Under the scar
by leah9712
Summary: He was the Forgotten Prince, forced to live under the shadow of his perfect brother. Now, with the birth of his nephew, Scar sees how his only chance of being king fading away, and he can't help but hate the child...Then why does he feel a warm feeling inside when that hairball is near him? An AU where Mufasa and Scar have to work together and the stampede can be avoided.
1. Under the scar

**Under the scar**

The sun was up in the sky, illuminating his kingdom and giving him and all his subjects a warm and comfortable feeling. The lionesses were preparing for the hunting, and he saw his mate, Sarabi, giving them a few advices for the hunt. The Lion King felt his heart full of pride seeing the serenity his kingdom was living in. Zazu had arrived and given him the morning report a few minutes ago and Mufasa was glad to hear that there were no hyenas trespassing the lands that once belonged to his father. That wasn't the only thing that made the King happy. A few days ago, his firstborn, Simba, was born. He had the same fur colour as his own and the same red eyes full of joy and kindness his mother possessed. As the days went by, Mufasa learned his son didn't resemble to his parents only, but his uncle as well.

Mufasa couldn't help but let a low growl escape his lips. _Scar_. He missed Simba's presentation, and the Lion King couldn't get over it. It was a lack of respect to do such a thing. He knew he and his brother started to lose the good relationship they shared as children as Mufasa was chosen by Ahadi to be the next king. But he knew that wasn't the only reason; he started to act differently when they received the news. At first, Mufasa thought _Who could blame me? Anyone would be as excited as I was!_ but then he sighed and knew that wasn't enough reason to treat his brother as the underdog of the family. Mufasa knew Scar was so much more than that, he knew he had the potential, the brains and all that was needed to resolve any problems the kingdom could have in a future… But, as the years went by, and especially, after _that day_ , Scar started to lack the noble heart he was known of. It was true he never was very sociable, but anytime Mufasa needed help Scar was there. For a long time, his brother was a shoulder he could cry on, the keeper of his deepest secrets and insecurities… Mufasa extended his claws unintentionally every time he thought about it. He lost a best friend, an adviser, a _brother_ , just because a mistake, a thing he shouldn't have said in a million of years…

He heard a little "mew" and he looked down. His son was smiling at him, looking at him with curious eyes and pure admiration. He wouldn't fail this little miracle his mate had given him, he would take care of him, make things differently. That was a promise Mufasa was sure he was going to fulfil. The King gave his son a serene smile and sat down next to him; Simba, full of energy and happiness, started to play with his father's mane and run around him. Both lions laughed and then Simba curled up next to his father, feeling the warm feeling of unconditional love Mufasa was always giving him along with infinite protection. Yes, Simba was just like his brother. Not the isolated soul Scar was, but the lion who was once known as Taka. That cub was always curious, cunning, adventurous… And cunning. Simba inherited all the good qualities his uncle once had, and Mufasa couldn't be most proud of it. If only Scar could see it, if only he could make his brother remember who he truly was…

"You just can't help it, huh?" asked a female voice with a happy giggle.

Mufasa turned around and saw his mate, Queen Sarabi, was by his side. A big smile on her face, both eyes shining with happiness and joy.

"Huh? What?"

"Any time you look at our son you can't help but smile" answered Sarabi nuzzling him with affection.

Mufasa let a small laugh escape his lips while he returned her the nuzzle.

"It's impossible not to" he said.

"I understand you" said Sarabi giving her son a quick glare. "He's just our little treasure" she added licking his son's head. "I'm going with the girls to hunt lunch. Do you want me to look for Zazu?"

"Not necessary, I'll watch him" said Mufasa seeing how his son was exploring the cave… again.

"Sure?" asked his mate with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. There's no hyenas and if something happens, Zazu will come to inform me and I would leave him with Simba" he explained.

"As you wish" said Sarabi with a funny smile. Then, she nuzzled him again.

"Good hunt" was the farewell Mufasa gave to her.

He watched her as she joined the other lionesses and all of them disappeared of the entrance of the cave. Mufasa suddenly felt all the sleep his son had kept from he and Sarabi the last nights coming to him at once and the King yawned.

"Well, Simba, how does a little nap sound like?" he asked turning his head… only to find an empty spot. "Simba?" he asked with a frown.

Mufasa got up from where he had been sitting and started to look for all the cave, calling his son's name. He felt his heart beating fast and the panic appearing. His son wasn't there!

"Zazu!" he called running out of the cave. "Zazu!"

At the second call, his best and most loyal friend appeared in front of him.

"Something's wrong, sire?" asked the hornbill a bit alarmed.

"I kind of… lost Simba" admitted the king. "I didn't watch for a second and then… he was gone!"

"Alright, don't get panic" said Zazu, trying to think properly at the sudden explosion of emotions that was happening inside his little chest. "He couldn't have gone far, sire, for sure he's still around Pride Rock" he said.

"Yes, you're right" said Mufasa shaking his head. "Zazu, fly over Pride Rock, and if you see him let me know" he ordered as he ran out of the cave.

"Yes, sire!" said Zazu flying out of there.

Saying he was upset was less than appropriate. He felt the blood boiling in his veins, hatred and resentment raising in him like crazy. Scar, the dark lion and forgotten prince of the royal family hit a wee pebble out of his way in frustration. Why? He was so close, he was the first in line… and then that darn hairball was born and ruined everything for him! And then, for make that day more perfect, his adorable brother had to come, going ballistic because he didn't go to that stupid presentation. For what? For being more ignored than ever? For pretend he was happy for his brother and that snobbish queen of his? No, thank you. Instead of that, he spent all the day in his cave, and after the "fight" with his brother, he decided to spend the rest of the dreadful day in the cave where his mother and he used to see the peace and harmony the kingdom always live in. Scar let himself fall to the ground with a sigh of frustration.

"Life is not fair, is it?" he said to the air, looking at the ground with his green eyes, shining with thirst of revenge.

He still could see the figures of the lionesses in the distance, hunting, so he knew he would have to wait a bit for eat. He refused long ago to eat anything that lionesses hunt, he could get his own food with nobody's help. That was the way he was raised and it was a habit he didn't want to change, less to give a certain presumptuous brother the satisfaction of seeing him beg for food, as he was some kind of rabble… He closed his eyes, deciding to take a small nap that would be enough to give him strength to go hunting and also it would give him no chances to have to face any of those conceited lionesses…

"Mew!"

Scar's eyes opened immediately at the sound of meowling and looked behind him. A small cub was trying to climb the entrance of the little cave where he was trying to rest. A scowl and an expression of disgust adorned the dark lion's face.

"Oh, goodie…" said Scar with sarcasm.

He saw his nephew climbing successfully and entering the cave. Then, Simba started to sniff around him and looked every thing that was surrounding him; his red eyes shining with curiosity and innocence. That only made Scar's disgust grow bigger. He rolled his eyes and prayed in his mind that that brat would disappear from his sight as soon as possible… But luck never was on his side…

" _He-lo_ " tried to say Simba, stopping in front of his uncle.

Scar looked at him closely. Without doubts he was a photocopy of Mufasa when he was just a cub… That only made Scar angrier. Remembering the old days just infuriated him, and helped him to hate the child without apparent reason.

"Hm… You're so ugly that I even feel pity of you" said Scar with a wicked smile.

Simba didn't seem to understand what he had said and just titled his head to the left side. He felt the small cub looking at him over and over and it was starting to get on Scar's nerves… Suddenly, an idea occurred him. The other cubs didn't want to be near him because he seemed to be "dangerous" and they were afraid of him… It didn't help that the useless of their mothers told them stupid and false stories about him. Scar's evil smile grew and all of a sudden he bared his teeth at the cub and roared a bit at the cub. He stayed with his teeth bared a bit, seeing how Simba was looking directly at him, with a raised eyebrow. Then, the cub started to laugh loudly.

"You funny!" he said when he stopped laughing.

"… … … I hate you" said Scar with a frown. Then, he got up and walked away from him. "Stupid hairball…" he added.

He sat at the end of the cave, hoping the child would be too scare to follow him in the darkness. Again, luck was never on his side. He saw Simba running as well as he could towards him, and when he was in front of him he smiled at his uncle widely.

"Oh, for god's shake…" mumbled Scar angry. "Go. Away" he said aloud and with a frown.

Simba just tilted his head again in confusion, this time to the right. The cub got up and Scar smiled thinking he was going to leave him be finally, but the smile faded away when he saw Simba was getting closer to him.

"No. No! Go away, you little brat…" said Scar shaking his head, his words falling in deaf ears. "I'm serious, kid: go aw…!"

Scar stopped at the middle of the sentence when he felt his little nephew nuzzling his mane affectionately. And the dark lion started to feel something he thought to have forgotten long ago, a warm feeling invading his chest. He looked at his nephew a bit more, with wide eyes, as the child seemed to just knew to nuzzle him while he let a few "mews" let out his mouth. With a shook of his head, Scar seemed to return to reality and he offered the kid another scowl and low growl. He got up, making Simba fall on his noses. Scar laughed mentally at the sight and thought: _Let's see if he understands the message now…_ but he stopped at his tracks once again when he found Simba in front of him, again with that silly smile. _But, how…?_

"Get out of my sight, child" warned Scar with a husky voice.

This time, the smile faded away and Simba showed him a sad face. Thinking _finally_ that unbearable brat understood him, Scar closed his eyes as he raised one paw to start walking again. But he stopped when he felt a small being hugging his left paw. He looked down, seeing Simba hugging him as well as he could and Scar rolled his eyes for the second time that day.

"I don't like children!" said Scar irritated.

"Up, up!" said Simba letting go of his paw and jumping.

"No" said Scar, sharp.

"Up!" said Simba once again, jumping non-stop.

And, for the third time that day, Scar rolled his eyes. Sighing, he took Simba with his teeth and put him on his back. He felt the cub climbing up his head. Scar looked at him with a raised eyebrow whilst Simba looked at him with a frown.

"You got a boo-boo" Simba said.

"What?"

"A boo-boo" said Simba with a worried tone in his childish voice.

Then, he felt him trying to lick the scar he had in his left eye.

"No, no, stop" said Scar a bit nervous.

He lifted his head, making his nephew go down his mane. Simba made a sound of complaint and Scar sighed, starting to feel tired. This time, luck was nicer to him: he heard his nephew yawning and could feel him making himself comfortable in his dark mane.

"Let's go home" said Scar, walking out the cave.

The way from the cave to Pride Rock didn't seem as much as he once thought. Maybe it was because all the thoughts Scar had in mind in that moment… He had had his chance, the kid was alone, nobody seemed to be looking for him and everybody knew Scar was always alone in that cave of his and didn't know his nephew. He could have taken him away from the Pride Lands and then get rid of the problem once and for all. But he found himself unable. He couldn't raise a paw against a cub… And Scar gritted his teeth, thinking he was being really weak with that kind of thoughts…

When he arrived at Pride Rock, he saw Mufasa talking to that insufferable hornbill, Zazu. He could see his brother was nervous and that majordomo of his was trying to keep him calm. A smile crossed his face and thought of make his anguish longer… But Simba had fallen asleep and he wanted to get separated from him as long as he could…

"Looking for something, brother?" he said with amusement in his voice.

Mufasa turned around with a raised eyebrow, not expecting to hear his brother's voice.

"Or may I say _someone_?" he added turning his head and taking little and sleeping Simba in his teeth.

"Simba!" said Mufasa with a smile.

The king ran to both lions, with Zazu flying over him and also showing he felt relieved. Scar let Simba on the floor and Mufasa nuzzled him.

"Don't ever scare me like this, Simba! Ever!" said Mufasa with a nervous yet relieved tone.

"Lion funny" said Simba looking at Scar.

"This lion is your uncle Scar, Simba" explained Mufasa with a tone of voice that showed his amazement yet his happiness.

" _Wotch is uncle_?" asked Simba a bit confused.

"I'll explain it to you later, son…" answered the king with a soft smile. "Now, go back inside and get some sleep, you look tired. Zazu…"

"My pleasure, sire" said the hornbill, guiding Simba to the entrance of the cave.

"Bye-bye, _uncli_ Scar" said Simba with a yawn, following the bird.

"Yes, whatever…" said Scar turning around.

"Scar, wait" said Mufasa.

 _Now what?_ Scar thought. He turned around and instead said: "Yes?"

"I… I wanted… Well…"

Now, that was a sight worthy to see. The great King Mufasa stammering! Scar tried hard not to smile at his brother's behaviour.

"I want to thank you for watching my son" he said after a long sigh. "And… also for bringing him back"

"You should be more careful, Mufasa… _Something_ could happen…" said the dark lion not showing so much interest.

Seeing his brother wasn't going to say anything more, Scar turned around and started to walk away. He was starting to feel strange. The way Simba looked at him, the way he talked to him… It made him remember things; things that made him weak, and that was something he couldn't tolerate. Scar made that mistake not so long ago and only gave him suffering and pain. No, this time he was going to be smarter than that, and that meant no feelings allowed…

"Oh, and Scar?" he heard his brother calling him again.

Without turning his head, he answered: "Yes, Mufasa…?"

"Do not tell this to Sarabi, please…"

This time, Scar did turn around to face his brother. For the first time in a long time, the dark lion agreed with his brother: what happened today, his moment of weakness, didn't have to be known. So, with a small and fake smile, he answered:

"Of course, brother. It will be _our little secret_ "


	2. Krismasi, part 1

**So, I decided to post a few one-shots in this story because I think is the less I can do for the readers who liked the first one :P This time is going to be different. Let me explain: it's a Christmas special (late, late, I know... XD) and it will have OOC. It won't be exaggerated like... Mufasa is a heartless villain, it's just that I exaggerate the way characters accept things due to this special it's a comedy. This special would be separated in parts because I couldn't wait to let you see it XD  
Anyway, the rest of one-shots I have in mind will be a bit more "serious", I mean, with no exaggerations, like the first one... Well, I'm talking too much, sorry... Just enjoy!**

 **Krismasi**

Mufasa made sure there was nobody near Pride Rock. Zazu landed on his right shoulder and both animals exchanged a glare of mutual understanding, accompanied with a nod, and both entered the den. Inside, all the lionesses, the cubs, Rafiki and even Scar were reunited. When they saw the King entering the den, the lionesses stopped their talking and even the cub seemed to be curious about what Mufasa had to tell.

"I gathered you all in here because I have something to tell you" he started to say.

"And why didn't you just make an ordinary announcement as always?" asked Diku, a bit curious.

"And where's Mum?" asked Simba trying to find her.

"That's the case: I don't want Sarabi to know this… At least, not yet" explained the King with a frown.

He and Zazu shared another glare, where the hornbill tried to give his best friend support. Mufasa just inhaled and prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"You all know Sarabi's sister…"

"We don't" said Nala suddenly.

"Dear, don't interrupt adults…" Sarafina told her daughter.

"No, she's right. And they need to know…" said Mufasa with a shake of his head. "But I'll explain it to all of you when I'm finished with the adults here…" added Mufasa looking at the lionesses and his brother. "You all know that when _she_ comes, Sarabi tends to be a bit…" he kept silence, showing he was trying to say the right thing.

"Anxious?" said Sarafina with her head tilted.

"Angry?" tried Zinguela.

"Powerless?" said Naanda.

"Unbearable insane?" said Scar with a bored expression.

"Unfortunately, that's _all_ true…" said Mufasa shaking his head once again. "That's why we have to try to help her today"

"Why? What happened today?" asked Tojo innocently.

"Well, today is Krismasi" explained Mufasa with a warm smile.

"What's that, Dad?" asked Simba extremely curious.

"See, children, it's a holiday where we celebrate the arrival of our ancestors to the kingdom we live today. That's why all the family live this day in family" explained the King.

"Cool" said all the children excited.

"But why is bad for Mum, Dad?" asked Simba with a frown adorning his face.

"I'll explain it to you later" said the King; his smile fading. "I just want to make sure that all of you try to keep her calm when the time arrives… And act naturally with her…" Mufasa got a bit closer and the rest of the pride imitated him to hear him whisper in a very low voice: "I haven't tell her that _Dwala_ is coming…"

From nowhere, Sarabi appeared in the entrance of the cave, looking at all the animals inside the den with a frown.

"Who dares speak the name of Dwala in my no-presence?" asked the Queen in a very angry tone.

"Sarabi, you knew they would have to come!" said Mufasa after a frustrated growl.

"I told you I didn't want her hear, Mufasa! I told you!" she said facing her mate with an angry scowl.

"C'mon, Mum, it's Krismasi" said Simba with a gentle smile.

"Oh, perfect, now you put our own son against me!" complained Sarabi.

"I didn't…" tried to say Mufasa, but then he stopped and changed the sentence: "In fact, I think Simba is right. It's time for the family" said the King with a calm tone.

"Oh, yes? Well, practise what you preach" commented Sarabi rolling her red eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" asked the King angry.

"You never stopped complaining about the relationship my sister and I have, but you don't fix things with your brother!"

"That's not true"

"Then, why isn't he even here?" she asked with eyes half-closed.

"He is…" started to say Mufasa, but then he saw his brother was no longer there. "… _How_ can he do that?" asked Mufasa to himself.

"But he was there, Mum" said Simba. Then, he raised his right paw and closed his eyes, solemnly. "I _foucht_ for it"

"It is said: vouch, Simba" corrected Rafiki, supressing a laugh.

"And you even teach our son new vocabulary he can't even say right to embarrass me!" said Sarabi, running out of the cave crying.

"But I didn't even teach him that!" Mufasa said looking at his son with a raised eyebrow.

"True, it was uncle Scar" said Simba shrugging.

"And where is he?" asked the King with a frown.

"He left" answered Nala rapidly.

"What? When? Why?" asked Mufasa angrier at each question.

"He said something like: 'life is too short to see this _again_ '" answered Nala imitating Scar's voice.

Mufasa sighed tired. Why did his family have to be _so_ complicated…?

* * *

When Scar arrived at the Graveyard, he found his three hyenas friends biting a few bones as usual. Shenzi was the first one who noticed him and immediately ran towards him.

"Well, hello there, Scar" she said with a tiny smile. "So, how was that family reunion?" she asked laughing a bit at the end.

Ignoring the laugh as he was very used to it, he answered: "My brother thinks the world is ending because his sister-in-law is coming for Krismasi"

"That's it?" asked Shenzi with eyes wide open. "Man, you lions are really over-dramatic" she commented shaking her head with a few giggles. "And why is that a problem?"

* * *

"Dad, why Mum is so angry because aunt Dwala is going to come?" asked Simba innocently. His friends joined him for hear the explanation.

"Listen, Simba, your mother and Dwala never got along very well" started to explain the King.

"Why?" asked Tama in confusion.

"Well, she sorta… likes me when we were younger" answered Mufasa a bit uneasy.

"Oh, and who did you choose?" asked Simba.

"… … … … Your mother…" answered Mufasa sharing a glare with Zazu.

"Oooooh, interesting" said all the children in unison.

"I wasn't expecting that at all!" added Tojo excited.

"And those are the future of our kingdom…" commented Zazu with a tired tone.

* * *

"So, she's angry because Mufasa chose Sarabi instead of her?" asked Banzai with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" answered Scar stretching out his limbs. "Well, they never got along so Sarabi is used to that… The problem came after the ceremony of their marriage" explained Scar taking a sit.

"Why?" asked Banzai and Shenzi while Ed enjoyed the bone all for himself.

 _That day was supposed to be a day of happiness and joy. Mufasa was now King and Sarabi was declared his Queen officially. The couple couldn't be happier. However, Dwala, Sarabi's older sister was dying with jealousy. Mufasa was the first one seeing Dwala was having a bad time and, innocently, asked Rafiki for help. The baboon told the King he could give his new sister-in-law a potion of his that could relax her. Mufasa felt satisfied with that and returned with his Queen._

* * *

"But then everything was right, wasn't it?" asked Tojo a bit confused.

"Well, yes…" Scar answered Shenzi, who had made the same question. "The problem was that Rafiki couldn't control Dwala when she started drinking and drinking"

 _It was embarrassing. Sarabi wanted to hit somebody in the face. She even felt the need to rip her sister, who had then all the attention. In the middle of Pride Rock, Dwala was wobbling, feeling dizzy and not controlling what she was saying._

" _Arn't they the besh couple evah?" asked Dwala with a few giggles. "A fun… A fun… A funny thing, people… That lion…" she said pointing Mufasa with the head. "…was dating with me fisht, but he chose my sister instead… Yes… At fisht I didn't know why… Then I watched Mufasa's lack of brains and Sarabi's controlling manners and everything was right…"_

 _At that, Sarabi let out her claws, scratching the rock beneath her, furious. Her mate was trying hard to hide behind her, feeling responsible for the situation. Sarafina and Scar shared a glare of worry. Sarabi was Sarafina's best friend, so it was natural for her to feel worried; Scar, on his behalf, wasn't feeling bad for his brother, but he wasn't_ that _heartless… Both lions got closer to Dwala, who was giggling; when the Queen's sister felt Sarafina touching her, she jumped and looked at them angry._

" _Don't dare to touch me, damn rabble!" she screamed baring her teeth._

 _Scar rolled his eyes, tired of hearing that kind of word directed to him and turned around, whilst Sarafina felt really hurt and the tears were already in her blue eyes. Mufasa sighed and lowed his head, watching the reaction of his brother, and Sarabi growled when she saw the hurt expression in her friend._

"Wow, she really messed up" commented Nala, feeling bad for her mother in the story.

* * *

"What a scene…" commented Banzai, enjoying the tale.

"At first it was very funny…" commented Scar.

* * *

"I admit, but never in front of your mother, that the scene was comical…" said Mufasa.

* * *

"… But then… it got worse than expected…" explained both lions in unison even if they were in different places.

 _Things started to get out of control. Mufasa had to intercede, seeing surprise how his brother tried to help him. Sarafina was still crying in a corner, being comforted by the other lionesses, who were watching the scene with wide eyes. Dwala was staring to act like a really insane lioness. Roaring and trying to scratch the faces of the rest of pride, she didn't even know where she was anymore…_

" _Look at me! I'm Sarabi, I'm so perfect and beautiful! But that's just the outside. Actually, I'm a snob who thinks better than the rest of youuu!" she started to scream, trying to get out of the brother's grip. "What a choice you made, Mufasa, what a choice! Yes! You are all going to suffer her!"_

 _A few lionesses had to stop Sarabi for jumping on her sister and start a fight. While all this was happening, Rafiki made sure he escaped before anyone would notice him. For sure, it was the last time he didn't watch the animals while they were taking his concoctions…_

"Wow, Mum is angry with reason…" commented Simba with a frown.

"But they can make peace" said Nala with a smile. "I mean, it's Krismasi, after all…"

"I hope you're right on that, Nala…" said Mufasa a bit worried.

* * *

"And why is she even coming to the party, man?" asked Banzai.

"Because it's Krismasi, and family have to be together…" answered Scar, rolling his eyes in annoyance. _Just a bunch of senseless…_ he thought.

"And what's that Krismasi?" asked the hyena again.

"A holiday we have, celebrating I don't know what about our ancestors finding Pride Rock…" answered Scar not interested and getting up.

"What about the rest of the animals?" asked Banzai.

"It's about lions…" answered Scar, starting to feel annoyed with the "asking hyena".

"Well, that's not fair" commented Shenzi. "We should have a party as well" she commented full of pride and decision.

"I don't think you would fit in in that kind of parties…" commented Scar out loud.

"Why not?" asked the female hyena offended.

"Because is for royalty and important species…"

Shenzi felt the bitter tone. She knew Scar was never accepted by the other lions, less as a Prince. That was the principal reason why she could befriend easily with Scar when he was just Taka, a normal cub interested in knowing them instead of killing them at first sight. When Taka turned into Scar, a lot changed, but Shenzi wanted to believe the little cub was still there, in some part of Scar's bitterness. She couldn't blame him for who he was nowadays, though…

"All the posh people united in a same place, with their unbearable manners and that stupid habit of eating peeled fruit…" he kept saying feeling how his face was showing the disgust he was feeling.

"Well, we can be very posh if we want to" said the female hyena, trying to cheer his friend up.

"You?" a small and sarcastic laugh. "Please, Shenzi… Your vocabulary is reduced to expressions as "Man" or "c'mere a minute"" he explained rolling his eyes.

A frown adorned Shenzi's face, feeling extremely offended. "Oh, man, you just can't think you're above us just because you talk "most best" than us!" she said, running to his side. "Em… Hey, Banzai!" she screamed to her friend, who was a bit separated from them: "C'mere a minute and "tell he"!"

"Oh, man, really? Why don't you c'mere a minute, man!" complained the male hyena.

"Maaaaan!" warned Shenzi raising her right paw in a fist and a threaten glare.

"Just what I was saying…" said Scar rolling his eyes and walked out the Graveyard with one thing in his mind he couldn't help but thinking each time he went to that place: _I'm surrounded by idiots!_

* * *

 **The last joke is from The Simpsons, I loved that one and I could easily imagine the hyenas doing it LOL  
BTW, Krismasi is the swahili word for Christmas, I think...**


	3. Krismasi, part 2

While the hunting was being done, Mufasa decided to take Sarabi with him to Rafiki's tree. Rafiki had been the adviser of the kingdom till his father, Ahadi, was King, and till today he was the most loyal subject any monarch could ask for. With an extravagant personality, Rafiki could give the most useful advices when they were needed, showing also his pure heart. When they arrived, Mufasa heard the baboon singing in Swahili as he usually do when he was drawing happily in his tree.

"Rafiki?" called the King.

In less than a second, Rafiki showed himself with his happy smile and loud laugh. As they used to, the King and the advisor hugged and Sarabi left her irritation aside to give Rafiki one small nuzzle whilst he hugged her.

"It's so good to see you!" was the first thing Rafiki said. "Tell me, is there something you want to talk me about?"

Mufasa looked at his mate before talking: "We just wanted a few advices for… You know, Dwala and Sarabi's problem"

" _He_ wanted advice" emphasised Sarabi showing again a scowl. The King just knew to roll his eyes.

"Ah, fraternal relationships! They tend to be complicated sometimes!" commented Rafiki with a worried tone. "But as easily as it can be broken, it can be fixed!" he added happier.

"Really?" asked Mufasa a bit sceptic.

"Yes… if both siblings try hard" explained the baboon. "But of course someone has to start first! Tell me, is there something that Dwala likes?" asked Rafiki with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Bugging people" answered rapidly the Queen.

"Sarabi!" said Mufasa with a frown.

"It's the true!"

"You promised me you'd try!"

At that, the Queen sighed tired. She hated when her mate was right in those kind of things…

"Flowers" she said after thinking. "Any kind" she added.

"Then give her flowers!" answered Rafiki, showing a bouquet of flowers which came from nowhere.

"How did you…?" tried to ask Sarabi, who shared a surprised expression with Mufasa.

But she couldn't even finish the sentence as Rafiki put the bouquet inside her mouth and she held it as well as she could. Mufasa tried to supress his laugh when he saw Sarabi was killing him with the glare.

"Does she like to be pampered?" asked Rafiki. Sarabi nodded. "Then, deluge her with praises" said Rafiki caressing the Queen's head. "Anything to make her feel comfortable and let her see you have forgotten the past"

" _Mut_ I didn't…" tried to say Sarabi through the bouquet.

"No, no, dear, don't talk now… Wait for dinner" he said guiding her to the exit. "Remember, Sarabi, it will make both of you happier than anything in the world!" said Rafiki with a smile.

"Thank you very much, Rafiki…" was the first thing Mufasa said when his mate was gone. His gratitude was interrupted by the baboon, this time wearing a serious expression.

"You're going to regret this idea, Mufasa" said Rafiki passing him by.

"What? Why?" asked the King following him.

"Never _ever_ put a mate and an ex-mate together in the same place" was the last thing Rafiki said before disappearing in the millions of leaves, leaving a very concerned Mufasa alone.

Sarafina was the first one to receive Sarabi. With a big smile, the lioness with blue eyes explained that the hunting was a success, and the Queen was glad to hear that. She left the flowers where Mufasa and her used to sleep at night, and Sarafina had to ask, curious.

"Rafiki's crazy plans…" explained the Queen. "Mufasa wants me to make peace with Dwala and he thought it was a good thing to ask Rafiki for advice"

"Well, he _is_ very good at advising" commented Sarafina with a little giggle. "Besides, I wouldn't want to see a thing like what happened at that day" she added more worried.

"Yes… Well, I wanted to talk to you about that as well" said Sarabi with a serious expression.

"How comes?"

"Fi, if something happens between my sister and I today, I want you to not take part into it" she asked.

"But, friends must be there from one another" said Sarafina with a frown.

"Well, yes, in fact, but… You see… When a friend is _a bit too_ sensitive…"

At that, Sarafina's glare hardened: "Oh, no, you are not going to that _again_ "

"What?"

"You always have to say I'm too sensitive… It's not true" complained the lioness.

"Fina…" said Sarabi with eyes half-closed.

"No, no, it's true. My sensitivity is pretty normal, like anyone else's"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Do you really think that?"

"Yes"

"And what about last _wiki_?"

"What about last _wiki_?"

 _Sarabi looked at the horizon and let a sigh escape her lips. It was starting to get dark and she was still there, far from Pride Rock. Her stomach growled and she tried to ignore how hungry she was. The Queen approached the sobbing lioness, who hadn't stopped crying in all that time._

" _Fi, c'mon, we should be going" she said gently._

 _Her friend kept crying in silence. Sarabi's eyes rolled and fell on the thing that started all that sobbing: a trampled banana covered with ants and dirty. The Queen looked at her friend, who was living a drama seeing the fruit. She tried to understand her and comfort her, placing a paw in her right shoulder._

" _C'mon, Fi" she tried again with a gentle yet tired tone. "It's just a banana, and it wasn't even yours"_

" _I know, but it was someone else's! Can't you understand?" and with that she started crying her eyes out again._

 _The Queen just looked at her with a perplex look and decided to give up. It was official: that night they were going to sleep under the stars…_

"So it's a bad thing to have empathy?" asked Sarafina with a scowl.

"How can you have empathy for somebody you don't even know?" asked Sarabi with a raised eyebrow. "You don't even know if that banana was somebody else's, maybe it just fell for a tree and that was it!"

"There weren't any trees around that place, and you know it!" said the blue-eyed lioness. Then, her eyes started to fill with tears. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were ashamed of me?" she asked hurt.

"What? I'm not ashamed of you…!" said Sarabi looking at the left side.

"Ah! You lied!" said Sarafina with a loudly gasp.

"What?"

"You lied to me!"

"I didn't!" said the Queen looking at the left again.

"Again, you did it again! You looked at the left!" accused Sarafina angry.

"Fina, I think you're seeing things" said Sarabi with a few giggles, her eyes moving fast from one side to another.

"And now you're trying to make me think I'm the crazy one!" she accused again. "I know it because you don't stop gazing everywhere!" she was crying by then. "My best friend feels ashamed of me!"

"Well, alright, yes!" admitted Sarabi, starting to feel desperate. "It's because of this!" she added pointing at her with the head. "You cry for the littlest thing in the world. How can't I be ashamed when you do it in front of the people?" then, she sighed, tired. "That's why the rest of the pride invented the expression of 'You're the Sarafina of the family'…" she said before without thinking.

"What?" asked the lioness with a broken voice. "Is it for that? But… I thought that was because they admired me!" she said crying and then she left the cave.

"No, Fina, wait…!" tried to say Sarabi, but when she got out of the cave her friend was nowhere to be seen. "Wow, what she's got of a crying baby she also got it being really fast!" she commented impressed.

"I'm here!" said a voice below.

Sarabi looked down, seeing Sarafina on the ground, sobbing while she tried to get up.

"I fell and it hurt… not as much as your words…" she added crying again and running.

"… Well, this Krismasi is going to be the best of my life…" said the Queen with sarcasm.

Night arrived, and Sarafina wasn't nowhere to be found. Sarabi sighed worried and decided to keep waiting inside the den. The rest of the lionesses didn't know what happened and the Queen didn't want to give any explanations; she just kept them calm telling them she was alright, and in her mind, Sarabi wanted to believe that too. When she was about to go rest a few more minutes before her family arrived, Zazu entered the cave, informing that Sarabi's parent and sister were about to come. Sarabi felt the heart beating fast. She hadn't seen her sister till her marriage, and she was feeling nervous for how she was going to act towards her, even if they were going to be in front of their parents and the rest of the pride…

On his behalf, Mufasa tried to follow Rafiki's advise. He couldn't forget the words his mate talked to him that morning because they were true: his brother and he lost the good relationship they once shared as cubs. And one thing Mufasa wanted more than anything was to have it back. He still loved his brother deeply, even if when they were face to face he didn't show it because usually Scar got on his nerves easily…

"Hi, Uncle Scar!"

Mufasa turned around when he heard his son's voice, and saw how Simba was jumping happily only because his uncle had arrived. Scar just rolled his eyes and passed him by, muttering a "hello", and Simba started to follow him, with a smile. And Mufasa smiled as well. That was one of the principal reasons he wanted things to be like before: his son. Simba reminded him how Scar used to be, how _Taka_ was. Mufasa wasn't blind, he could see Scar could feel it too when he looked at Simba, even if he tried to ignore it and pretend it wasn't there. But truth always win, and nobody in the world can deny it: Simba had all the curiosity and happiness Taka once had, and Mufasa felt proud and happy with that, and that was why he tried also to make both lions spend time together.

Simba ran to his father, telling him happily that Scar had arrived. Mufasa nuzzled his son and laughed a bit. The King looked at the dark lion, who was seeing the scene in the distance, and when he felt his brother's look on the top of him, turned his head with a low growl. Frowning, Mufasa told his son to go play with the rest of the cubs, and it wasn't needed to tell him twice. Simba ran laughing to his friends, who received him with a smile. At that sight, Mufasa felt some kind of sadness in his chest: Simba could have inherited his uncle's good virtues, but one thing that he hadn't got in common with Scar was the easy way Simba could make friends. It hurt to say it or just to think about it, but back then Mufasa didn't do much to help his brother. A thing he still regret nowadays. Anyway, Mufasa was the kind of lion who thought that it was never too late to make it right.

So, with heavy steps but a resolute mind, Mufasa got closer to his brother, who was seeing in the distance three shadows approaching Pride Rock. The King looked at his mate, who was looking at the ground with a lost glare, and Mufasa bit his lip a bit. He wanted that night things got resolved. Between Scar and he, and between Dwala and Sarabi. Family was very important, and that was why he followed the advice Rafiki gave him before Krismasi arrived: _Gather all the family and talk; open up your hearts and everything would be solved._ Rafiki was also wise and that was why Mufasa never doubted him. Besides, something inside him was telling him this was the right thing to do. He looked at his brother with the corner of his eye, seeing how Scar didn't notice him (or was pretending he wasn't there). Taking deep breaths, Mufasa thought that he would try to not lose his temper this time. _Patience is a very good virtue_ , was the other advice Rafiki gave him.

"Hello" was the first thing he said.

Scar held his ears up and looked at his side. He looked his brother up and down. Mufasa cleared his throat, a bit uneasy, waiting for an answer. He saw his brother moving his green eyes from left to right, as if he was looking for someone. Finally, he talked.

"Hello… Hello me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Mufasa just nodded. "Oh… Hello, then" he replied looking in front of him once again.

Silence reigned again, giving Mufasa a very heavy weight upon his shoulders. He could see Scar was showing no emotions, sitting and watching as if there were nothing wrong; whilst he knew he would stammer if he tried to talk. Furthermore, Mufasa's mind was trying desperately to think something they could talk about. Fortunately, and for the King's surprise, it was Scar who brought up an issue.

"So, how's Sarabi?" he asked still not looking at his brother.

"Fine…" he said looking at Sarabi, who was now laying down on her right side, with a lost look. "… I think she will be fine"

"This will be a disaster, and you know it" said Scar shaking his head.

"No, it will be not" Mufasa stopped, thinking he sounded too rude. He breathed in and out a few times, and added: "Rafiki thought this was a good time to try to make peace".

He didn't know if giving his brother the real reason to all that was wrong, but it was enough to make the dark lion look him in the eyes for the first time that night.

"Do you still go to him for advise?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's very wise" said Mufasa supressing a sigh.

"I'm not denying that, it's just that I don't think that head of yours needs more blows" commented Scar with a mischievous grin.

"Is that so?" asked Mufasa with a tiny smile. Then, he laughed. "I must admit it didn't hurt as much as I remembered…" he commented touching the bump that his mane was hiding.

"That's just because you're used to it" said Scar, looking in the distance once again.

Mufasa smiled, seeing that was going better than he thought. The fact that his brother started the conversation, and the way he did it, gave the King hope that tonight they could fix things. He felt like a little cub, excited with the situation. When he opened his mouth to speak again, they heard a deep voice singing in the distance.

" _It's a small world after all…_ "

"Oh, gosh…" said Zazu who was flying in front of the den.

"Not that song again…" said Scar under his breathe and showing his annoyance.

"Why…?" asked Mufasa out loud sighing tired.

In front of them appeared three lions, two females and one male. The male had a bright mane with a fur also a little brighter than Mufasa's; even with his brawny body everyone could easily see he had his very years on him due to his exhausted and red eyes. At his side, his mate stood. With orange eyes and a fur just like Sarabi's, she gave the two brothers and the hornbill a gentle smile that they gave back. Finally, Dwala, Sarabi's big sister, stood beside her mother, showing that she inherited her mother's eyes and his father's fur. Mufasa and Scar couldn't help but notice that she had earned some weight in the past few years. However, her icy glare told them she didn't want to come.

"Leo, honey, it's not time for sing" said the lioness with a gentle tone.

"I can't help it, Mchumba" said Leo with a smile. "That song never gets old" he added with a deep laugh.

"Mum, Dad!" said Sarabi, running happily to her parents.

"Sarabi, dear, how grew…!" said Mchumba with affection.

"Mum, I can't grow up anymore…" said the Queen with a laugh.

"Now she can only put on weight" commented Dwala with an evil smile.

"Girl, if your mother tells you you grew, it's because you grew" said Leo nuzzling his daughter. "Well, Mufasa! You are also a full grown up lion now!" said Leo bowing his head in respect.

"Happy Krismasi, Leo" said Mufasa showing his good manners and respect.

Leo's eyes fell on Scar and he made a face: "Who is this?" he asked pointing him with the head.

"There we go…" said Scar with an exasperated sigh.

"He's Scar" said Mufasa, fearing that everything could go wrong all over again.

"Scar? What Scar?" asked Leo in confusion.

"My brother" answered Mufasa, seeing the dark lion's angry eyes.

"What brother?" asked Leo feeling lost.

"The one with the scar" said Scar.

"Oh, Scar, the brother of Mufasa!" said Leo with a laugh. "Why didn't you start with that?"

Laughing, Leo entered the den, followed by Mchumba and his daughters, who didn't speak a word between each other. Mufasa turned around, finding that his brother was exiting the cave.

"Where are you going?" asked the King.

"Chill, your Highness, I'm just going to take some air" answered Scar with clear annoyance in his voice.

"Don't take it personally. He was maybe confused…" tried to say Mufasa.

"Yes, for sure he got confused due to the dozens of dark lions this pride has" said Scar without looking back.

Mufasa let a sigh of sadness and irritation escape his lips. When he was about to enter the cave, deciding the best was to give his brother a few minutes, all the children ran out the cave, laughing, with Sarabi guiding them.

"Sarabi, why are you letting them out?" asked Mufasa.

"Because I don't want the cow of my sister gets more jealous because we have a very cute son" she answered with a serious expression. "Let Scar handle them" she said entering the cave again.

Mufasa sighed once again, and passed a paw on his face. _This_ wasn't going well.

"Zazu" he called, and in less than a second, the hornbill was in front of him.

"Yes, sire?"

"Can you please go and tell Rafiki to come?" asked the King.

"Of course, sire" said Zazu with a smile, flying out the den.

"Hey, Zazu!" he heard Simba calling him.

Landing in front of the kids, he said: "Something's wrong, Simba?"

"Uh, no, I was only wondering where you were going" said the cub tilting his head.

"I'm going to look for Rafiki" answered the hornbill.

"Cool, Rafiki's going to come" said Tojo excited. "He always tells us great stories!"

"It's not fair you're working on holidays, Zazu" said Nala with a frown. "Idea! We'll go call him!" she said with a smile.

"Oh, no, Nala, dear, that's too dangerous for cubs" said the hornbill a bit worried.

"And it's too far" complained Tama.

"And what if an adult go with us?" asked Simba.

"Well, in that case, I think I will not have more objections…" said Zazu supressing a laugh. None of the lionesses would want to go so far.

"Deal?" asked the prince.

"Yes, deal!" said Zazu.

"Cool!"

They saw Simba running back to Pride Rock, going where his uncle was sat, with no the more friendly face.

"Hey, uncle Scar, uncle Scar!" called Simba.

 _Oh, now for sure I'm going to win…_ thought Zazu, following Simba as the rest of the cubs.

 _Now what…?_ thought Scar sighing. "What, Simba…?"

"Do you want to go accompany us to Rafiki's tree?" he asked smiling. "Please, say yes" he added making his smile grow.

"No" was the quick answer his uncle gave.

"See, Simba? Now, let me…" started to say Zazu.

"Why not?" asked Simba a bit sad.

"Simba, there is nothing in the world that would make me go with a bunch of brats" said Scar rolling his eyes.

From the distance, they heard Mufasa and Sarabi's voices.

"Sarabi, c'mon, you've got to calm down"

"If she opens that big mouth of hers again, I swear I'll…!" started to say the Queen. She sighed. "This is too much for me… Where is the fruit? Isn't it peeled yet?"

And then, something inside Scar snapped. How he hated _that_ stupid habit…

"I can't take it anymore" said Scar getting up. "Let's go"

"What…?" asked Zazu without believing what he had just heard.

The happy screams of the children made his voice inaudible. He watched as the children were getting farther from Pride Rock with Scar as the "cubsitter".

"… Mufasa is going to kill me"


	4. Krismasi, part 3

**Krismasi, pt. 3**

Mufasa started to fear for his life when he saw Sarabi at the verge of a wrath attack. He tried to calm her down, but with just one glare from the Queen was enough to make him shut up. Suddenly, an idea appeared in his mind.

"Honey, the flowers" whispered the King in his mate's ear.

"Don't dare to think this is going to be solved with flowers, Mufasa" warned the Queen angry.

"No, no, I mean the flowers Rafiki gave you" he explained, praying to the Great Kings of the Past to help him.

Sarabi raised an eyebrow and sighed. What more she could lose? Taking the flowers in her mouth, she approached Dwala, who was talking with their parents, not enjoying the party very much. Sarabi left the flowers on the ground and cleared her throat, calling the attention of her family.

"Dwala, I know you and I haven't talked since forever, but…" she looked at her mate, who nodded, and she swallowed. "But I want to let you know that there's no hard feeling on my part"

"Oh, how sweetie, darling" commented Mchumba, touched.

"And I also wanted to give you this…" continued Sarabi, pointing the bouquet with one paw. "… as peace offer"

Dwala looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow. Then, she looked at the flowers. Carefully, she started to smell them, thinking this was some kind of joke. Sarabi felt happy when she saw her sister smiling, and looked at her mate, who was sharing her happiness.

"Well, Sarabi…" started to say Dwala. "I wasn't expecting this from you… I feel…"

Then, she stopped talking. Her parents looked at her confused whilst Sarabi was smiling, waiting for a nice comment.

"Yes?" she hurried.

"… What kind of flowers are these?" said Dwala feeling a bit dizzy.

"Oh, orchids" she said shrugging. "But just keep talking about how wonderful I am…"

Suddenly, Dwala's eyes grew wide and she bared her teeth at Sarabi.

"You…!" a sneeze. "You did this…!" sneeze. "…on purpose!" sneeze.

"What?" asked Sarabi confused.

"She's allergic to orchids" explained their mother worried.

"Since when?" asked Sarabi nervous.

"Since I was born!" answered Dwala sneezing constantly. "Get those damn flowers away from me!" she screamed between sneezes.

Sarabi kicked the bouquet with rage, dedicating her mate a death glare. Mufasa swallowed, afraid. Just when he was thinking about the thousands of ways his mate had to take revenge on him when Zazu came flying.

"Sire…" he said with a shaky voice.

"Oh, Zazu, thank Heavens you're here…" said Mufasa relieved. Then, a raised eyebrow. "How did you do it so fast?" he asked surprised.

"Uh… Eh… Yes, that's the thing…" a nervous giggle. "I… I didn't go…"

"Yet? Then, hurry, Sarabi is about to…" said Mufasa worried.

"No, no, sire, you don't understand…" interrupted Zazu. "The case is…"

The hornbill tried to tell the facts as he saw them, being as objective as possible. He saw Mufasa's face showing a million of emotions in which were changing at each second. The ending, though, was what Zazu had been expecting since he started the story.

"WHAT?!" roared Mufasa angry. "You let the kids go all alone!?"

"Well, technically, your brother is with them" he reminded the King.

"… … I'll repeat myself: You let the kids go all alone!?" asked the King once again.

"But, sire, it wasn't my fault… I mean, who in heaven would have thought your brother would want to go with the kids?" said the hornbill, trying to avoid a scolding.

"We'll have to go for them" said Mufasa, preparing himself for exiting the cave.

"Where do you think you're going?" said a female voice from behind.

The King and majordomo were now face to face with a very angry Sarabi. Her red eyes were shining intensely and they could burn like fire. Mufasa and Zazu swallowed afraid and shared a frighten glare.

"Em… I was only going to…" started to explain the King.

But Sarabi's glare hardened: "You are _not_ leaving me alone with my sister, Mufasa" then, she got closer till she was nose to nose with her mate. "This was _your_ idea. Either you help or…" and then, she started to walk away.

"Or... what?" asked Zazu worried.

" _He_ knows…" said the Queen without looking back.

Both Mufasa and Zazu kept watching her while she walked away. Fear all over their faces. Zazu looked at the King with the corner of his eye and cleared his throat.

"Weeeell, I think I'll be going to…" he started to say.

"No, please, don't leave me alone with her" said the King with a frown.

"What about the kids, then?" asked Zazu.

"For sure the kids are safer than me…"

Scar was starting to regret his decision. There were almost little times when he admitted he was wrong, especially aloud, but _this_ time he definitely knew he messed up. It wasn't entirely his fault, anyway… He would have never thought in a million of years than just four children could get on his nerves so easily. The worst, and that wasn't a surprise, was his nephew.

"Are we there yet?" he asked for the zillionth time.

"No…" answered Scar with an exasperated sigh.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"… Yes"

"LIAR!"

"I'm starving!" Tojo complained before Scar would have a chance to snap at his nephew.

"Crybaby…" said Tama with a frown.

"Yes, I was trying hard not to think about that" commented Nala with a slight frown.

"Mr. Scar, I'm hungry!" said Tojo running to Scar's side.

"And what do you want me to do about it, kid…?" asked Scar not trying to hide his bored expression.

"Do you have any food, uncle Scar?" asked Simba.

"Oh, yes, I have fruit hidden in mane" said the dark lion sarcastic. "Of course not!" he added remembering the lights were not all upstairs with those cubs.

"But I'm sooo hungry!" complained Tojo once again, his blue eyes filling with tears. "Hungry" he repeated, sobbing.

"Oh, Gosh, don't cry…" said Scar rolling his eyes in annoyance. " _You all_ wanted to do this stupid thing of calling the monkey, so don't complain!"

"It's not faaaaiiiir" said Tojo crying. "I'm starving!" he started to hyperventilate while he was crying, making a strange sound. "Iiiiiii, iiiiii"

"What's that sound?" asked Scar stopping in his tracks and looking everywhere.

"It's Tojo" said Simba pointing at his friend with the head.

"And why is he doing that "iii, iii" sound?" asked Scar with a frown.

"He just cries like that"

"What? Why?"

"We don't know"

"Iiii, I'm hungry…" cried Tojo, coughing between sobs.

"There, there…" said Nala putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Oh, dear… Is that what you call "cry" nowadays?" asked Scar passing a paw through his face. "When I was your age, if you cried like that, the rest of the cubs came to you for giving you a beating so you'd learn how to cry and with reason" said the dark lion irritated.

"I'm starving…" kept saying Tojo, ignoring his friend's uncle. He got closer to Scar. "Pleeease, it's not a joke" said Tojo very sad.

"No, the worst part is that it isn't…" said Scar shaking his head.

He turned his head to the other three cubs when he heard them giggling. Apparently, they were having a nice time seeing Tojo's crying. And Scar had to admit it would have been very comical… if it hadn't been happening to him…

"Tojo…"

"Hungryyyy"

"Tojo"

"Hungryyyy"

"Tojo!"

"But starviiing!"

Scar tried to breathe slowly to calm himself. He was very used to those kind of situations: living with hyenas the big part of his life… But Scar never thought someone could be worse than them when food was in the middle… The other cubs, on their behalf, couldn't resist it any longer and started to laugh, seeing the scene. The dark lion only rolled his eyes, standing the fact that now Tojo was on his rear legs, pushing him slightly.

"Mr. Scaaar, I'm staaarving!" complained Tojo, now screaming as well in his wheeping.

"Count to ten… Count to ten…" mumbled Scar, breathing slowly.

"Mr. Scaaar…"

"To twenty…"

"I'm so hungry I can cry!" said Tojo letting go off his mane and wiping his tears.

"But what in hell does crying have to do with being hungry?" asked Scar really upset.

"My tummy hurts…" said Tojo sobbing.

"Look, child, we're almost there, so… please, _please_ , shut up and put your act together" said Scar in a warning tone.

"I'm sure Rafiki would give you some of his fruits when we arrive" said Nala trying to stop laughing.

"Alright…" said Tojo more relaxed. He looked at Scar once again. "Mr. Scar, can you carry me?"

"What?" asked the dark lion perplex.

"I'M TIRED!" complained Tojo crying once again.

"Alright, alright!" said Scar rapidly.

He let the kid on his back, sighing tired. Tojo climbed up and made himself comfortable, calming himself down. Scar was starting to feel a headache threating with appearing and also tried to relax. He made sure Tojo wasn't going to fall while he was getting up and started to walk again. However, he had to stop again when Simba went running to him and put himself in front of his uncle.

"Uncle Scar, I have to go" said Simba very serious.

"Go _where_?" asked Scar feeing his anger grow.

"You know… to go… there" said the young prince biting his lip.

"… Oh… Oh. Simba… Can't you just wait a few minutes?" asked Scar with a scowl.

"If I could, we wouldn't be having this conversation, don't you think?" asked Simba with eyes half-closed.

"Kid, don't talk to me like that" said Scar annoyed.

"It's only that, sometimes, you really make stupid questions, uncle" commented Simba rolling his eyes.

"… … … Listen, child, I'm trying very hard to not lose my patience now…"

"I wasn't asking you for telling me your life; I just want to know if I can go" interrupted Simba.

"NO" said Scar sharp.

"But the river wants to be free" said his nephew with a sad face.

"I wasn't asking you for telling me your life" said Scar mocking me.

"How mature…" commented Tama.

"I think I want to go now as well" said Nala nervous.

"Me too" said Tojo.

"No, NO, nobody wants to go!" said Scar trying to not scream. "We're going to Rafiki's, we'll go back Pride Rock, and when we arrive you all can do whatever you want"

"But the river wants to be free NOW!" said Simba desperate, starting to jump.

"Damn it all, Simba! Stop acting like if you were a newborn cub!" screamed Scar losing his patience completely.

"Did you just scream at me?" asked Simba with a hurt voice.

"YES, because I can't…! Hey, wait, where are you going?" he stopped mid-sentence and asked when he saw Simba walking away from all of them.

"I'm going to look for a 'crying-corner'" answered Simba, dejected.

"… The crying-corner?" asked Scar.

"It's a corner where you cry" explained Nala.

"Yes, I can understood the concept, Nala" said Scar with a frown.

"Then why do you ask?"

"You nephew is right, you make stupid questions" commented Tama with a naughty smile.

She and Nala gave high five and laughed, funny, while Scar dedicated them an angry look. When he was about to accompany it with one of his offensive remarks when Simba came to him running.

"Uncle Scar, we have to go back" he said very serious.

"What? Why?" asked the dark lion with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I can't find a corner where I feel comfortable while crying"

"… … … But are you hearing the craziness you just said or…?" he tried to ask, feeling completely lost.

"It's not crazy, it's important" said Simba frowning. "C'mon, let's go" he added starting to walk back to Pride Rock.

Scar stopped him by stepping on his tail. "I am _not_ going back to Pride Rock so you can cry in your corner and then make this walk again!" he explained showing authority. "Now, let's go"

"No" said Simba with stubbornness.

"Excuse me?" asked Scar tightening his chin.

"I won't move, I want to go back home" complained Simba pouting.

"… … …" Scar inspired and sighed, trying to be patient. "Alright, let's get this straight: your little friend over here…" he started to explain pointing Nala with one paw. "… thought poor Zazu was going to die only because he had to do his job" the sarcasm was really evident in his voice, even in the cubs' ears. "And she thought a fantastic idea about _you_ doing _his_ job. Then, you came with another wonderful idea: to go with the condition that one adult was going to be watching you, and you didn't have nobody else to ask than me. I accepted because I couldn't stand one more minute over there without snapping at someone and I'm not in the mood to hear another of your father's scolding as if he was an ideal brother… And I spend all the walk standing your childish behaviour and your unbearable weeping: 'I'm hungry, I have to go, I have to go back because I can't find a right place to cry'…" a tired sigh, his claws buried in the ground. "And now you're telling me that you're not going to move?" he asked being now nose to nose with his nephew.

"Yes, you got it right" said Simba nodding.

Then, he sat down, looking at nowhere in particular. And something inside Scar snapped again. He was so sick of this kind of behaviour, of this kind of lions who thought they could do whatever they want without consequences because they had a crown on their heads… He knew Simba could be annoying when he wanted to, but this time, he just went too far. Tojo was the first one who noticed Scar's body shaking, and he got off his back, running with his friends, who were now fearing the dark lion's patience would be over by now. Nala looked at Simba with a worried look, and she rolled her eyes when she saw her friends wasn't paying attention to his uncle, who was now looking at him with a frown and baring his teeth.

"Alright, that was it!" said Scar, letting his anger out.

Simba jumped when he heard his uncle screaming, and bowed his head when he saw Scar getting closer to him. He closed his eyes, and then he felt himself being carried. The young prince opened his eyes, finding himself being carried by Scar, his teeth in his fur. Simba frowned and started to try to get off his uncle's grip.

"No! I said I didn't want to!" complained the cub.

"I don't care!" said Scar between his teeth. "C'mon" he said looking at the other cubs, who nodded immediately.

That was how, between Simba complaints, the cubs and Scar arrived at Rafiki's tree. The baboon immediately went to say hello, with a happy smile. And, finally, Scar let Simba on the ground.

"This isn't over yet!" said Simba with a scowl.

"Whatever" said Scar rolling his eyes.

"Well, well, well, why are you visiting me, dear friends?" said Rafiki with a laugh. "If I'm not wrong, you all should be with your family for Krismasi" a special and rapid glare to Scar that the dark lion didn't understand.

"Dad wants to see you" said Simba smiling.

"Oh, is that so?" said the baboon, starting to get worried. "Then, we should be going" he said grabbing his crook.

"But can we go before going back?" asked Simba, remembering why all the "little fight" with his uncle started in the first place.

"Go where?" asked Rafiki a bit lost.

"You know… There…" said Simba with his ears in the back of his head.

"Oh, of course. But be quick" said Rafiki laughing a bit and caressing him.

"Thank you, Rafiki" said Simba, looking with cockiness at his uncle. "I win" he said before go running to some bushes.

"Keep telling yourself that" said Scar rolling his eyes.

"I think I... need to go too!" said Nala running as well.

"And me too!" said Tojo following his friend.

Tama was the only one who was left, and she looked at Scar and Rafiki, who were looking at her, carefully. Finally, she stood up and ran as well, making Rafiki laugh for the third time since they arrived.

"Cubs, eh?" said Rafiki looking at Scar with a smile.

"Indeed…" said Scar shaking his head.


	5. Krismasi, part 4

**Please, read this: to the people who can speak or read in Spanish, DON'T read this part of the message because it contains spoilers of my Spanish Fanfic of TLK. In _my_ version that I'm writing, Scar is the older one (just a year and a half or so) and he's just half brother to Mufasa (thanks to Uru), but they don't share the same father. I'm just explaining this because from now on the story would say some things like this in the narrations part and also in the last chapter of this special, so you won't be confused.**

 **Now, I'd want to thank all of the people who comment, follow or favorite this story. It means a lot =3**

* * *

 **Krismasi Pt. 4**

Mufasa was starting to panic by then. He decided to wait in the entrance of the den, waiting for his brother to arrive with the cubs and Rafiki. If they weren't there before five minutes, he would go as fast as he could in search of them. In fact, deep inside he wished they didn't appear in five minutes so he at least could have an excuse to disappear for a moment… Dwala started to tell the other lionesses what Sarabi had done; the lionesses started to gossip; Sarabi heard them and got angry; Sarabi went to Dwala and screamed at her in the face; the lionesses got separated from the two sisters; Zazu was still hidden in his mane; Dwala insulted Sarabi; Sarabi bared her teeth; Leo and Mchumba had to intervene; Sarabi and Dwala started then to yell "secrets" of the past… And he? Well, Mufasa, on his behalf wanted to jump out of some cliff…

"Do you remember that time when your part of the meal disappeared and I told you it was Kuvutia?" yelled Dwala.

"Yes!" answered Sarabi screaming even more.

"Well, it was me!"

"You amoral liar!" roared Sarabi with rage.

Mufasa couldn't help but feel upset with that. Kuvutia was a friend of Sarabi's cubhood. With an even darker fur than his brother's and brown mane, he became a heartbreaker in Sarabi's old pride. The Queen never hid how much he loved her, and sometimes Mufasa overheard her commenting that one time he declared himself to her. He also remembered he spent that day in a bad mood he didn't want to explain to anybody, not even Zazu. Anyway, Sarabi always remembered Kuvutia with so much love and affection that the King couldn't stop his annoyance nor the frown that appeared in his face. That name was even enough to make him get up, determined to go looking for the kids and his brother.

"C'mon, Zazu" said Mufasa, trying to hide the bother in his voice.

"But, sire…" said Zazu, who noticed the bitter tone and the hard glare Mufasa had.

" _What?_ "

"They're already here" answered Zazu pointing with one feather.

Mufasa observed how six shadows were transforming little by little in the forms of the cubs, his brother and Rafiki. All the bad thoughts disappeared inside the King's head when he saw how happy the children seemed. Tama and Nala were asking questions to Rafiki that the baboon was more than pleased to answer, while – for Mufasa's surprise – Tojo was being carried by his brother while he ate a fruit and Simba was on his brother's back, playing with his mane. Something inside Mufasa's chest appeared: hope. A hope that was telling him all that wasn't in vain. It was the first time since Simba was born that Scar let the kid play with him, even if he wasn't playing back. The King came back to reality when all of them where in front of him.

"Hello, Dad" said Simba running inside the cave.

"Hello… Where is he going?" he asked with a raise eyebrow.

"For sure to his 'crying corner'" answered Scar when he let Tojo on the ground.

"What?" asked Mufasa confused.

"It's a short story that doesn't deserve to be explained…" answered the dark lion rolling his eyes. Then, he looked at Tojo. "Go play with the rest, kid"

"Yes… Thank you, Mr. Scar" said Tojo smiling at him before go running with Tama and Nala.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Scar!" said the girls giggling.

"Stop calling me 'Mr. Scar'! It makes me older than I am!" complained Scar with a grunt.

"Scar, brother…" started to say Mufasa, getting closer to him. "Thank you for watching my son and his friends"

"Forget about it" said Scar passing his brother by.

"No, I am really…"

"Forget it… _forever_ " remarked Scar with a sharp tone, walking away.

Mufasa sighed, tired. When he thought he could get closer to his brother again, he had to act like that and kill all his hopes. A hand on his shoulder made him look at his right side, finding Rafiki with a tender smile.

"Don't give up, Mufasa" said the baboon.

"I'll try, Rafiki" was the only thing the King could say.

Scar just wanted to go to the end of the cave and pray that the dinner would be fast. He couldn't see the end of that horrific day. He was tired, sleepy, his mane was a mess stained with tears thanks to a certain crying cub… However, Simba appeared in front of him. Surprised, Scar jumped and then bared his teeth.

"Simba, don't do that!" he said irritated.

"Uncle Scar, can we talk?" asked the cub a bit dejected.

"Would something change if I said no?"

"No"

"Then I don't even know why you ask…"

"Because it's nice to have manners"

"Whatever…" a tired sigh. "What do you want, Simba? And be quick, I'm really exhausted" he said feeling a headache.

"I wanted to apologise to you" said the cub under his breath, unable to look at his uncle.

Scar's eyes grew wide and he cocked an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting _that_ , especially coming from his pretentious nephew… Scar felt all his weariness being replaced by curiosity. He looked behind him and saw they were far away from the others, who were more interested in the fight the sisters were having.

"What for, Simba?" he asked in a whisper, sitting down.

Simba imitated him and looked at his paws. "Do you promise me you won't tell?" he asked innocently.

"Yes" was the rapid answer his uncle said.

"Really?" the cub asked with a frown.

"Yes, Simba, really" answered his uncle rolling his eyes.

"Well… You know that in two _wikis_ we have that competition, right?"

Yes, Scar remembered. When he arrived at the Pridelands for the first time and Mufasa was born, he was informed that the kingdom had some kinds of games where the cubs competed. Only the better ones in physical activities could win, so Scar knew till the beginning he wasn't going to like them, and he was right. While he always lost, Mufasa always win, which gave Ahadi a lot of happiness and another reason to ignore him even more. A bit of resentment was shown in his features, but somehow he managed to hide it from his nephew.

"Yes, I know" said Scar with a bitter tone. He cleared his throat. "What happens with it?"

"Well… I'm not very good at the "pinning game"…" admitted Simba crestfallen. "Nala always wins"

And Scar had to try very hard to not smile. He knew pretty well the little lioness was very good at that game… and it was because of him. Scar couldn't deny he had grown fond of the cub; she had the witness, the intelligence and also a noble heart. When Sarafina, her mother, arrived to the Pridelands pregnant she had a lot of trouble for being accepted as she was from another pride. Sarabi, who was now "her best friend", was the first one who tried to not have any kind of conversation with her. And even his brother thought about the possibility of not letting her stay more than one week. However, Scar convinced his brother to do the opposite. In some kind of way, he saw himself anytime he looked at Nala, sometimes so out of place just because that _little_ thing. Fortunately, Simba was born a few days after her and they became best friends.

The case was that… Well… Nala adored to play and had the soul of a fighter inside of her, something that he really admired at that young age. In one day she could do the trick with her rear legs that always made her the winner of the games. Knowing that she could beat his nephew up made him a bit happy… It sounded cruel but it was true… Nevertheless, seeing his nephew so nervous and sad about that fact was calling his attention and he wanted to know more.

"Why is that a problem?" he asked lowing his head a bit.

"Because I don't want Dad to be ashamed of me…" admitted the cub. "He thinks I'll win"

"Ah, you feel overwhelmed?" asked Scar with a tiny and cunning smile.

"Yes…" said Simba in a whisper.

Seeing Simba that way helped Scar's memories to attack him once again. It didn't help much that his nephew resembled his brother when he was just a cub. How many times did Scar see Mufasa in the same position, opening his heart to him and telling him his insecurities because the pressure Ahadi put on his shoulders in a very young age? So many Scar lost count. He didn't want to admit it, but his heart hurt a bit, and the dark lion had to supress a growl of frustration. How could Simba do that to him?

"Do you think Dad will hate me?" asked the cub, finally looking at his uncle.

"No, Simba" it was quick answer and also true. "Your father would never hate you, no matter what"

"Really?" asked the cub with hoping eyes. He got closer to his uncle, now resting in his uncle's left paw.

"Yes. Don't tell him I told you this but… your father has a good heart, and when he loves somebody he does it truly, I can admit that"

Scar couldn't believe what he was saying. Not because it wasn't true, but because it was. After all that happened between he and Mufasa, Scar found strange to admit such things aloud, and specially telling them to his nephew. But denying the truth was stupid, and he wasn't stupid. Mufasa was loyal and never doubted about helping others. And that had given the King so much troubles… Scar's heart jerked up when he felt Simba licking his left cheek.

"Thank you, uncle Scar, you're the best" said Simba walking away to go play with his friends.

Scar was in shock a few seconds before saying: "Damn cub…"

Rafiki and Mufasa were watching the endless fight Dwala and Sarabi were still having, it seemed like the secrets and rancour never disappeared and lived in their hearts for so long that now they couldn't help but go out at the earliest opportunity.

"How about if I tell Mum and Dad about that time when we…?" started to say Sarabi with an evil smile.

"DON'T YOU DARE, SARABI!" screamed Dwala, roaring.

"What? What time?" asked Leo curious.

When Sarabi opened her mouth to speak, Mufasa roared loudly.

"Alright, alright, stop!" he said, putting himself between the two sisters. "This had gone too far!" he declared. "This is a holiday where family has to be together and have a great time! I'm not going to tolerate this kind of behaviour and less if it's in front of the cubs in their first Krismasi!"

"Don't worry, Dad, we were having fun" said Simba smiling, and his friends commented in favour.

Mufasa sighed. "I want somebody to go and bring the buffalos. We'll have a dinner where I want to breathe respect, happiness and joy" said Mufasa looking at the two sisters, who were frowning, angry. "Was I clear?" Sarabi and Dwala only mumbled in response. "I said: was I clear?"

"Yes…" they both said, resigned.

"Alright" said Mufasa nodding with a stoic expression. "So, who will bring the buffalos?" he asked looking at the rest of the lionesses.

"It's not necessary, I did it already!" a voice said from behind.

Everybody looked at the entrance of the den, finding Sarafina with a glorious smile and a cocky expression. The two bodies of the buffalos were at her right and left side, and she didn't even look tired. The rest of the pride started to comment, afraid due to all the strange things that were happening that night. Sarabi, on her behalf, bit her lip, fearing this was all because the conversation they shared that afternoon.

"Fina, how could you do it?" asked Diku impressed.

"Nonentity, Diku, nonentity" said Sarafina shaking her head and smiling. She got closer to the rest of the pride.

"Where have you been all day?" this time, Zinguela made the question.

"Can't a lioness spend all her free time walking and admiring the beautiful world we live in?" she asked with a tender smile that didn't calm the rest of the pride down.

"This woman has lost the plot" commented Scar with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Scar!" she said laughing loudly. "You and your sarcastic remarks!" she added smiling.

"Mum, are you alright?" asked Nala a bit afraid.

"Mummy is very, very well. She is fantastic!" she said laughing once again. "Now, let's go eat those buffalos. I can bet we're all starving!"

"Yes!" said Tojo jumping happily.

"Kid, you just ate two apples on the way back!" said Scar with a frown.

"But I'm still hungry" said Tojo shrugging.

"That's the spirit! C'mon, my dear and beloved friends!" said Sarafina with a calm expression.

While the rest of the pride sat in a circle, Mufasa and Leo put the two buffalos in the middle. Sarabi took advantage of the situation and got closer to her friends, with a worried expression.

"Fi, are you feeling alright?" asked the Queen in a whisper.

"Yes, Sarabi, dear. Haven't you heard me say it so?" asked Sarafina with a smile.

"Fi, you're not acting like this because… You know…" said Sarabi feeling a bit bad.

"What?" she asked with a slightly scowl. "Oh, _that_ " she said giggling a bit. "Sarabi, my dear friend, that is in the past. And I only want to thank you for open my eyes" she said, looking at how Mufasa was having the first bite as he was the King.

"What…?" asked Sarabi a bit confused.

"Sari, honey, you don't have to worry. C'mon, we can eat now. Enjoy the party" she said as she got up and got closer to the food as the others were doing.

Sarabi stood still for a few more minutes: "What…?" she asked again, more lost.

The lionesses and the cubs were eating peacefully meanwhile Mchumba didn't stop looking everywhere. With a frown, she approached his mate.

"Dear, where is the zebra?" she asked in a whisper.

"What zebra?" asked her mate with a raised eyebrow.

"The one they were going to hunt for me" explained Mchumba.

"Oh… That… Well… I just forgot about it" said Leo shrugging and he kept eating, not noticing the death glare his mate was dedicating him.

"Leo, honey…" she said trying to keep her quiet tone. "… I told you to let them know"

"Are you sure, dear?" asked Leo now looking at her. "Because if that is true, I would have remembered" he said putting on airs.

"Yes, _sweetheart_ , I'm a 99 per cent sure I told you and that you promised me you would do it" said Mchumba starting to feel annoyed.

"Well, come back to me when you're sure in a 100 per cent" was the response her mate gave her before start eating again.

"…"

Rafiki touched Mufasa's shoulder, and they talked without words, just with their eyes. The King cleared his throat, calling the attention of the whole pride.

"Sorry for interrupt, but Rafiki made me know that he wants to tell us all something" explained Mufasa with a serene smile. Then, he turned around. "Go ahead"

Rafiki cleared his throat as well before speaking: "As you all must know, this holiday the whole kingdom lives in happiness and joy because we commemorate the date where your ancestors found this land, full of food and water; this land, possessor of a promise: the promise of a better future. And we must all remember as well that they could've never found our home without cooperation and trust, without acting as a group, an union. A family" a little pause where he saw the attentive looks of the whole pride. "That is why we have to try and never give up, to be thankful for having a family we can count on. And that is why I invite any of you to say thank you aloud for whatever you want"

Everyone seemed a bit shy about that. Rafiki's speech was encouraging, but what had happened that night made the whole pride to doubt about what they would say and if they were going to be believed. After a few seconds of silence and nervous glares, Mchumba took a step forwards.

"I would want to, Rafiki" she said smiling quietly.

"Then, go ahead, dear. Share with us why you want to be thankful" said the baboon nodding in approval.

"I would want to thank the Great Kings of the Past who are always look after us and show us the way we must follow to take our place in the Circle of Life" she said.

"That's very…" Rafiki said.

Bur Mchumba interrupted him: "Also, I want to thank my mate for reminding the lionesses that I didn't like buffalo and so I wanted zebra. Really, I enjoyed the zebra they hunted because my mate told them so" she said with sarcasm and making her smile grow.

"What?" asked Rafiki looking at Mufasa. The King only shrugged.

"Oh, Heavens! You didn't!" say Leo approaching his mate with a scowl. "You just had to say it, right?!" he asked baring his teeth.

"Dad?" asked Sarabi, nervous.

"Yes, I had! Because I told you so many times I got tired of it!" screamed Mchumba back, letting the calm and caring lioness they all knew in oblivion.

"Mum?" said Dwala a bit worried.

"I told you, woman, if you told me I would have remembered!"

"Oh, stop saying that damn lie, you pretentious know-it-all! You never _ever_ listen to me, that's why I have to repeat things at least a million of times, and even with that you never remember!" then, she rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply. "But maybe it's not your fault"

"Of course not!" say Leo, offended.

"It's because of that deafness you have"

"Excuse me, excuse me!, Miss Happy Sunshine, but I have a perfect audition" said Leo lifting his head with superiority.

"Oh, please, Leo, you're as deaf as a post!" said Mchumba being nose to nose with her mate.

"We can find out" said Nala suddenly.

"How?" asked Simba with a cocked eyebrow.

"We can throw pebbles from outside" explained Nala picking up some pebbles.

"What will that do?" asked Tojo.

"Well, if Leo is that deaf, he won't hear them falling. We did that with my grandpa when he was about to die" explained Tama shrugging.

"Girl, please, have a bit of shyness…" said Diku.

"There, I've got the pebbles" said Nala with a triumphal smile.

Everyone started to commented in favour and made their way to the entrance of the cave. Mufasa, on his behalf, looked at all of them and frowned. Then, he roared loudly, calling the attention of everyone.

"We are not going to do it!" he screamed authoritarian. "My mate and the rest of the pride had worked very hard hunting these buffalos so we now don't eat them because this stupid experiment! It's a lack of respect in all the ways you want to see it! So stop behaving like cubs and let's eat and let's have a peaceful party!"

Everybody mumbled, a bit ashamed, and started to get inside the den once again. Sitting in a circle, the pride began to eat, commenting a few things in whispers.

"This one was really hard…" commented Zinguela pointing at one of the buffalos.

"Yes, he didn't stop fighting till the end" said Diku with a giggle.

"I think it's not that bad, mum" said Dwala. "It tests good, and it also smells nice"

"Yes, the buffalo smell is one of my favourite… It really makes me hungry" commented Naanda.

"Oh, but is it buffalo what I'm smelling?" asked Mchumba, sounding casual and making that all the lions were now looking at her. "Because I only smell CHICKEN!" she declared looking at her mate.

"Alright, alright, we'll do it!" said Mufasa giving up.

And then, everyone got up, commenting aloud in favour, while the King sighed exasperated and Rafiki shook his head, regretting the fact that he started all that in a way…


	6. Krismasi, part 5

**Krismasi, pt. 5**

When they were all in front of the entrance of the den, Nala prepared herself, a focus expression in her face. Taking deep breaths, she started stretching. Even if they weren't looking at each other, Mufasa and Scar rolled their eyes in unison. Finally, the girl stopped, took one pebble in her right paw and threw it with all her might. They all lowed their heads till the pebble sounded.

"Yes, yes, I heard it" they all began to say.

"What? No, nothing sounded" complained Leo with a frown.

"Of course it did. See? You're deaf!" said Mchumba having a great time.

"Maybe you were only distracted, Dad" comforted Sarabi.

"Pppffft, toady…" mumbled Dwala.

"I can do it again" said Nala.

Then, she took another pebble and the rest of the pride lowered their heads. Before Nala threw the pebble, she started to feel bad for Leo. She didn't want him to feel bad, so instead of throwing the pebble in the den, she threw it with all her might to one of the rocks in the entrance.

"Yes, yes, I heard it" they all said once again.

"What…?" said Leo with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and it sounded clearer this time" commented Naanda.

"Oh, come on! This one convinced you to do this damn thing!" said Leo pouting and pointing at his mate.

"I didn't do such a thing!" said Mchumba, hurt and offended.

"I'll do it this time" said Tama picking up the last pebble.

They all lowered their heads, waiting for the sound. But this time, it never came.

"I heard it!" said Leo with a smile.

"I didn't throw it!" said Tama winking cunningly.

"Deaf and cheating" commented Scar giving a hint of a smile.

They started to enter the cave again, with an angry Leo and a happy Mchumba. Sarabi tried to comfort her father while Dwala congratulated her mother, and the rest of the pride commented in whispers that were more than audible.

"Something fishy is going on here, because I know I can hear perfectly fine!" complained Leo.

"Oh, admit you lost and you'll be happier" said Mchumba.

"Bah!"

"Oh, and one more thing…" said his mate.

"What?"

"Now that you know you're deaf I hope you admit you can't sing at all" commented Mchumba shrugging.

"C'mon, Mum, really?" asked Sarabi with a frown.

"He had to know, Sarabi!" said Mchumba.

"I _can_ sing!" contradicted Leo, shaking his head. "It's not my fault you have no taste in music"

"Well, if we're going with that…" started to say Zazu, landing on one rock near them. "I do have taste and knowledge of music and I have to say your mate is right" he commented nodding his head.

"Thank you, you're a sweetheart" said Mchumba.

"Oh, Zazu, _why_ …?" said Mufasa under his breath.

"Ha! Look at the egghead… As you're so critic, why do you have to say about that joke of yours?" asked Leo with rancour.

"Oh, Heavens, not this…" said Mufasa passing a paw through his face.

" _What_ about my joke?" asked Zazu putting his wings in akimbo.

"It's a bad joke, bird, a really, really bad joke" said Leo being nose to beak with the majordomo.

"Pardon me, sire, but my joke is hilarious!" exclaimed Zazu offended and flying a bit, agitated.

"This can't be worse…" whispered Mufasa.

"What joke, Zazu?" asked Simba with a smile.

"Yes, it can" said Scar who had heard his brother.

"Yes, tell it!" said Tama.

"I love jokes!" said Tojo.

"Why me…?" asked Mufasa shaking his head and not wanting to look to anyone.

"Alright, alright" said Zazu silencing the excited cubs with his wings. "Alright, listen, ladies and gentlemen… And Scar…"

At that, the dark lion rolled his eyes and had to control himself for not try to eat him again…

"Alright, so how do you call somebody with no body and a nose?" asked Zazu.

"There he goes…" said Mufasa.

"I don't know, how?" asked Simba titling his head.

"Nobody knows!" said Zazu laughing afterwards.

Everyone looked at each other with confused expression on their faces. Mufasa sighed tired while Zazu started to feel the silence.

"Hehehe… Don't you get it? It's a… The pronunciation" he said wiping his tears from laughter.

"I don't get it…" admitted Nala.

"You don't get it because it's not funny…" said Scar.

"What?" asked Zazu.

"It's bad, Zazu, really, really bad…" commented Tama with a frown.

"Told you!" said Leo with a smile.

"C'mon, people, aren't you two being a bit _too_ sensitive over this?" asked Scar.

"Oh, why don't we ask Sarabi?" said Sarafina suddenly. "You know? She declared herself specialist in sensitivity"

"There we go with the nasty comments!" complained Sarabi. "Drop it, Sarafina!"

"No, I won't drop it!" said the lionesses frowning. "It seems that… Oh, you're going to laugh… Sarabi thinks you all have to be careful of what you can or can not tell me because I am too sensitive" she started to giggle. Everybody looked at the ground. "… Why… Why aren't you laughing?"

"Welcome to my world…" said Zazu who was sat on the rock with a hurt expression.

"What? Do… Do you _all_ think she is right?" asked Sarafina offended.

"Well…" started to say Mufasa.

"Mufasa" said Sarabi.

"No, no…" whispered Scar.

Both of them started to make gestures to tell him he shouldn't go on with that, but Sarafina saw it and felt her blood boiling.

"What? Why 'No, Mufasa'?" she asked facing the two lions.

"Fina, please, don't do this…" said Sarabi shaking her head.

"No, no, it's alright!" said the lioness facing Mufasa now. "Whatever you have to tell me, tell me! Because I am not going to cry or anything like that! I am a new lioness!" she declared proud.

"In less than a day?" commented Scar with cocking an eyebrow.

"So, go ahead, Mufasa" said Sarafina nodding.

"Are you sure?" asked the King.

"Aha. C'mon, be honest, have you ever hidden something from me because you feared you'd hurt me?" she asked looking at the wall.

"Well… Hum… Do you remember that time when you wanted me to do that idea you had about The Happy Day?" said Mufasa.

"The Happy Day…?" asked Dwala.

"It's a day where everybody has to make the ones who are nearer them happier. It's going to be a revolution" explained Sarafina rapidly, not showing emotions. "Go on, Muffy"

"Well, I told you I would think about it and that I needed time…"

"Yes, I know, some people need time to get used to great ideas"

"That's the case… Hum… It's just that… it wasn't that good…" said the King not wanting to hurt her.

"… …"

"Actually, it wasn't good at all" admitted finally.

Sarafina spent a few minutes in silence, looking at nowhere in particular. Her chin started to shake while everybody looked at each other, fearing for hear reaction.

"Alright" she said finally, causing a general relief sigh. She began to nod. "Alright… I… I heard you and… I accept your opinion. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, nobody's perfect" she said looking at Mufasa. "Thank you for your honesty"

"Well, that was a really improvement, Fi" said Sarabi rapidly, giggling nervous. "Now, let's go back to the par…"

"Does somebody else need to say something?" asked the blue-eyed lioness.

"No, no, nobody…" said Sarabi looking in a threating manner to everyone.

"Well, in fact…" started to say Naanda, taking one step forwards. "I do"

"Oh, Gosh…" muttered the Queen.

"Go ahead, then" said Sarafina looking up and down the lioness.

"I think you say too much the word 'cute' and its derivatives" she explained. "It's just a word… You're the lioness who cried 'cute'…"

"Alright, I haven't realised until now…" said Fina tightening her chin. "Thank you, Naanda"

"Okay, then, good" said Sarabi nervous. "Can we now please…?"

"Oh, I've got another one" said Dwala.

"Dwala…" whispered Sarabi with a frown.

"Do you remember that 'cute' rock you gave me in my last visit?" she asked.

"Yes" answered Sarafina.

"I threw it"

"… What?"

"I threw it… away" she answered shrugging.

"Alright… Can I…" a pause to take some air. "Can I ask _why_?"

"I don't think you and I have the same thoughts about cuteness" explained Dwala with a tiny smile.

"… …"

"That means I found it ugly"

"I know, I know, I understood…" said Fina with eyes half closed.

"But so, so ugly that I though its existence had to be illegal…" commented Dwala laughing a bit.

"Oh, and, dear…" started to say Leo.

"Daaad…" complained Sarabi under her breath.

"I think you should control that pitch voice you sometimes have when you find something excited. I mean…" a laugh. "…you're not a cub anymore…"

"Oh, excuse me, Leo, I couldn't _hear_ you. Would you mind if you _sing_ it to me?!" asked Sarafina with venom in her voice.

"There we go…!" said Scar and Sarabi in unison, rolling their eyes in exasperation.

"No, no, no 'there we go' me!" said Sarafina. "It's alright, nothing's wrong! These kind of things don't affect me anymore because I am a new lioness who is prepared for hearing any damn thing you want to tell me!" she explained raising her voice angry.

A pause where the only thing that was heard inside the den was Sarafina's rapid breaths, in an attempt to calm herself down. Suddenly, Nala took a little step forwards, her ears in the back of her head and her eyes locked on the ground.

"Every night when you come to tell me stories, I pretend to be asleep because I don't like the way you do the narration and I don't like your stories…" she said with shyness.

Then, Sarafina made a very piercing sound, trying to hold back her crying.

"I heard that!" said Leo with a triumphal smile.

"You and the whole Africa did…" commented Scar looking at Sarafina with a scowl.

"And _i_ heard you all perfectly fine! Thank you very much for letting me know what you all think about me!" she said crying her eyes out and running out of the den afterwards.

The whole pride looked at the ground, not wanting to say or do anything. Sarabi, on her behalf, looked at her mate with a frown and got closer to him in less than a minute, her teeth bared and her eyes burning with rage.

"I told you, _I told you_ this was a terrible idea! You never listened to me!" screamed Sarabi, feeling extremely stressed and wanting to let her thoughts and wrath out. "Why, Mufasa? Why did you have to do such a stupid thing?!" she demanded angry.

Mufasa looked at her for a minute and then sighed, tired. "All it's because of this one" said the King pointing at his brother with a paw.

"What? Because of _me_?" asked Scar with a frown.

"Yes. I did this because I wanted to try to make it right with you but you spent all the night with those emotional ups and downs of yours and…" tried to explain the King, approaching his brother.

"Oh, don't come to me with that nonsense, Mufasa" interrupted Scar rolling his eyes. "I know you enough to know you did all this because of you, and nobody else"

"Excuse me?" asked the King extremely angry.

"You just couldn't resist the chance to show the whole pride how great you can be, fixing things up with me and also fixing the broken relationship those two had" explained Scar pointing at Dwala and Sarabi with his head. "And all this anger you have inside is because you are seeing you messed up and, like always, you blame it on me"

"Listen, Scar, I think…"

"You think? And what about what others think? What _I_ think?" asked the dark lion upset. "You know nobody else wants to be here!"

"Oh, c'mon, Scar, he was only trying to be nice" said Mchumba.

"Don't come to me with that, Mchumba, and stop the acting, we all saw how you can be" he said making the old lioness looked at the ground, a bit ashamed. "We only revived all this past shit because here Marco and Amadeo thought they were doing the social work of the year!" he said pointing at Mufasa and Rafiki.

"I know exactly why I did all this!" roared Mufasa. "I _need_ you to be fine with Simba laughing when he's happy or with him crying because he is sad. I _need_ you to let people show their feelings and be comfortable with it, and also I _need_ you to feel it that way as well. Because I want that if, someday, you find a mate and decide to have children you could see them feeling and see it normal"

"Really? Now it's my fault as well that your son can only cry when he finds a rock which he thinks is nice?" asked Scar with eyes half closed.

"What…?" asked Mufasa lost.

"Do you want to know why your son does what he does? Do you want to know why he doesn't want to participate in that stupid competition?" asked the dark lion.

"He doesn't want to?" asked Mufasa looking at his son with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uncle Scar…!" complained Simba with a sad expression. "You promised!"

"Sorry, kid, stab in the back. When your father is around is the only thing you can expect" said Scar with resentment.

"What is happening here, Simba?" demanded the King with a hard expression.

"He doesn't want to do it because you stress him!" answered Scar for his nephew. "And if you have a bit of memory, you'd remember that this is just exactly what Ahadi did to you. He overworked you till you became… _this_ " he said pointing at him up and down.

"I am not the one who has a problem here" said Mufasa frowning.

"You still don't see the bad side of all this, do you?" asked Scar.

"No!"

"Alright then, let the people speak. Hey, Simba, do you want to comment something about it?" asked Scar looking at his nephew.

"Nooooo!" said Simba ashamed.

"And what about you, sisters of the year?" he asked then looking at Sarabi and Dwala. "Are you having a nice time letting all this out? Isn't it comforting?" he asked looking at his brother at the last word.

"I just want to say one thing!" Zazu, who had been silent all that time speak suddenly, making the lions jumped surprised. "And I hope the thing I am going to say will be clear: my joke _is_ funny!"

At that, Scar rolled his eyes and covered them with one paw, shaking his head. Mufasa, on his behalf, supressed a tired sigh and looked down. The rest of the pride and Rafiki looked at the hornbill with lost expressions.

"It says: no body, a nose; nobody knows!... Oh, my gosh, it's true, it's terrible!" he said showing an expression of pure horror. "And it's all your fault, damn creatures!" he added angry pointing at each of them with one finger. "Why didn't anybody tell me before!?"

"Why don't you ask Sarabi? She's pretty good lying" said Dwala, with resentment.

"Dwala, I told you millions of times, I didn't know you liked Mufasa!" screamed the Queen looking bad at her sister.

"Yes, and I have to believe you" said the lioness rolling her eyes.

"Dwala, I think you should listen to your sister" said Leo with a worrying look.

"Stop defending her! You're always defending her!" said Dwala angry.

"Oh, look who's talking!" said Sarabi upset. "Mum always defends you as well!"

"Girls…" tried to say Mchumba.

"You were always her favourite!" complained Sarabi. Then, she shook her head and lifted it. "But we both know _why_ …"

She opened her mouth to say the reason, but Dwala roared loudly and approached her sister, being now nose to nose with her, teeth bared.

"Don't you dare, Sarabi!" she warned.

"Alright, alright…" said the Queen shrugging.

"Good" said Dwala turning around and giving her her back.

"Alright, people, I think we should…" started to say Rafiki, trying to erase the tension that could be breathed inside the den.

However, Sarabi interrupted him, screaming loudly: "Lactose intolerance!"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed Dwala launching towards her sister.

Both lionesses started to fight on the ground, roaring loudly. Their parents ran quickly towards them and could be able to separate them, even if the sisters still persisted in trying to harm the other one with their claws.

"This is ridiculous!" said Scar with a growl. "I'm getting out of here!" he declared heading to the exit.

"No, you're not!" roared Mufasa, angry.

"OH, MY GOSH!" roared more loudly Scar, turning around.

The lionesses got separated from the two brothers, eyes wide. Sarabi and her family were on the other corner, surprised, as the rest of the pride, of the loudly roar Scar did. It was true the King's brother never was the personification of happiness and peace, but he never ever acted violently towards his brother, baring his teeth and daring to scream at him. The cubs bowed their heads and Rafiki went running with them, to make them feel safe. The baboon knew the brothers wouldn't dare to fight in front of the family, or at least he hoped that. Mufasa, for his part, was surprised but immediately frowned again. He promised himself he wouldn't lose his temper and he didn't want this to end in a fight.

"What the hell do you want me to do, Mufasa?!" screamed Scar taking a few steps closer to his brother. "Do you want me to… What? Open up my heart? Why? Because you think I have some kind of problem in letting people show their emotions? For you information, your Highness, I never _ever_ had any problems with people doing it! In fact, I'd say it's the people who have the problem with me!" he took a deep breathe and growled. "When I was a cub and I showed my emotions all day you all kept saying I was a weak cub, and now you're complaining because I prefer to not show if I'm happy or sad by crying or laughing like a stupid!" he explained looking at everyone in there, who only looked at the ground. "Maybe this kind of life is right with _you_ , who could grow up here without having to worry all day if you can do this or if you can do that. But I couldn't, I had to go! I was _forced_ to go. And you know it"

The guilty was shown in Mufasa's eyes, he could see it. But somehow he couldn't feel anything more than anger and hatred, not a bit of pity or empathy.

"I can only imagine how stupid I'd look in eyes of my father because I spent this whole night connecting with my emotions. Where I grew up people don't do this shit. Where I grew up if you just spend one second showing how you feel or let yourself being dominated by those feelings you end dead, because it is never time for that kind of things!" he explained feeling himself shaking for rage and also a bit on impotence with all those memories inside his head. "When I was a cub if I just cried a bit because I was hungry _my_ father slapped me and said: 'Uru, feed _this thing_ already!'. That's the only memory I have from my father! That lion didn't teach me how to feel, he tried to teach me how to fight, to survive… Feelings!" he said with laughing a bit. "I didn't even cry when Mum died" he added, and that was enough to make the tears fill Mufasa's eyes, and even if he tried to conceal them, they were in his emerald eyes as well. "My mother meant the world to me and I didn't shed a tear. And I have to stand the comments of everyone who is now present here, because everybody thought I didn't love her" a deep and tired sigh. He passed a paw through his eyes. "And then, six years later you want me to see that one cries because people say she's too sensitive, and the other one feel offended because they say he can't sing and that bird friend of yours is angry because his joke is not funny, and you want me to see it fine?" he asked rhetorically.

When he saw Mufasa opening his mouth to say something, he shook his head and left the den, leaving the pride in silence. Rafiki saw the King passing a paw through his face and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to give him some support. The lion just knew to smile weakly.

"I don't think I like Krismasi…" commented Simba with a sad tone, looking at his father.

And the only response Mufasa could gave, was a tired sigh where he sounded really broken.


	7. Krismasi: Final Part

**So, here is the last chapter of this special. Hope you all liked it, and thanks to all the support =)  
I'll try to make more specials ^^**

 **Krismasi, pt. 6**

Scar was by then far away from Pride Rock, trying to calm his rapid breaths and his thoughts. In his mind, Scar was martyring himself for what happened. Not that he thought it was his fault, but he knew he wasn't suppose to show himself like that. Long ago, Scar made a deal with himself, a promise he wanted to fulfil no matter what: to never show his emotions again. And he failed. He failed because of his brother. What a surprise…! As always, Mufasa was in the middle, ruining everything…

"Stupid" mumbled Scar under his breath, baring his teeth.

If he was telling that to his brother or himself, Scar didn't know; but the wrath was there. Closing his eyes, he hit a pebble with all his might to one side, in a useless attempt to let go of his anger. His forehead started to hurt due to the frown that refused to abandon his features; his claws dug into the ground; his whole body was shaking because of the heap of emotions he was experimenting: from rage to powerless; from powerless to sadness; from sadness to frustration… And the list went on and on till he finally let himself fell to the ground when he reached the water hole.

A sigh. A tired… _Exhausted_ sigh. He didn't know what he was feeling by then. In fact, Scar didn't want to feel anything anymore. He looked up, seeing the sky illuminated by millions of stars. Suddenly, the voice of his brother when he was still a cub sounded in his head.

" _Hey, Taka, guess what!"_ Mufasa had asked excited.

" _I hate guessing games…"_ he had said with a small growl.

" _Dad has just talked to me about the Great Kings of the Past!"_ his brother had explained to him, ignoring his complaint. _"He told me that all the Kings that ruled before him are up there, and they are always watching over us"_ He remembered him lowing his head and getting closer to him. A bit shy, he had asked. _"Do you think I'll be up there one day?"_

And Scar also remembered and even rekindling the envy he had felt and still felt till today. But, when he… When _Taka_ saw his little brother with his head lowed and ears pinned, all the jealousy faded away. It was a time when he still felt something – good – towards Mufasa, when he could let everything go and felt pity of him. To even try to empathize with him; being King for sure wasn't easy, and everyone could see that Ahadi put the weight of the world on his son's shoulders. Unfair. Mufasa was only a cub. Maybe he was presumptuous and a pain in the neck sometimes, but a cub though. That day, Taka gave his brother a slight shove with his snout, accompanied with a sincere and calm smile.

" _Of course you will"_ he had said, making his brother smile once again.

" _Really?"_

" _Yes. Because I'm sure you'll be a great King"_ Taka had said nuzzling his brother.

" _Do you really think so?"_ Mufasa has asked a bit more cheerful.

" _I think you'll be the greatest King the Pride Lands could ever ask for"_ Taka has reassured to his brother.

Scar lowered his head, unable to keep seeing the stars any longer. He closed his eyes, seeing the memory so clear that it seemed it was happening in front of him once again.

" _And you're the greatest brother anyone can ask for!"_ said Mufasa's childish voice, echoing in his head.

Scar let a slight growl escape his throat. Opening his eyes bit by bit when the image disappeared, he found himself with his image reflected on the water. At night, thanks to the moonlight, his scar shone as if it had some kind of hidden force inside of it; now, his reflection was showing him how much it stood out. All of a sudden, the warm feelings, the regrets he thought he was starting to feel due to the fight with his brother faded away. It wasn't _his_ fault all ended that way. Scar tried, he tried very, very hard, he put all his efforts, his soul and heart in trying to solve things, in trying to make it right, to make things right, to be accepted and loved, and it never worked. Why would he lose more time in something that was so useless? Why did he have to feel bad for the relationship Mufasa and he had? It wasn't _him_ the first one who changed when Ahadi told Mufasa who was going to be next King, it wasn't _him_ who doubted his brother without listening to him…

It was _never_ _him_ who refused to call his own brother with his name due to stupid fears of the dead one, who preferred to follow the rules and put them ahead of family, who pretended to be perfect and wise around the whole pride and treated his brother like trash.

" _Taka means trash. Please, try to be, at least, a bit better than your name…"_

The voice of Ahadi talked inside his head. So deep, so full of hatred… Scar felt angry with himself when he noticed even in death his voice could make chills go up and down his spine, could terrify him like a new-born cub who needed mummy. Infuriated, Scar got up, his look still glued in his reflection. _Scar. Scar. Scar. From now on, he was Scar. Taka died. Taka disappeared. Scar will be your name, that's the law._ Mufasa never broke it, he never eliminate it. It was his punishment for a crime he hadn't committed. Hated for something he hadn't done. Even from his own brother, the lion he once thought he could and must trust the most. Full with rage, he slapped the water with one paw, splashing the green around him. After that, only rapid breaths that returned to him, his body about to fall, to break down in any minute. But Scar wasn't going to tolerate it, he was going to fight. And he was going to show everyone, even his brother, that he wasn't the weak lion everybody thought of him. It didn't matter what he would have to do. The only thing that mattered was to have the crown in his power, to sit on that throne that seemed forbidden for someone like him. Yes, they were going to see…

A noise made him jump, waking him up from his daydreaming. Scar looked at his right, a cocked eyebrow. He wasn't interested in go and see what or who was it, a lot of things in his head and lot of emotions that needed to be eliminated. So, he turned around and started to walk away from the waterhole. However, a sob caught his attention. He knew that voice. He knew he wouldn't have done it, but…

"Blast me for a fool!" he complained going in the direction of the noise.

Behind some bushes, a sobbing Sarafina was lying on the ground, wiping her tears as well as she could. Scar had to damned him once again when he found himself unable to turn around now that he had seen her in that state. He knew Sarafina wasn't a bad lioness. In fact, she was the only one that talk to him like one more lion, and not some kind of weirdo tolerated by his brother to stay in the kingdom. They weren't best friends, but something was something. Besides, she was the only lioness in the pride who didn't seem to mind if her daughter go to play with him and Simba.

Unintentionally, Scar broke a stick, calling the attention of the lioness. Sarafina turned around, a bit startled. When she saw it was Scar, her glare softened and she seemed to calm down. To the dark lion, that was a strange situation. With any other lioness, even with his sister-in-law, they would be more nervous around him, or they even would have got up and gone away from him. Another reminder that Sarafina was special in a sense. Giving a hint of a smile, she tried to pretend she was fine, but Scar never abandoned his serious expression, letting her know pretty easily that he wasn't believing her. Then, she lowered her head once again, looking at her paws and shedding more tears. Without thinking, Scar got a bit closer to her, not enough to make their furs touch each other, but a prudent distance.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" she said in a whisper, wiping her tears once again.

"Pft, keep telling yourself that" Scar said rolling his eyes.

"You'd think I'm stupid for crying like this" she said sitting down with a sour expression.

"Stupid?" a small laugh whilst he sat down next to her, a bit cautious, seeing her reaction. Nothing. "Well, I can see a lot of adjectives for this satiation, but stupid is not one of them" he explained licking one paw, trying not to show interest in the conversation.

"I _know_ I'm acting like a _stupid_ " said Sarafina looking at him with he corner of her eye.

A tired sigh. "Look, who cares if you 'overreact' a bit when you hear bad or good news?" he asked rhetorically.

"The pride cares" answered Sarafina.

"What does the pride know about who you are?" asked Scar frowning slightly.

A moment of silence where Sarafina thought about Scar's tone. A moment where she found enough strengths to ask him something that she always wanted to know till the first time she knew him.

"How can you do it?"

"What?" asked the dark lion with a cocked eyebrow.

"How can you do it?" she repeated, now looking him straight.

"How can I do what?"

"How can you not show what you feel?" asked the blue-eyed lioness. "In fact, how can you control so much your emotions?" she added with a curious look.

 _Control my emotions?_ Scar wanted to aske her, laughing in her face. If only she knew what was happening to him before he found her… But he knew Sarafina was right. Day by day, Scar learnt how to supress his feelings, to locked them up inside his heart that turned into stone and refused to feel anything anymore. He felt a sharp pain in his left eye, and he found himself forced to close it and pass a paw through it, growling.

"Are you alright?" asked Sarafina a bit worried.

He felt her trying to get closer to him, so he got up rapidly and walked away from her. But he didn't count with the fact that Sarafina could be very stubborn if she wanted to. Getting up, she ran to his side and put herself in front of him. Scar rolled his eyes in annoyance, the pain fading away, and turned around. But Sarafina was in front of him once again in a blink of an eye.

"You haven't answered my question" she said with a calm tone.

"Maybe I didn't want to answer it" was the simple answer the dark lion gave her.

Of course, she wasn't satisfied with it: "Now, that's just rude" she commented with a cocked eyebrow.

"I am not known around the pride for being polite" said Scar nose to nose with her and a smile that showed he was enjoying the game.

"What does the pride know about who you are?" she asked, repeating the words Scar dedicated her not long ago. A smile adorned her face when she saw Scar making a face. "They can think whatever they want. For me, you'll always be the one who convinced Mufasa to let me and my little daughter to stay"

And Scar's eyes grew wide at that affirmation. He tried to hid it quickly, but Sarafina had seen it and couldn't help but giggle.

"Did you think I didn't know?" she asked now in a sitting position.

"It never interested me if you knew or you didn't" said Scar turning his head.

"Of course I knew…" said the blue-eyed lioness, ignoring the sentence. "It wasn't very difficult, though. You were the only one who wanted me here in the first place" she explained.

Because actions spoke louder than words. Scar was the only one who never refused to talk to her or act differently towards her. And Sarafina would always be thankful to that. Not only for her, but for Nala. Without Scar, she doubted Mufasa would have ever let her stay, not even Sarabi wanted her there in the first place. Coming from another pride was always difficult, especially if you were pregnant. She knew the laws of King Ahadi: cubs from other lions who weren't the King weren't allowed in the Pride Lands. So, she spent a lot of time fearing Mufasa could harm her daughter, but it never happened. It wasn't till Sarabi and her became friends that the Queen told her Mufasa eliminated that law. However, she always knew nor Sarabi or Mufasa would have let her stay, and as Scar was the King's brother, it was plain as day whose idea was.

"I've never thanked you" she commented pinning her ears.

"Bah…" was the only thing Scar could say looking at her.

"Thank you" she said with a tiny smile.

"Whatever" he said, passing her by.

"Really" she added with a frown.

This time, there were no answer. Sarafina watched him as he walked away, feeling that something wasn't entirely right. She knew the best was to let him go, because Scar wasn't known for be very patient either. Anyway, she had to walk beside him a bit because she wanted to go back Pride Rock and have a talk with Sarabi and the other lioness. Scar and her didn't share a word till Pride Rock was visible for both of them, and just as the dark lion was about to take a different way, Rafiki appeared, jumping in front of their noses, making them jump, afraid.

"Rafiki!" screamed Sarafina, trying to supress a roar.

"Do you want us to have a heart attack?" asked Scar angry.

"There you are!" said Rafiki ignoring the complaints. "I was thinking you weren't going to come back"

"I wasn't coming back" said Scar rolling his eyes.

Before the baboon could say something, a childish voice sounded in the distance. Clear happiness showed. Simba appeared in front of the lions and Rafiki, looking at his uncle with a wide smile.

"Uncle Scar, you came back!" he said excited.

"Clever boy…" said the dark lion sarcastic. "I'm not coming back, Simba, I'm going… somewhere else" he said moving his left paw in the air, not wanting to tell any of them he was heading to the Elephant Graveyard as usual.

"But you can't go, you've just arrived!" complained the cub with a sad face.

"Too bad" said Scar turning around, but he had to stop when Simba was in front of him. "Is tonight the night of stopping in front of people?" he asked irritated.

"Uncle Scar, you can't go, I haven't given you my present yet" explained Simba more serious.

"Present?" asked Scar and Sarafina curious.

It wasn't until then they noticed Simba was holding something with his tail. With a rapid move, he let some blue and brilliant pebbles fall to the ground. Sarafina and Rafiki didn't understand what was going on, but Scar, with just one look, knew exactly where his nephew was getting at.

"Dad told me about that time you, he and grandmother Uru went to the spring and found a few pebbles" explained Simba with a bit of an unlike shyness. "He also told me you lost them… So, my friend the hippo helped me to get these!" he finished the explanation with a proud smile.

For once in his life, Scar was truly speechless. It wasn't the fact that Mufasa talked to his son about that familiar time with their mother; it wasn't the pebbles; it wasn't even the memories; it was Simba, and the effort he made just to give him something for Krismasi.

"Simba… Why…?" he tried to ask, but was mid-sentence stopped by his nephew, who hugged him as well as he could.

"Are you still mad?" asked the cub worried.

Scar had to bit his lip and thought a bit before answering: "No, Simba, I'm not" then, he separated the cub from him. "You know I don't like hugs" he commented a bit annoyed.

"Oh, alright…" said Simba a bit dejected. Then, his glare fell on the pebbles. "Did you like the present?" he asked innocently.

"Well…" he looked at his nephew, waiting for a honest answer. "Yes, I… I liked it…" he said under his breath, feeling the glares of the baboon and the lioness in his back. Then, something occurred him: "In fact, Simba…" he started to say, lowering his head till he was in front of his nephew to be able to whisper in his ear. "… I think I've got something for you as well"

"Really?!" asked the cub excited.

* * *

Mufasa was pacing inside the den. His mate was sat at the entrance, seeing her son talking to Scar, accompanied with Sarafina and Rafiki. Her family had returned home not long after the whole fight between her mate and brother-in-law. A tired sigh, and she put her head on her paws. Things with Dwala weren't solved, and she doubted they would ever be… Mufasa, on his behalf, was thinking the same about his brother, and that only made his anger grow. He tried to supress the growls, the roars. The rest of the pride were there, whispering, thinking he couldn't hear or see them. Zazu landed at his side, and put a wing on his left paw, trying to give him comfort, and the King smiled sadly at him. When he was about to thank him, Simba entered the cave running, euphoric.

"Dad, Mum, run, run!" he said happily.

"Simba?" said Sarabi with a cocked eyebrow, looking at her mate, who was as lost as her.

"Boys, c'mon!" said the cub now in front of his friends.

"What happens, Simba?" asked Nala frowning slightly.

"It's a surprise, a surprise!" said the cub, running to the exit of the cave. "C'mon, we've got to go to Rafiki's tree!" he explained running without waiting for an answer.

Everyone looked at each other, surprised by the prince's joy. Curiosity drove all of them to follow him, without making questions and trying to run as fast as they could to see what caused all that excitement in the cub. One they arrived at Rafiki's tree, everything was dark and silent. Mufasa and Sarabi got closer to his son, who was looking everywhere, jumping in his seat.

"Simba, son, what's happening?" asked Mufasa, sitting by Simba's side.

"Uncle Scar told me to make you all come" he explained, still not looking at his father.

"Scar?" Mufasa and Sarabi said at the same time.

Mufasa knew how much his brother take to calm himself down, so he wasn't very sure if all that was a good idea. He and his mate shared a glare of worry, and the rest of the pride started to comment about what the prince had said. The cubs, on their behalf, decided to sit around Simba, waiting impatiently for something to happen. Before Mufasa could ask something more, a light blinded all of them whilst a lot of dust started to appear from the tree. Bit by bit, the lions started to open their eyes again, and they all had to gasp in surprise when they saw the dust creating forms in the air.

"Look, a butterfly!" said Nala excited, trying to catch it.

"Wow, look at the size of that bird!" exclaimed Tojo delighted by the form of an falcon.

The cubs commented all the animals that were appearing at each second. Some parts of the dust began to create forms randomly that were nothing in particular, but could make them feel warm and enchanted. Some even circled a few lionesses that laughed funny at the beautiful sight of colours and forms they were surrounded by. Suddenly, from the tree, they saw Rafiki playing with his concoctions, and Sarafina and Scar walked out of the tree. The blue-eyed lioness ran to Sarabi's side and both friends nuzzled each other.

"I'm sorry, Sarabi, I overreacted" apologised Sarafina with a tiny smile.

"No, no, I am the one who has to apologise" said the Queen giggling a bit. "I wasn't a good friend" she admitted.

"Don't be stupid, you're one of the best friends I have!" said Sarafina nuzzling her again.

Mufasa watched happy the scene and then, he turned around, seeing his brother by Rafiki's side, refusing – as always – getting closer to the rest of the pride. The King got closer to him with a serene smile.

"I'm very proud of you" said Mufasa in a whisper.

Without looking at him, and taking a few seconds to answer, Scar said: "I don't give a damn" and then, he walked away from the party.

Mufasa just shook his head, but the smile remained. The King knew the present his son had prepared for his brother, but he never thought Scar could do such a thing in return. Looking how happy Simba was, Mufasa knew there was a bit of hope, and he was decided to maintain it.


	8. About Kings and Ghosts, part 1

**About Kings and Ghosts**

Mufasa looked at his son for the fifth time since they walked away from Pride Rock. The cub insisted in being carried on his back, and spent all the way hidden in his red mane. A frown of worry adorned the King's face. Lately, Simba was acting very cowardly towards everything. It was true he was only two moons old, and he hadn't go outside the den so much often, but when he was only a new-born cub, Simba showed so much curiosity and bravery that this kind of behaviour was, at least, worrisome. Sarabi had told him it was only a phase, and he tried to hold to that affirmation. When Rafiki jumped off one of the branches of his tree, Simba jumped, afraid, and covered himself with his father's mane.

"Oh, sorry if I frightened you, young prince" said Rafiki with an apologetic look.

"I wasn't afraid…" mumbled Simba, now looking at the baboon with a frown.

"Come on, son" said Mufasa grabbing him by his scruff. "Go play while we talk"

"Alone?" said the cub with his ears pinned.

"Yes, son, nothing's going to happen" said Mufasa with the calmest tone he was able to do.

"Alright…" said Simba dejected, going to explore Rafiki's home.

The baboon looked at his old friend with a cocked eyebrow. Now, that was interesting. When he was sure Simba wasn't able to hear them, he got closer to the King.

"Something's wrong, Mufasa?" he asked curious.

"Simba has been acting very cowardly lately" admitted Mufasa with a sigh. "I just don't know what to do with him. Even when he was one day he acted braver…"

"Oh, Mufasa, don't go all crazy about that" said Rafiki with a giggle. "See, he's too young and he isn't used to all the mysteries this kingdom has. Give him time" was the wise advise he gave him.

"Maybe you're right" said Mufasa with a hint of a smile.

"So, did you come for something in particular?" asked the baboon.

"Well, Sarabi was wondering if you could give us some of your relaxing drinks. She's been very anxious lately" he explained with a serene smile.

"Ah, first-time mothers…" commented the shaman laughing a bit. "Of course, my friend. Wait here, I'll be back in a minute"

With a nod of the King, Rafiki turned around and climbed up his tree, where he had all his potions and drinks in order. He made sure he was grabbing the correct one when he saw, with the corner of his eye, the yellow form of Simba lying on the ground, sad. Feeling bad for the little cub, he sat beside him.

"Is something wrong, Simba?" he asked even if he thought he knew the answer.

"Dad thinks I'm too coward…" said Simba with his ears pinned, looking down at his paws.

"Don't worry for that, Simba" said the shaman caressing his head. "You're just a cub!"

"But I don't want Dad to feel disappointed…"

"Oh, your father would never be disappointed for this, Simba. It's natural" then, he started to think in a way he could make the cub feel better. Smiling, an idea occurred in his mind. "Listen, Simba, when your father was about your age, he was exactly the same as you"

"Really?" asked Simba lifting his head.

A nod. "Aha. You see, fear is just a natural reaction to something that is unknown for us, so nobody has to feel ashamed for feel it" explained Rafiki with a tender smile. "Fear is what makes us brave"

"If you say so…" said Simba, not very convinced.

"Believe me, Simba" said Rafiki caressing his head once again, to give him comfort. "When Mufasa was just a cub, he was afraid for a numerous of things. Even the ones which weren't real"

"Like what?" asked curious the cub.

"Well… One time I made the mistake of talking him about that legend" then, he bit his lips. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"Legend? What legend?" asked Simba excited.

 _Now, I've done it…_ Thought Rafiki slapping himself in his mind. Or maybe this was the best way to make Simba feel better about his young phase. Mufasa was his role model, and when you show someone their role models can be imperfect as well, oneself feel like the weight on their shoulder had disappear. And Rafiki had the past experience, so he could chose his words more carefully this time…

"Well… It is said that seventy years ago, the Pride Lands burnt mysteriously" he started to explain, seeing he had the cub's whole attention. "Nobody knows how it could happened or what caused it, but something is clear: it was a total disaster. All the animals ran away, overcome by fear. King Ushujaa, your father's great-grandfather, made sure everyone was safe whilst a mass of birds tried to extinguish the fire from above"

Simba was feeling his heart racing. The story was so exciting, and Rafiki's voice made it so real that the young cub felt himself in front of the fire, seeing how the animals were trying to survive. He imagined his great-great-grandfather the same way his father was, but a bit more brawny and with a darker fur, as he had been told Mohatu had in his living years. For a moment, Simba thought he was hearing the animals' screams and felt the ground shaking due to imaginary steps.

"Were they able to be safe in the end?" he asked anxious.

"Yes… The great majority" said Rafiki a bit indecisive if he should go on or not.

"What do you mean?" asked Simba with a sad face.

"Well… You see… When the fire could be extinguish thanks to the elephants' help and the whole kingdom breath in peace, a female cheetah started to scream the name of her daughter" explained the baboon, seeing the desperate face Simba was making.

"She was okay, right?" asked Simba getting on his feet by now. "I mean, they found her, right?"

A shook of the baboon's head made Simba gasp, afraid and sad. He sat down once again, with his ears pinned.

"Poor cheetah" said Simba feeling terrible for the mother. Then, something inside Simba's head snapped. "Why would Dad be afraid of something like that? I mean, it's sad but not scary"

"You see, Simba, Hasira was so angry and hurt that she started to accused your great-great-grandfather and his pride of starting the fire in the first place"

"Why?" asked the cub with a frown.

"Because, days before the accident, the King established that the cheetahs had do leave the Pride Lands as they were expanding and the kingdom couldn't tolerate both species to live together. Ushajaa didn't want them to be in the Outlands, as it happened to the hyenas, but he made clear that they needed to establish their home in other lands. However, some of the cheetahs didn't want to leave the Pride Lands and Hasira, who was the mate of the head of the cheetah's pride, and Ushajaa started to argue very badly" explained Rafiki with a sour expression. This was a story that wasn't very nice to tell or remember…

"So… she thinks Ushajaa did it in revenge?" asked Simba.

"Yes, young prince. Your great-great-father, as it's understandable, was very angry at such an accusation, and both Hasira and him started to fight till their respective mates and pride stop the fight" said Rafiki before a long. "I fear this part is when you'll understand why your father and his friends were so afraid of this story…" he commented, seeing how Simba got closer to him, listening. "Hasira was so devastated that she… Well… She died" explained Rafiki biting his bottom lip and hoping the cub wouldn't ask any questions.

"She died? Can someone die for sadness?" asked the cub a bit afraid.

Of course, Simba was just a cub and he didn't understand what the shaman was trying to hide from him. He didn't want to let such a young cub know what a suicide was, and less explain it to him, those weren't things cubs should now. He thought about a better way to explain himself.

"Simba, when a heart hurts too much, the Great Kings of the Past have mercy for those who can not be saved in this earthly life, so they decide to send their souls to the heavens, where they can finally find peace"

A relief sigh from the cub calmed the baboon down, and he had to sigh as well.

"Oooh, so she had a happy ending, then… Sorta…" commented the cub with a frown. "Why is that so scary?" he asked a bit lost.

"Well, because people started to talk and invent legends" was the rapid answer Rafiki told him. "Some said they heard sobbing at nights where the moon can not be seen; others, that they could feel the air blowing with so much strength that they couldn't even walk; some said the air was colder than normal… The fact that the cheetah cub's body was never found didn't help that much. So, among the animals of the kingdom, it is said that even if her mother could find peace in heavens, she couldn't, and she's still around us, trying to find a way back to Hasiri"

"Rafiki!" a deep voice screamed from behind.

Both Rafiki and Simba couldn't help but jump in their seats. Turning around, they saw a very angry Mufasa, who got closer to the shaman with a scowl. For Simba, it was calming to see it was only his father, but the King's features really frightened the baboon.

"I can recall you told me you would never tell that story again to any cub!" said the King very angry.

"Don't be mad, Dad, it was awesome!" said Simba excited and running to his side.

"What?" asked both the lion and the baboon.

"Simba, aren't you afraid of it?" asked Mufasa lowering his head.

"Nah" said Simba shaking his head. "Rafiki told it so well that it was like I was there! And it's the coolest story I've ever heard!" said the cub jumping with emotion.

"Well, look at this!" said Rafiki with a big smile on his face. "You came here worried because your son acted cowardly and then he's braver than you at his age!"

At that, the shaman couldn't help but laugh loudly, almost crying. Simba started to laugh as well, not understanding very well why, but feeling Rafiki's laughter contagious. The King, on his behalf, looked at both of them with a frown, feeling offended. For the baboon, who knew him for more years, it was clear Mufasa was supressing a pouting like the ones he used to do when he was just a cub. The scowl and hard glare made the shaman stop laughing, and he cleared his throat.

"Well, I think I should be… Going…" he said, showing the drink Mufasa had come to ask for in front of the monarch's eyes. "You know, I have things that need to be ordered…"

Mufasa opened his mouth to talk, but Rafiki put the bottle inside his mouth and ran to his tree, disappearing among the leaves. Simba began to laugh at the comical vision of his father, but became silent when he saw the frown on Mufasa's face.

When they arrived Pride Rock, Simba got separated from his father, saying he was going to play with his friends. Mufasa tried to tell him to not go too far from the Rock, but refused when he thought the bottle could be broken. Instead, he rolled his eyes and shook his head, not knowing if things were better now with that behaviour or not…

Simba ran to where his friends were lying. Nala and Tama were face up, talking about forms they could see in the clouds, while Tojo was sleeping on a near rock.

"Guys, guys!" said Simba screaming.

His screams made Tojo to jump off the rock and fall to the ground with a loud thump.

"Ow! Simba, can't you scream lower?!" he complaint, trying to get up.

"What happens now, boisterous?" asked Tama.

"Rafiki just told me the most amazing story I've ever heard!" said Simba, putting a bit on airs.

"Ooooh, really?" said Tojo approaching them with a sad expression. "And I wasn't with you… I love his stories…" he complained, sitting down dejected.

"Don't worry, Tojo, I remember it completely" said Simba with a cocky smile.

Simba retold the story to their friends, who were showing the same amazed and interested expressions he had shown to the shaman of the Pride Lands not too long ago. Exaggerating in a few things – like saying the fire last three days and three nights – and changing his voice for one which was deeper, Simba caught the attention of his friends and never lost it for a second. When the story was finished, the cubs couldn't help but let an amazed: "ooow" let their mouths.

"Poor cheetah…" said Nala a bit worried. "It's so sad…"

"Sad, not scary" said Tama with a frown. "Why would our parents be afraid of such a thing?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Well, the fact a cheetah ghost is still around here is not very pleasant…" commented Tojo with a cocked eyebrow.

"Bah, stupid…" said the lioness, getting up. "Ghosts don't exist"

"How do you know?" asked Simba, approaching her.

"I just do!" said the cub defiant. "It's just a matter of mind"

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked Nala looking at her with a perplex look.

"My Mum says that when someone suggestible it's very easy to frighten them" she explained. Then, a naughty smile appeared on her face.

"I know that face" commented Nala with a giggle. "You just came up with some of your crazy plans, right?"

"You couldn't be more right!" she said smiling widely at each of them.

* * *

 **So, this is another little and crazy story... It seems like we pass from Christmas to Halloween (?). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this =P**

 **Ushajaa: Bravery  
** **Hasiri: Rage**


	9. About Kings and Ghosts, part 2

"C'mon, Utamu, we have no time to lose" said Mkali with a frown adorning her face.

At the firmly call of her mother, the cheetah cub turned around and ran to Mkali, who was looking at her with a scowl. The cub pinned her ears and showed a sad face.

"Sorry, mother, it's just that beetle was very cute" she excused herself with a tiny smile.

Mkali sighed, tired: "Daughter, how many times do I have to tell you…?"

"Never get distracted on a journey and stick by my side…" said the cub with a tired tone. "I know, I know… but it's boring…" she complained.

"Utamu, listen, you're the daughter of the leader of the cheetahs" explained Mkali with a tender smile, lowing her head to nuzzle her daughter. "You have to learn these kind of things, they will be useful in your future"

"What if I don't want to be the next leader?" said Utamu pouting. "It's not funny" she added sad.

"Utamu, dear, that's like saying you don't want to be a cheetah" said the cheetah with a worried tone.

"No, I like to be a cheetah" said the cub rapidly. "But I don't like to be next in line for being leader" she explained.

"You're still too little to understand, and of course you're afraid" said Mkali nuzzling her daughter. "But you'll be fine"

"How do you know?" asked the cub, curious.

"We mothers know it all" said Mkali lifting her head.

Utamu laughed at the facial expression of her mother. In their herd everybody know Mkali as a strict leader, but the truth was she was very friendly and kind when she wanted to. That kind of personality she had it reserved for her daughter and her mate. But for Utamu it was enough. Her mother looked at her smiling when she heard her laughing and licked her head.

"Now, let's go, we should arrive Pride Rock before the night falls" she said turning around.

"Mummy, what are we going to do at Pride Rock?" asked the cub jumping to her side.

"We need to talk to King Mufasa" explained her mother with a serious tone, coming back to her responsible personality. "There have been problems since a few _wikis_ ago, and we need to talk to him"

"Um…" said the cub with a frown. "What has happened, mum?" she asked innocently.

Her mother just swallowed hard: "It's better if you don't know, honey"

"But I thought I had to be prepared for being leader, and a leader has to know these things" said Utamu proud of herself and the way she sounded.

"And I thought you told me you didn't want to be a leader" commented her mother, funny.

"Well… I thought about it and… maybe it would be fun" said the cub laughing afterwards.

Mkali shook her head with a tiny smile. She didn't see necessary to explain her daughter that being leader wasn't about having fun or bossing people around; it was a serious duty one had to take with responsibility. But Utamu was still so innocent and young that she didn't want to spoil her ideas, especially when she was starting to reconsider what she wanted to be in future.

"Well, your time will come, young cheetah" she said with solemn tone. "But, by the moment, let the boring things to me" she said, winking one eye.

"Alright…" said the cub pouting a bit and her mother laughed afterwards.

* * *

It had been a successful hunt. The lionesses had been able to hunt a few zebras that would be enough to feed the pride for the rest of the week. Mufasa and Sarabi congratulated them. The Queen especially was happy. As she still was a bit nervous and anxious due to her new duty as a mother, she saw herself forced to stay in the den till she felt completely better. At first, she didn't want to, but her mate and Sarafina persuaded her and finally she accepted.

But as the days went by, Sarabi found herself more anxious than ever. It was something she didn't like to admit, but she was a bit controlling. She loved to be in charge and tell the others what to do and how; these days, inside the den and being only capable to take walks were hell to her. But she didn't want to tell Mufasa, it would only worry him without reason, and, besides, he had been very attentive to her, and she liked that.

"I'm going to the waterhole, I'm thirsty" said Sarafina suddenly.

"Alright, Fina, but be back soon, the sun is setting" said Sarabi with a worried expression.

"Pfft, I'm not a child anymore, Sari, I'm not afraid of the darkness" said the lioness laughing before exiting the den.

The Queen just rolled her eyes and smiled, fondly. When Sarafina was out of the den, her laugh died. She hadn't noticed the whole kingdom was surrounded by fog. She felt chills going down her spine and she trotted to the waterhole. Whilst she was drinking she put her ears up, trying to hear all the sounds around her, just in case. But as she felt the water going down her throat, she lowered her guard and started to enjoy the drink. When she finished, she turned around, laughing to herself.

"I'm such an idiot, what can happen?" she asked to no one, and she let a giggle escape her lips. "At least, Sarabi wasn't here to see me and make fun of me" she commented with a sigh. "Let's g-"

 _Sarafinaaaaa_

The blue-eyed lioness stopped in her tracks and looked in all directions.

 _Sarafinaaaaa…_

"Hum?" the lioness tried harder to see through the fog, wanting to see at least a shadow, something, that would tell her she was accompanied by someone… "Hello?"

 _Sarafinaaaa…._

Without thinking, Sarafina started to run back to Pride Rock, without looking back. Every sound that she heard, even if she did it herself, frighten her. She still heard the childish voice calling her name, and she thanked all the Kings she knew that more sooner than later, she was in front of the Rock.

"Look, sire, there's a lot of fog out there" commented Zazu, landing on Mufasa's shoulder.

"Yes, it's true" said the King with a worried expression.

"Where are the cubs?" asked Sarabi, sat behind him.

"Simba went with them to see my brother" explained Mufasa, trying to see through the fog with no avail. "I hope they'd be back soon…" he added with his ears pinned.

"Look, Mufasa, there they are!" said Zazu happily pointing at the shadows of his brother and the cubs.

"Hello, Dad!" said Simba entering the cave and running with his friends.

"Hello, your majesty!" said the rest of the cubs, running with the prince, who was now nuzzling his mother.

"Thank you for taking care of the children" said Mufasa with a serene smile.

"Yes, whatever…" said Scar, turning around. "Adieu, brother"

"No, Scar, wait…" said Mufasa, taking one step forwards.

"What?" asked the dark lion, turning his head only.

Before Mufasa could say something more, Zazu spoke: "Hey, Scar, where's Tama?" asked the bird with a frown.

"She has to be there" said Scar looking at all the children. When he found she was missing, he showed a scowl: "She is _supposed_ to be here" he added with a growl.

"She just had to go" said Nala rapidly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to ask me whatever you want to do?" said Scar angry.

"She thought you wouldn't let her" explained Simba shrugging.

"Of course, and the best option was to get missed" said Scar rolling his green eyes.

"We should go…" Sarabi was about to propose, when the cub entered the den.

"Hello, friends" she said with a triumphal smile no one understood.

"Tama!" said Scar furious. "How many times do I have to explain you you need to tell me where you need to go before disappearing like this!" he scolded.

Tama didn't seem frighten and just shrugged: "It was an emergency, and I knew you wouldn't let me go if we were heading back" she explained, turning her back to him.

"If you know the answer will be no, why did you go anyway?" asked Scar.

"And what else could I have done? Pee myself?" said Tama without looking back.

"That girl…" muttered Scar under his breath, trying to control himself.

Mufasa, who had been looking the scene, started to smile and, finally, he laughed, making Zazu and his brother jump, surprised.

"I never thought you could act so parental" he commented with a cocked eyebrow, amused.

Scar just rolled his eyes and turned around, not wanting to answer. Mufasa sighed a bit and stopped in front of him.

"Now what?" asked Scar, upset.

"Well… There's a lot of fog out there…" started to say Mufasa, looking outside for a moment.

"Yes, I know, I can see, thank you…" began to say Scar, starting to feel a headache in his forehead. "Clever boy…" he added with a tiny smile.

Mufasa tried to ignore his talking and cleared his throat: "I hadn't finished yet"

"Sorry" said Scar closing his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Look, I only want you to stay here" explained Mufasa.

"What?" asked both Scar and Zazu.

The King dedicated a glare to the bird, who fly away from them: "Yes, Scar, I… It'll be better that way" he said shrugging. "You know you are welcome here anytime" he added with a worried scowl.

For a moment, Scar was speechless. He wasn't expecting this kind of offer from his brother. He knew he wasn't welcome as he had said, the other lionesses didn't like him, and he refused to be in there just for compassion…

"No, Mufasa" he said, passing his brother by.

"But…" tried to say Mufasa.

However, Sarafina returned to the den, running and gasping for air. Immediately, Sarabi ran to her side and tried to comfort her with a nuzzle. Mufasa and Scar went to see what happened, and by the time Sarafina was able to speak again, the rest of the pride was around her.

"Sarafina, what's wrong?" asked Sarabi worried sick.

"It's… It's…" tried to explain the lioness. She took in some air before speaking: "I think I heard someone calling my name in the watering hole" she explained with her turquoise shining with fear.

"What?" they all asked.

"Yes, yes… I was drinking and then…" she tried to explain, but then she saw the sceptical faces of her family. "What?"

"Fina, are you sure?" asked Diku with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am!" said Sarafina, feeling offended.

"I'm just saying that… is very dark out there by now and… I don't know, maybe you just heard the wind" said Diku shrugging.

"Oh, yes, the wind…" said the blue-eyed lioness. "Because the wind knows all our names and it likes to call us when it's bored…" said Sarafina with a sarcastic tone.

"You're getting better with your sarcasm" Scar congratulated her.

"Thank you" said Sarafina, feeling proud of herself.

"Fi, c'mon, it's been a hard hunt" said Naanda with a tender smile. "It's late and I think you need some sleep"

"We all, indeed" said Mufasa all of a sudden. "In fact, I think we all should go to sleep" he said, and the rest of the lionesses agreed, going to their favourites spots.

"I know I heard something" muttered Sarafina with her ears pinned.

"Don't worry about it" said Sarabi smiling at her. Both lionesses went to their sleeping places. "I'm sure tomorrow morning you'd have the ideas clearer" she tried to comfort her.

Mufasa watched as the lionesses lied down and tried to sleep a bit. He felt his brother exiting the den, but he rapidly stopped him with a scowl.

"Brother, please" said Mufasa.

"Alright, alright" said Scar, giving up. "If with this you'll shut up, fine" he said, lying down in the entrance of the cave. "But I won't go in there, I'll sleep here" he said resting his chin in his paws.

"As you wish" said Mufasa, sighing. _Something is something._ He thought going to where his mate was waiting for him.

Tojo made sure all the adults were sleeping and he ran to one corner of the den, away from all of them, his friends reunited.

"The cost is clear" he said in a whisper.

"Good" said Simba.

"I think we can say I did a good job" said Tama with a cocky smile.

"Yes, my mother is really scared" commented Nala, laughing a bit. "I feel bad for her, though, nobody believes her"

"That's because she didn't look so convinced herself…" said Simba looking at Tama.

"Hey, I did it perfectly fine!" she said with a frown.

"Oh, yeah?" said Simba rolling his eyes. "Then, why everybody's sleeping? That wasn't the plan" he complained.

"C'mon, Simba, don't be like that…" said Nala, who hated seeing her two best friends fighting.

"Listen to me, fur brain, I said: 'Sarafina, Sarafina, Sarafina'. Three times, three! If that isn't enough, then…" commented Tama pouting.

"Hey, are you calling my mum dumb?" asked Nala offended.

"No, no…" said Tama with her ears pinned. Then, she looked at Simba, angry. "It's this guy, he's always complaining. I'll tell you one thing, Simba: as you like criticize so much, why don't you try it yourself?" she dared with a determined smile.

"I'll do!" said Simba getting up. "And I can assure you this time it'll work as we want to!" then, he looked at Nala. "And I will need your help"

* * *

 **Utamu = swetness**

 **Mkali = strictness**


	10. About Kings and Ghosts, part 3

**About Kings and Ghosts, pt. 3**

Mkali felt hear heart beating against her chest rapidly. Gasping, she looked around her for the zillionth time, desperately. She tried hard to keep herself under control, but it was impossible.

"Utamu!" she screamed through the fog, trying to see her daughter. "Utamu!" she screamed once again, wanting to hear her daughter's voice. "Utamu, where are you!?"

The cheetah started to run and sniff the air around her, dying with the need to feel her daughter's scent, but nothing came. Mkali growled under her breath and started to look anxiously. Her thoughts went rapidly from one another in seconds: first, she felt angry and thought Utamu would be grounded for a week; then, she began to think maybe her daughter wasn't guilty and someone had done something to her, and finally she only focus on find her, no matter what had happened.

"Oh, Utamu, daughter, where are you…?" asked Mkali in a whisper, crying.

* * *

The whole pride was sleeping peacefully, their snoring resounding through the den, especially Mufasa's. From nowhere, a little shadow appeared, advancing slowly towards Sarafina, who was sleeping with a wee smile on her face. The shadow, who in the light of the moon was showed as Simba, made sure she was asleep and then, he turned his head, nodding to his friends, who were in a corner, hidden. Nala then went running to Simba's side and both cubs nodded their heads. Nala stood in front of her mother whilst Simba put himself behind the lioness. With a nod from Simba, Nala understood she had to be prepared and take in some air to concentrate.

"Sarafina…" started to say Simba in a whisper. The lioness didn't seem to notice. "Sarafina…" tried Simba once again, but the lioness kept sleeping.

The four cubs looked at each other, and shrugged, not understanding anything. Simba cleared his throat.

"Sarafina" he said once again, this time with a frown.

The prince smiled a little when the lioness started to move, but showed a sad expression when the mother of his best friend just changed the posture and kept sleeping, murmuring a few things. Simba pouted.

"Sarafina, wake up!" he said, angry, and hitting her a bit with a paw.

Sarafina then jumped, afraid, opening her blue eyes. Simba, rapidly, ran out of her sight and hid himself in a shadowy place of the den, observing the scene and nodding at Nala, who made the same move and looked at her mother with a serious expression.

"Wha… What?" asked Sarafina, yawning. Her eyes fell on Nala and she smiled a bit. "Nala, something's wrong?" she asked a bit tired.

"Redrum" said Nala in a whisper.

"What?" asked her mother with a cocked eyebrow.

"Redrum, redrum, redrum!" started to say Nala in a louder voice and walking towards her mother with slow steps.

"Nala?" said Sarafina a bit afraid, getting up and walking backwards. "Nala, what are you saying?"

"Redruuuuum!" said Nala with a frown and standing in her rear legs.

At that, Sarafina let a very pitched scream out her throat, and closed her eyes, unable to keep seeing her daughter like that. The entire pride awoke, afraid from the lioness' scream, and went running to her side in a blink of an eye. The lionesses made way for the Kings and both Sarabi and Mufasa were at Sarafina's side in less than a second, trying to calm her down. A bit after, Scar was there as well, seeing the scene by Mufasa's side. Both brothers looked at each other, with raised eyebrows.

"Fi, Fi, you've got to calm down!" said Sarabi, shaking her friend a bit.

"I can't calm down! Mu daughter has been possessed!" she screamed gasping for air. "Oh, gosh, oh, gosh…"

"Sarafina, what are you talking about?" asked Mufasa taking one step closer.

Sarafina just sobbed a bit more, and the royal couple looked at each other, worried. Suddenly, the cubs approached the scene with a yawning Nala.

"Mum?" said the cub. "Are you alright?"

"Daughter, you're talking like a normal animal again!" said her mother, happy, and ran to hug her.

"Of course I am…" said Nala, pretending to be surprised. "Mum, what's wrong?"

"Honey, you were in front of me, saying a strange thing!" explained Sarafina to her daughter, forgetting the rest of the pride were hearing their conversation.

"What?" asked Nala showing a lost expression. "I didn't do such a thing!"

"Eh?"

"I was sleeping and then I was awaken by your screams!" said Nala shrugging.

Tojo let a few giggles escape his lips, and Tama hit him to shut him.

"Basically what happened to rest of us" commented Scar, who couldn't stop looking at Sarafina with a frown.

"But… But… You were there, I saw you!" said the blue-eyed lioness. "You were saying something like… Red broom, or something like that!" she explained, frustrated.

"What's a broom?" asked Diku titling her head.

"I don't know, that's why I said it was strange!"

"Sarafina…" started to say Sarabi, getting closer to her. "I think you should rest… Now for real" said the Queen with her ears pinned.

"But, Sarabi…!" tried to say Sarafina.

"I agree with my mate" said Mufasa, approaching her with a tender smile. "You've been working very hard lately, leading the hunting" he added with a frown of worry.

"Why didn't you tell us you were that tired?" asked Naanda, feeling bad for her friend.

"Yes, we could've helped you" added Zinguela.

"But I'm not tired, I know what I see!" complained Sarafina.

"Mummy, I'm afraid…" said Tojo with a pitiful tone of voice, hugging her mother's leg.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Tojo" said Zinguela with a tender tone.

"Yes, there is" contradicted her son. "Simba told us the story of that cheetah cub…"

At that, all the lions, even Scar, looked at the cub with wide eyes, and then started to look at each other. No one wanted to say a thing. Fortunately, Mufasa cleared his throat.

"Your mother is right, Tojo, there's nothing to be afraid of" repeated Mufasa with a serene smile.

"But, the cheetah ghost…" said Tojo with at the verge of tears.

"That's only a legend" said Mufasa rapidly. "Ghosts don't exist"

"That's what you say now" commented Scar rolling his eyes. His brother dedicated him a death glare.

"But Dad, Sarafina says…" tried to say Simba, a bit worried.

"She only had a nightmare" interrupted his father quickly.

"Maybe you're right…" said Sarafina finally, with a sigh. "If Nala says she didn't do it, I believe her…" she added with a warm smile towards her daughter.

"That's it. Now, we should go back to sleep" said the King, turning around.

"But, I can't sleep like that!" said Tojo with his ears pinned.

"Me neither" added Tama showing also a frighten face. "I think I also hear things…"

"Well, Tama, I'm surprised!" said Diku with wide eyes. "You are always so brave…!"

"I know, Mum, but…" started to say the cub, but she stopped and started to sob.

"Oh, sweetheart…" said the lioness, licking her forehead. "Don't worry"

"If you need it, I can go where Rafiki's and let him explain it to you" said Zinguela with a tender smile.

"Rafiki?" asked the four cubs.

"Yes, he is very good at communicating with spirits" explained the lioness. "If Rafiki says there are no ghosts in here, then it will be clear and there won't be discussions"

"Seems fine to me" said Mufasa after a long sigh. "But, please, Zinguela, don't go all alone" he added worried.

"Oh, Mufasa, don't worry, I'll be fine" said Zinguela with a giggle.

"No, I insist" said the King stubbornly.

"I'll go with you" said Sarabi suddenly.

"No, Sarabi, you should…" started to say Mufasa, worried.

"…go with her" finished her mate for him. "Mufasa, I'll be fine, really. I'll be more anxious if I stay here with one of my pride out in this fog" she explained with a smile.

"Alright…" said Mufasa after thinking a bit. "But, Zazu will go with you" he said, glaring at the bird.

"My pleasure, sire!" said the hornbill, flying a bit above everyone and landing on Sarabi's shoulder.

The two lionesses and Zazu exited the cave. Mufasa watched as her mate and Zinguela disappeared in the fog. Without anyone noticing it, the cubs supressed a laugh and give high-four with their paws, smiling triumphal.

* * *

When Sarabi and Zinguela arrived at Rafiki's tree, the silence really creeped them. Normally, there was always a sound as it seemed Rafiki never slept or needed to. Always a singing, a laugh… Something. But that night there was nothing. The Queen and her friend shared a glare of worry.

"Rafiki?" called Sarabi. No answer. "Odd…" she commented with a frown.

"Maybe he's sleeping?" said Zinguela, shrugging. "I mean, it's very late…" she added with her ears pinned, due to concern.

"Zazu, could you fly and inform Rafiki we want to see him?" asked the Queen looking at the hornbill.

"Immediately, your majesty" said Zazu flying off her shoulder.

Zazu looked for the baboon, but he was nowhere to be found. He started to be worried too. Since they knew each other, Rafiki never abandoned his baobab without letting the King or someone of the kingdom know. Besides that, the fact that _he_ , the King's majordomo, wasn't informed of this situation. He called the shaman's name a few times, but he received no answer.

"What happens, Zazu?" he heard the Queen asking.

"He's not here!" answered Zazu with a worried tone.

"What?" he heard both lionesses asked, perplex.

The hornbill went rapidly where the two of them were standing, now with concern expression adorning their faces.

"What do you mean with that?" asked Zinguela, getting a bit closer.

"None a track" answered Zazu feeling disappointed with himself for being unable of telling them something more.

"That's very alarming" commented Sarabi. "We have to go back Pride Rock" she said with a frown. "Mufasa must know this"

Zazu and Zinguela nodded and headed back to their home, trying to keep themselves calm. Sarabi couldn't stop thinking about what Mufasa would say. She was sure he didn't know, otherwise he wouldn't let them go in his search. Rafiki was very complex and anyone could understand him, but everyone in the kingdom loved him, though. Sarabi didn't want to think that something bad could had happened to him. It would be devastating for the whole pride, her mate especially.

Since cubhood, Rafiki was there, alongside Mufasa, guiding him and giving him the advices he needed to go on. Even Scar, who was always so distant towards everybody, would be sad even if he wouldn't show it. Rafiki was the only one who, nowadays, remained by his side and treated him like if nothing happened. Sometimes, Sarabi felt bad for Mufasa, who was always trying to get closer to his brother as they used to, just to receive bad answers and cold glares. It was something that infuriated her. But Rafiki acted always so positive and talked to him directly, without fear. And Scar, to everybody's surprise, allowed him that acting. The Queen stopped abruptly when she felt Zinguela stopping in her tracks all of a sudden.

"Something's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Didn't you hear that?" asked the lioness, gazing everywhere.

"What?"

"Yes, I heard it too" commented Zazu, a bit afraid.

"But what?" asked Sarabi exasperated.

Before anyone could answer her, a childish voice talked again, echoing through the whole savanna.

 _Mummy! Mummy! Where are you, mummy?_

Sarabi felt numb in that moment, and her body trembled with fear. She tried not to show it, as she was the Queen of the Pridelands, and had to keep the façade no matter what. Zinguela, on her behalf, dug her claws on the ground, prepared for whatever it may happen. However, when the voice sounded again saying the same sentence, the two lionesses ran off, gasping frightened, and Zazu followed them in the air, screaming.

* * *

It all happened too fast. Rafiki was alone in his tree, as always at that time of the night, drawing a few animals in his baobab, singing an old Swahili song he knew till he was little, when a sound made him jump. Cautious, he grabbed his crook and advanced slowly to where he had heard the sound. He wasn't afraid, he tried to think it would only be an animal who couldn't sleep and needed a remedy, or something like that.

Then, the sound sounded again, startling him. With a heap, he turned around, holding his crook in his two hands, a frown on his face. He examined the whole place, trying to catch something. It sounded again and, this time, Rafiki looked up, seeing it was only the wind moving the leaves and his empty fruits he used to decorate his home. Sighing with a smile, he laughed at himself for being so dumb. Lowering his guard, he was about to sleep a bit to clear his ideas when something hit him in the back of his head, making his whole world black.

The next thing Rafiki knew was he wasn't in his tree anymore. Instead, he found himself lying on some cold place, surrounded by rocks who didn't let him see properly where he was. Rafiki felt his head hurting like hell, and put a hand on it, trying to erase the pain with no avail. He touched the ground beneath him, trying to feel something more, and, luckily, he felt his crook by his side. With a groan, he got up, supporting himself with it, and tried to walk a few steps blindly in a useless attempt to find an exit. He had to stop when a deep voice sounded behind him.

"Well, well, well, look who's up…" it said with a small laugh at the end.

Guiding himself with the voice, Rafiki turned around and tried to see through the dark. The only thing the shaman saw was the form of his companion. By the size of its body and the volume in its head, Rafiki could tell it seemed like a lion. But not if he knew him or not.

"Who are you?" asked the baboon, holding the crook firmly.

"The question is not who I am, but what you can do for _me_ " said the voice, enjoying the situation.

And Rafiki prayed to all the Kings of the Past for being watched over till he could recover for the dizziness and find out something more about that strange subject.

* * *

 **So, serious things are starting to happen in this story... To be completely honset, it wasn't the plan at first, but then I thought... Why not? Just a series of things in this AU world where the stampede plan can be avoided, but you'll see... Thanks to all the people who are reading, favoriting, following and commenting this story, it really means a lot =P**


	11. About Kings and Ghosts, part 4

**About Kings and ghosts, pt. 4**

Mufasa spent the whole time his mate and Zinguela were out pacing from left to right. He missed Zazu more than ever, always with his optimism and good advices… He felt his brother staring straight at him, his emeralds drilling in his soul. The King had to swallow a few times to prevent himself for snap at him. He sighed relief when he saw Scar's glaring falling now on the top of Sarafina, who was licking her daughter head. Both brothers could see the lioness was trying to supress her negative thoughts, but with no avail.

It was Mufasa's rubies to be sharped on his brother's dark fur. He knew Scar had some kind of connection with Sarafina, being her the only member of his pride to be capable of receive a good remark from him. It wasn't love, Mufasa could tell. Scar didn't look at Sarafina the way he looked at Sarabi or vice versa; it only seemed like some kind of caring side his brother had been keeping hidden from everyone and let out when the blue-eyed lioness was at his side. As the months went by, Mufasa finally understood Scar was seeing their mother in Sarafina. Uru arrived to the kingdom with his brother, all alone, and Ahadi let her stay and both of them formed a family.

At that thought, the King bit his lips. That truth was hidden from him for years, till that fatal day when their mother died. His father didn't tell him in the best way, showing him that maybe he was wrong about what Ahadi felt towards Scar. Even though, Mufasa couldn't forgive his brother for his behaviour. It was just he thought Scar was taking facts too seriously and he had to learn to forgive, or he would be miserable the rest of his life. In fact, he was starting to be, and Mufasa didn't like it a bit. Scar was, as the days passed, farther and farther from his family, and he seemed to not be interested in none of them anymore. That was why it was so surprising to him when his brother came to him, trying to persuade him to let Sarafina stay. And, even if Mufasa wasn't very convinced himself, he let her along with her cub. And nowadays Mufasa was very happy he did: Sarafina was able to wake up the little Taka Scar had still inside of him, and his son had a best friend that, he was sure, would be a great Queen in a future.

A hint of a smile appeared in his face at the thought of his son. Simba. He was special, just as his son once was, and Mufasa couldn't be happier. The admiration Simba felt for his uncle was the same Mufasa once felt for Scar when he was just a cub. And even today Mufasa sometimes felt it. Scar had to live out of the kingdom for years, surviving on his own, and he was still there, standing as if nothing happened and with a fortitude Mufasa wasn't sure his brother knew he had. He hadn't gone out of the kingdom never in his life, so the outside world was unknown for him and, even if he didn't want to admit it, it intimidated him. Mufasa was raised to live in the Pridelands, ruling them with compassion, wisdom and force.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the screams of Sarabi, Zinguela and Zazu. In a blink of an eye, the two lionesses and the hornbill were inside the den, gasping for air and trembling like new-born cubs. Immediately, Mufasa was at his mate's side, trying to calm her down. Scar and Sarafina were in front of them rapidly, and then, the rest of the pride watched the scene, afraid, unable to get any closer.

"Sarabi, quiet down!" said Mufasa with a frown of worry.

"Oh, gosh, gosh, oh, gosh, oh…" kept mumbling the Queen, not hearing her mate at all.

"Sarabi?" asked Sarafina scared, with her ears pinned. "Sarabi, are you alright?"

"She's out there…" whispered the Queen, sharing a frightened glare with Zinguela and Zazu.

"Who?" asked Mufasa narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"The cub! The dead cheetah cub!" screamed Zazu, unable to keep hearing their questions. "Is that enough for you to understand we're at the verge of a heart attack!"

"Calm down, Zazu, the cubs are sleeping!" said Mufasa trying to stay serene.

" _You_ calm down!" screamed the bird, flying in front of him. He took his whiskers in his wings and pulling them. "There is a dead cub outside and we _all_ are going to die!"

The hornbill then let go of his whiskers and started to fly around the den, gasping for air. Mufasa moved his snout in circled, a bit hurt, and Scar had to supress a laugh.

"But what happened? Where's Rafiki?" asked Sarafina, nervous.

"He wasn't there!" answered Zinguela, taking a seat.

"What?" asked the King immediately. "What do you mean?"

"We went to Rafiki's baobab, and he wasn't there… There was nobody in there!" answered the lioness, anxious.

"And when we were heading back," continued the Queen, looking at her mate with scared eyes "we heard the voice of a little girl, calling her mother"

"Twice!" screamed Zazu from above.

"Twice!" repeated Sarabi.

"Twice!" said the whole pride, afraid, and they started to comment.

"Are you sure you hear that?" asked Mufasa, shaking his head.

"Mufasa… We three heard it!" said Sarabi offended. Then, she approached her mate till they were nose to nose. "She's out there! She's waiting for us! She wants revenge!" she screamed, with her eyes out of their sockets due to fear.

"You know you're talking about a cub who is about… I don't know… Maybe just three moons old?" said Scar with a cocked eyebrow.

"And dead" added Mufasa with a scowl. "Listen, whatever you think you heard, it's not true. You're just paranoid. It's a matter of mind" explained Mufasa.

"Don't come to me with that nonsense, Mufasa, I know what I heard!" complained Sarabi baring her teeth at him.

Before Mufasa could be able to answer, a childish voice made the whole pride tremble with fear. It echoed through the whole savannah.

 _Mummy! Where are you?_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed the entire pride, running through the den, overcome by fear.

"She's out there!" screamed Diku.

"She's angry!" added Naanda, worried.

"We are all going to die tonight!" screamed Zazu, making them go more crazy about the whole thing.

Mufasa rolled his eyes and roared loudly, silencing them: "Enough!" he yelled. "There's no such a thing out there, stop acting like cubs!" he scolded.

"But Mufasa, we all heard it!" said Sarafina, who was hiding behind Zinguela.

"Nonsense" said the King rapidly. "I'm sure it's just some kind of sick joke" he added supressing a growl. "I'm going out" he declared, heading towards the exit of the den.

"No, don't go!" said Sarabi. "You have a son and a mate, let someone whose life is senseless go!" then, she pointed at Scar. "Let your brother go!"

"Let's get along, Sarabi, for your own good" growled Scar, offended.

"Sarabi, _please_ , don't be childish…" said Mufasa rolling his eyes. "What a shame I'm feeling, seeing you believing in ghosts at our age…" he said exiting the cave.

Utamu didn't stop crying till she saw she had get herself lost. She couldn't see her mother anywhere, and that was enough to make her panic. She screamed and screamed, but no one seemed to hear her. She sat sobbing, thinking she could never see her mother again, when she heard something in front of her. Slowly, she walked forwards, seeing a big and brawny lion with red mane. She felt a bit of hope and stopped where she was, seeing she had caught the attention of the yellow feline. Maybe he knew where her mother was…!

The first thing Mufasa felt was the coldness in his fur, and then he was blinded by the fog. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see something. A tired sigh escape his lips. Even Zazu was acting like an idiot. Mufasa didn't believe in ghosts stories anymore, they were just tales one told to the children to have fun, nothing more. He shook his head, and decided he was going to go look for Rafiki himself. He even started to think that was all a joke the baboon was making due to what happened before with Simba… Suddenly, he felt something at his side and stopped in his tracks. With a cocked eyebrow, Mufasa, turned his head slowly, only to find, among the bushes, a cheetah cub with teary eyes.

"Have you seen mu mummy?" asked the cub, sad.

"OH, HEAVENS!" said Mufasa running inside the den without looking back.

Inside the den, the whole pride started to lose control when they saw that even the King was hyperventilating. Sarafina was at his side, with a comforting paw on his left shoulder, trying to calm his down even if she was trembling with fear. Zazu had finally stopped flying, and was now on a rock, trying to find a logical explanation to everything. Scar couldn't do more than roll his eyes.

"Mufasa, what _exactly_ did you see?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't know what I saw!" roared the King, unable to control himself anymore. "You all are going to drive me crazy!" he said taking in some air, trying to chill out.

"Mufasa" Sarabi's voice sounder behind them, and the Queen stood in front of them with a worried expression. "I was with Simba" she explained. "he wants to talk to you… I think he's very scared" and she sat beside Sarafina, both lionesses sharing a worried glare.

"Yes, poor kid… It must be hard seeing your parents go crazy…" commented Scar with sarcasm.

"I'll go talk to him, he needs me" said Mufasa getting up. "What a mess!" he added in a whisper when he was far away from them.

Mufasa walked a few steps till he was in front of the place the royal family slept. All alone, Simba lied there, on his right side and with a sad expression. Feeling really bad for his son, Mufasa sped up his pace and sat down next to his son.

"Dad…?" asked Simba with tiny voice.

"Yes, son, I'm here" said Mufasa in a whisper.

"Dad…" a pause where Simba swallowed; his red irises shining with supressed tears. "… I want to tell you my secret"

Mufasa showed a confused expression, but quickly nodded his head, interested to hear his son: "Alright, go ahead"

Simba spent a few seconds in silence, as he was trying to chose the correct words or find the strength to say them. Maybe a mix of the two. Finally, the cub decided to talk, again with a reedy voice.

"I see dead people" he confessed.

Mufasa inspired a bit, and said: "Me too, son"

"… … Oh, yes?" asked Simba now with his normal voice and raising his head a bit.

Mufasa nodded. "Yes, Simba… I've just seen the dead cheetah cub out there" he explained.

Simba froze for a minute, trying to take in what his father just told him: "Well…" he started to say, but then decided to let it go and lied his head down and talked with tiny voice once again: "Dad, I'm afraid… What are we going to do?" he asked pretending to be desperate.

"A family reunion" answered the King solemnly. "Or the alive or the dead, the two of us can't coexist in this kind of anarchy. If the spirits want to stay, they'll have to follow certain rules" he explained serious.

While the adults were preparing for the family reunion, Simba made sure nobody was paying him any attention and went running to the end of the den, where his friends were waiting for him.

"Man, what was that?" asked Tama trying to supress her laughing. "Your father was so scared!"

Simba had to laugh as well: "Yeah… By the way, where did you find a cheetah cub who wanted to appear in front of my father? That was a really good touch!" he commented impressed.

The cubs looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about, Simba?" asked Nala.

"My father, he says he saw the cheetah cub in front of him" answered Simba with a frown.

"… We… We haven't asked any cheetah cub to play along" confessed Nala with her ears pinned.

"Uuuuh, bad vibes…" said Tojo, bowing his head. "What if the spirits are angry at us?" he asked, afraid.

"Don't be dumb, Tojo, that can't be" said Tama rolling her eyes.

"Then, what happens with his father?" asked Tojo pointing at Tojo.

"Maybe his father just went crazy" answered Tama shrugging. "They all did, anyway…"

"My father is not crazy, he just sees things that don't exist" said Simba offended.

"Whatever, the thing is… the plan is working" said the lioness cub with a smirk. "Now, it's time for the last detail"


	12. About Kings and Ghosts, part 5

**My God! 3K views!? Thank you all very much! And thanks to all who favorite and follow! Leave a review if you want, and sorry for the delay, I didn't have a lot of inspiration for this story lately XD**

* * *

When Utamu saw the lion running in the opposite direction, she felt afraid, thinking maybe that could be her only chance to get help and find her mother. She ran, trying to follow him, but as she was so anxious, she tripped over her own feet and a sharp pain was felt in her left paw.

"Ow!" said the cub.

She tried to get on her feet, but she only got more pain and she fell to the ground. Tears started to feel her big and blue eyes. She remembered her mother always told her she had to be strong and that she shouldn't cry, less in a foreign land, but it hurt too much. She couldn't help the tears that fall, but she could supress the crying, just sobbing in silence. She just wanted to find her mother and go home…

* * *

Mufasa had to sigh, trying to ignore his forehead. Without doubts, that night was being one of his worst. First, Rafiki wasn't in his baobab, which was very suspicious and worrisome; second, his son and his friends were terrified; third, Sarafina and his mate went crazy; fourth, he himself went crazy… And now this… Nobody was listening to him, they didn't even care if he was in front of them. In a normal situation, Zazu would have helped him, but he was very busy terrifying the pride more…

"Please, please, a bit of silence!" said Mufasa.

Finally, the pride started to pay him attention, with Sarabi hushing them from time to time.

"Alright…" he said after a long sigh. "I wanted to make this reunion…"

"WHAT WAS THAT SOUND?!" screamed Naanda, afraid.

Then, the whole pride was screaming once again, unable to focus on what the King was saying. Mufasa didn't want to live that hell again, and roared loudly.

"I said: silence!" he said with a frown. "Listen to me for a minute: this is going out of hand"

"You can say it!" interrupted Zazu, flying in circles, nervous.

"What are we going to do?" asked Diku, her ears pinned.

"We should call another shaman" proposed Sarabi. "If Rafiki is not here, it's not our problem"

"Sarabi, it's not necessary to be that way" scolded Mufasa. "Rafiki has always been a very good friend and adviser. It would be disloyal"

"Don't come with that disloyalty thing, Mufasa, we could die tonight!" said the Queen, angry.

"Nobody is going to…!" tried to say her mate.

"And what if we talk with her?" said Sarafina, interrupting the King. "I mean… she's just a cub…"

"A dead cub" emphasized Diku.

"But a cub, anyway" repeated Sarafina. "We can arrange some deal with her"

"A deal? With the dead?" asked Naanda with her eyes narrowed. "Fina…"

"Yes, they can stay if they follow the rules and come to the monthly reunions…" said Scar sarcastic.

"Exactly, that's an idea" said Sarafina nodding.

"What? Now we'll have to share our home with ghosts?" asked Diku, terrified.

"And how do I count their votes?!" asked Zazu desperately.

"We'll find a way" said Mufasa suddenly, making his brother look at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Or else they'll have to go"

"But they don't want to!" complained Sarafina.

"And why are we saying "they"?" asked Zinguela. "I thought it was just a cub!"

"But if a cub could enter, then any ghost can enter!" explained Sarabi. "We'll become the paradise of ghosts who couldn't go to Heaven"

"Noooo" complained Zinguela, with a sad expression. "I don't wanna…" she added like a little cub.

"Me neither" said Diku. "I say we should kick the cub invader out!"

"How? She's dead, she's not afraid of anything" commented Naanda.

"How do you know that?"

"The worst thing that can happen to you is death, and she has lived it already… We are defenceless to her supernatural powers!" she said horrified.

"What powers? But what are you talking about?" said Scar with a lost expression.

"The powers we all receive when we die" explained Naanda, shrugging.

"… … … … My gosh, this is ridiculous…" commented the dark lion, passing a paw through his face.

"But then what?" asked Sarafina, with a cocked eyebrow. "Are we going to let her stay or not?"

"No, otherwise this will be full of them" answered Diku.

"I won't tolerate ghosts in my kingdom" said Sarabi frowning. "Mufasa, control this!" he ordered to her mate.

"I'm trying but you are not cooperating!" complained Mufasa.

"We can tell her nicely she can't stay" proposed Sarafina.

"People, don't be crazier than you already are" said Scar suddenly. "you're just paranoid; ghosts do not exist"

"Scar, I saw her out there" Mufasa reminded him.

"Look, Mufasa, your sight has never been one of the best" said Scar with eyes half-closed. "Neither your sniffing…" he added.

"Scar…" tried to say Mufasa, offended.

"I'm sure this is a sick joke of that monkey friend of yours" said the dark lion, rolling his eyes. "He has a mental problem, I've always said it: he does such strange things nobody understands…" he started to say, heading to the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Mufasa with a frown.

"Outside, I'm going to show you there's nothing" he said getting out of the den.

"Scar…!"

Mufasa ran to the exit, and then he was blinded by fog. He narrowed his eyes to try to see his brother, but it was useless.

"What happens with all this fog?" asked Mufasa annoyed.

"It's that time of the month" said Sarafina, shrugging.

"What time?" asked Sarabi with a raised eyebrow.

"One…" said the lioness lowing her head.

"…"

"Hey, where are the cubs?" asked Diku suddenly.

The lionesses immediately looked at her and then, at the same directions she was looking at. In effect, there were no cubs in the den. All the mothers, at first, seemed to be in shock for a few seconds, and then, the panic spread.

"For sure they are out!" screamed Zazu, worried. "There is no more explanation!"

"I bet they are afraid because we lost control!" commented Sarabi, with her ears pinned. "We've been fools! We are the adults, we should control ourselves more, above all in front of the children!"

"I couldn't agree more, Sarabi" said Mufasa, walking next to her and nuzzling her. "It's not too late, though, they can't have gone that far" he said, looking now the whole pride. "What we have to do is to go out, and look for our children; _all_ of us" he explained with a frown.

"But we won't be able to see a thing" said Naanda, worried.

"We have to go, we're responsible in a way…" said Sarabi.

"In all the ways…" commented Mufasa, making his mate looking at him with a frown. "Zazu!" he called, trying not to see his mate.

"Nooo, please, nooo" said the hornbill, landing in front of him and begging on his knees.

"I want you to stay here, in case they come back" ordered Mufasa, turning around and indicating with his head to the lionesses to follow him.

"Yeees, your majesty, yeeees" said the hornbill, flying happily.

"Jammy…" said the pride under their breaths.

* * *

Scar had to spend a couple of seconds to be able to see a bit through the fog. It was difficult, but he couldn't stand one more minute in there…

"They all went crazy…" he commented in a whisper. "Ghosts! Ha!" he mocked, rolling his eyes.

He knew the story of the lost cub, Rafiki told Mufasa and he when they were cubs. He wasn't frightened by it, he didn't believe in ghosts then, and he didn't believe in them now. They were nonsense, just inventions of the mind when someone get influenced by absurdities the rest of the world say… Scar knew better, he used his head, he didn't believe in anything he couldn't see; he could respect his brother and the other animals believed in the Great Kings and that they watched over them, and lived in the stars and all that… The problem came when he wasn't respected due to what he believed in…

He pinned his ears. He didn't want to feel bad about it, but it was true: it made him feel really, really bad… He felt different in all the aspects, even in this little thing. Why he had to be so different from the rest of the pride? Sometimes, he couldn't blame them for not want to get closer to him; others, he thought they were overreacting and they were all a bunch arrogant, who thought they were above every living being… Sometimes, he couldn't see them; his brother especially. Mufasa wasn't the same lion he once knew when he was born, the lion he grew up with… He himself changed as well, but he had his reasons. If Mufasa had them too, it was unknown for him, as the king never talked to him anymore about those things…

Scar stopped in his tracks when he heard something at his left. Turning around, he lifted his ears, trying to catch the sound. Immediately, he knew it was a sob, a _female_ and _childish_ sob. For a minute, he felt scared, but with a shook of his head, he refused to let suggestion take over him. With cautious steps, he got closer to the place he heard the sobbing, and he sniffed the air. He frowned slightly and took a look. His legs trembled beneath him when he saw, between the bushes, a cheetah cub, crying inconsolably. At first, Scar wanted to turn around and run back to the den, but a smell caught his attention. Blood. Narrowing his eyes, he saw the cub was bleeding in her left paw. _If she's truly dead, then she can't bleed…_ he thought.

Suddenly, he saw the cub stopping a bit her sobbing and started to sniff. Surely, she had caught his essence. She started to turn her head slowly, and when she saw him so close of her, she jumped, afraid. However, she fell to the floor once again, unable to support her hurt paw on the ground. She let a scream of pain let out of her throat and started to cry, this time, louder.

"Hurts, hurts, it hurts!" cried the cub, uncontrollably.

Scar looked at her for a minute and titled his head to one side. He thought maybe this cub was playing a joke on them and she got hurt, or maybe she was just lost and didn't know anything about it. The only thing that was clear was that she was hurt, and she needed help. Some kind of empathy appeared in his chest. He didn't know if he liked it or not…

"Calm down…" he said, taking one step closer.

"Don't hurt me, please!" begged the cub, crying at the top of her lungs.

"No, no, I won't…" tried to say Scar, but he felt a headache for the crying of the cub. "Stop with the crying, girl!" he screamed, with a frown.

Afraid, the cub shut up, and looked at him with terrified eyes. What was he going to do with her? In her pride, lions didn't have the best reputation. A bit of rancour still existed for a misunderstood that happened years ago. She didn't understand it, her mother never explained it, and she wasn't interested in knowing something that could make her mad… But now, she wished she knew, because then she would be more sure about what that lion was going to do with her.

"What's your name?" asked Scar, looking at her with a stern face.

"Utamu…" she answered with tiny voice, trembling.

"Alright, Utamu, why are you here and all alone?" he kept asking, not caring very much about how scared the cheetah seemed.

"M… My mummy… She… She and I…"

Utamu couldn't find her voice. Thinking that maybe she could be in danger and that she wouldn't be able to see her mother again was horrible, and she couldn't take it… She started to cry once again, unable to go on with her explanation. Scar watched the cheetah's reaction and sighed, tired. As he could see, the cub was very shy and she was terrified of being alone in the territory of lions. Of course, she was growing up with a lot of cheetahs that didn't feel very comfortable with their existence…

"Fools…" he said under his breath, baring his teeth.

"What?" asked the cub, afraid at the sight of the sharp and white teeth of the lion.

"Nothing…" he said rapidly, shaking his head. "Look, Utamu, you don't have to be afraid. You're not in danger" he said, trying to calm her down. She didn't seem very convinced. "I know cheetahs don't speak nice things about us, lions, but you have to judge us by yourself, and not by rumours" he explained, getting a bit closer to him. "Now, tell me… _Why_ are you in the Pridelands?" he asked again.

"My mother… She… Wanted to talk to the King…" she explained, tears running down her face. "And… I got lost… and… I got hurt…" she explained now pointing at her paw. "It hurts… I want to be with mommy…" she said sobbing at the end.

Scar made a face at the cub's sorrow. To be completely honest, he didn't feel comfortable with feeling bad for her, because that meant he wasn't succeeding in his promise of have a cold heart, unable to feel. When somebody came and reminded him it wasn't true, he felt furious. However, it wasn't Utamu's fault. For a moment, he saw himself in the little cub, so lost, in pain and needing a mother who hug her to calm her down and heal her wounds. With a sigh, he said:

"Don't worry, Utamu, you're not _that_ lost…"

"Huh?" asked the cub, looking at him with teary eyes.

"I'm the King's brother, I can take you where he is" he explained, with a tiny smile. It was a long time till he admitted his kinship with Mufasa.

"Really?" asked the cub, a bit happier.

"Aha. But you can't go see the King with your face wet in tears!" he commented.

"Oh…" said the cub, then she cleaned her face. "Now?" she asked innocently.

"It's an improvement" commented the lion with a laugh at the end. "Get on my back" he said, sitting in front of her.

"What?" she asked, perplexed.

"You can't walk all the way with that paw of yours" he said. "C'mon".

Utamu seemed to doubt a bit, but then she decided to trust. He was right in all he said, though, and besides, he didn't seem bad to him. Slowly, she made herself comfortable in his mane. When Scar got up and started his way back to the den, something hit Utamu.

"Oh, I'm going to stain your mane" she said sadly, looking at her wound, which kept bleeding.

"Don't worry about that. In fact, I should be more worry that you lose blood…" he said with a slight frown. "When we arrive, I can take a look".

"Thanks…" said Utamu. A small smile appeared in her lips. "You're so nice!" she commented, resting her head in his dark mane.

Scar looked at her as good as he could, with the corner of his eye. When was the last time someone called him that? He even thought nobody did… He had to supress a growl. He couldn't let this little things affect him. He didn't even know the cub! Yes, that was it. It was like always: with time they would leave him alone, this cub and even his nephew would be the same… Mufasa was just like that… No. No feelings. This was only because he could demonstrate the whole pride, even his brother, that he was right. Nothing more.


	13. About Kings and Ghosts, part 6

**Thank you for all the favorites and followers! =D**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

"Come on, Nala, we have to do this…" said Simba with a frown.

"But it's extremely necessary?" asked the cub with an expression of disgust. "I mean… I could just… make scary sounds… I'm very good at it" she said with a cocky smile.

"No, Nala" said her three friends, very serious.

"Oooh, but, but…" tried to say the cub.

"Nala, it's just a bit of mud" said Tama rolling her eyes. "It won't kill you"

"No, it's worst: it's going to stain myself!" said Nala horrified.

Her crying were silenced when someone threw a ball of mud to her face. Nala was in shock for a few minutes, and then she took a look at herself. Her blue eyes were burning with rage.

"Who was it?! Who was the clown!?"

Another ball of mud, this time directed to her face, made her shut up. Slowly, Nala cleaned the mud on her face, with a serious expression. Her friends laughing uncontrollably. Her eyes looked at them carefully, and then he saw Simba trying to throw her another one.

"You!" said Nala furious, jumping on the top of him.

"Go, Nala, go!" cheered Tama.

"It was _your_ idea!" said Simba, looking at Tama with a frown.

"Hm?!" said Nala, looking at her friend with a death glare.

"Oh… Um… Eh… Really?" said Tama, blinking innocently.

Then, Nala jumped on the top of her, and both lionesses started to fight, rolling on the ground. Tojo and Simba laughed, funny.

"Come one, you two, stop it!" said Tojo between laughs.

"Yes, our parents could hear you" added Simba. When his two friends stopped, gasping for air, he said: "Now that even Nala is covered in mud… We can pass to the phase 2 of our plan"

"Which you haven't explain to us yet" emphasised Tama.

"I was about to" complained Simba. He cleared his throat.

"I hope you have a good explain why we must be like this" muttered Nala angry.

"Easy, if we covered in mud our parents won't smell our essence and that way our furs are darker, which is excellent if we see it's night time"

"Wooo" said his friends.

"When you want to you can be very clever" commented Tama, impressed.

"That comment wasn't necessary…" said Simba offended, under his breath.

"Alright, if we're going to go out with this fog we need to make some things clear" said Mufasa, heading to the exit of the cave. "We have to stick together. I don't want any of you to get separated from the group"

The whole pride nodded and they got closer to each other. Mufasa made sure everyone was there and then he stepped out the den. Still, he couldn't see anything. His thoughts were between Simba and Scar, who hadn't returned to the family cave yet. In fact, he doubted he was going to come back… Sighing resigned, Mufasa decided it wasn't the moment to be worried about his brother and his strange habits and personality. Instead of that, he looked at his pride once again and started to focus in finding his son.

"You know what I'm thinking right now?" asked Sarafina suddenly.

"Here we go…" complained Diku.

"What, Sarafina?" asked Sarabi.

"I was thinking that we are all very afraid…"

"We're not afraid…" said Diku a bit offended.

"Diku, my throat sores for my screams and my head hurts because of yours" said Naanda rolling her eyes.

"You always have a headache, that's excuse is old…"

"When…?" tried to ask Naanda, angry.

Sarabi stopped them: "Girls, Sarafina was talking" she scolded.

"Thank you, Sari" said the blue-eyed lioness with a tender smile. "Well, when I was little, I remember my mum used to tell me that the best way to take away your fears was by singing" she explained.

"… … … Keep fighting" said Sarabi looking at Diku and Naanda.

"No, no, it's true" said Zinguela suddenly. "Mine used to tell me too"

"I don't want to sing now… I'm not in the mood" said Diku.

"But it will help" said Sarafina, serious. "C'mon, if you want, I can start" she offered.

"Em… No, no, thank you…" they all said.

"Yes, don't worry, I promise I won't go out of tune" then, she cleared her throat and began to sing with a clear and beautiful voice: _"Oooh we're here alone in the night so cold… There are ghosts out there and they want us all dead…"_

"Fina, can't you think a more depressive song?" asked Sarabi with a frown. "I mean, I still remember what happiness feels like…"

"What? It's a nice song, my mother sang it to me as a lullaby" she explained shrugging.

" _That_ was your lullaby?" asked Zinguela with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, everything's clearer…" commented Diku.

"Have you heard that?" said Naanda suddenly.

They all stopped, trying to hear something. Nothing.

"What, Naanda?" asked Mufasa.

"I think I heard something…" commented the lioness, a bit afraid.

"Bah, that's because this one's lullaby influenced you" said Diku pointing at Sarafina.

"Hey, my lullaby…!" tried to defend the young lioness.

"Sssh, I heard it now too!" said Sarabi, raising her ears.

They paid special attention to all the sounds around them. Immediately, they heard sounds coming from the bushes beside them.

"There! Something's there!" whispered Sarafina, scared.

"Ssh! I think I heard something!" whispered Tama, raising one ear.

"What is it?" asked Tojo with his ears pinned.

Nala started to sniff the air. "I recognise this smell… It's mum!" she said with a tiny smile.

"And I can smell my parents as well" said Simba. "Now, it's the moment"

"What if we're taking this too far?" asked Tojo.

"You should have thought about that before taking part into it" said the prince shrugging.

"That's not very fair…" said the cub, pouting.

"Come on, Tojo, we can be grounded when they discover the truth, but we'll still have fun and will have a great memory of this" convinced Nala.

"Wait… Are smelling this?" asked Tama suddenly.

"What?" said the rest of the cubs, sniffing the air as her.

"It…" started to say Simba.

"Smells…" said Nala.

"Like…" said Tojo.

Mufasa let the lionesses know nothing was wrong, but he was smelling the same essence too. With cautious steps, he got closer to the bushes and when he was in a prudent distance, he frowned slightly.

"But… This is…" he said aloud.

"CHEETAH!" screamed the kids, getting out of their hiding place.

"Kids!" said the lionesses, happy to see their children.

"Oh, Nala, dear…!" said Sarafina, prepared to hug her daughter, but he stopped in her tracks. "Why are you so dirty!?" she asked, angry.

"You too are dirty, Simba!" scolded Sarabi.

"They all are!" complained Naanda.

"What happened to all of you!?" asked Diku to her daughter.

"… It was all Simba's plan!" said Tama rapidly, fearing her mother.

"You snitch!" screamed the prince, hurt.

"Simba!" screamed her mother. "What is the meaning of this? Why were you out of the den at this hour?"

"He wanted to play a joke on you, but it was true, it was all true!" explained Nala crying.

"Nala, you too?!" said Simba, feeling betrayed.

"Wait, wait… It was you all along?" asked Mufasa, really angry.

"Yes…" they all said dejected.

"And where's the cheetah cub I saw? I will talk to her parents immediately!" he said gritting his teeth.

"Hum… Dad… That wasn't us…" said Simba with his ears pinned.

"What?" said all the adults.

"That's what I'm trying to say!" screamed Nala, jumping nervous. "She's there! We smelled her!"

"But ghosts can have an essence?" asked Sarafina, confused.

"It would smell worst that a hyena…" commented Diku, nauseous.

Again, among the bushes, a sound was heard, and everybody jumped afraid. Mufasa rapidly turned around and got closer to the shrub, sniffing the air. Surprised, he saw it smelled like a cheetah… and blood. When he heard a voice and saw a black figure getting closer at them, Mufasa roared loudly and jumped on the top of it, baring his teeth at it.

"Mufasa, are you out of your damned mind!?" screamed…

"Scar?" said the King, seeing now his brother in front of him. "But… What…?"

Suddenly, a whine was heard at his side. Turning his head, he saw the cheetah cub again with teary eyes, and this time she was hurt in one paw. The cub looked at the two brothers, terrified, and afraid, she screamed.

"MUMMY!"

"The ghost!" screamed the pride, not understanding anything.

"Mufasa, are you alright?!" screamed Sarabi, worried.

Before Mufasa could be able to answer, someone pinned him to the ground violently. Recovering his senses, he saw a cheetah adult baring her teeth at him and trying to bite his neck through his mane. Roaring loudly, Mufasa pushed her aside by a swipe. Both felines stood on their rear legs and started to fight, hearing the screams of the pride. Mufasa could hear his son cheering him, and Sarabi was screaming his name, worried. A bit surprised, he also hear his brother calling him, a bit of worry was heard in his voice, and that enough to make him lose his concentration. The cheetah, taking advantage of it, pinned him once again.

"Dad!" screamed Simba, worried, and ran to his father's side.

"Simba, don't…!" tried to say Sarabi, but she was surprisingly silenced by Scar's roar.

"Stop, both of you!" screamed the dark lion, being now by his brother's side. "It was a misunderstanding!" he said looking at the cheetah.

"What?" both adult said.

"Mummy!" said Utamu, crying happily. "Mummy, you're here!"

"Utamu, dear!" said Mkali, running to her side to hug her. "Darling, you're bleeding!" she said when she looked at her paw.

"I fell and it hurts!" screamed the cub, crying uncontrollably.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here!?" asked Mufasa looking at his son.

The cubs were obligated to clean themselves in the watering whole and then they had to explain their plan. The adults were feeling angry and grounded their children for a month, and when the cubs were gone, complaining under their breaths, the whole pride felt shame.

"We were tricked… by our own children…" commented Diku, blushing.

"This can't be known…" added the Queen.

"I am so sorry for what happened, Mkali" apologised Mufasa. "My son inherited the black humour of his uncle" he said, taking a rapid glare to Scar.

"Of course, blame the cub's savour…" said the dark lion, upset.

"No, it's alright… I'm happy my daughter is alright" said Mkali. Then, she looked at Scar with a tender smile. "Thank you, Prince Scar, for saving my little Utamu" she thanked honestly.

"Prince?" repeated the dark lion with a laugh. "I think you're a bit confused…" he commented shaking his head.

"You're the King's brother, so that makes you a prince" explained the cheetah with a giggle. "At least, that is how it works…

"Yes, technically, but…" said Scar, feeling a bit uncomfortable. When he saw the confused look in her face, he cleared his throat. "Alright, let's forget about it… Just Scar" he said shaking his head.

"Thank you, Prince Scar" said Utamu, hugging him with affection.

"… I said just Scar…" said the lion sighing tired.

"Mkali, something's wrong?" asked Mufasa, trying to suppress the smile that Utamu put on his face by her treatment on his brother.

"I fear no, Mufasa" answered the cheetah, sighing.

She looked at her daughter, who had now his paw covered with some leaves and was talking to Scar, not hearing their conversation. However, she decided to get closer to the King to be able to talk in a whisper only he could hear.

"There has been more deaths in our territory" she explained. "At first, nor my mate nor I took it too seriously, thinking maybe there were rogues, but… One of my mate's friends was attacked"

"Attacked?" asked Mufasa with a frown of worry.

"Aha. It was at night, and he couldn't see them, he couldn't even smell their essence, but he could swear he heard laughter" explained Mkali, now looking at Mufasa seriously.

The King bared his teeth, angry: "Hyenas".


	14. Between brothers, part 1

**So, another chapter. I'm trying to find a balance between this one and the Spanish one... Anyway, hope you like it. And thanks for all the support.  
Things will start to be more serious, but the humour will still be there... It's like a comedy... drama... fic? Does that exist...? Whatever, enjoy XD**

* * *

 **Between brothers pt. 1**

He had to growl of frustration for the third time that day. That stupid baboon wasn't cooperating at all! Not only that, he acted as if he had total control of the situation… Ha! _He_? In control? With a guy like _him_? No way! That monkey was crazy… He looked at him again, seeing him now sat down, eyes closed, meditating in peace. He bared his teeth and buried his claws in the ground.

"Your trying my patience" he warned with his dark and deep voice.

No answer. Infuriated, he stepped closer to him, teeth bared dangerously.

"Your time is running out, old monkey" he said in a whisper. "Either you give me what I want or…"

"What will you do?" interrupted the shaman, now looking at him. "You and I know you need me alive as I'm the only one who knows what you need; killing me will be stupid, don't you think?"

The bigger one tightened his chin, knowing he was right. He roared and got separated from him. How much he hated when he was right.

"I thought time would give you a clearer vision" said Rafiki with a frown.

"And it did, shaman" he said without looking at him. "Now I know what I want, and I know that the stupidest thing I can do is renounce to what is mine again"

"But you will still be empty" said Rafiki getting up. "You still have time" he added getting closer to him. With a sigh, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, G…"

But he was silenced when a paw hit him, throwing him to the ground. Rafiki didn't show any signs of being hurt and he just got up, looking at him seriously. The lion got closer to him, his dark mane falling in front of his eyes, which were burning with rage.

"Time is over" he said under his breath. "Especially for your friends"

Right after, he turned around, seeing that his minions were seeing the whole scene. _Jackals, always snooping around_ , he thought angry. Rolling his eyes, he let it go.

"Batili, Nyeti, I need you and your pack to go to the Outlands" he said, looking at the couple.

"But… We jackals are banished…" tried to say Nyeti, worried.

"I am not asking you for opinion" he said, approaching them threating. "I'm giving you an order, and you have to follow it"

"Y-Yes, sir…" said the couple, afraid.

"Besides, I'm sure the King knows already you have been visiting him and his family…" he added with a smile. "Isn't it true, Uhari?"

From the shadows, a jackal a bit more brawny than Batili appeared. With a body and snout full of scratches he got closer to his family, laughing a bit.

"Yes… That cheetah truly was easy to scare" and he started to laugh, enjoying the memory of the other's pain.

"What are you talking about, Uhari?" asked Batili, angry. "We decided we would just hunt what we needed to feed us; it was forbidden to hurt any other animal" he reminded him, being now nose to nose with the laughing jackal.

"Temper, temper" said the jackal, rolling his eyes in amusement. "It was only a warning, Batili… Besides, thinking it this way: now the King wouldn't be that surprised that we enter his lands" he explained, looking at the lion with a smile.

"That is why you were always my favourite, Uhari… Always so… clever" he commented with a sinister smile. "Brutal…"

"You have nothing to do against Mufasa" commented Rafiki, now on his feet and supporting himself with a hand on the wall. "He'll do whatever it takes to protect the ones he loves"

A rapid glare to the Batili and Nyeti; he knew they were against the lion's will, but they had nothing to say, they just received orders, and their pack were demanding them solutions to their exile. The lion laughed with arrogance.

"Will you ever get tired of talk nonsense?" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"The day you realise my nonsense is just a good advice, the one you should follow for your own good" he said upset.

The lion rolled his eyes and looked at the three jackals: "Gather a few of your pack and go"

"But, sire…" tried to say Nyeti.

"GO!" roared the lion, making them run afraid. Then, he turned around, facing the baboon once again. "Now, let's see how great is that adored King of yours…" he commented with a scary smile.

* * *

Mufasa stepped out the cave coughing a bit. The night before Mkali explained what happened to her mate's friends, and she let him know how worried she and Jelani, her mate, were. Mufasa couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with the information, especially if he thought Rafiki wasn't there to give him advises. That morning, Sarabi said they could always have the help of his cousin, Zito. At first, he refused, knowing he was very clumsy, but then he thought: he had been helping Leo and his pride all these years, and nothing bad happened… So maybe he could give him a shot and try. Besides, Rafiki would have to return someday… He started to cough once again, and complained when he felt a headache.

"Are you feeling alright, Mufasa?" asked Sarabi, who had been watching her mate with a worried look.

"Yes, yes, it's just a headache" he said, shaking his head. "I'm going to the cheetah's lands, maybe I can figure something out" he explained.

"Mufasa, are you sure you'll be fine?" she asked, now being by his side. "I can go with you if you want" she offered with a smile.

"No, someone has to be here to watch the kingdom" he shook his head.

"Well, then some other lioness could…"

"And the cubs need to be watched as well" said the King, then he nuzzled his mate. "Sarabi, I'm fine…"

The Queen took a few seconds before answering: "Alright, alright…" then, she got separated from him. "But, please, be careful"

"Sarabi, you're worrying over nothing…" said Mufasa, trying to comfort her. "This is not the first time hyenas try to break the circle of life…"

"…But it's the first time they hurt someone for fun" said Sarabi. She laughed when she saw the surprised expression in her mate's face. "Mufasa, I can see through you easily, we've known since cubhood" she said caressing him affectional. A frown adorned her face.

Mufasa got separated from her and cleared his throat: "Yes… I know, but… It's still not comfortable when you do it" he commented laughing a bit.

"That's what mates and mothers do" she said, and then she giggled: "We females have this… sixth sense" she explained. Again, she nuzzled him: "I love you"

"I love you too" said the King, with a serene smile. Then, he turned around: "See you"

"Don't force yourself more than you are able! And be back before the sun sets!" she screamed as he walked away. With a worried expression, she entered the cave. "I hope Zazu come back with Zito" she said under her breath.

Mufasa was starting to feel more tired as he walked. He looked at his paws all the way, trying to convince himself it was only because he couldn't sleep well due to the facts Mkali explained to him, that and the fact that his son played a joke on all of them… A familiar essence reached his snout, but it took him more time than usually to realise it was his brother, drinking at the watering hole.

A frown adorned his expression. Mufasa knew his brother was friend of the hyenas, something he didn't accept totally but he saw himself forced to let it pass because, some way or another, he felt he owned him that. He never liked hyenas; his father taught him they were mean and they liked to break the Circle of Life, living under their own rules and not caring about the others; they were disloyal in all the senses… And still, his brother always preferred to be with them before his own family. And that was a thing that made his blood boil. He sped up his steps to be by Scar's side faster, and he cleared his throat, calling his attention.

Scar's eyes looked up, without stopping drinking water. Mufasa then felt a strong smell of death. _The Elephant Graveyard… Why I am not surprised?_ he thought, rolling his eyes, but he had to complain when that act made his headache grow. Slowly, Scar lifted his head when he finished drinking, and looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes?" he said, frowning slightly.

Ignoring his annoying gaze, he said: "Scar, I need to talk to you"

"Save it, Mufasa, it wasn't them…" answered the dark lion rapidly.

"How do you know it?" asked the King frowning.

"I went to talk to them when I heard Mkali news" he explained. Then, with a cocky smile, he added: "I'm sure you know it as well as you can smell"

"Yes, that essence is really difficult to ignore" he said, disgusted.

"You get used with time" replied Scar. "Well, if you don't need anything more…" he said, as he started to pass him by.

"Do you really expect me to believe it?" asked Mufasa raising an eyebrow. "Why would they tell you if they did, Scar? They're _hyenas_ " he said emphasizing the last word in a pejorative way.

"Mufasa, do we need to go through this again?" asked Scar under his breath.

"Yes, we do" said the King, now being in front of him. "You always spent more time with them than with us. We are your _family_ " his voice cracking a bit at the end.

Scar couldn't help but laugh sarcastically: "My _family_?" he repeated, a shine of fury in his eyes. "They aren't any family of mine" he said, confronting his brother. "In fact, not even you are my family" he added.

And Mufasa had to control himself for not roar him in the face: "Scar, we're family. We're brothers" he reminded him, feeling his throat hurting.

" _Half_ brothers…" he emphasised.

"Why is that important for you? It isn't for me" said Mufasa, having to cough a bit at the end.

Scar laughed once again and muttered: "Hypocrite"

"What did you just say?" asked the King, baring his teeth.

"Hypocrite" repeated the dark lion, now aloud. "Do you need me to explain the meaning of it as well, _brother_?" he said the last word mockingly.

Mufasa couldn't take that taunt anymore and he roared. However, Scar noticed it wasn't as powerful as usual, and he had to narrow his eyes once again. Something was strange in Mufasa's acting.

"I can't go on like this, Scar" he said, shaking his head. Scar thought it was because of disapproval, but the King knew it was in an attempt to erase the pain in his forehead. "I've tried it all with you, but you're not cooperating. You keep stuck in the past and you are unable to let it go, and you're only hurting yourself and the ones who try to help you" he said, using the same tone of voice he used with Simba when he did something wrong.

"Your little help is a bit delayed, don't you think?" asked Scar, now feeling the anger through all his body. "Why do you think you have the right to ask me for things you never gave me when I needed it the more, Mufasa?"

"I did…" tried to say the King, but he was interrupted.

"You keep complaining about my sins, but you ignore yours" said the dark lion, infuriated.

Mufasa looked at him for a moment, and then sighed: "I miss the cub I was raised with, Scar…" he admitted.

"That cub no longer exists, Mufasa, and you know who's fault is…" said Scar, reducing the volume of his voice. "You say you miss him, but you keep calling me _that_ ; you say I should let go of the past, but keep reminding it to me by calling me _that_ again…" he said, burying his claws on the ground.

"Scar…" said Mufasa, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"And _again_ " said the darker one. "You're too coward to break that stupid rule _your_ father made" a pause in which he took a look at his brother. "I am the one who can't take it anymore" he said, frowning angry.

"Then, leave" was the rapid answer Mufasa said, feeling stressed.

However, when he realised what he had said, he opened his eyes, feeling horrible. He look at his brother, who was staring at him with wide eyes, an expression of surprise which was so foreign in Scar's features nowadays… Mufasa tried to articulate word, but for a mere second he found himself dizzy, and had to focus on maintain composure in front of his brother, especially in this situation. When finally the horrible sensation faded away, Scar was now walking the opposite direction; before he could say anything more, Scar turned around one last time.

"Do you want to know what is our really problem? I came here looking out for a brother, and I just found a king" he explained, looking at him accusatory.

Then, he turned around and walked away. Mufasa didn't find enough strengths to stop him.

* * *

Mufasa arrived at the place where Mkali said her friend was attacked. The gorge. A few kilometres ahead there was a field where the wildebeests and a few more animals used to eat. He knew sometimes the hyenas trespassed the limits of his kingdom to go there and kill, the most of the time without real needs. He felt infuriated because of that. They were just mongrels without moral… He couldn't understand why his brother defended them that much…

 _His brother_ , he let his anger go for a moment. He was still feeling bad for the argue they had before leaving Pride Rock. It was true they had fought millions of time since he came back, but none of the fights affected him as this one. Mufasa really thought he was doing it fine, he thought his brother didn't hate him that much, that was only a bit of rancour for what happened but that they could solve it. Now all his hopes disappeared. The look Scar dedicated him only denoted hatred, pure hatred towards him. The fraternal love both felt in their cubhood was gone, and Mufasa felt more lost than ever.

But what affected him the more was the fact that Scar really thought he hated him as much as he did. Mufasa still loved his brother, they were family, no matter if they shared the same father or not; they were raised together, they played together, fought together, laughed together… Some time ago, before everything happened, before Taka died and Scar was born, his brother was the shoulder he could cry on, the voice of the reason, the one who he trusted the most, the one who gave him great advises. Now, Mufasa didn't know if he should trust him or if his advices were sincere. There was so much mystery in his brother's behaviour that Mufasa felt like an ignorant. He wanted to know what he had to do, he wanted to be capable of tell his brother that he was important and that he didn't hate him, that this was his home as well.

Sometimes, Mufasa thought Scar loved the hyenas more than him, and each day that idea grew more real. And he found himself feeling jealous. And he laughed at himself, thinking he was being a fool for being jealous of a few vile. But what happened today just corroborated his doubts. Scar saw the hyenas as his family, more than himself, more than his son, more than his mate, more than any other lioness in the pride. The reason? Mufasa thought he knew it, but he didn't want to admit it. As he didn't want to admit his brother was right when he called him a coward. Yes, everybody in the pride thought he was a brave king, his son let him know a few times, but reality was all the contrary; even if Mufasa could owned a few hyenas and never doubted in sacrifice his life for his family and friends, he was like a terrified cub when his brother was in the middle. His father's words came to his mind, making him doubt Scar, and the story he didn't know. He wanted to know more about it, but Scar never felt comfortable with the subject, and he always avoided it. That only made him doubt more, and Mufasa some days wanted to forget about everything and go on with his life. He thought he knew his brother, he thought he didn't have to doubt of him and his actions. But his behaviour made him rethink all the things Ahadi told him.

Ahadi… Mufasa loved his father, denying was lying, but there were some thing he saw with time that made him reconsider things around him. When Scar left… When he was obligated to leave, Ahadi changed towards him, everything went downhill and Mufasa was too young to understand a story he wasn't told completely. The day his brother was exiled, the day their mother died, he discovered the truth: his brother wasn't Ahadi's son. His world collapses that day. He wanted to scream, to ask more questions, but his father's eyes told him he had to be silenced.

Mufasa groaned, feeling both mental and physical pain. The memories hurt him, more than anyone could imagine… But as the seconds went by, he realised it wasn't just the memory. His whole body has hurting: he felt shattered. Each step was like a torture, and he saw himself forced to stop to recover some air. For some reason, he felt hot. Gasping for air, he cursed under his breath, thinking he should have listened to his mate and come accompanied. _Asking for help is for the weak. If you ask for help, they would think you're weak, and they would feel bad and irritated._ The voice of his father sounded in his head, making him almost collapse.

Suddenly, he heard a sound behind him. Turning around rapidly wasn't a good idea, as he felt the dizziness come over him once again. He tried to stay straight and searched for the someone else. His vision was a bit blurred, and he had to shake his head to clear it a bit.

"Who's there?" he asked, with a raspy voice. He cleared his throat a bit, feeling it sore. "Come out" he ordered.

He tried to sniff the air, but he couldn't catch anything. He could only see who was it when he saw a pack of four jackals getting closer to him. The one who took his attention the most was the one who was all covered with injures, reminding him to his brother and his mark on his left eye. The memory made him falter a bit. The other three seemed to be more hesitant to be near him and less prepared to attack if it was necessary.

"Well, well, well" said the scarred jackal. "What a surprise seeing the great and famous King Mufasa around here…" he said laughing a bit at the end.

"What are you doing in the Pridelands?" asked Mufasa angry. "You and your kind are not welcome here; your home is in the Outlands" he said baring his teeth. The jackal laughed once again. _His laughter is more annoying than a hyena's_ he thought, feeling his headache increasing.

"So vain for being all alone" said the jackal, throwing a rapid glare to his two companions.

"Even if I'm alone, you still don't have a chance against an adult lion" Mufasa reminded them. _Maybe you have if you know I'm sick…_ he thought to himself, praying in his mind he could scare them by words.

"You're more fool than I thought if you really think it's only us" said the jackal smiling.

Suddenly, Mufasa heard grunting behind him. Turning around slowly, he saw five more jackals approaching him, this one sharing the ferocity of the scarred jackal. Mufasa gritted his teeth in frustration.

"We thought the King would be more careful knowing we've been frequenting his lands… but I think that famous lion's pride is stronger than reason" commented the jackal, laughing once again.

And Mufasa had to growl, admitting in his mind he was right.

* * *

When Scar arrived at the Elephant Graveyard, nothing was new: Banzai and Ed were fighting over the rests of the food he brought them before. Shaking his head in annoyance, he decided he wasn't in the mood for more fights between brothers.

"You two, stop it!" he said.

"Oh, hey, Scar!" said Banzai.

Ed took advantage of it and took the bone away from him, breaking it with his teeth.

"Ed! That wasn't fair!" complained the hyena, launching on the top of him.

"Where's Shenzi?" asked Scar frustrated. "She is the one who should be taking care of you…"

"Scar!" a female voice called.

"Speaking of the devil…" muttered the lion.

"Scar, it's a good thing you're here!" said the female hyena, running towards him with another one of her kind. "Scar, Ukaidi and I have seen something at the gorge!" she explained.

"The gorge?" repeated Scar. "How many times…?"

"Yes, yes, we know" Ukaidi, Shenzi's cousin, interrupted him. "We shouldn't go there but… we were still hungry…" she excused themselves. "Well, that is not the important part… Do you remember you mentioned to us what Mkali told your brother?"

At the mention of his brother, Scar had to suppress a growl: "Yes…" he answered, annoyed.

"Well, now we know who was it" continued Shenzi. "The jackals"

"Jackals?" repeated Scar with a frown. "But… they were banished from the kingdom long ago, they didn't want to know anything more about lions" he said a bit confused.

"It seems that changed" commented Ukaidi, shrugging.

"Scar, we haven't finished yet" said Shenzi.

"Then, go on…" said the lion with a cocked eyebrow.

"We saw your brother as well down there, and we heard them talking about an ambush" she explained.

"And what does have to do with me?" asked Scar, seeing where they were going with all that.

"Mufasa was all alone, and they were… I don't know… Eight, nine jackals?" commented Ukaidi.

"That's his problem. This is his kingdom, let him fight for it" answered Scar, angry, and he passed both of them by.

"Scar, he could be killed" said Shenzi, frowning a bit.

Scar stopped in his tracks. He knew Mufasa was strong. But he also knew his brother wasn't at his best moment. That morning, his actions showed him. He was ill, that was a fact. Very ill? He didn't know, and he didn't care, to be completely honest. That could be a great chance for him: his brother finally was going to be killed, he was defenceless, he didn't have to move a paw to make it happen… Yet… he didn't feel completely satisfied. It took a moment, but finally, he growled angry.

"I'm losing my mind!" he said, running to the exit of the graveyard.

And his hyenas friends followed him immediately.


	15. Between brothers, part 2

**Between brothers, pt. 2**

Sarabi felt extremely happy when he saw Zazu flying back to Pride Rock. With a big smile, she ran out the den. She was surprised when she saw the hornbill wasn't only accompanied by Zito, but by his father as well. When Leo saw his daughter, he ran to her, and nuzzled her with affection.

"Sarabi, my dear daughter!" he said happily.

"Dad!" she said a bit surprised, but she returned him the gesture. "What are you doing here?" she asked when they got separated.

"Do I need a reason to visit my little daughter?" he said lifting his head with pride.

"No, no, but, em…" started to say Sarabi.

"He insisted on coming with us" explained Zazu, landing on the Queen's shoulder.

"Oh…" she said, a bit lost.

"I couldn't be separated from Zito, he's such a good shaman!" said Leo with teary eyes. "When I watched him go I couldn't control myself!" he added, crying like a baby.

"I didn't know you loved him that much…" said Sarabi, titling her head to the left. "As you're always saying he's a good for nothing…"

"Eh?" said Leo, stopping his crying immediately.

"Oh, of course I didn't want to offend you, Zito!" she apologised rapidly.

"Huh? What?" asked the baboon, without understanding.

"Don't go crazy about it… Apart from his clumsiness he's a complete absent-minded!" whispered Zazu, desperate.

Sarabi had to swallow. She knew nobody could be like Rafiki, but Zito was a special case. He had all the flaws that weren't necessary to a King: he always was daydreaming, and seemed unable to focus in his job. When Sarabi still lived with her parent's pride, there was no day where Leo screamed at Zito, telling him he was a complete useless. Rafiki had told her and Mufasa, long ago, that he only had his way of working, but Sarabi always thought his way of working wasn't the correct one for a royal family…

She took a look at him. In appearance, she could tell he could be Rafiki's cousin, as they shared some features as the beard and red nose with the same shape; but Zito was a bit overweight, making him unable to be as swift as his cousin and also slower. She sighed, praying to the Great Kings Rafiki would come back soon… Suddenly, Zito was in front of her, making her jump in susprise.

"Oh, Zito… Something's wrong?" she asked politely.

Zito took a few seconds to answer, making her and the other two animals nervous. The baboon took a look at her and then, smiling, he asked, pointing at himself.

"Where do I live?"

Everybody sighed tired.

"You'll stay in Rafiki's baobab till he's back, I'm sure he wouldn't mind" answered the Queen with a kind smile. "Do you remember the way?"

Zito smiled wide and said: "What's a baobab?"

And, this time, everybody looked at him with eyes wide open and sighed again. _This is going to be harder than I thought_ was what Sarabi thought immediately.

* * *

Mufasa was feeling his hear beating violently against his rib cage. Aside from feeling bad, he had to fight against nine jackals who weren't looking at him very nicely. Intuitively, he started to walk backwards, trapping himself against the great stone wall of the gorge. He knew the jackals were like the hyenas: they hated him and his family because their exile. Ironically, Mufasa was never told why they were exiled in the first place, but he never asked and didn't even think about them in all his time as King. Unlike the hyenas, the jackals never tried to trespass the borders, deciding they weren't interested in the Pridelands anymore.

Suddenly, his thoughts ended up in his brother. He had told him it wasn't the hyenas, and he doubted him. If he had believed him, he wouldn't have been fighting this beasts all alone as he would've asked him to join him, as an excuse to spend more time together. But everything happened the opposite way he wanted, and now he was in this mess. For a moment, he felt his whole body shaking for the extra strength he was using to be on his feet; the will to lie down increasing as the seconds went by.

He buried his claws in the ground when he saw the jackals were now almost nose to nose with him, and he bared his teeth at them, trying to scare them, but surprisingly, they didn't react cowardly towards his actions. _Just what I needed, the bravest of the group…_ he thought fed up. Time ran slowly, making him almost collapse due to his tensed position. He felt his throat burning, telling him he needed to cough, but he contained himself; he knew if he did it they would attack him without consideration.

Finally, he couldn't take it any longer, and he started to cough, losing a bit his balance. And, as he thought, the jackals jumped on the top of him, biting and scratching him with no mercy. Thankfully, his mane avoided most of the harm. With a swipe, he could sent away a few, who moaned in pain and fell to the ground. Roaring, Mufasa repeated the action with the ones who tried to attack him as he watched the one who fell, seeing if they were going to leap on him again. He saw that one of them ran immediately by their side, a worried expression adorning its face. With a rapid glare, he saw the jackal was the smallest of them all, but it was still an adult. Maybe the youngest of the pack. Its dark eyes shone with concern as it helped its friends to be on their feet once again.

He couldn't look at the scene any longer when another jackal leap on the top of him, pinning him down easier than expected, a thing that didn't pass unnoticed by Uhari. His red eyes burnt like fire, showing how happy he was feeling. He started to laugh uncontrollably, calling the attention of the rest of his companions. Mufasa, stressed by the jackal who was biting him and the laughter of the leader of the group, roared infuriated. With a shake of his head, the jackal finally fell of his mane and he pinned him to the ground. The world around them froze in that instant.

"I'll give you one last chance" he said, trying not to gasp for air in front of him. "Go now and never return"

Whilst the whole pack was shaking with fear, seeing the wrath in the King's eyes, Uhari started to laugh again, this time getting closer to the big feline. Just when he was in front of the royal animal, he stopped, and looked at Mufasa with eyes full of arrogance.

"But, what is this?" he said, tilting his head to one side. "This must be our second lucky day, fellas!" he said aloud, laughing a bit at the end. "We're seeing the Great and feared King Mufasa in his moment of weakness"

Mufasa growled, seeing now they all knew he wasn't feeling well. The hubris in his enemy's eyes made his blood boil inside his body, and he had to breathe a few times to not lose control.

"Go away, jackal" said Mufasa calmly.

"I don't think we'll do that, _lion_ " he answered, mocking his tone of voice. "Listen, we are here to stay; this kind of dictatorship your father the tyrant made is making us sick. We're going to fight, we've got allies who could break you in all the possible ways" he explained, walking in circles around him.

"Is that a threat?" asked Mufasa, baring his teeth.

"Let's call it… a warning" said Uhari, stopping in front of the King once again.

"You'll leave my lands _now_ , my father's laws will survive above your selfish desires" he said, starting to feel dizzy once again.

For his misfortune, the scarred jackal realised it: "Ah, always respecting that tyrant…" he commented, enjoying the annoyance in the lion's eyes. "Tell me, Mufasa, are you still worried about making Daddy proud?" he asked, smiling.

Mufasa couldn't help but roar with rage when he heard that animal talking about his father in such a way. Letting his feelings control him, he leapt. But Uhari, knowing that would be the move he would make, jumped to the left, laughing when he saw the King landing on the ground with a surprised expression. The King, on his behalf, cursed under his breath when he saw that wasn't the best option, as the colours around him started to be blurred. Taking a deep breath, he fell to the ground.

Uhari's laugh was transformed in an echo, that pierced through his ears and made his headache reappeared with a lot more on intensity. He tired to get on his feet once again, but when he thought he would be able, he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder and, straightaway, he felt the warm feeling of the blood running down his shoulder. And that was the last thing he really needed. Knowing that he was losing blood just made him dizzier, and he was unable to get up.

"Uhari!" screamed a female voice.

Mufasa's vision was blurred by then, but he was able to see that the owner of the voice was the jackal that ran to help her friends before. By her side were the other two jackals that he saw at first, before the other five joined the group. The three animals were looking daggers at Uhari, who still refused to let go of his shoulder.

"Uhari, stop it right now!" screamed the jackal at the left side, making him know she was a female as well.

Finally, and for his relief, Mufasa felt Uhari's teeth off him. Gasping for air, he tried to get up, only to fall to the ground once again. The world around him going in circles.

"This wasn't the plan!" screamed the older female, her brown eyes shining with anger.

"The plan?" repeated Uhari, licking the lion's blood from his lips, delighted. "The plan is to get out lands back, and hell, I'm going to do it! And if I have to get my paws dirty with the blood of these stinky lions, I'll do it!" he screamed, angry.

"The master wants him alive" the younger female reminded him.

"And I don't think he would be very pleased when he knows his favourite is following his own rules" commented the male one, baring his teeth.

"Oh, is that the problem, Batili? You think your authority is in danger?" asked Uhari with a tiny smile.

"I am the leader of this pack, along with my mate" he said, pointing at the older female with his head.

"Please, if it were for you and Nyeti we would still be starving in the Outlands!" screamed the scarred jackal, infuriated.

"My sister and her mate wanted to make peace with lions, doing this is only going to make it worse!" said the younger female.

"Stay out of this, Ujinga" warned Uhari with a dangerous glare.

"Look the ways you speak to my sister, Uhari" said Nyeti, upset.

Uhari hissed annoyed and turned around, going back to where Mufasa was still trying to recover his senses. Taking advantage of the lion's situation, he pushed him back to the ground, receiving only a groan as an answer. Putting a paw on the King's jugular, he looked at the whole group.

"This is the son of the lion who banished your families, who knew your pups were dying from hunger and did nothing to solve it! And he's following his father's paw prints" he took out his claws, almost cutting Mufasa's flesh. "Why show mercy to the one who doesn't know the meaning of that word?" he added overcome by wrath.

"Uhari…" said Batili, calmly. "Don't do it"

Uhari let a small and sarcastic laugh out his mouth as he pressed a bit further his claw against Mufasa's neck. The King moaned, feeling froze in his place. He wanted to leap on that jackal and show him who he was, but today that wouldn't be done. He felt his eyelids heavier than usual and he was forced to close them. The last thing he heard before he passed out was a potent roar, that made Uhari's paw get off his jugular.

The jackals jumped afraid when they heard a lion's roar. Instinctively, they at their rights, seeing a dark lion with black mane in front of them. His green eyes fell on the bigger lion's form, showing a bit of surprise when he saw the state he was in. When Uhari saw that this new arrival was just a skinny lion, he started to laugh.

"Oh, but what is this, Mufasa?" he asked to the unconscious lion. " _This_ is the rescuer his royal throw-rug?" he said between laughs.

With a hit of amusement in his voice, Scar replied: "No… _These_ are"

In a blink of an eye, a whole pack of hyenas appeared, running towards them. The jackals, terrified, started to run, not wanting to start a fight against the hyenas. Uhari took a rapid look at Mufasa and growled, frustrated; then, he followed his companion.

When the forms of his friends and the jackals disappeared, Scar ran to his brother's side, seeing his was unconscious. When he noticed the blood he was losing from his right shoulder, he frowned slightly. _Fantastic…_ he thought with nuisance.

"Mufasa" he called not receiving an answer. "Mufasa" he repeated, this time a bit louder.

Scar growled frustrated when he Mufasa didn't open his eyes. A bit hesitant, he lowered his head, touching his brother's forehead with his own. He got separated immediately, a bit surprised when he saw how high his fever was.

"He's burning up" he commented to himself.

He thought for a moment, keeping his eyes on Mufasa's injury. Not only he had a fever, but he was losing blood. These two things could be really dangerous if they weren't treated in time. He grunted when he realised he would have to carry his brother back to Pride Rock.

"He owes me this one" he muttered, carrying his brother on his back as well as he could. When he felt the great weight his brother had, he added: "He _really_ owes me this one…"

* * *

 **Thanks to all the favorites, follows and reviews you leave me, it's a pleasure to count with your support. As you can see, I decided to humanize a bit more Scar character. I've never been a fan of belive someone can be good or evil in a 100% so...**


	16. Between brothers, part 3

**Between brothers, pt. 3**

Sarabi looked outside the baobab and frowned slightly. It started to rain suddenly. From time to time, lightings illuminated the sky and thunders resounded through all the savannah. Turning around, she looked at Rafiki's substitute with a tender smile.

"Thank you for letting us stay, Zito" she said.

"No problem" said the baboon, looking around him. "So, where's my bed?"

"Hum… Wherever you like I think…" she said a bit confused.

"And where's that?" asked Zito titling his head.

"…" _Please, Rafiki, come soon_ begged Sarabi in her mind.

"Wow, it's raining dogs and cats out there!" commented Leo, a bit annoyed.

"For sure is because you made all the way singing…" said Zazu rolling his eyes.

"And where's that mate of yours, Sarabi?" asked the lion looking at his daughter.

"Mufasa is out to investigate a few things; we think the hyenas are trespassing our lands again" explained the Queen. "But he's been out till this morning" she added worried. "I'm hope he's alright"

"Bah, for sure he is. He may be shelter himself from the rain" said Leo shrugging.

Sarabi fell silent, watching her lands being wet from the sudden weather. In her mind, she prayed to the Great Kings from her mate to be alright.

* * *

Scar tried to focus his vision on his paws as he walked, trying to ignore the great weight his brother had and the heat that came from his body. But a moment arrived where he had to stop, falling to the ground, gasping for air. Why was he doing this? Why was he helping a lion who only gave him pain and sorrow? He wanted his brother out of the way, and here he was: carrying him back home, safe and sound. For an instant he thought he could leave him there and let the fate decide… However, he couldn't have a lot of time to think about it as rain started to fall violently.

He started to look from left to right, seeing a small cave where the both of them could protect themselves from the weather. Taking deep breaths, Scar got on his feet once again, trying not to trip over the wet land, and he entered the cave, seeing it was a bit bigger than it seemed. Carefully, he let his brother off his back, lying him on his left side to prevent his injury become infected somehow. Sighing relieved when he felt nothing on his back, he looked out.

"Damn weather…" he cursed, rolling his green eyes.

He watched his brother's injury, seeing he was still losing blood. Frowning, he knew it wouldn't stop raining in a while, and that wound needed to be seen now. His mind started to work rapidly, he wanted to find an alternative solution as the one he knew it had to be made. But he saw it was impossible: he would have to take care of it himself. At first, he showed himself hesitant; his brother and he haven't touch each other in any kind of brotherly way since cubhood, just the fact that he had carried him all along was like a miracle.

He bit his lip. He didn't want to do it, but he know he had to. Whilst Mufasa spent time with Ahadi, he always stayed with Rafiki, and the baboon taught him a millions of things about medicine and how he cured the animals in Africa. Scar, always interested in learning, became an expert in the subject. He never told anyone, as he preferred to let this things be caged in his soul, unable to see the light. He only wanted to use them when it was necessary; but he never thought it would be necessary to do it with his brother, aka untouchable king…

"Alright, let's get over it…" he said, shaking his head.

Slowly, he got closer to the wound, feeling Mufasa's rapid breaths against his black mane. Without thinking anymore about the issue, he started to lick his brother's wound, trying to stop the bleeding as well as he could. And, as he thought, memories started to fill his mind. Moments when he and his brother were happier, when they were so ignorant about everything that was happening around them and that would happen in the near future.

Unable to see them anymore, Scar began to lick the blood rapidly, managing to clean it at least. Then, taking a rapid glare around them, he saw a few leaves he could use to bandage it. Getting out the cave with a leap, the dark lion take them in his mouth and dropped them inside the cave; before he started to cover the injury, he decided the best was to put a bit of dirt in it, as Rafiki had taught him.

When this was made, he sighed. One problem solved. But he was reminded he had another problem in his paws when he heard Mufasa breathing quickly. Not wanting to get closer to him again, this time he put a paw on his forehead, seeing the fever had increased. _At this rate, he could…_ but he shook his head. _Well, I don't mind. That's what you wanted, right?_ He started to have a battle in his mind, arguing with himself. Suddenly, two halves of him appeared, telling him contradictories things about what was the best thing to do. One part told him he had the obligation to make his brother feel better; but the other one – Scar thought that the more rational of the two – told him Mufasa never needed his help and he was being a fool.

All of a sudden, his eyes fell on his brother's neck. He remembered that jackal, Uhari, as he could hear, had had Mufasa in his paws, unable to defend himself, being easily pushed to the ground by an animal who was a lot smaller than him. _Pathetic. If Ahadi could see his little treasure now…_ he thought, enjoying the image of Ahadi being disappointed on his brother, as he had been of him all those years till he died. A memory that made his wrath grew and his claw being buried in the ground. Yes, if it weren't for him, Mufasa would be dead now; it was because of him. He did a stupid thing, he had had a golden opportunity for get rid of his _perfect_ brother once and for all and he had messed up… Or _not_.

He narrowed his eyes, fixing his glare on Mufasa's neck. Just the place that jackal's paw had been. Slowly, he started to put his own paw in the same place, being raised and descended for his breathing. He still had a chance. Nobody was looking for him, for sure Mufasa hadn't told anyone he was feeling bad, and with a bit of lucky, nobody noticed. He still can do it. His blood trail was visible and it could be smelled, as well as the jackal's essence on his brother's pelt. Nobody would ever believed him if he told them he had gone to help him, so he would be innocent. Then, he would have to take care of that little hairball, but he was sure it would be more than believable than the jackals wouldn't stop with the King. He could use them without them knowing. The only thing he needed was a little cut. It would be fast and effective. Just… a little…

"Taka…" Mufasa said between gasps.

Scar froze in that moment, opening his eyes wide. It had been a long time since he heard his name from his brother's lips. And, what was more interesting, with such a dependent tone of voice. It sounded as if Mufasa was a little cub in need for someone who could protect him. And it was so shocking. When Scar returned to the Pridelands, his brother treated him as he was some kind of scum, unworthy of even exist. Always talking with such a superiority… Scar forgot that his brother had his fears as everyone else, but for some reason or another, he kept them hidden pretty well, embarrassed to admit he had them…

"Taka, don't go…" mumbled Mufasa, this time frowning in discomfort and moaning at the end.

Everything made sense then. He knew what his brother was dreaming about. The day he was exiled from the Pridelands. But he never thought it affected Mufasa that much… Not that he showed it, anyway… Without even noticing it, he hid his claws and started to caress his brother's mane, as he did when they were just cubs. Since he was little, Mufasa lived knowing the weight of the worlds was going to be upon his shoulder someday, and as there were days when he felt the most important being in Earth, there were others when he thought he was unable to do such a duty, and became afraid of everything. That days, Scar was there for him, and used nice words that made him believe in himself.

Scar showed a face of discontent. These times were over. They weren't brothers anymore. Mufasa betrayed him and believed lies before his truth. _He_ was the one who broke everything they one had. It wasn't his fault, he tried to solve it, he tried to talk to him, but Mufasa closed his heart to him and forbid him to enter and know what was going on inside. But, of course, the rest of the pride forgot those moments, and focus on the false attempts to make peace Mufasa was doing now. Scar didn't believe a thing. It was only because Simba loved him and looked up to him, and Mufasa wanted to be perfect in his son's eyes as well. So, what more perfect that your own father is the friend of your favourite uncle?

No. This had to be done. Mufasa showed him he only wanted him for interest. Feelings were forgotten, their blood ties vanished the day Mufasa said _that_ to him. The one who didn't think of him as a brother was _him_ ; the one who started all this stupid competition of perfection was _him_. _He_ was the _victim_ , and his brother was the _tormentor_. Why, then, was Mufasa so _admired_ and _loved_ whilst he was so _hated_? Just because he was a bit different from the rest? Why did his brother had that he didn't have?!

A moan called his attention, making him come back to reality. Scar growled, angry. As if that wasn't enough, he had to take care of him like a little cub… He could still let him there, take the leaves off and let him deal with his fever alone. But a strong force made him stay in there, beside his brother. Without thinking, he put a paw against his forehead again, feeling it now warmer than before. He looked behind himself, seeing it was still raining. And maybe that wasn't that bad.

He took one paw out, wetting it, and then he put it on his brother's forehead, making him sigh, relieved. He repeated the action a few times, till he saw Mufasa's features soften up. As the minutes went by, his breathing started to be normal again, and Scar was surprised to see himself sighing with relief. He lowered his head, touching Mufasa's forehead with his own. _The fever is almost gone. Good._ He thought, but then he clapped himself in his mind. _Do not care about that!_ he scolded himself, feeling frustrated. He came back to reality when he saw his brother groaning a bit, his eyelids moving.

Mufasa was starting to come back to his senses, and the first thing he felt was a strange feeling of relief. He felt also something covering his right shoulder, and when he moved it, he felt a sharp pain which made him remember all that happened. He was ambushed by a pack of jackals, and one of them, the most savage of them all, bit him with all his will. Taking a deep breath, he decided to open his eyes, seeing himself inside some cave he didn't recognise. He wanted to lift his head, but he knew that would make him more dizzier. Anyway, he was thankful the headache had disappeared.

"Well, finally Sleeping Beauty is awake" said a voice behind him.

Gradually, he turned his head, seeing his brother, who leap in front of him. And he had to thank in his mind again for this action, as the other position was very uncomfortable. He took a moment to reply, reconstructing all that happened before he passed out. He remembered a roar, powerful, before his world became black.

"Scar…" he said, a bit confused. When he felt his voice raspy, he cleared his throat, feeling now how thirsty he really was. "What are you doing here?"

"Guess" said the dark lion rolling his eyes.

"Thought you hated guessing games" he said with a hint of a smile.

"Oh, so you listen to me? A new discovery" answered the older one laughing a bit.

Scar took a look to his brother, who was licking his lip, sighing in frustration at the end. He jumped to the other side once again. It was still raining. Good. He took one of the big leaves he didn't need when he was bandaging Mufasa's injury with his mouth and got his head out the cave. Carefully, he entered it again, with the leave now full of water, and he tried not to spill it. Successfully, he put the leave in front of his brother, who looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"You're thirsty, aren't you?" he asked, not wanting to look at him in the eyes.

Mufasa looked at him with the corner of his eye, and then got up a bit, seeing surprised his brother helped him to be sat down. He started to drink the water, relieved that some water was going down his throat.

"Scar…" he said when he finished. "Did you… save me?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"It seems to be" he answered, shrugging, and taking a seat beside him.

"Why?"

Scar fell silent then. He didn't know what to answer. In fact, he didn't want to answer, that was it. Instead of that, he looked out once again, seeing the rain was starting to get to its end. Soon they would see the sunlight again.

"Lie down a bit if you want; soon we could go back Pride Rock"

And none of them pronounce a word after that.


	17. Between brothers, part 4

**Between brothers, pt. 4**

When the rain stopped, both lions got out the cave. Mufasa was surprised to see his brother lending him his shoulder for support. He wasn't feeling that dizzy, but the injury in his shoulder made him limp, so he accepted the help. Pride Rock was still far away, but Rafiki's home was nearer, and Scar told his brother they would head that way to take a good look at him in there. The King just nodded, feeling the situation extremely odd. He had almost forgotten this facet of his brother: the caring one. He paid also attention to the fact that there had been a long time since both of them had any physical contact.

The thing that called him more the attention was that, before the ambush happened, both of them fought. And he knew his brother was just as stubborn as he, and he was able to take hours to calm down and think clearly. He didn't know how he knew where he was, or if he had followed him, or how he was able to fight against nine jackals… But he didn't mind: he was thankful. Scar had saved his life, he had avoided his son to lose a father and his mate to be a widow. Not only that, he had taken care of him when he was unconscious; how his fever lowered showed him, as well as the bandages in his wound.

"Scar" he said, breaking the heavy silence between them: "I want to thank you for what you did today".

"Keep the sentimentality, Mufasa" said the dark lion, rolling his eyes. "There's nothing you have to be thankful".

"Of course there is" contradicted the golden one. "You… You came for me after I doubted you" he explained, pinning his ears.

"Like if it was the first time you say those things to me…" commented Scar, still refusing to look at his brother.

"But it's the first time you seem to forget about them so easily" said Mufasa, starting to feel a bit tired.

"I haven't forgotten it, Mufasa" said Scar rapidly, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Nor what you told this morning, nor what you told me _that_ time" he said under his breath, angry.

Mufasa had to shut up then, knowing his brother was absolutely right. His words chased him since the day he let them out. He did it wrong, he thought his brother didn't deserve them, but he said them, anyway, and Scar wasn't going to let it go. All of a sudden, he began to feel a headache again. He wasn't surprised, it happened to him anytime he thought about the problems he had with Scar and how they seemed to not have a solution, but now being sick the pain increased and he had to focus to not lose his balance. Scar noticed immediately.

"Don't think about anything now, Mufasa. Just focus on reach the baobab" he told him firmly.

And the King was surprised once again when he heard that tone of voice coming from his brother's mouth. When they were cubs, Scar showed he could be firm and soft at the same time to give an advise; but when he grew up that quality seemed to evaporate in the air. Mufasa was shocked to see Scar still possessed it. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head and fixed his vision in his paws.

"Do you need to stop?" asked Scar with a raised eyebrow, feeling his brother's body tensed up.

"No, I'm fine" he answered quickly.

"You don't seem to be" said the dark lion, slowing down his pace. "I don't mind if you need to lie down. I'm surprised you're on your feet" he commented.

Mufasa shook his head once again, and Scar just shrugged, but the golden lion felt they were walking slower than before. And even if he was thankful for the gesture, he felt bad inside. Somehow he felt he needn't his brother's help, that he had to be doing this on his own, without bothering anyone, especially family. _If you ask for help, people will think you're weak, and you'll make them feel bad_ , the voice of his father sounded in his head, making him almost tripped over his feet. Yes, it was true, he was the King, he shouldn't be that weak and dependant…

"Aren't you feeling bad, Scar?" he asked, regretting the question when he saw the look his brother dedicated him.

"I think you're asking the wrong, lion, Mufasa…" he said with a bit of mockery.

"No, I mean… for doing this" he cleared up.

Scar rolled his eyes. "Mufasa, I've told you, I don't mind" he said. Then he cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Mufasa? You're always teaching your son he has to help the ones in need, and now you're asking me these questions" he commented, curious.

"No, just… I don't know" he said finally, not feeling comfortable with the conversation. "I just want this day to be over…" he said after a long sigh.

"Yes, me too" said the older one, stopping in his tracks. "We're here" he said, pointing at the big tree in front of them. "C'mon, let me help you up"

When both lions got up, he heard a gasp of surprise which made them jump, surprised. Looking in front of them, they saw Sarabi along with his father, Zazu and fat baboon, who was examining the tree. The Queen ran rapidly to her mate side, worried.

"Mufasa! Are you alright? What happened to you?" she asked, now giving her support to stand.

"Jackals" he said, too tired to talk.

"What?" asked Sarabi confused.

"There hasn't been jackals on these lands since… Since Mohatu's reign" said Leo with a frown.

"They're back, and they want to get these lands back" explained Scar, running to his brother side to help him lie down on the leaves bed Rafiki had for his patients. "There were nine of them and they prepared an ambush for him" he added, feeling the surprising expressions of the presents.

"And what happened to your shoulder?" asked Zazu, landing near the King.

"One of them bit him" answered Scar. "No, no, on the left side, Mufasa, I want to take a look to that wound now" he said, helping him lie on the opposite side.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked the hornbill, in shock.

"Oh, yes!" said Zito, calling the attention of everyone. "I see this tree is giant! I'm going to live like a king in here!" he commented happily, his back turned on them.

"Who is this?" asked Mufasa, confused.

"Rafiki's cousin" answered Sarabi, shaking her head. "But, Mufasa, how did you escape? You were ill"

"You knew it?" asked her mate with a raised eyebrow.

" _Please_ , Mufasa, I am a mother.." answered the Queen cocky.

"Oh, you just sounded like your mother…" said Leo with melancholy.

"But how did you fight against the jackals being ill?" asked Zazu concerned.

"Scar saved me" explained Mufasa, pointing at his brother with his head.

"What?" they all exclaimed, looking at the dark lion with wide eyes.

Scar just rolled his emeralds and said, upset: "Why so surprised? Anyone in their right minds would've done the same, he's got a fever"

"And are you sure you don't have a fever as well?" asked Zazu with his eyes half-closed.

Scar just looked at him for a moment, making the bird feel chills going up and down his spine. Then, the dark lion returned his attention to his brother, taking the leaves off his shoulder carefully. When the injury was showed, Sarabi gasped, worried, and immediately nuzzled her mate whilst her brother-in-law started to spread some kind of cream Rafiki had for these kind of wounds in the leave he had taken off and then he prepared himself for put it again in the golden lion's shoulder.

"It's going to hurt a bit" he warned, taking a rapid glare to his brother.

Mufasa nodded and had to supress a roar when he felt the sting in his open wound. Sarabi licked him in the cheek to give him support. When the pain started to disappear, Mufasa felt his brother wrapping a large leave around his shoulder and underarm.

"I'll leave him to you" he said looking at Sarabi.

"Scar…" said the Queen, a bit hesitant if she should talk or not. "Thank you" she said finally.

"Not you too, Sarabi…" said Scar rolling his eyes. "Just make sure Mr Unstoppable rest"

"You just don't worry" intervened Zito suddenly, making Scar jump, surprised. "I'll take care of him"

"Look, he was listening" commented Zazu, a bit impressed.

Zito put a comforting hand on Scar's shoulder: "I promise you your cousin is in good hands!" he said with a smile.

"Well, _almost_ listening" said Zazu, shaking his head.

"This monkey will never change" said Leo sighing dejected.

"He's my brother" Scar cleared up.

"Oh, really?" he took a look at him and then, at Mufasa. "But _distant_ brothers!" he commented, impressed.

"Does that even exist?" asked Leo with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, actually we are that… Sort of…" said Scar, shaking his head. "Who are you?" he asked looking him up and down.

"Oh, I'm Zito, Rafiki's cousin!" he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you!"

"You say that because you didn't have time to know him" said Sarabi with a smile.

"Yes, insult the lion who saved your good for nothing mate…" said Scar rolling his eyes, offended, and he went away.

"Well, now…" started to say Zito, looking at them with a smile. "Get out"

"What?" asked Sarabi, Leo and Zazu.

"Out" repeated Zito, now serious. "Out, out, out" he repeated, now pushing them out of the tree.

"But, Mufasa…" tried to say Sarabi, worried.

"Out" kept saying Zito. "I can't do my job when people are starring at me" he explained.

"But you can do your job at all?" asked Zazu, upset.

"Zazu…!" scolded Leo.

"We'll go, we'll go… But, please, take good care of him" asked Sarabi. Then she looked at her mate. "Love you, dear!" she screamed.

"Love you too!" said Mufasa, showing a worrying face.

Mufasa knew Zito wasn't famous for be an excellent healer; Leo and his mate kept him in their lands because of pity, nothing more. But it was clear he didn't have bad intentions and, until they could figure out where Rafiki was, he was better than nothing. Mufasa had to sigh, trying to calm down his emotions and decided to not think about anything anymore, it had been a very hard day, and he just wanted to be alright to go back to his duties.

"Alright, your Majesty, now I need you to drink this" said Zito now in front of him, holding a bottle.

"What is that?" asked Mufasa, feeling dizzy with the simple fact of sit down. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and vision.

"Your uncle told us you weren't feeling well; this will make you feel better" he explained, kneeling.

"Scar is my brother" said Mufasa with a cocked eyebrow.

"Also?" asked Zito, blinking surprised. "Then, your uncle/brother told us you weren't feeling well; this will make you…" he tried to say once again.

"Alright, alright, I'll take it" said Mufasa rapidly, taking the bottle in his mouth.

It didn't taste as horrible as he expected. Zito took the bottle out of his mouth when he thought it was enough, and Mufasa waited a few seconds, seeing surprised how he was feeling better as the time went by. Zito smiled, feeling proud of his work. When the King was about to thank him, he felt dizzy all of a sudden, the world around him going in circles. Zito noticed this immediately and tried to get closer to help him, but before he could do anything, a light blinded him. Slowly, he opened his eyes again, and when he saw what was in front of him, he paled.

Scar made his way rapidly back to the Elephant Graveyard to see if all his friends were back and safe. Shenzi and her cousin, Ukaidi, came running to him when he entered the death lands, an anguish expression on their faces.

"Scar, we were waiting for you to appear!" said Shenzi, putting herself on his side and pushing him to go faster.

"What happens? Is everyone okay?" asked Scar, a bit shocked for seeing both hyenas so nervous.

"Everyone is fine, but…" she started to say, then she shook her head. "We started to chase the jackals and they escape"

"That's not a big deal, we wanted them out for the moment" said the dark lion with a frown.

"No, no, but the big deal comes now" commented Ukaidi. "They escaped through a whole, and when we were going to follow them, there was a landslide, and one of them got trapped"

When the explanation was over, the two females had taken Scar to where the jackal were sleeping. A few hyenas, Banzai and Ed along them, were watching her in case she woke up. Being a bit closer to her, Scar could see it was the jackal that tried to stop Uhari from hurting Mufasa more badly than he already was.

"Well, now that's interesting" he commented aloud, starring straight at her.

"What?" asked Shenzi.

"She tried to stop that crazy jackal from killing my brother… And she also said she wanted to talk to Mufasa instead of fighting against him" he explained, taking one final look the the still form. "No wonder why they left her behind" he added with a frown.

"What I do wonder is why do we have to keep her?" asked Banzai, showing his discontent.

"Because she could be very useful to us" answered Scar quickly. "Not all the jackals were on Uhari's side, and we can take that on our advantage"

"But does she have to live here?" kept asking Banzai, pouting.

"Oh, stop acting like a three moons old and shut up" ordered Shenzi, angry.

"Make sure she's alright, and when she wakes up, let me know" said Scar, turning around.

"Great, now we have to babysit…" complained Banzai. Scar then heard a thump. "Ouch!"

"I told you to shut up!" screamed Shenzi.

Scar rolled his eyes and looked at Ukaidi: "Make sure these two don't kill themselves" he said before leading to the exit.

"That's what I live for…!" complained Ukaidi.

Scar's mind was full of thoughts while he was heading to his den. Suddenly, things were starting to get out of control in all the possible senses. First, Rafiki disappeared and they had to stand his unbearable and clumsy cousin; then, the jackals wanted to rule the Pridelands and, as he could heard, they had powerful allies – he didn't want to know who they were… - and now his brother was in the middle, making him feel that he could trust him again. But he refused to believe it. Mufasa didn't love him, it was just an interest, what happened today was an exception. Now Mufasa was needed alive; let the jackals be his downfall. If he could befriend with that female jackal, then he would have both hyenas and jackals on his side, and everything would be easier. Besides, it would be so delightful to see his perfect and indestructible brother being beaten up by a group of vile mongrels…

But he had to focus on his plans, of being the winner in this battle with his brother. No feelings allowed; not for Mufasa or Simba. The cub didn't do anything to him, but that was no excuse; he, when he was little, didn't do anything either, and no one showed him mercy, why was he going to show it to anyone then? He had to play the nice guy, the caring brother, the caring uncle… So that way Mufasa could trust him once again, completely, and when he was eating from the palm of his paw, he would give him the final hit, the checkmate. He would destroy him as much as he destroyed him when Scar trusted him; Mufasa was going to feel in his own skin all the pain he felt, and even more if he was capable of. And for that, Simba was essential. There is nothing that hurt a parent more than their children's pain. Scar knew it well…

"What a mess, what a mess, what a mess!" a voice screamed in front of him.

With a raised eyebrow, Scar looked forwards, seeing Zito screaming and running to him. The baboon stopped in front of him, taking deep breaths and falling to the ground, exhausted.

"A… mess!" he said, between gasp. "Uf, I'm in a poor condition" he commented, a bit ashamed.

"Zito, what is it now?" asked Scar with a boring expression.

"A mess, a mess!" screamed Zito, jumping to his feet, just to fall once again. "A little help?" he said.

"I think I helped too much today" said the lion, but he helped him to be on his feet anyway. "Now, calm down, and tell me what happened" he said.

"It's your father-in-law!" explained Zito, pushing Scar in the direction of his tree.

"What father-in-law?" asked the lion a bit shocked.

"The King!" said Zito, stopping in front of the baobab and going up. "Come on, I'll show you"

"Mufasa is my brother, Zito…" said Scar, sighing tired. "Damn family of crazy monkeys" he said, following him.

"You have to promise me you won't yell at me" said Zito, nervous.

"I won't promise you anything, now tell me what…"

Scar stopped mid-sentence when he was in front of his brother. His heart skipped a beat and he almost fall to the ground, feeling extremely weak in that moment. Why? Why when he was so sure _this_ had to happen?


	18. Between brothers, part 5

**Between brothers, pt. 5**

"Zito… What have you done?" asked Scar baring his teeth.

"Nothing!" said the baboon, raising both hands. Scar threw him a death glare. "Well… I just wanted to help him…" he said, lowing his head.

" _This_ is helping?" he said pointing in front of them with one paw.

Before Zito could say anything more, a loud crying was heard, making both animals cover their ears. Scar looked at the cub in front of them with rage. He didn't know how, but Zito has turned his annoying brother into the annoying cub he once was. And that was the last thing he really needed. Mufasa cried harder when he saw nobody was paying him any attention, and Scar remembered his brother had the damned habit to cry till somebody go to him. Rolling his eyes, he ran to him.

"Alright, alright, stop it!" he screamed.

Mufasa stopped his crying and looked at him. Now, he could see how much Simba resembled his father when he was a cub; maybe Mufasa was brawnier and possessed a small red mane on the top of his head, but apart from that, his son and he were exactly the same, especially in their spoilt behaviour.

"Zito…" he said, turning around. "Fix this, _now_ " he ordered.

"Yes, that… I can't…" admitted the baboon, trembling when he saw the wrath in Scar's eyes.

"What?!" roared the lion.

"I can't… He just drank the whole thing, he'll be like that at least one day!" he explained, trying to calm Scar down, but he just made the opposite.

"One day?" repeated the dark lion. "That's too much!" he commented, seeing with disgust how Mufasa was trying to play with his tail. He hid it, refusing to give him any fun.

"I can't do anything more…" said Zito, praying Scar would be reasonable.

Scar looked at his brother, now so little and defenceless. This was a total disaster… but it didn't have to be _his_ disaster. Mufasa had a wife, a son, a whole pride who admired him as if he was some kind of god; let _they_ take care of him, and let see if they still see him as perfect as always when Mufasa start to be the annoying brat he always was. A small smile appeared in his face. Yes, that was it. Nobody knew the other face of Mufasa; when he was this age, the rest of the cubs weren't even born yet and they were too little to remember and when his brother grew up he was taught by Ahadi to have two faces. But Ahadi wasn't there now, and Mufasa was too little to understand that game.

"Are you sure it will be only a day?" he asked with a calm tone, something that relaxed the baboon.

"Yes, a day. I know it because this happened to me one time…" he started to explain.

"How am I not surprised?" commented Scar, interrupting him and rolling his eyes. "It doesn't matter, Zito, but we'll have to explain it to the rest of the pride" he added, trying to hide his smile.

"What? Why?" asked the monkey. The last thing he needed was to tell the pride he had made a mistake so soon…

"Because Mufasa is the king" he said with a bit of resentment. "What would the pride do without its King? He's needed here, Zito, they need to know _everything_ that happens to him" he explain, trying to sound convincing.

"Well, if we see it that way…" said Zito under his breath.

"Of course" said Scar, happy when he saw he was eating in the palm of his paw. "Come now, Zito, I'll show the way to Pride Rock"

"Yes, because I forgot it…" admitted the baboon, laughing a bit.

"Just what I thought…" said Scar shaking his head.

"But shouldn't we bring the cub with us?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, of course"

"Then, why isn't he here?"

"What?"

Scar turned around, seeing Zito was right: his brother wasn't there anymore. Growling, he started to look everywhere, he even called his name, but Mufasa was gone.

"This irritating child!" he said, angry. "He can't be far" he added, heading to the exit of the tree.

"Wait, I'll help you" said Zito following him.

"You sure?" asked Scar with a cocked eyebrow.

"Of course, this was all my fault, it's my obligation" said Zito with a determined look.

"I was talking about the fact that your sense of direction is dead" Scar cleared up.

"Don't worry, I'll be stick by your side, and I won't get separated from you" said Zito with a smile and shiny eyes.

"Perfect…" muttered Scar with annoyance.

* * *

"Simba, I keep saying this was a bad idea" said Tama for the zillionth time, making the young prince rolled his eyes.

"If that is so, then why did you follow me? I wasn't obligating anyone" he said, upset.

"Because I know you all need me here, otherwise you can get killed" said Tama with a cocky expression.

"And because you never told us we were going that far" pointed Nala.

The cubs were bored inside the den, where the would have to be as their punishment for the little joke. When Simba's mother came telling them Mufasa had been attacked, the cubs immediately wanted to go and see him, especially the prince. Sarabi thought for a moment; she could ignore the penalty and let them go, but the fact that they were grounded wasn't the problem, it was Mufasa's condition. She didn't want to worry her son more than he already was with Mufasa's injury and fever, she would prefer father and son would be reunited when the King was back at Pride Rock, healed. So, they received a negative. Sarabi, however, didn't count on Simba's inherited stubbornness. As soon as she was gone for a problem in the kingdom and the lionesses were hunting, the cubs escaped, being very easy to evade Zazu, who was talking to Leo with a bored expression.

Once they were out the den, they made sure no one else was around, and they started to walk to the direction Rafiki's baobab was. Simba knew the path as the palm of his paw for all the times he had accompanied his father; also he didn't think he was doing anything wrong: they were going to see his father, and his father was an adult, so… It wasn't like go play out the den without vigilance. Nevertheless, once his friends realised how far the tree was, they started to complain and have doubts.

"You all knew Rafiki's home is far from Pride Rock" said Simba, trying to not lose his patience.

"Yes, but we didn't remember it was _this_ far" said Nala.

"I'm tired already" said Tojo, sitting down.

"Yes, me too" said the females, imitating him.

"Well, I think that means we're having a break, then" said Simba sitting down as well.

And his head started to work rapidly. This was more than a mischief, this wasn't about doing something for fun, ignoring his mother's orders; this was about his father, a lion he admired and loved deeply, a lion who was always by his side, telling him stories and giving him advises without asking for anything in return. His father was a great lion in his eyes, unable to do anything wrong. He possessed a golden heart, an undeniable moral and he was so wise Simba wished he could someday be just like him. He imitated him in all he said and did, trying to be the great king Mufasa was. Simba didn't know anybody who talked bad about his father, he was loved for everyone, and that was, as he said, "really cool".

He thought his heart stopped when he heard his mother telling he was a victim of an ambush, especially when he was explained what an ambush was. For an instant, he hated all the jackals for what happened to his father, but as the minutes went by, Simba thought it wasn't fair to judge a whole kind for the actions of a few. When they were explained Scar had saved his father, he couldn't be more proud of the family he belonged: they were all good lions. He wasn't stupid, he knew his father and uncle had differences, but some way or another, they never stopped talking to each other and the next day they were fine, as if nothing happened. That was a thing that happened to him a lot of times with his friends, so Simba came to the conclusion his father and uncle were just as good friends as he and the other cubs. It was a lot more than that: they were brothers, and for Simba, a sibling was a friend that last forever and will always be there for you, no matter what. Maybe he should ask for a brother when his father is full recovered…

"Hey, who's that?"

The voice of Tojo took him out of his thoughts. All the cubs looked forwards, seeing a cub of their age trying to catch a butterfly that, finally, flew higher, in an attempt to escape from the feline. Simba took a good look at the cub, narrowing his eyes. He was so similar to someone he knew… The red mane in his head made him remembered then his father. Without thinking, he got up and ran to him, being followed by the rest of his friends.

When Simba was in front of the cub, he didn't have more doubts: he was just like his father! The same colour in his mane and eyes, and even his pelt was just the same! And he didn't want to talk about his features. He resembled his father more than himself! Titling his head, he thought how that was possible. He saw the cub was about to cry, and, as his father taught him, he was prepared to be compassionate of his condition.

"Hi" he said, being as kind as possible. "Who are you?" he asked, taking a seat in front of him.

The cub looked at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow, as if he knew the young prince. Simba felt somehow linked to the new arrival. He felt his friends sitting in circle around him, watching the cub carefully. Now he felt he was younger than them, maybe a moon or two, as much. _And still he has more mane in his head than me…_ thought Simba, feeling ashamed and praying in his mind for no one would notice it.

"Are you lost?" asked Nala, smiling politely. The cub just shrugged.

"Are you with your parents or a sibling?" asked then Tama, worried. The cub just shrugged again, this time more shy.

"I'm Simba, prince of these lands" said then the cub, thinking that introducing themselves was the best option. "And these are my friends" he added, pointing at them.

"I'm Nala" she said with a smile.

"Tama" said the cub, lifting her head with pride.

"And I'm Tojo" he said, taking a look at him. "What's your name?"

The cub looked at them for a couple of minutes, as if he was trying to see if he could trust them or not. Simba tried to stop looking straight at him, but he felt it impossible. Finally, the cub spoke.

"Mufasa" he answered with a tiny voice.

"What?" said all the cubs in unison.

Simba couldn't believe his ears. It had to be some kind of joke, or just a coincidence. He was about to ask him more questions, but then, a voice screamed in front of them.

"There! There, I see him!"

The cubs looked in front of them, seeing Scar and Zito coming to them running.

"Oh, I see more than one!" commented the baboon, gasping for air, and the he collapsed to the ground.

"You were right: what a bad physical condition!" said Scar rolling his eyes. "Simba" he said once he was in front of them. "What are you doing here? I thought you were all grounded"

"Weeeeell" said the cubs, casual.

"It was your nephew's idea" accused Tama. "All of it, we were obligated"

"Tama!" screamed Simba, angry.

"Mr Scar, this cub said his name is Mufasa, just like your brother's!" commented Tojo, impressed

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Mr Scar, it makes me older and it bothers me!" said the dark lion.

"Uncle Scar, who is this cub?" asked Simba, tilting his head.

"And why is Zito on the ground?" asked Nala going to see if the baboon was alright.

Scar sighed, tired. "Simba, this is your father. Zito made… one of his very famous mistakes…" he explained, taking a rapid glare to Zito.

"Is he dead…?" asked Nala, touching Zito's still form. A loud snore made her jump, afraid. "False alarm, people, he's still alive!" she said smiling.

"Goody…" said Tama rolling his eyes.

"Uncle Scar, is this a joke?" asked Simba with a frown. "Because is very bad, then"

"As bad as yours with your dead cheetah cub that drove the whole pride crazy?" asked Scar, enjoying the shame in his nephew's face. "Listen, Simba, Zito is not the best in his job, and this is the least you could expect from him… But he said it would last a day, so we were going to tell the pride" he explained, seeing Mufasa walking away from them.

Simba also followed his little father: "Are you sure? If it's just a day it would be stupid to worry the pride" he commented.

"Yes, yes, good point!" said Zito, waking up suddenly.

"Oh, he scared me!" said Nala, jumping again.

"Weren't you sleeping?" asked Scar with a frown.

"It was a little nap to get my strengths back" he explained, shrugging.

"This monkey is even weirder than Rafiki…" commented Tama under her breath.

"Hey, where's Mufasa?" asked Tojo, looking in all directions.

"Not again…" complained Scar, passing a paw through his face.

But this time it was easier to find him; Mufasa's crying was heard behind them, and they all ran to the place they were hearing him. When they arrived, they saw Mufasa on the ground, a bit dirty with dust, and crying. Nala raised her gaze, seeing the same butterfly flying far away from them.

"I think he fell trying to catch the butterfly" she explained.

"He's a Brainiac, eh?" said Tama sarcastically.

At the young lioness' remark, Mufasa started to cry louder. Scar had to supress a roar to silence him. He had forgotten his crying was more annoying than his talking… Suddenly, Mufasa got on his feet, shaking a bit for the crying, and started to go in Scar's direction. When the cub was in front of the dark lion, he began to jump, and when he saw the grown-up male wasn't understanding him, he complained a bit and took a bit of his mane, pulling it between sobs.

"I think he wants to be with you, uncle Scar" said Simba.

"No… No, I don't think so" said Scar, refusing to even touch him.

"Yes, he does" said Tojo. "And badly" he added with a raised eyebrow.

Scar rolled his eyes and he sat up, deciding the best option was to give him the whim, in case the whole thing went worse. Mufasa seemed happy to see him sat, and started to nuzzle him, in a desperate attempt to be given the same treat back. Scar just looked at him confused. He had also forgotten how dependant his brother once was with him. A little prick in his heart, that made him growled, angry. He refused to touch him, to give him what he wanted. That just seemed to make Mufasa sadder or angrier, he didn't know for sure, and the cub started to complain.

The sound just made him remember a lot of good memories of their past. Times when Mufasa looked up to him and wanted to be by his side all the day, hearing how much he knew about the outside world, far away from the borders of the kingdom. He looked down, feeling the cub looking at him. Both brothers looked at each other for a moment. Mufasa's features softened up, showing now a confused cub, and Scar frowned slightly. He hated his brother, he hated the king he had become… But he couldn't hate the cub he was raised with. Slowly, he caressed the little one with his chin, receiving a happy purr from the younger one. Mufasa buried his face in his black mane, in search of comfort for the pain he felt due to his fall. Without thinking, Scar licked the top of his mane, and a essence filled his nostrils. It was the smell Mufasa had once he was born; he could smelt it too when he carried him back to Pride Rock, no matter how much Mufasa grew, he still had that essence so characteristic of the younger brothers, something just the older ones could feel, as his mother explained to him long ago.

"Alright, Mufasa, it's okay" he said.

He gave him one last and little push with his snout, making the cub laugh. Mufasa immediately was glued to his mane, yawning a bit and trying to find a comfortable position.

"Aaaw" said the two females.

"What a good brother" commented Simba with a hint of a smile.

Scar shook his head, trying to ignore the little hairball clinging in his mane: "Yes, whatever… I think we should go back to the baobab, he's falling asleep" he said, taking his brother by the scruff and putting him in his back. "And we should decide also what we should do with him till tomorrow"

* * *

 **Thanks to all who read and review this story, it really means a lot =3**


	19. Between brothers, part 6

**Between brothers, pt. 6**

Sarabi said goodbye to Kumbu, the elephant with a tired smile. She had spent almost one hour to convince him the water was extremely and perfectly clean. It seemed that he heard rumours about how untrue this was and Sarabi made use of her infinite patience to not lose her control in front of one of her subjects. It had been a hard day; she missed Mufasa all the day, and not just because they were used to do the royal duties together most of the time, but because it was a pleasure to be with him. Mufasa wasn't only her mate, he was her best friend and her confident, the lion she trusted the most, along with her father.

"Sarabiiii"

 _Speaking of the devil…_ the Queen thought when she heard the voice of Leo when she entered the cave.

"How many times are you going to go out and in of the cave?" asked Leo, rolling on the floor from left to right and vice versa, bored.

"All the times the animals need me" she said, watching her father acting like a child. "I'm the Queen, they need me, especially when Mufasa isn't around"

"And how long will take your mate to be healed?" he asked, still rolling.

"I don't know…" she admitted. "But I'm sure tomorrow he will be trying to convince me he's alright" she added, giggling a bit.

Because Mufasa always put the other before himself; he was the personification of altruism, and he didn't mind if he had to sacrifice something to make others happy. That was one of the principal reasons why she fell in love with him.

"Shame on him, making you work like this" commented her father, clearly bored. "I come here to spend time with my dear and beloved daughter and…" he complained, pouting.

"You can come with me, if you're that bored" said Sarabi, with a frown. "I don't mind, two minds think better than one"

"Eeeeh? But I'm on vacation, I don't want to fix other kingdom's problems…" said Leo, stopping rolling and looking at his daughter.

"Vacation from what? As I can recall, Mum always did your job in keeping the peace your pride" Sarabi reminded him, with a suspicious look. "In fact, I'm surprised she let you come here, with the holidays as an excuse" she commented.

Leo, immediately, tensed up. "Hum… You know your mother, she's sooooo understanding" he said, giggling a bit at the end.

"In front of the people, maybe; but when the thing is about you, she's a lot different" said the Queen. "Dad, is there something you are not telling me?" she asked, suspecting.

Leo was on his feet in one leap. "I do _not have_ to stand this! I came here prepared to give my little daughter all the love and affection I am not able to give her anymore because she is now living in other lands, and this is the welcome I receive?" said the lion, angry and upset.

"No, no, Dad, I was only saying…" tried to explain Sarabi, fearing she had offended her father deeply.

"That's the last straw, Sarabi, if I'm not welcomed here, I'll go!" he declared, passing his daughter by, with a frown.

"No, Daddy, please…" said Sarabi, with her ears pinned, feeling terrible.

Leo stopped and turned around, looking at the lioness with a very serious expression. "Leo is going and will never return" and he spitted on the ground, and then he left.

Sarabi was in shock for a few moments, not believing what had happened. She was about to go to look for her father, when Leo entered the cave once again.

"Look, Sarabi, let's work this out because we're both adults. I said things, you said other… Yours more hurtful than mines, but it doesn't matter because we both love each other and that's what truly matters" he said. Then, he approached his daughter and hugged her with one paw. "I'm so glad we can talk about everything and still be there for one another" he said, happy. Then, he passed her by, let himself fall to the ground, and started to roll once again. "I'm very glad I decided to visit you"

"… Alright?" she said, lost.

"Love you, Sari"

"Love you too…" said the Queen.

"Your Majesty!" Zazu called, entering the cave. "You need to come, it's Kumbu" he explained.

"Again?" she asked, upset.

"Leo, what are you doing?" asked the hornbill, following the lion with the glare.

"Being bored, and you?" he asked, now stopping to take a look at him.

"You know what, Dad? Why don't you go and I watch the children?" she asked, not wanting to talk to the elephant again.

"Oh? But the children were here…?" asked Leo.

"Dad! I let you with them!" screamed the Queen, with eyes wide.

"Well, it's your fault" said the lion, getting on his feet.

"What? How?"

"You young people should stop using us, grandparents, to watch your children. We've already raised our own" he said, lifting his head.

When Leo didn't hear a thing, he took a look at his daughter, seeing a fire burning in her read eyes, making him remember her mother. Swallowing afraid, he ran to the exit of the cave and looked at Zazu, a determined look in his eyes.

"Come on, unfunny bird, we have an elephant who needs our help" he said, not wanting to look back.

Zazu showed a face of discomfort: "Stop calling me that!" he said, flying by his side.

Sarabi looked at them go, and sighed. A frown adorning her features. Now she had to look for the children. How wasn't she surprised? She should've thought they would do something like that, for sure leaded by her own son. _Why Simba had to inherit his uncle's couldn't-care-less attitude?_ she asked to herself. Sighing she walked out the den, but she was glad to see the cubs coming back from whenever they had been.

"Simba!" Sarabi screamed, immediately, running to them with a scowl. "Where were you all?"

"Oh, hi, mum…" said Simba, nervous.

"Answer my question, Simba" she said, serious.

"Hum… Well… I just wanted to go see Dad" said the prince.

At that, the Queen softened her features, and sighed: "Simba, I told you you would have to wait till he was fully recovered"

"I know, I know, that is why we… mh… just turned around before arriving" he said, a bit uneasy.

"Really?" asked his mother, suspicious.

"Yes, yes, he acted very, hum, responsible" said Nala, with a wide smile.

"Oh, well, what a delightful surprise, Simba!" commented Sarabi, feeling proud of her son. "You know what? I don't have anything more to do today, if you still want to go see Dad, I can go with all of you" she proposed.

"Noooooo" said all the cubs immediately.

"Why?" asked the Queen with a raised eyebrow.

"Mum, you just told me I couldn't go till he was fully recovered. What kind of example you want to give me, being that soft?" said Simba with a hard expression.

Simba swallowed, afraid. He and his friends agreed with his uncle they would distract Sarabi in case she wanted to go see her mate. There was no need for somebody else to know, the kids had to stay in Pride Rock all day and they loved to be on a mission. Simba, on his behalf, liked them the most, and if it was for protect someone he loved, more.

Sarabi looked at her son so long that the cubs were starting to think the prince had gone too far with his talking. The serious expression in the Queen's face worried them. Sarabi then shook her head, as if she was waking up from a dream.

"Simba, are you alright?" she asked, concerned, touching her son's forehead with her own. "You don't have a fever as well, do you?"

"Of course not!" said the prince offended, getting separated from his mother. "Don't do this, you're messing up with my mane"

"What mane?" asked Tama, with a funny smile.

"Son, understand me, you're acting so strange… Obeying my orders and all" said Sarabi with a frown.

"Mother, there are moments in this life where you have to grow up" said the prince serious.

"… Now, seriously, Simba, have hit your head?" asked the Queen, now more concerned.

"He was born that way, I think…" commented Tama under her breath. Nala gave her a faint push to silence her.

"Heavens, now you surely _can't_ leave the den" said Sarabi with a frown. "Let's go back inside, I'll watch you till your grandfather is back" she said, heading back to the den.

The four children smiled at each other, and all started to congratulated Simba in whispers. Running, they followed the Queen. Suddenly, something snapped in Simba's mind.

"Where did grandpa Leo go, mum?" he asked curious.

"He told me he wanted to lend me a hand, and I let him"

"Oh, he's so nice" commented Nala, moved.

Sarabi gave a naughty smile: "Yes, you only have to know how to talk to him"

Zito had been covering his ears since the other cubs were gone; Scar, on his behalf, had rolled his eyes at least five times. His brother hadn't stopped crying since they arrived, and the dark lion had to supress several growls in his throat. He tried to distract him with some games, make him play with some balls Rafiki had for the children, he even let him play with his tail. Nothing worked.

"How can a little cub scream so loud?" asked Zito, desperate.

"My brother always had powerful lungs…" answered Scar, with a tired expression.

"Well, he will have to fill them sometime!" said the baboon.

"Listen, don't complain that much. This is _your_ fault!" Scar reminded him.

"Oh, I know!" said Zito, ignoring the dark lion. "Maybe he's hungry"

"Yes, maybe…" said Scar shrugging, and then he sat down, trying to ignoring his brother's crying.

"Go and hunt something, then" said Zito upset when he saw Scar lying down.

"No, no, are you crazy? He must be just one moon old, nothing more, he is still unweaned!" said Scar a bit annoyed.

"Then, give him milk" said the baboon shrugging.

"Oh, of course, I'll feed him with my non-existent breasts" said the lion sarcastically.

"Go on, then, my head is hurting" said Zito, not understanding a thing.

"I can't feed him, I'm a male!" screamed Scar, being on his feet once again.

"And very negative, as well" said the monkey with a frown.

Scar was about to say one of his hurting comments when suddenly the silence was born. Both animals looked at each other with wide eyes, then their sights fell on the little cub, who was licking one fruit that had fallen from one of the branches the tree had. Scar titled his head to one side and approached his now little brother, taking a seat beside.

"You like it?" he asked.

The cub looked at him, being able to bore into his soul easily, even if the little kid didn't realise it. Scar focus his vision on the fruit, trying to ignore his brother's red eyes. The cub nodded and then he started to walk closer to Scar, letting himself fall on his left paw.

"I remember your cousin has some juices" he commented, ignoring the little hairball that was trying to catch his attention. "You could bring some of them, I'm sure it will be useful. Night is about to arrive, anyway"

"Good idea!" said Zito, going to where his cousin's things were. He stopped and looked at the lion. "You and I, my friend, make a great, great team" he said before starting climbing.

"Terrific…" commented Scar sarcastically. Mufasa started to jump, complaining. "What is it now?"

The cub stopped jumping and then he sat down, looking the big lion up and down, and titling his head to the left. After a long silence that was starting to make the dark lion uncomfortable. He decided to look at his brother with the corner of his eye. Just a rapid glare was enough to remember millions of things, ones he wanted to forget as fast as possible. He could be cruel and insensitive with his grown-up brother, the perfect and beloved king; but never with his cub being. That one was nice, innocent and – may he say it – humble.

When they were cubs, Mufasa was a curious child, just like his son, and anytime he got closer to him was to ask him something, knowing his brother knew the outside world, far beyond the borders of the kingdom. Some days, Scar felt bad for Mufasa; Ahadi forbid him to get out of the kingdom, and even now when he was an adult, his brother hadn't seen what was beyond the borders, living in ignorance and – Scar knew – fear. Mufasa hated to admit his weaknesses, but Scar knew to see further. Inside his brother lived the soul of a child who had to grow up faster than the rest of the cubs in the pride.

That was when Scar was little, now it was very difficult for him to feel bad for his brother. Mufasa would always have a loving family and loyal subjects, he needn't his pity. Scar was the disappointment of the family, and he was aware of that; his brother saw him as some kind of shame, the freak of the royal family, someone he didn't like to talk about. Mufasa never counted with him when he had a doubt, he had Zazu, Sarabi and Rafiki for that. Now that he was useless for his brother, Mufasa stopped caring about him and his existence. Angry, he let his claws out, scratching the wood of the tree. Little Mufasa, thankfully, got him out of his thoughts.

"You are just like Taka" he commented, innocently.

Scar's whole body tensed up, angry at hearing his real name in his brother's mouth, especially when it was with that childish voice he thought he had forgotten.

"He has the same pelt colour and green eyes" Mufasa kept saying.

Seeing the lion wasn't paying any attention to him, he got up, being now again on the top of his big paw.

"Do you have siblings?" he asked.

"… Yes" answered Scar, still refusing to look at him,

"Older?"

"Younger"

"What's his name?"

"Why are you doing all these questions?" asked Scar, irritated, and finally he looked at the cub.

"I like asking questions" answered the cub, shrugging.

"Of course, I almost forgot it…" commented the adult rolling his eyes. Then, he looked at the direction Zito had climbed. "Where is this monkey?" he asked annoyed.

"Do you like your brother? Is he nice?" asked the cub once again, wagging his tail.

"We're not the best of friends, actually" answered the lion, sighing tired at the end.

He didn't know if Mufasa would remember anything that was happening now the following day, but he was feeling so tired he didn't care anymore. The cub frowned at that answer.

"Why not?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"Something happened and… we grew apart" Scar said, seeing the sad face the cub had now. "Why are you _that_ affected?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Because is sad. A sibling is like a close friend who will stay by your side no matter what" he said very serious.

Scar felt then a ball in his throat that made him unable to talk. That was the same thing their mother, Uru, used to tell them when they were kids, always reminding them they would always be brothers, no matter what happened between them; teaching them blood ties can't be ignored and they were the reason why one had to keep fighting till the end. Because Uru always believed in the unconditional love. Until her last breath.

"I couldn't imagine if something like that happened between me and Taka" commented Mufasa then with a frown of worry. "He's the best brother ever"

"You say that now…" said Scar under his breath.

"What?" asked the cub.

"Nothing" was the rapid answer the dark lion gave him.

"I'm sure you'd like him" continued the cub, with a hint of a smile. "He's also very shy, I'm sure you would understand him, and that would make him happy"

"A bashful cub, huh?" said Scar, hating to remember himself as a cub, believing for real in following the heart before the head. _Stupid…_

"Yes. He's not very good at making friends" explained Mufasa, taking the liberty of lying his head in Scar's black mane. "I feel bad for him, because he's very interesting"

"Is that so?" asked the lion, now feeling curious about what his brother had to say about him.

"Yes, he knows about everything" answered the cub, with a smile. "He's so clever. I love to have him as a brother" he commented resting his head in the black mane of the lion, curling up.

Scar looked at him for a moment, feeling his heart being squeezed by the cub's words. Was all that true? He knew his brother had to feel some kind of affection for him when he was little, but did he really admire him that much? Scar couldn't believe it, but then, why would Mufasa lied to him, now that he didn't know who he really was? He looked down, seeing the cub was starting to be falling asleep. Taking a deep breath, he finally said:

"I'm sure he loves to be your brother too"

Zito didn't find the juices his cousin kept till the night fell. He knew he was known as clumsy, but he had to admit that Rafiki should be known as disorganised…

"Sorry for the delay" he started to say, going down the big branch. Then he turned around, taking a look at the little bottle: "This tree is really a mess…"

Zito got silenced when he saw the two brothers sleeping peacefully. Thinking that was the best thing to happen, he decided to let them rest, and went to have his needed rest.

Sarabi woke up very early that day. The sun had just risen and she decided she wanted to see Mufasa. Before exiting the cave, she took a look at the children. She remembered the strange behaviour her son had yesterday, and she came to the conclusion that he was truly worried about his father. Smiling slightly, she approached the cub, waking them up.

"Simba, darling, wake up" she said, licking his head.

The cub started to open his eyes slowly. Yawning, he said: "What is it, Mum?" he asked.

"I was about to go to see your father" she answered, seeing the rest of the cubs were waking up due to the sound of her voice. "I think you can come with me if you want to see him"

"… Wait, what?" asked Simba, with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure your father would love to see you" she said happy.

"Mmmh, stop talking, it's too early" complained Leo, tossing.

"Dad, do you want to come with us?" Sarabi asked.

"No, I want to sleep" he replied, turning his back to them.

Sarabi made a face. "Alright…"

"Oh, mum, I… I think grandpa is right, it's too early, we could disturb him" said Simba with a nervous smile.

Sarabi raised an eyebrow: "Simba, are you sure you're alright?" she asked, now concerned.

"O-Of course…" he said, pinning his ears.

"Then why don't you want to go see your father?"

"I want to… but we have to think about others…"

"… … … Alright, Simba, what is going on?" asked the Queen, angry.

"N-Nothing!" he said rapidly.

"Do you know something I don't?" she asked.

"… No"

"Oh, you lied! I know it because you looked at the right! I'm going to the baobab immediately!" she said, heading towards the exit.

"Mum, wait!" said Simba, running.

"Simba!" called Nala, running after him.

"Running at first light…" complained Tama. "Then, you don't understand why I hate him" she said looking at the others.

The cubs had their ears pinned all the way, thinking Sarabi was going to have a panic attack when she knew what had happened to her mate. Simba was too afraid to say a thing anymore, and he decided to pray in his mind for his father to be back to normal. Sarabi, on her behalf, was really really angry, advancing with strides and not wanting to look or talk to any of the children. She didn't know what was going on but she wanted to know. In less than expected, they were all in front of the baobab.

"Mum, I think you should calm down before…" tried to say Simba.

Because the young prince thought that if she was going to find out, at least she had to be relaxed. He shut up when he saw the eyes of the Queen burning.

"Alright…" he said, biting his lip.

"I don't know what's gotten into all of you, or what is happening here" she said as she climbed, the children following her closely. "but you know I find out about everything in the end. And now, when I see your father, the first thing I'm going to tell him is that you all were trying to trick me for unknown reasons I will want to know" she warned, taking a rapid glare to her son. "And with that I hope you finally learn…"

Sarabi fell silent then. The children looked at each other, afraid. Simba looked the shock expression in his mother face, and he thought he had messed up this time. Above all, he had failed his uncle and the promise he and his friends made him. He couldn't feel more disappointed with himself in that moment… He looked at the other cubs, who just shrugged, not sure about what to do. Finally, Sarabi talked.

"I… Well, I wasn't expecting this at all" she said, narrowing her eyes, as if she was confused

Swallowing afraid, Simba said. "Mum, it's just that…"

But the prince stopped mid-sentence when he looked forwards. In front of them, his uncle and father – a grown-up lion again, thank Heavens – were sleeping peacefully, close to each other. Mufasa was resting his head in his brother's mane, whilst Scar was resting on his side, with a paw on the younger's back. Sarabi thought none of them knew how they were right now, but she knew it was very strange just the fact that Scar had been with Mufasa all that time and they had slept together. Especially without any wounds or destroying the place around them.

The cubs, on their behalf, sighed relieved. Simba looked at the scene with a hint of a smile. Even if he was young he knew just like his mother than his uncle and father were always arguing for the stupidest thing in the world, and he was happy to see it was just a façade; Scar saved his father from the jackals and had taken care of him when he was a defenceless cub. And Simba knew his father would've done the same. For him, that was the important part, the rest didn't matter to him.

Sarabi told the kids to let them rest and that they would come back later. Her anger was evaporated and she forgot about what was her son hiding from her. One thing was clear: she would never ever comment what she had seen here to nobody. They would never believe her, anyway… 

* * *

**So, brotherly moment. Yay (?) XD. Things aren't still solved, but they seem to be going better, aren't they?  
** **Anyway, I want to apologise for the delay. I've been down these days.  
** **Thanks for reading and review! =D**


	20. Friend or foe?, pt 1

**Friend or foe?**

" _It's a world of laughter, a world of tears; it's a world of hopes and a world of fears_ …"

Mufasa groaned for the zillionth time that morning. He couldn't take it anymore. Getting up, he exited the den, wanting to be as far as possible from his father-in-law's singing. The rest of the pride had done exactly the same minutes before, but he stayed, for respect as he was the father of his mate. But he had a limit, as well. The King descended Pride Rock, finding the rest of the lionesses there, sat down and talking about trivial things. Sarabi was the first one to see her mate and, giggling, she approached him.

"You couldn't take it any longer, huh?" she asked, laughing.

Mufasa just shook his head. With a frown, he said: "How long will your father stay?" he asked.

"Don't know" replied the Queen, shrugging. "He told me he came because he wanted to spend time with me and needed vacation"

"From what?" said Mufasa half-closing his eyes.

"That's the same thing I thought" she said, shaking her head in disapproval. "The strange thing is that my Mum let him"

" _Aaaand that's because, it's a small world after all!_ " Leo sang loudly.

"I bet I know why…" muttered Mufasa, upset. He let a sigh escape his lips, and looked at his mate. "Have you seen my brother?"

"No" was the rapid answer the Queen gave. Then, she narrowed her eyes. "Haven't you talked to him yet?" she asked. Mufasa shook his head in response. "You should"

"I know, but I haven't had time" he answered. "I had to take care about welcoming Zito to the kingdom properly and I had to explain him all the things Rafiki did; then, I spent a whole afternoon and half night trying to convince Kumbu the water was clean, and he explained me I-don't-know-what about someone who told him that if he wanted clean water, then he had to wait till the rain comes…"

At that, Sarabi swallowed, nervous. Sending his father to talk to a very sensitive and begrudging elephant wasn't one of her best ideas. She has forgotten Leo could have a very sharp tongue when he wanted to, and that united with an elephant who remember exactly where he was doing ten years ago wasn't a good combination. She coughed, feeling uncomfortable, and trying to not look suspicious in her mate's eyes.

Thankfully, the King seemed to be more focus on the problems of the kingdom than anything else. It wasn't very strange, Mufasa sometimes could be very obsessive with his job and perfection, making her lose her patience more than once. Now, however, she was glad her mate was that way, it was avoiding her a lot of explanations to do. Suddenly, Mufasa's eyes shone with realisation.

"Oh, talking about the rain… I still have to go to the gorge; it seems that the last time it rained the dam almost broke. It could be dangerous. Simba and the rest of the cubs use to go there for playing" he commented, more to himself than to his wife.

"Mufasa…" said Sarabi.

"Talking about Simba… Where is he? The penalty isn't over yet, is it?" he asked confused.

"No, it was a whole _mwezi_ …" she explained. "He's there with his friends" she added, pointing to where the rest of the pride was resting; the cubs were there, playing and laughing.

"Good. This kind of behaviour can't be permitted. He's a prince…" he started to complain, the speed of his voice increasing as the seconds went by.

"Mufasa…"

"I don't know who he takes after… Well, of course I know…" he said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Mufasa"

"When I was his age I wasn't like that. I respected my father and his rules; never in my craziest ideas I thought about fool him, less in front of some animal"

"Mufasa"

"I'm not saying that he's a bad cub, he's good, I know, but still, a big stick isn't bad from time to time"

"Mufasa…"

"Now that I think about it… I still have to go talk to the cheetahs. Mkali and her mate must be waiting for something on our part"

"Mufasa"

"The last thing we need is to have the cheetahs against us; it's hard enough with the hyenas and now the jackals…"

A hit in his head by Sarabi silenced him. Mufasa rubbed his head, a bit hurt, and looked at her with a frown. The Queen only gave him a hint of smile.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I called five times and you were starting to rave" she said. Then she nuzzled him. "Listen, all in due time. You aren't still full recovered for the fever, and besides, you are hurt in one shoulder" she reminded him.

Mufasa just rolled his eyes. "Sarabi, I'm alright, I have no time to be losing it with fevers or wounds" he said, starting to her by.

Sarabi, however, wasn't happy with the answer, and stopped in front of him. "Mufasa, I'm serious. I almost lose you. There are jackals in the Pridelands, and they don't seem to be as defenceless as they used to be in times of Mohatu" she said, serious.

"Sarabi, they are still jackals. Even if they train all day and night…" he started to say.

"One of them hurt you; you can't beat nine of them alone, Mufasa, we all saw that" she said, feeling a bit angry. "Please, take a few days of repose, and when you're fully healed, you can go back to your duties" she asked now with eyes shining with worry.

Mufasa spent a moment in silence, seeing the worried expression in Sarabi's face. He hated to worry people, he hated to receive their pity. He was Ahadi's son, King of the Pridelands, it was dishonour to count with the shame of his subjects. A king only had to have their respect. He didn't want to tell anyone, not even his mate, but he could remember what happened the day before. He had clear images of what happened to him when he was turned into his cub form. Sentences spoken, moments lived, sensations felt… He had had a sincere conversation with his brother, one they didn't have in a lot of time, and even if he was happy, deep inside he was ashamed of his behaviour. Especially when he became an adult again, and he let himself being sleep close to Scar, holding onto him as if his life depended on him. He prayed in his mind for none of his subjects or family saw him like that.

That was the principal reason why he had been avoiding his brother till that morning. He didn't want to explain it to Sarabi, but it was true. The only reason he had to go to talk to him was for let him know he didn't want anybody to know what had happened. The actual self his brother was wouldn't doubt about spread the fact, and sooner than later, the whole kingdom would know he was like a little cub when the thing was about he and his brother. Even if it was true Mufasa wanted to get their old relationship back, the King refused to have it in that way. Ahadi would be so disappointed on him…

Not only because his little moment of weakness, but also because his mate was worrying over his condition, and the whole pride knew now he was beaten by a pack of jackals. Pathetic. How was he supposed to make them respect him, make them believe in him if he was that weak? No. He needn't to be cubsit; he was very capable of solve his problems alone. _His_ kingdom's problem alone… That was the way he was raised, and that was the way it had to be. Things weren't going well. His shaman and good friend was gone, his father-in-law had come just for bother, his mate didn't trust in his skills to solve this kind of rebellion the exiled species wanted. And Mufasa was starting to feel the stress being born in his chest.

He bared his teeth for a second, feeling really frustrated with himself. He didn't need to be helped, that was for the weak, his father taught him that. A good king was smart enough to think about solutions, was strong enough to beat the enemies who wanted to take him down; a good king was perfect in all the senses. And Mufasa still had a lot of things to perfect in his personality and way of ruling. He didn't want his father to be disappointed in him. He had lost him a lot sooner than expected, and Mufasa always thought Ahadi hadn't taught him all he needed to know. But he never asked for help. The kingdom was then in his paws, and everybody depended on him, he couldn't let them down.

Looking forwards, he saw Sarabi's sad eyes. Mufasa felt bad for her. Sarabi was a good friend, a loyal mate and a great mother; he was sure nothing would have been the same without her. Coming from a near pride, she was the daughter of the leader of her old pride, and so, she was one of the candidates to be betrothed to the prince of the Pridelands. Since the first time he saw her, he knew she was the chosen one. He fell in love immediately, and since then he couldn't imagine the world without her presence, her smile and her beautiful eyes. Getting closer to her, he nuzzled the Queen, who only purred in response, feeling more relaxed.

"I'm alright, Sarabi, really… Don't worry about me" he said, biting his bottom lip.

"I have to, Mufasa, I'm your mate" she said.

"I know but…"

"You are not alone" Sarabi said suddenly, facing him with a tender smile. "We are all your friends, and your family. I can't stop you, but, please, promise me you would let any of us know if you are not feeling well" she asked.

Mufasa took a bit before answering: "I promise"

The King wasn't convinced he was going to do it, Sarabi either, but, for the moment, she was happy with that.

Scar had woken up earlier that morning, finding himself holding his brother in his sleep. He growled infuriated at the memory. That was exactly what he wanted to avoid: to act like in the old days. At least, not intentionally. He decided to fake it to let his brother trust him again, but the problem was he still felt he had to do it. He tried hard to think otherwise, but he always failed. At this rate, everything would be a disaster.

"Scar! Scar!" a female voice called him.

"Ukaidi, why so agitated?" he asked concerned.

Shenzi's cousin stopped in front of him, gasping for running. "She's up. The jackal, she woke up" she informed.

"Already?" asked the dark lion, a bit surprised. "Take me with her"

"Yes… She's a bit nervous" she said, guiding her childhood friend to where the jackal was.

"You didn't treat her bad, did you?" he said with a frown.

"Of course not…!" said Ukaidi, offended. Then, she stammered. "Well… Banzai and a few more made comments, and they are circling her… You know, Shenzi told them so she didn't run away" she explained.

Scar sighed tired. He wasn't very surprised the hyenas were acting that way. They all hated jackals for old rivalry to survive and feed their respective packs. But this wasn't the moment to be focus in those things, with all that was happening. When Ukaidi and he arrived at the place, he saw the young jackal being surrounded by five hyenas and watched by the whole pack. _And then they don't understand why she's nervous…_ he thought, rolling his eyes.

The lion approached the jackal, being carefully watched by the hyenas, especially Shenzi, who seemed to want to tell him something, but he ignored her by the moment. His whole attention was put on the female, who was now looking at him with dark eyes full of fear and distrust. The jackal bared her teeth but then she let a small sob escape her lips.

"No, not more lions…" she muttered, a few tears running down her face. "Please, let me go…" she begged, pinning her ears.

"What's your name?" Scar asked, not showing a hint of pity for the jackal.

"…Ujinga…" she answered, with a shaking voice. "Please, please, let me go" she begged once again, now looking at him in the eyes. "Please, let me go with my sister…" she added crying.

That was enough to snap someone in the lion's chest. The sentence was very similar to the one he thought a lot of nights when he was exiled, wanting to go back to his brother and live with him. Sighing, he got closer to the girl and sat down, watching her carefully.

"Listen, none of us are going to hurt you" he said.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked, afraid of having a lion so close.

"Because I know you're not like that other jackal… Uhari, maybe?" he asked, seeing now more fear in her eyes. "I saw you trying to help my brother, and my friends helped you as well. Now, I just need to know a few things" he said with a calm tone of voice, feeling the perplex glares the hyenas dedicated him.

"I… I can't tell you anything" she said, now trembling.

"You don't have to fear me, Ujinga, nor my brother" he said with a frown of curiosity. Why was she so afraid?

"I'm sorry, I can't…" she said once again, biting her lip anxiously.

"Ujinga…" tried to say Scar.

"I want to go with my sister, please" she asked once again with a broken voice.

"I'll let you go if you answer my questions" said Scar, serious.

Ujinga just sighed, tired and frustrated. Then, after a moment where she seemed to thought about it, she said:

"Alright, but I want protection" she said, looking at him with a hard glare. "For me and my family"

Then it was Scar who had to think. He couldn't protect her completely, not in the way he knew she meant it. Sighing, he came to the conclusion he would have to talk about all this with Mufasa. Not a thing he wanted to do but knew it was needed.

"As you wish…" he said finally.


	21. Friend or foe?, pt 2

Mufasa hated to go to the cheetah's land. He didn't mind to take care of Mkali and the little Utamu, they were good animals, and tried to solve that grudge it existed between their species for too long. The King knew it wouldn't matter how many years passed, if the adults kept teaching their children hatred, that would be the only thing they'd feel towards lions.

At that thought, Mufasa remembered Scar and his friendship with the hyenas, all the times Ahadi told him his brother was a traitor for allied himself with the hyenas, their enemies. In spite of all the efforts the previous king to turn Mufasa against his brother, he found himself unable to. Mufasa still loved his brother, no matter what, he knew the rest of the cubs didn't like him – for reasons he didn't know even today – and he thought that maybe if he had seen himself in that situation he'd have done the same thing. Because Mufasa never hated hyenas, no matter what his brother thought; he disliked them, he distrusted them, but to hate was a strong verb, and it wasn't what he felt towards the mongrels.

"Mufasa! Mum, it's Mufasa!"

A childish voice called his attention. With a smile, the king saw little Utamu jumping happily when she saw him coming. She was so sweet. _Appropriate to her name,_ Mufasa thought. When he arrived, he saw Mkali was there with a smile for him and a severe glare dedicated to her daughter. By her side, her mate, Jelani, was standing. Mufasa then had to force a smile. Again, he had nothing wrong against cheetahs, but they were another story. Jelani, especially, was always a pain in the neck with his eternal distrust towards him. Everything Mufasa did for Jelani it wasn't enough and, besides, he thought the king had some kind of wish to bring his family harm.

"Utamu, please, speak with more respect to the King" said Mkali, serious but with a tender tone.

"Yes, Mum" said the cub, feeling bad immediately. She looked at the lion with a wide smile: "Welcome to our lands, King Mufasa" she said, bowing her head in respect.

Mufasa laughed, moved: "It's alright, Utamu, Mkali" he said, turning his whole attention to the little girl. "You can call me just Mufasa"

"Yay!" celebrated the cub, enthusiastically.

"Well, isn't this King Mufasa himself?" said Jelani, looking at him up and down.

"It's good to see you, Jelani" said the lion. There was never a good reason to lose the manners.

"Same here. And it would've been more pleasant if you haven't taken three days to visit us" he said, with a frown.

"Jelani…!" his mate said, reproaching.

"No, he's right, in a sense…" interrupted Mufasa, feeling annoyed by the cheetah's words. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but I've been having… some kind of… personal problems…" he said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Personal problems, of course… Not like us, I mean, I only have one of my best friends and partners seriously injured" he blurred out.

"I understand what you're feeling" said the King, after a long sigh, he added: "I'm sorry for what happened to you friend"

"Apologies don't heal wounds" said the leader of the family. "You'd have at least something interesting to tell us?" he asked, looking at him accusatory.

Mufasa just shook his head: "No, I'm sorry" he said.

Mkali and Utamu pinned their ears, feeling bad for the news, but Jelani's eyes shone with so much rage Mufasa felt them burning in his soul.

"Three days, I repeat" he said, rolling his eyes. "Three days and he has nothing. This is the King everybody loves?" he asked looking at his mate.

"Jelani, please, stop it" said Mkali, furious. "Don't do this. Not in front of our daughter, not now with all he have ahead us. In times like this we have to stick together, not throwing past things in our faces" she said, turning her head to not look at him any longer, disappointed.

Jelani hissed: "Stick together? For what? For being betrayed again?" he asked, infuriated. Not giving any of the presents time to talk back, he added: "It's always the same with these kind… Their ego is more important than anything else" he commented, baring his teeth at the lion.

Mufasa didn't want to answer, knowing it wasn't the best option. Besides, he was feeling a headache against his forehead, and the heat increasing his body. The only thing he did was to growl, complaining about the fact that he wasn't full recovered and he hated to be reminded that. Especially when he was in front of some who seemed to only to know insult him and his family. He had almost forgotten how Jelani was.

The King looked at Mkali, seeing a frown in her face. And Mufasa knew Jelani was going to have it when he would be gone, leaving the couple alone. A rapid glare to Utamu made him calm down. The cub seemed to be very sad about what was happening between him and her father. She reminded him of Simba the few times he had lost his temper thanks to his brother in front of the young prince. He hated to see that kind of look in such innocent eyes. Sighing tired, Mufasa said with a calm tone of voice:

"Listen, Jelani, I know your family and mine have never been close, especially what happened in times of my grandfather. I'm sorry everything ended that way, really, but your mate is right: it's not time for fighting. Either you help and try to be reasonable, or we _all_ are going to end bad" a pause to see if the cheetah had understood that last word, not wanting to say "dead" in front of a young girl. "I have a child just like you, I care for him and I'd do anything within my power to protect him; the same with my mate. So if someone as _selfish_ as me can do it, you are very capable too"

A moment of silence where Mufasa dedicated a glare full of disapproval and tiredness to the leader. Jelani's features seemed to soften up, and that relaxed the King a bit. The cheetah hissed once again, seeing the lion was right.

"Alright, alright, as you wish, your majesty" he said. With a serious expression, he said: "But if you dare to trick any of my family…" he warned, baring his teeth at him once again.

"I won't" he replied.

Then, Mufasa turned around to go back Pride Rock. It wasn't till then when he felt how tired he really was. Exhausted, to not say more. He didn't want to think he was going to relapse in his illness. He hadn't been sick for years, why did he have to be now, with all these problems ahead? A rapid memory of his brother and how he helped him to be there today, saving him from the jackals. He still didn't want to see him, or talk to him, but he knew he had to in order to keep everything that happened yesterday between them.

In the way back, Mufasa thought about all the options he had to tell it to Scar. His brother and him didn't have a lot of communication lately, and it seemed that each word Mufasa said was offensive for the dark lion. Sometimes it wasn't the King's intention. Even if he could admit he behaved badly, he would never say it was his whole fault the situation he had with Scar. That lion lived offended for everything it was said and done, and that was Scar's problem, not his. Without noticing it, Mufasa was staring to be madder at each step he took. No. He wouldn't talk to his brother now, or they would end having another fight…

"Mufasa" a voice called in front of him.

"Damn it all…" said the golden lion, growling.

Mufasa was about to tell his brother now it wasn't the time, that they would talk later; but when his eyes were up and he watched the companion by his side, his blood started to boil and Mufasa let an angry roar resound through all the savannah.

Scar had been watching his brother coming from the cheetah's land, as he had heard Leo comment with the other animals, as the gossip he was made. Ujinga had been nervous all the time they both were waiting for the monarch to come back home. Scar couldn't blame her, even if he didn't want to admit it, he was feeling about to pass out with all the stress and the uncertainty of what his brother would say. His potent roar made both of them jump, and Ujinga hid behind him, too scared to look at the King now.

"That was the last straw, Scar" said Mufasa, baring his teeth. "I can pass the hyenas, but this?"

"If you let me explain…" started to say the dark lion, taking one step forwards.

Mufasa silenced him with another roar. "What kind of explanation would you give me this time? The jackals tried to _kill_ me two days ago, and now you are with one of them?" he asked, angry.

Scar rolled his eyes, extremely tired. "Would you let your subjects speak, your highness? Or we're, oh, so normal, that we have to lose our voice in your presence?" he asked, baring his teeth.

Ujinga watched Mufasa shaking his head, growling. And then, the King started to pace from left to right, trying to calm himself down. The jackal looked at Scar with hoping eyes, but also a bit of curiosity. As she could see the day of the ambush, that lion went to help his brother, and she thought it was normal as they were siblings. She would do anything for her sister. But this kind of talking to each other wasn't normal, at least no in a fraternal relationship. It was like the royal lions hated each other with all their souls. And Ujinga started to feel very confused and, above all, nervous. If they couldn't be nice to one another how in hell would they help her, being a jackal?

"I have no time to lose it with your verbosity, Scar" said Mufasa, finally stopping and looking at him again. "I don't want to hear any explanations or excuses; as you has saved my life I'll ignore this. But I'll give you till the lionesses go hunting to get her out of here" he ordered, firmly.

"No" said Scar rapidly, shaking his head. Before Mufasa could say something more. "If you just put your prejudice behind for a minute, you'd see she is the one who made the jackal who bit you stop hurting you, also the one who wished to talk to you instead of starting a war between species"

Mufasa listened carefully, assimilating each word his brother said. He took a look at the jackal. She was an adult, no doubts, but also very small for an average adult; maybe the youngest of the pack. Possessor of two dark blue eyes that were now shining with fear. Those lapis lazuli the jackal had made him remember immediately. She was the one who went to help her friends and the one who screamed that scarred jackal to stop hurting him.

"She was left behind by her pack when they ran away from the hyenas. The ones who helped me save you, if you're interested to know" kept explaining Scar, a hint of amusement shining in her emeralds when he saw his brother making a face of discontent at that information. "She can be useful to us; she doesn't want to fight, she doesn't want kill anybody, she just wants protection, for her and her family: her sister and brother-in-law, the other two jackals who tried to reason with the crazy jackal who hurt you" he said, seeing his brother's features softening up, a good signal. He only needed one last boost. "Mufasa, she can tell us where Rafiki is"

At that, the King's eyes shone with hope and interest, and Scar tried hard to hide his smile. How much he knew him… Mufasa would do anything to help someone he loved, and Rafiki had a special place in the lion's heart till they were younger. After thinking a moment, Mufasa finally said.

"If the pride agrees" he said.

Then, it was Scar's turn to make a face. If things were going to be up those stupid lionesses, then everything could be lost. He shared a glare with Ujinga, showing her his discomfort, but he only sighed.

"Deal"

Scar had to explain it all once again when they were inside the den. Even the children were listening to him; his nephew, especially, paid attention to him, watching the scared jackal hidden behind him, not feeling safe among all that lions. Mufasa was resting in his right side in one corner, his vision a bit lost for moments. Scar had to frown at that. He didn't want to think his brother was still ill, not because of worry, of course, but because he needed him right now being healed. Mufasa would only be a burden being sick in this situation.

"So, you're telling us you want her to stay?" asked Naanda when his explanation was over.

"Yes" answered Scar, taking a careful look at all the members of the pride.

"And how do we know she's telling the truth?" asked Sarabi, frowning. "This could be a trap"

Scar looked at her for a moment. Of course, Sarabi was angrier than anyone at the jackals for what they almost did to her husband. Still, it wasn't a good reason to act that way and give Ujinga those looks; he had already told them she tired to stop the fight. Scar didn't have a chance to answer, Sarafina spoke.

"Oh, come on, Sari, Scar already said she didn't want to fight us, she only needs to talk" she said with a tender smile.

Scar wasn't very surprised it was Sarafina the only one who thought that way. She was the only one there who wasn't a part of the pride till cubhood; she arrived the Pride Lands already pregnant with Nala and she spent a lot of time being ignored and hated for that little thing. If it hadn't been for Scar, who decided to take her as his mate – just in theory – she would've had to leave the pride.

"I agree" said Leo suddenly, surprising everyone, especially his daughter. "She only asks for protection for her and her family. That makes her a good person, without doubt"

"Overwhelming logic…" commented Naanda, rolling her eyes.

"Well, let's vote then…" said Mufasa, coughing a bit at the end of the sentence. "Zazu, would you…?" he asked, looking at the hornbill.

"Of course, sir" said the loyal majordomo. "Alright, so the ones who wants her here, raise your paws" he said. Then, everybody – except Sarafina, Leo and the cubs – raised their paws. "One, two, three… he started to count.

"Zazu, it's not necessary. 'No' wins" said Mufasa with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, no, no, I like to do things right" he said. "Four against two" he said with a smile.

"And what about us?" asked Simba.

"Cubs can't vote" explained Sarabi.

"That's not fair…" complained Tama. "I want her here. Why doesn't my opinion count?" she asked angry.

"Because you're too little to understand" said Diku.

"That excuse is way too old, mum…" said the cub, rolling her eyes.

"So, who wins, then? If we count the cubs, 'yes' wins" said Leo, a bit confused.

"No, Dad, the cubs' votes don't count" said the Queen.

"Then I lose? But I never lose" said the lion with a frown.

"Well, the result is no…" said Mufasa, starting to feel overwhelmed with the conversation and his father-in-law attitude.

"'No' wins. Now, everybody go to do whatever you were doing. For sure more interesting than this" said the hornbill, landing on a near rock.

"No, wait, what about questions and laments?" asked Leo confused.

While all that was happening, nobody, not even Ujinga who was closer to him, noticed Scar inspiring slowly to calm his nerves whilst he moved his tongue rapidly inside his mouth, feeling his blood boiling inside. When Leo finished to say that, he couldn't take it any longer. Something inside him snapped.

"I'm death sick of your damned overbearingness!" he screamed all of a sudden, making the rest of the lions jump afraid.

"Uh, Uncle Scar, you scared me…" commented Simba, putting a hand on his chest.

"Scar, please, calm down. It's the democracy…" said Mufasa with a frown of worry, seeing the fury in his brother's eyes.

"Don't be cynical, Mufasa, you're jumping with happiness for the result!" screamed Scar, heading towards the exit. Ujinga followed him, a bit impressed for the lion's reaction. "You are nothing more than a bunch of arrogant who always live the good life, not knowing what hunger feels like; apart from being an ignorant who wouldn't trust anybody who isn't your kind, thinking all lions are good and the rest of the animals live their lives thinking about the best way of pissing you off" a short pause where he caught his breath. "None of you have no bloody idea what I've been through, but I swear to all the damn Kings that I will make you suffer all I passed, multiplied for ten" he added looking at Mufasa. "Especially you"

"Doubt" said Sarafina suddenly. "When you take revenge, will you remember the ones who voted yes?" she asked.

"Sarafina…" said Sarabi, reproaching her.

"Honey, honey" said Leo, then a serious expression when he looked at Scar. "Let him answer"

"Are you threating me?" asked Mufasa baring his teeth.

"YES" screamed Scar, making his brother bow his head afraid, surprising the rest. "You and the rest of these living beings who have been bugging me till I arrived here. And that stupid bird pet you have as well!" he said pointing at Zazu with the head.

"Me?" said the hornbill afraid.

"Ujinga is going to stay, and if you don't like it then put up with it. This is going to be the war"

And with that, he left the den, being followed by Ujinga, who didn't want to look at anybody. The entire pride was silent, not believing what they had heard and seen.

"Wow" said Simba, impressed.

"I know, right?" said Nala, in shock.

"With all these stupid people around is normal the poor fella is crazy…" said Leo. "Look at me, for example: I've been here just two days and I feel like I'm losing my mind"

"You came like that from home" commented Zazu.

And Mufasa sighed. Now, this truly _was_ the last thing he needed…


	22. Friend or foe?, pt 3

Simba knew he was grounded, but he couldn't control himself. He was worried for his uncle and needed to see if he was alright. He had seen a lot of fights between Scar and Mufasa, but his uncle never showed himself so angry; this had to be serious, then. To be completely honest, he didn't mind having a jackal in the Pridelands. Of course he was angry for what happened to his father, but Simba thought just because one of them were evil he couldn't judge a whole specie. Besides, she said she knew where Rafiki was, and that was something he couldn't ignore.

The little cave his uncle used to be was away from Pride Rock and had a spectacular view of the whole kingdom. Simba loved to be there with him, as he could see without being seen, something that was very useful for him when he was king. When Simba entered the den, the first thing he saw was the young jackal lying on the ground, with sad eyes. Pinning his ears in the back of his head, the cub came in. Just when he was close enough he could see she was crying in silence.

"Hi" he said with tiny voice, but it still could make her jump afraid. "Are you alright?" he asked, not wanting to get any closer for prudence.

The jackal just took a look at him, and frowning, she turned her back on him. Feeling a bit insulted, Simba first thought about go away and forget about her, but the memory of her tears obligated him to be there. He bit his bottom lip, thinking in the best way to talk to her. He thought that maybe if he had been in her situation he wouldn't have been nice either.

"What is your name?" he asked once again, trying to sound kind.

Again, no answer. Feeling a bit down, Simba started to think about more things they could talk about. Suddenly, an idea appeared in his mind. Maybe what he had to wasn't to find a subject, maybe the only thing he had to do was to be sincere. His parents always told him it was the best way to go thought life.

"I'm sorry you can't stay here" he said, taking one step forwards.

Ujinga just let a small and sarcastic laugh escape her lips. "Yes, of course…"

"I'm serious" said Simba frowning a bit. "I voted 'yes', but it seems I can't vote because I'm little" he hissed, annoyed. "When I'm king, that would be the first thing to go" he said solemnly.

When he looked forwards again, he found the jackal looking at him straight, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. Simba paid attention to her features: she wasn't as young as him, but she wasn't a full adult. An adolescent, maybe? He didn't mind, her dark blue eyes captured him. The jackal tilted her head to the left, curious.

"Are you going to be king?" she said, taking a sit now looking at him.

Simba imitated her. "Yes, someday. That's what my father told me" he answered with a bit of cockiness.

"So, you're Mufasa's son?" she asked, a bit of fury in her eyes.

"Yes"

"You're nothing like your father, then"

"What do you mean?" asked the cub, confused.

"Well… Mufasa is… bad" she answered shrugging.

Simba was took by surprise with that affirmation. As long as he knew, his father was loved by all the animals in the kingdom, apart from admired. For him, Mufasa was a role model, someone he wanted to be like when he was older. The fact that somebody thought those thing about his own father made him angry, but also inquisitive.

"Why do you think that?"

"That's what I've been told all my life" she answered quickly, feeling the annoyance in the prince's eyes. "Sorry…" she apologised, bowing her head.

"No, it's just… I never heard anybody say those things about my father" he explained, trying to understand her. "Tell me, what have you been told?" he asked, getting a bit closer.

"Hum… Well… Things like he is a tyrant… Also that he's a bad lion. Well, actually I've always been told all lions are bad" she said, staring everywhere, nervous.

"That's stupid" said Simba, feeling offended. "Not all lions are bad"

"You're one to talk…!" she said immediately. "Haven't you been told that all jackals and hyenas are bad?" she asked, accusatory.

Simba then fell silent. Yes, it was true, his father and the rest of adults taught him hyenas were mean creatures and so their destiny was to be vanished from their lands, being unworthy to coexist with them. And after the ambush to his father was made, Simba was told the same thing about jackals. But now that he was talking to one, he didn't see her as bad as he once thought, and even felt pity for her when she asked for protection to her family. What Ujinga told him made him think. Perhaps his father wasn't a bad lion, but he could be wrong about his opinions about other species.

He looked at Ujinga, now showing him an angry glance, probably remembering her family and all she could lose if none of them help her. The only one who seemed to be okay with her and wanted to lend her a helping paw was his uncle, and he couldn't feel prouder. Scar was giving her protection without asking for anything in return, and he got really angry when the rest of the pride didn't want to know anything about the jackal and her story. With ears pinned, Simba lowered his gaze.

"I'm sorry" he apologised.

"Why?" asked the jackal, a bit surprised.

"Because you're right, and I think my family haven't been fair to you and your kind" he explained, making the surprise in his opposite's features grow.

"Well… I wasn't expecting that at all" she admitted with a cocked eyebrow. "Less from a prince" she added. "I accept the apology, I suppose… But you never did anything to me"

"Even though…"

"I'm Ujinga, by the way" she introduced herself with a smile.

"Simba" he said, shaking paws with the female.

"Simba?" a voice called from the entrance.

Both animals saw Scar entering the cave. His snout and claws were still a bit stained with blood from the hunting, and a zebra leg was by his side. Ujinga licked her lips, hungry whilst Simba ran to the dark lion.

"Uncle Scar, finally you arrived!" he said happily.

"Hm… What are you doing in here, Simba? I thought you were grounded" said the older picking the leg in his mouth and dropping it in front of the jackal, who started to eat immediately.

"Yes, that…" said the cub, laughing nervously. "Let's say I escaped…"

"And the best place to go was here. Of course, as if I didn't have enough problems with your father…" commented the dark lion with a frown.

"I don't want you and Dad to fight because of me; it was only I was worried" said the prince, feeling dub for not thinking about that before.

"Worried? About what?"

"You, what else?"

"Me?" asked the lion surprised.

"Yes, you left in such a hurry and you were so angry…" explained the cub with a frown of worry. "I wanted to know if you were alright"

"Yes, yes…" answered Scar, not caring about the fact much. "Listen, Simba, even if you just wanted to check on me, what you did is wrong" he said.

"I know, but I still wanted to" said the cub. Then he pointed at the jackal with the head. "And I'm her friend now"

"Friend?" repeated the lion, looking at Ujinga.

"Meh, what can I say? Your nephew is nice" said the jackal with the mouth full of food.

"Well, that would be the last thing your father needed then: his only son becoming an ally with the enemy" commented the dark lion aloud.

"But she's not an enemy, uncle Scar, she's a friend" said Simba serious.

Scar then looked at his nephew, too surprised to say anything else. He knew Simba was raised the same way Mufasa was: always learning to hate other species instead of knowing them. The fact that he had said those words caught him by surprise. Maybe he was wrong and Simba wasn't such a lost cause, after all.

"Hey, little prince, do you want some?" asked Ujinga suddenly, waking the lion up from his daydreaming.

"Oh, no, it's your food" said Simba, who had seen she was very hungry.

"Bah, it isn't funny if it's not shared" commented the jackal shaking a paw in the air. "Come, come here, let's keep talking. You're interesting" she said.

Always so weak to the compliments, Simba joined her. And even if he didn't each much for respect of the jackal's condition, they still talked. Scar just sat down, watching them, and believing maybe not all was lost.

Mufasa was about to explode from rage in that moment. His son had just escaped again from the adults' vigilance, and none of the lionesses knew how it could happen. Not even his friends knew where he was, or maybe they knew but refused to tell him to protect his friend. Mufasa didn't know anymore. His head was hurting for overthinking all the things that happened that day, especially when he remembered what his brother said not too long ago. _Scar_ , the King thought all of a sudden. With a frown of determination, he started to run. _I should've thought about it sooner_.

The golden lion stopped running when he was in front of the cave his brother liked to spend most part of the day when he wasn't with his hyenas friends. Mufasa never dared to enter one paw in the place. It was the cave where their mother used to be, relaxed when the hunting was over or when she had nothing special to do; the place where Scar was with her, hearing her advises and stories whilst he was with his father, learning what he needed to know to be a good king. When Uru died and his brother was exiled, Mufasa never enter the den, even if he knew nobody was going to know. He just couldn't. He saw it as a lack of respect for his deceased mother and beloved brother. When Scar returned to the kingdom he refused to live in the royal den with the rest, even if Mufasa told him plenty of times he was welcome; his brother preferred to be there. In a way, Mufasa understood it, but still he wanted to take him out of there and be with the rest, thinking maybe being there will only harm him more about the memory of their passed away mother.

The image of Uru in his mind made him almost lose his balance. It was true Mufasa and her never were too close – at least, not as much as Scar once was – but still he loved her deeply. Her death was so sudden and he was so young, with a lot of things he was ignorant of… All the feelings coming back to him, making him weak when he needed to be stronger than ever. After the scene back at Pride Rock, Mufasa knew that talking to his brother would be like kamikaze mission. He coughed a bit, feeling his throat soar and growled under his breath. Now wasn't time for being sick. And he didn't want to be it again in front of his brother. He had had enough the day of the ambush.

Carefully, he stepped a bit closer, still not entering the den, and taking a look inside. As he had thought, his son was there, but he had to open his eyes wide when he saw he was talking to the jackal as if they were good friends. A sharp pain appeared in his chest. For sure his son wasn't doing that with bad intention, but Mufasa felt betrayed. Then, his sight fell on Scar, watching his nephew and new friend talking. The King bared his teeth, thinking all this was his doing. Yes, that had more sense. Simba loved his uncle deeply and Scar had always been good in using words to achieve his goals. For sure he convinced Simba to befriend the jackal and then convince him or just to put his only son against him.

That was a low blow, even for his brother. He didn't want to believe he would be capable of such a thing… Again, Scar didn't care for him; he didn't want to know why he saved him from the jackals, but it wasn't for him: protecting that female jackal as if she was his family proved him before. He didn't know what kind of problem his brother had, always defending scum like hyenas and jackals before his own family. It was something so opposite to him, so different as he was raised. Uru herself always taught them family was first; Scar, being 'mummy's boy' should know it better than him. Mufasa then felt his forehead burning; his fever for sure returning and increasing for his malaise and rage. Infuriated for everything in general, he roared loudly.

Simba immediately ran to hide behind his uncle, who was now on his feet, not expecting his brother at all, not even a faint essence of the King filled his nostrils. Scar watched him for a moment before understanding Mufasa wasn't going to come in, so he approached him, a boring expression all over his face.

"My, I wasn't expecting a visit from you. At least, not so early" he commented, feeling his nephew insecure by his side. "Did you come to talk or to yell at me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Without giving his brother time to answer, he added: "I think I have a faint idea…"

Mufasa just growled at the older attitude and then looked at his son: "Simba" he called with deep voice, one that made the cub bow his head, afraid. "Your mother and I were worried about you. Why did you leave?" he asked with a hard expression.

"I wanted to see if uncle Scar was okay…" he answered, taking a step forwards.

Scar could see a hint of guilt in his red eyes. The cub didn't understand what he had done so wrong, and the dark lion understood that sensation. He himself felt it when he was his age; now, being an adult he knew nor he or Simba had done anything wrong, and he wasn't going to let his brother let him think otherwise. He may not lie the cub, but still…

"At least, someone cared enough" commented Scar, wanting to catch the attention of Mufasa back.

"Stop talking as if you were the victim in all this" warned Mufasa, baring his teeth.

"Dad, please, don't be mad at him…" said Simba, not wanting to see a fight between his father and uncle.

"Go back to Pride Rock, I have a pending chat with your uncle" he said, looking at his son with a frown of disappointment.

"But, Dad…" tried to say the cub.

"Go. Your mother is worried" he interrupted his son, not wanting no hear more excuses.

Simba didn't say another word and exited the cave. Before leaving, he turned his head and looked at Ujinga, who was watching the whole thing with ears pinned. With a shake of his paw, he said goodbye to her, and she did the same. When the prince was gone, Mufasa looked at his brother letting his rubies shine with all the rage he was feeling. Scar noticed it rapidly.

"This is despicable, even for you" was the first thing the King said.

"Please, enlighten me, Mufasa. What is so despicable for you?" asked the older lion.

"To make my son take place in this" clarified the monarch.

"Now, now, Mufasa, do not talk about a subject if you ignore the most part of it…" said Scar, trying to stay cold.

"Do I truly ignore it?" asked Mufasa, baring his teeth. "Maybe I wouldn't if you make the effort of explain what you have to explain once and for all"

Scar was truly caught by surprise with that sentence. Mufasa wasn't a lion who knew how to destroy or destabilize someone with words; that was something that was characteristic of Scar only, and the dark lion didn't know his brother was able to do it also. Or maybe he could because that was the only thing that knew it would hurt him, even if he didn't show it; or just because he possessed such a, oh, good heart that he didn't do it in all this time. But Scar knew his brother wasn't a saint as the lionesses liked to think; Scar knew the hidden face of Mufasa. This one. The hurtful one.

"Don't you dare, Mufasa" warned Scar baring now his teeth as well.

"Or what?" taunted the King. "Didn't you like that much using the words instead of the muscles? Then, I'm giving you the chance: use your sharp tongue for something more than hurt people" he challenged him.

Scar had to breathe a few times to not lose his composure: "Don't do this, Mufasa" he said in a cold tone. "Your son came here because he wanted to, and he was already talking to Ujinga once I came back from hunting. Maybe you should learn something from him instead of judging so fast"

Mufasa growled and shook his head. Scar took advantage from that to take a deeper look to his brother. He had seen him acting that way the day he had to go for him in the gorge. He didn't want to think the whole thing was going to be repeated. He supressed a sigh of tiredness thinking about taking care of him once again, especially after all he was doing now.

"These ones tried to kill me, Scar. I don't know why you keep thinking…" he started to say, with a raspy voice.

" _This_ one tried to stop the scarred jackal to hurt you, to even kill you, as you said; _this_ one came with a peace offer; _this_ one only asked for protection for her and her family and she would've helped all of us" said Scar, infuriated. "If it hadn't been for _this one_ , now you would've been _dead_. That's the important thing for me, and, as we're talking about _your_ life I thought it would've been important for you especially, as well"

Scar pressed his lips, waiting for an answer. But it never came. Mufasa was now looking at the ground, trying to conclude all what was happening. Was his brother trying to stop something from going out of paw? If that was the case, _why_? He didn't even consider him his brother, he told him so. He didn't want to think Scar was going to do something to finish him, that he would be able to become ally with the enemies to destroy him and his family.

A big feeling of stress took over him, making him stumble in his position; his vision was starting to be filled with black spots as the second went by; the heat seizing his body and making him gasp for air, feeling suffocated all of a sudden. His head was full of information, of doubts, of words that were spoken today. He had the hyenas, always trying to trespass his lands; then, the jackals, who decided they were sick of being outsiders; and now the leader of the cheetahs didn't trust him, and he knew Jelani didn't mean the words he said to him that morning. One false move, one misunderstanding and everything would be lost for him and his family. All his work done for nothing, and everybody would turn their backs on him, because a King never lose and fail his subjects. He was going to be the shame of the family.

Scar watched as his brother was having some kind of battle with himself. It had passed a lot of time since the last time he saw him that way, or since Mufasa let him see him that way. _The fever, of course_ , the dark lion thought with a frown. The last thing they needed. If Mufasa was difficult when he was healthy, sick it would be an agony…

"Mufasa" he called, trying to bring his brother back to the reality.

Scar was ignoring all the thoughts his brother had in his head, making him almost lose his breath in an attempt to find a solution to all the problems his kingdom had right then. Just when he was about to call him once again, Mufasa's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he let himself fall to the ground. More for instinct than for nothing else, Scar go to help him, avoiding his brother to hit the ground, and feeling how warm he really was.

"Hey, hey, hey" he said, sitting down slowly and lying his brother on the ground. "Mufasa, come on…"

"Is he okay?" asked Ujinga, running to the brothers' side.

"He's been sick since the day before yesterday" he explained.

"Maybe I can help…" said the jackal with a bit of shyness.

Scar looked at her for a moment, and then at the still form of his brother. Finally, he accepted her help. At least, this time he wouldn't have to take care of him, and that was a relief. But Scar came to the conclusion that he would have a conversation with his brother when he woke up. Unwillingly, but he would.


	23. Friend or foe?, pt 4

**Gosh, 8K views!? I wasn't expecting this! =O  
Thank you all very much!  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to Fluffy Dream, Joseph94 and queenpearl. Your reviews really cheer me up and make my day every time I read them.  
And thanks to all the favourites and followers as well! All your support means a lot to me! =D**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 _Darkness. It surrounded him, trapping him with no a chance to escape. He thought he had forgotten this place, had gotten over it, but being there again just made him tremble with fear. All the impotence he once felt coming back to him, managing to steal his breath and so making him gasp. In front of him he could see, among all the darkness the little and unknown den possessed, himself when he was younger. A red mane appearing on his chest and neck. Even if the young lion wasn't a cub anymore, Mufasa knew he was feeling like one._

 _When the King took away his sight from his younger self, unable to keep seeing himself like that, he realised there was another lion with them. And Mufasa didn't need a lot of thinking to know who the new arrival was. Even more brawny than him and possessor of a red mane a bit darker than his own, Ahadi stood behind his son with a severe glare. Not a bit of empathy in his red eyes or just compassion for the adolescent who was on the ground, trying to be strong in front of his father._

" _Come on, Mufasa, get up" ordered the previous King._

 _Mufasa stood there, feeling as he was there but, at the same time, he wasn't. He couldn't move but he felt himself shaking. His young self got up slowly, his glare fixed to the ground, not wanting to look at the disappointment in his father's face. Ahadi looked at his son and rolled his eyes._

" _How many times do we have to go through this, Mufasa?" asked the older lion after a long sigh._

" _I'm sorry…" said the prince with a sad expression. He hated to fail his loved ones._

" _Apologies won't save you this time. They are useless if you keep doing it over and over" growled the King, angry. Then, he started to circle his son with a hard look. "Tell me, Mufasa, what are you?" he asked._

" _I am the prince" answered the teen._

" _And that means someday you will be…" started to say Ahadi._

"… _The King…" he completed the sentence._

" _Exactly. And what does a King do?"_

" _He has to take care of his kingdom and watch over all his subjects"_

" _And how will you do that?"_

 _Younger Mufasa took a time before answering; the older one, on his behalf, just swallowed, seeing the sadness in his rubies. He remembered things, but now it was like having a whole and clear flashback that was about to make him collapse to the ground._

" _I have to follow the rules" he answered finally._

" _Because…?" said his father, now stopping beside him._

 _The prince pressed his lips, not wanting to answer, knowing what would come next. Ahadi bared his teeth, angry. With a violent and unexpected shove, the older threw his son to the ground with a thump. Adult Mufasa could just close his eyes, feeling in his own skin the past pain._

" _Because…?" repeated Ahadi, looking at the younger with a death glare_

" _Because they exist to maintain peace, as the King's son I have to be the role model and follow them always" answered the adolescent with little conviction in his voice, something that the King noticed immediately._

" _And you're also the one who has to believe in them more than anyone else" he said lowing his head to be at the same level of his son's._

" _But, Dad…" tried to say the prince, finally looking at him in the eyes._

" _And you are not supposed to break them" said his father enraged._

" _Dad, they were hungry… And they were just pups…" he tried to excuse himself._

" _They were_ hyenas _, and they were trespassing our lands" interrupted the King, angrier at each second._

" _They just wanted to eat" kept saying Mufasa._

 _Ahadi then let a roar of pure wrath out his throat, hitting his son with a paw with claws out, scratching the snout of the prince. The younger Mufasa growled, hurt whilst the older one just felt his breath abandoning him for the scene. Ahadi started to pace from left to right, trying to calm down, but Mufasa knew it would be impossible: his father always had such a short temper and long period of irritation._

" _You learnt those stupid ideas from that good for nothing of Scar" said the King, infuriated at the mention of the golden lion's brother._

" _Taka at least listened before killing" muttered Mufasa, sinking his claws into the rock._

 _That sentence only made him receive another hit. Adult Mufasa then tried to take a step backwards, but he felt unable to move anywhere._

" _I told you to never mention that name again" said Ahadi with teeth bared. "As the law says: his name must be Scar from now on. So, that would make you a breaker of two rules today" he said, heading to the exit, giving the small place a faint light._

" _Father…" said Mufasa when he saw Ahadi leaving him behind._

" _You know what happens when you misbehave, Mufasa; I wouldn't do this if you weren't such a weak prince" said Ahadi now standing in the exit. "And that will make you a horrible King. I'm doing this for your own good" he added shrugging. He then looked at two lionesses of his pride. "Don't let him out till I say so" he ordered, leaving._

 _Mufasa watched his father go and, when he know he was alone, he cried in silence. His adult self looked at him, feeling his heart hurting at the sight. He thought he had forgotten all that, he thought he was strong enough to remember these things and feel nothing about it. He was wrong. Mufasa was about to collapse at any second; his breath catch in his throat. When everything turned completely black all of a sudden, the King found himself gasping for air, feeling lost and petrified in the place._

 _He had never felt so alone in his whole life. He missed his mate, his son, his brother… Oh, his brother… He was trying to help a defenceless jackal who was only asking for protection, and he turned his back on both of them, he even scolded his son without apparent reason… He had broken the promise he had made to himself too long ago: to never become his father in that sense. He didn't want Simba to suffer what he suffered; he didn't want to hate his brother just because rumours; he didn't want to inherit the heartless aspect of his father, his short temper and close mind. But he did, unintentionally, he did. He was afraid someone could be hurt, that was why he mistrust, but he didn't need to act like that. The relationship with his brother was hanging by a thread. He couldn't lose him again… He didn't_ want _to lose him again._

Scar watched as Ujinga put a wet leave in Mufasa's forehead, making the King's features soften up. The dark lion was surprised when he saw himself sighing relief. A bit curious, he paid especial attention when the jackal came back with a plant he had never seen before, possessor of different colours, as if it was a portable rainbow. Titling his head to the right, he saw Ujinga putting it in front of Mufasa's nose.

"My sister taught me this plant was infallible when you're feeling bad" she explained when she saw the confusion in the lion's face. "It's more useful when it's eaten, but I'm not going to risk…" she added with a nervous laugh.

"I understand you" commented Scar with a hint of a smile, sitting beside his brother.

"Hum… Sorry if I'm too direct but… what's the problem with your brother?" she asked.

"Problem? I wish it was only one…" answered the lion with a tired sigh.

"I mean… All the times I see you two together you start fighting, and it called my attention" explained Ujinga. "My sister means the world to me, we barely argue…" she added with a bit of melancholy in her voice.

"We weren't always like this" said Scar after a long pause. "It's just that… something happened… We don't have the same trust as yesterday and… it's like we can't talk anymore as we used to" he admitted, letting her see how he disliked the situation.

"If you don't like it that way, then make it change" was the sincere advise she gave him. "You will always be brothers, nothing should break that bond"

Scar looked at her for a moment. For an instant, Ujinga sounded just like Uru, making the dark lion to feel sad, knowing his mother wasn't going to come back. He took a look at Mufasa, frowning at that thought. The words he spoke before could still make his blood boil. Mufasa knew _nothing_ about what happened, and still he thought he could talk. How tired he was of all that cockiness, for heaven's sake…

Suddenly, Mufasa started to writhe in his sleep, groaning. Both animals looked at the King with raised eyebrows, not knowing what was truly wrong with him. Intuitively, he put a paw on his forehead, seeing the fever had lowered. That only made him more curious about what was happening to his brother. Curious, not _worried_. All of a sudden, the King started to gasp from air, letting them see how desperate he truly was. Ujinga pinned her ears and looked at Scar, as if she was asking him to do something. Scar just sighed and did it; he needn't the jackal to be more afraid of his brother.

"Mufasa…" he called, shaking him a bit. "Mufasa, wake up" he said with a frown.

"Get me out…" muttered the King, tighting his chin.

"What is he talking about?" asked the jackal.

"Don't know…" said Scar, now more curious than before. "Mufasa, hey…" a tired sigh when he saw it was no use. "Do you still have some water?" he asked to the jackal.

"Um… Yes…" she answered. She took the little shell filled of water; other of Rafiki's inventions Scar took deliberately.

Without a word, the dark lion took it and threw the water in his brother's face. Gasping, Mufasa finally woke up, sitting rapidly panting. Ujinga, feeling afraid of being so close to him know, got up, and looked at Scar with worry written all over her face.

"I think I'll be going… You two, speak" she said running out of the den.

Scar shook his head, but deep inside he couldn't blame her attitude. He fixed his attention in his brother's behaviour. Even if he had turned into an adult again, Mufasa seemed like a little cub right then, something that made Scar's surprise and curiosity grew. His brother didn't let his emotions control him in such a manner in front of anyone anymore. Of course, Scar didn't know if Mufasa knew he was accompanied.

After what seemed like an eternity, he had finally caught his breath, and was now taking a look around him. A confused expression appeared in his face. Scar wasn't surprised with that. For a reason he didn't know, his brother always hesitated to enter his particular den, it was normal he couldn't recognise it at first.

"What happened?" asked Mufasa, a bit lost.

"You fainted" explained Scar, making his brother jump surprised. "You had a fever _again_ " he added rolling his eyes.

"Didn't want to disturb your so busy life…" commented Mufasa with sarcasm, something that seemed so foreign in his voice.

Taking a deep breath and trying with all his might to ignore his brother's presence, Mufasa tried to stand up. It was no use, he immediately lost strength and almost hit the ground, if it wasn't for Scar, who was giving his support and helped him sit down once again.

"You've just woken up from a feverish state, Mufasa; stay here a moment before storm out!" he said, more annoyed than he intended to be.

"Now you care?" asked the King, looking at him with a rage the dark lion didn't understand.

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked Scar, baring his teeth. "Dammit all, Mufasa, you're more unbearable than ever!" he screamed, hitting the ground with one paw. At that movement, the King lowed his head, as if he was expecting it from him. Scar cocked an eyebrow.

"I have no time to lose here, I've already told you everything I wanted…" he said, trying to be in his feet once again.

Scar, as stubborn as him, sat him down again, this time more coarsely. "You tried, I think you mean… If you have forgotten it, Mufasa, you just collapsed; you've been unconscious hours! It's night time already!"

Mufasa took a look outside, seeing his brother was right. The dark night had arrived already, his sky adorned by millions of stars. The image of such a dark thing made him remember his memory, and the King had to look to the ground once again, frowning with impotence.

"In that case, I have more in favour to get out here as soon as possible; my family must be worried" he said, trying once again to stand up. And again, Scar stopped him, making his wrath grow. "Scar, it's fine, just…!" he tried to say.

However, Scar let a furious roar out his throat, silencing him: "Don't tell me is alright, Mufasa, don't dare to do it! You just keep doing thousands of duties that could be done by anyone else in the damned kingdom, for example, your mate, but no, you keep doing it yourself till _this_ happens! You're not a cub anymore, Mufasa, I'm not going to cubsit you all the damn times you just act like a stupid, just because you can't admit you're ill! Well, it's true, Mufasa, you are, so stop being a burden and accept the damn help!"

Scar's heart was beating fast against his chest. He didn't know if this rage was because he really wanted to help him and he saw his help wasn't welcome – a thing that normally made him mad – or just because he couldn't stand more of his brother's fake super strength; he only knew he needed to scream at him, to let all his wrath out and tell him all the things he had been keeping inside his mind till the ambush day. Scar breathed a few times, trying to calm himself down. A noise made him look forwards. And it was then when Mufasa surprised him for the third time that day.

In front of him, the beloved King, always known as such a strong, powerful and perfect lion, had let a sob escaped his lips, and, right after, he covered his face with one paw, crying in silence. It was such a shocking image. Scar hadn't seen his brother crying in front of him since they were cubs; he didn't even remember how he sounded like. It was making him nervous. Especially because he didn't know how to act or what to say anymore. In their cubhood, Scar was good with words – just like now – and always knew exactly what his brother needed to hear to feel better; now, with a relationship colder than ice, the dark lion felt lost. And he hated to feel lost.

Scar decided to let the minutes pass, thinking it would be a matter of time for Mufasa to stop it and maybe go home without sharing a word with him. But as the time went by, Scar saw this wasn't going to be the case. It didn't matter how many years passed, his brother was still dependant, but he learned to not let people notice it as when he was a cub. He used excuses like he liked to be with the family, or he liked to hear advises; Scar knew best, he knew his brother better than anyone in the kingdom and knew to see when he was lying. Mufasa was like a lost dog, always trying to catch the attention of someone who would pick him up and pamper him, someone who would help him go through all the problems, who would lick his wounds when he needed it the most. When they were little, Mufasa was especially dependant to him. He remembered the words his brother told him when he was transformed into a cub. He _admired_ him, he _needed_ him beside him to feel safe. And he still did.

"What's wrong, Mufasa?" he asked, after a long sigh.

"Nothing…" was the rapid answer his brother gave.

Scar just rolled his eyes. "What a mean nothing it had to be for make you cry like this…" he commented with a smile. For his surprise, Mufasa laughed. "Is it because you had a bad dream?" he asked suddenly.

Mufasa tensed up at that: "How do you know?"

"Please, Mufasa, I was here. I saw you. You were about to have an attack of some sort…" he explained.

The King fell silent with that. He hated to admit those images could still break him, but he hated more to know Scar had seen him in that state of vulnerability. His pride was broken. He felt as if he had failed someone. Maybe himself…

"Everybody has nightmares, Mufasa…" started to say Scar.

"It wasn't just a nightmare" interrupted the King. He slapped himself in his mind. Why did he have to say that?

"Oh? Then what was it?" asked the dark lion with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nothing… Just… Nothing, really" he said, not wanting to have this conversation with his brother.

"Mufa…"

" _No_ , Scar"

Finally, the older one shut up, hearing the demanding tone in his voice. Deep inside, he thought his brother was being sincere, but that wasn't the problem. Ahadi's voice resounded in his head, making him remember a lot of things the previous King had said about Scar when this was gone. His whole body was shaking; a sudden sensation of cold taking over him. Or maybe it was fear and helplessness, he didn't know anymore. A dark paw fell on his golden own, surprising him. Mufasa looked at his left, seeing his brother looking at the ground.

It had been a long time since Scar acted that way towards him: like an older brother. Usually, he ignored him or was sarcastic and hurtful about his feelings; now, it was like he was trying to help him for real. A rapid flash of himself being pushed to the ground by his father that made him flinch. He spent all those years waiting for his brother to come, he wished he would've been there to help him go through it. Ahadi wasn't the same with him when Scar was exiled, he was brutal and merciless. A face of his father that was so unknown to him…

"I'm going to let her stay" he said suddenly.

"What?" asked Scar, being caught with his guard lowered.

"I'm going to let the jackal stay; and I will give her what she asked me" he explained.

"Ujinga" said Scar, reminding him the name. A faint moment of shock: "What made you change your mind?" he asked, a bit suspicious.

Mufasa took a time to answer. He knew he might be doing a stupid thing, but he wanted to trust. To trust again. She had said she knew where Rafiki was, and she only asked for protection for her and two more jackals. It wouldn't be that hard. He wasn't unsure of this, but not afraid. Ujinga had saved his life, sort of, trying to stop that other crazy jackal for hurting him more as his brother had explained to all of them. He was there when everything happened, and he could vouch for it. And the whole pride would believe him. Besides, he wasn't breaking any rule, because as the law said: "You shall repay the favours". And saving his life was a big one, on his mind. He looked at his brother with a determined look, answering.

"Because a King must follow the rules of his kingdom"


	24. Friend or foe?, pt 5

**Chapter 5:**

"What!?" all the lionesses said in unison.

Mufasa looked at the whole pride looking at him astonishment whilst they started to talk to each other, commenting about how their King had gone crazy from one day to another. The cubs on their behalf, were dying with happiness when Mufasa gave the news: Ujinga was going to stay. The jackal that had created such commotion was standing close to Scar, being the dark lion the only one who had her total trust. Mufasa took a look at Ujinga once the lionesses started to criticize his change of mind, and he could easily see the desperation in the jackal's eyes.

For the first time since she arrived at the kingdom, Mufasa felt pity for the young female. Scar didn't take his eyes off of her, watching her reactions and seeing if she was alright. Again, that so forgotten protective side of his brother could be seen, and the King remembered why he was doing all this. If Scar trusted her, he would as well; he wasn't going to let her take the Pridelands, she didn't even seem interested on it, she only wanted to feel protected and to give the same feeling to her beloved ones. That wasn't bad. Besides, if she could tell them where Rafiki was, she was more than welcome in his kingdom. Among all the complaints of the lionesses, Sarafina's voice arose, a bit upset.

"Why are you so cold-hearted? She needs help!" she said with a frown.

"Fina…" tried to say the Queen.

"No, Sarabi, I know what they almost do to Mufasa, but you heard him already: she tried to stop it! And she hasn't hurt any of us, not even our children!" said the blue-eyed lioness with fury.

"Listen to your friend, Sarabi, she's got a point" commented Leo with a parental tone. "Remember what me and your mother taught you: treat as you'd like to be treated" he said solemnly.

"That's a good advice in theory, Dad, but in the practise…" said Sarabi shaking her head. "This is also my kingdom, Mufasa" she said, now approaching her mate. "and I'm not going to let anyone hurt my beloved ones or destroy our home"

"Do you think I want any of that to happen to us?" asked the King, angry. "Sarabi, even if you're the Queen here, _I_ am the one who was born here, the one who was going to rule these lands; _I_ am the one who was taught what has to be done"

"So, that's what all this is about?" asked Sarabi, her blood boiling inside her. "To maintain your oh so beloved reputation above all?"

"I never _ever_ put my reputation or my wishes before any of my subjects, or my family" answered Mufasa, trying to not lose his composure in front of the pride. "I'm always trying to look for a fair solution to all of us, and _this_ is the best thing to do"

"The best thing to do? _This_?!" she screamed, looking at the jackal with teeth bared. "Do you think that is what your father would've done? What he taught you?"

" _I_ know the lessons of _my_ father more than anyone else in this whole kingdom! In the whole Africa!" he screamed, taking one step closer. "And I'm not going to tolerate any of you to doubt it!"

Sarabi shook her head, not believing what she was hearing: "I can not believe you're doing this… And what about my son!?"

"What?"

"Are you going to put him in danger along with the rest of the cubs for your damned and hell of a pride!?"

At that, Mufasa couldn't take it any longer. Roaring with all the rage and power he possessed, he could silence his wife and make the cubs flinch, afraid. Leo watched carefully what his son-in-law's reaction would be towards his daughter, prepared to intercede if it was necessary; Scar shared his thoughts, waiting for what would happen next. Sarabi just stood there, suddenly all her anger vanishing in the air. She knew Mufasa would never harm her, but also that he had a lot of temper when he had reached the limit.

" _Your_ son is _my_ son as well; I love him more than my own life. I would never ever do something that could put him in danger. If you think that way, maybe I'm not the one who has a problem here" he said in a severe tone.

The Queen was paralyzed for a moment, taking in the words her mate had just said. Leo and Scar relaxed a bit seeing the King wasn't going to act violently towards the lioness; Sarafina looked at her friend with a glare of worry, and in her mind she came to the conclusion that she'd talk to her when she had calmed down; the cubs, Simba especially, shared glares of fear at the adults' fight, the prince had never seen his parents fighting that way, not at least in front of him, so he was starting to feel worried about the whole situation; Ujinga just watched in silence, too scared to say something. Finally, the tension was broken when Sarabi left the den. Just Mufasa and his brother were able to see she was crying. The King sighed, preoccupied.

"Don't worry, Mufasa" said Leo, walking to the exit. "I'll talk to her"

"Let me go with you" said Sarafina, running to his side. "I'm very good in calming her down" she added with a tiny smile.

"Where have you been all her life, then?" commented the lion with a laugh.

When the two lions were gone, the rest of the pride took the liberty of leave as well, thinking all was said and done then. Mufasa felt the discomfort and mistrust in their eyes, and that almost make him lose strength and started to doubt if that was the best option. Scar got closer to him once the lionesses were gone, and in a whisper – not wanting to be heard by the cubs, who were watching them, not sure about what to do now – he told his brother:

"I think we should be going to hear Ujinga's information" he said in a cold tone whilst deep inside he was trying to ignore what happened.

"Yes, you're right. Let's go" said Mufasa, clearing his throat and exiting the den.

"Dad" a childish voice said.

"Yes, son?"

"Is Mum going to be alright?" he asked, worried.

"Of course, Simba. Your mother just has… a lot of temper…" explained the King, smiling to hide his worry from his son.

"Just like your father, that is why they're made for each other" commented Scar with an amuse smile.

The cub just laugh, more relaxed after the information and the sense of humour of his uncle. And before both adults realised, they were left alone in the den as the cubs had left to play games while the adults were gone.

Ujinga took a seat in front of the two lions, feeling really uncomfortable for being in a cave which wasn't her home; but, to be honest, she hadn't been home since she was sound of mine, so it wasn't that important. It was the fact that she was going to do it for real, she was going to put her security and her family's in paws of two lions. A lot of things filling her mind, like all the things she had heard about those felines in her whole life. Rapidly, she got ride of them: Scar had saved her life. She didn't know if she could trust Mufasa yet, but as long as Scar was beside her, she would feel safe.

"Please, Ujinga, feel free to begin" said Scar taking a seat beside his brother.

"I want protection" she said serious, a frown adorning her soft features. She saw the two brothers looked at each other, confused.

"I've already…" started to say Mufasa.

"I want to hear you say it" she interrupted him, trying to erase the fear that was taking over her heart.

"Ujinga…" tried to say Scar.

"I want protection. For me, but especially, for my family" she said, showing herself strong in front of both felines. "You are not the only ones hear who have spent your whole life hearing stupid things about us jackal; we've been told a lot of things about lions as well, and none of them were nice" she explained, trying to let them see she was going to cooperate but that she wasn't a fool. "So, if we're going to do this _together_ I want to know I'll receive what I ask you"

"Even if you're doubts and reasoning are completely impeccable, how promising you protection aloud is more trustworthy for you?" asked Mufasa with a cocked eyebrow.

A hint of a smile appeared in her face: "Easy: you lions are famous for your pride. That united with the fact that you're the King would make more shameful for you to break a promise"

A moment of silence. Scar was very surprised to see that under that angelical face was hidden an incredible mind. She had played pretty well this game of minds, she knew what she wanted and what she needed and was going to fight till the end to have it. The thing that none of them should forget was that she was asking to see her family safe. And that was all Scar needed to know he could trust her. His brother, however, would be another story. But for the moment, this was a first step. After thinking about what the jackal said, Mufasa finally talked.

"I give you my word, I swear to the crown, that you will be safe as long as you're here. The same goes for your family" he promised seriously. "Now, it's your time to fulfil your word"

"Pleased…" she said, sighing relieved. "The master arrived with your shaman a few nights ago. I can't tell you what the master wants for him, but I know he wants it badly… Your shaman, which, as I heard, goes by the name of Rafiki, hasn't said a word about it. He just ignores him, he sits and is like he's able to evade from the world around him" she explained a bit confused.

"Yes, that is Rafiki" said both brothers.

"What did you say? "Master"?" asked Scar curious.

Ujinga nodded. "Yes. He has never told us his name, he just told us he wanted to be called that by us. And that if we helped him he'd give us the Pridelands"

"That seems like a good thing for you" commented Scar. "Why then come to us?"

Ujinga's eyes became teary: "I… He's not what he told us. We had our doubts about lions, but we were so desperate we decided to trust. My sister is the mate of the leader of the pack, they want the best for the whole family. They accepted. But as the days went by we saw he's brutal, he's merciless… Both my brother-in-law and sister were starting to fear what would happen to us if he became the bigwig in the Pridelands…"

"So, you're saying that your master wants to take over the kingdom?" asked Mufasa, now more worried than before.

"Aha. He's like… obsessed, you know?" she said, feeling afraid of the lion's image in her mind. "He had killed a few of us already" she said suddenly. Her voice shaking. "They were just trying to look for help when they saw how he truly was. He has no heart. We lived better on our own than with him as the leader" then, she couldn't take it anymore and started to cry. "I just want my sister and her mate here, with me. I couldn't… I don't know what I'd do if something happen to them…" she admitted.

Both brothers looked at her feeling bad. Of all the things they were expecting, _this_ wasn't on the list. It was like a sick joke, they wanted to believe she was inventing it, but her tears were real, as well as her despair.

"What does Rafiki have to do with all that?" asked Mufasa suddenly in a calm voice.

"I don't know… He never told us… He just need him for doing something" she said. "For sure, some of his tricks. He's very good at it" she added, trying to calm her crying.

"Wait, are you saying he can do the same things Rafiki does?" Mufasa asked suddenly. "Never knew some of us could" he added, tilting his head.

"Any of us could if we're trained enough" explained Ujinga shrugging. "At least, that is what my sister told me"

"Yes. Rafiki taught me a few things about healing people" commented Scar. "It isn't that surprising that would be his case"

"Tell us, Ujinga, do you know where he is?" asked Mufasa, frowning.

"Yes… The master decided to stay in a den. It's well hidden, not even us ever knew of its existence… It's small and very dark, but that makes it good because that way it is very hard to find it" she explained.

"But you know where it is, right?" asked Scar.

"Yes. I'll take you there. But you'll have to fulfil your promise" she said.

"Of course" said the dark lion.

Scar took a look at his brother, feeling he had fallen silent all of a sudden. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw Mufasa was pale.

"Mufasa?" he called.

The King just jumped, as if he had waken up from a dream: "Hum?"

"Ujinga will take us to where Rafiki is" he explained. "Everything alright?" he asked suspicious.

"Yes, yes…" said Mufasa, clearing his throat once again. "Today must've been a very tiring day for you, Ujinga. I appreciate your help" he said, getting up.

"Same here…" said the jackal, with a weak smile. "When… When we arrived there… would you…?" she tried to ask, biting her bottom lip afraid.

"I promised you your family will be saved. Once we arrive, we'll help you take your sister and her mate with us, and they'll be given the same protection as you" said the King with a warm smile.

Scar couldn't help but look at his brother with a hint of amusement. He didn't know what had gotten into Mufasa, but at least he was cooperating and it seemed he was starting to see another face of the jackal – the true one. A smile appeared in Ujinga's face, and, without thinking, she ran to Mufasa and hugged him, happy.

"Thank you very much, your majesty!" she said.

Mufasa tensed up a bit, not expecting that at all. Scar tried to supress a laugh. Sooner than later, the jackal seemed to see what she was doing, and got separated from him immediately.

"Well… I… I'm sorry… In my pack we're…" she tried to excuse herself.

"Don't worry" he said shaking his head. "Go to sleep. We two will leave at dawn" he said.

"We three, you mean" said Scar suddenly.

"What?" asked Mufasa a bit lost.

"Mufasa, please, you haven't left this kingdom in your whole life. The only time you trespassed the borders where when you saw yourself obligated to go to threaten the hyenas" he said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't threaten them; I just went to talk to them…" contradicted the King.

"Yes. With your teeth bared and that face you have when you're about to kill someone…" commented the dark lion.

"Scar, Ujinga will guide me. Besides, I'll be fine. I'm not that ignorant" he said, feeling offended.

"Of course you are… Whoever who had never been in the jungle would be, Mufasa. And if also unite that with your sense of direction, you'd be more lost than a prawn in the desert" he said walking to the exit.

"Scar, it's not necessary" said Mufasa. He didn't want to be helped by his brother again, in some sort of way, he was feeling bad.

"Listen, Mufasa" said the dark lion after a long and tired sigh. "even though you hate my company, I see myself obligated to accompany you"

"Why?" asked the King, now truly curious.

"I know I haven't been the best brother lately" he said, feeling strange at such an affirmation. "but now it's not time for that. The reason why we haven't stopped fighting these last days is because I care about what is happening now as much as you" he explained, seeing the surprised and sceptic expression in his brother's face. "Even if you don't believe me" he added. "I will go with you, and I won't accept a no. I would not erase my beloved habit of ignoring your orders" he said turning around and leaving the den with Ujinga by his side.

And Mufasa was left alone with wide eyes. Did his brother just offer to go with him, yes or yes, because he was worried? He didn't say it, but it wasn't necessary, Mufasa could see further – or at least he wanted to believe he still could – and he knew his brother had never acted that way towards him. Just when they were cubs. Also, he admitted he hadn't been a good brother to him. A little hope appeared in his chest which was telling him things could be better in a near future if they kept trying.

The sun hadn't risen when Mufasa got out his den. Stretching he yawned and took a look at his kingdom. Everything was in peace. And that was the way he wanted it to be. He wasn't going to let any crazy lion to take over the kingdom of his father. _Father_ … Mufasa thought, with a hint of fear. He hadn't forgotten his dream, and now Mufasa was thinking that maybe it wasn't just a dream, but an omen. He had almost fainted again when he heard Ujinga describing the place Rafiki had been being all this time; it was so similar to the den his father took him when he was a cub.

Because Scar was wrong. He had left the kingdom. All the times his father thought he had misbehaved somehow, he took him out, to the jungle, to that hidden and unknown den and he was left there for days. Once, he had to live there for almost a week, without food or water, just some little things the lionesses who watched him brought him, feeling pity of the young prince. Even though, it had been a lot of time since the last time he had been there, so he wouldn't remember where it was. He didn't even want to know it anymore, but for Rafiki he would do it. He had to be strong for his friends. That is what a good King does.

"Are you leaving so early?" a female voice said from behind.

"Sarabi, didn't know you were already up" he said, jumping afraid.

The Queen giggled a bit. "And without a good bye kiss…" she commented, now beside him.

"Again, didn't know you were already up. And so I didn't want to disturb you" said the King with a little smile.

"Fool. I've told you millions of times: you can't live without a kiss" she said. Then, she licked his cheek. "And of course you can't leave without clearing things up…" she added a little sadder.

"Sarabi, I can understand why…" started to say Mufasa, but he stopped when his mate rested her head in his mane.

"I'm sorry for yesterday" she said. "But you have to understand I'm worried about you"

"Of course I do…"

"You do but you don't let anyone to be" said Sarabi now looking at him. "I'm your mate, the mother of your son: let me be worried about you" she asked.

"I don't want to…"

"You're not annoying anyone, Mufasa" she said, knowing what excuse he would give her. "If I'm worried is because I love you" and she licked his cheek once again.

"I love you too" said Mufasa, caressing her. Then, he licked her cheek with affection. "I promise you I'll be back, safe and sound"

"You better fulfil that promise" said the Queen giggling. "Oh, one more thing…"

Scar and Ujinga waited for the King to arrive in the dark lion's den. The sun was starting to rise slowly in the horizon, painting the sky in red. Scar didn't want to say anything, but he had heard the jackal complaining in her sleep all night. He knew perfectly fine what she was feeling. He felt the same way when he was forced to be separated from his brother. Maybe the fraternal love was disappearing slowly, but the memory was there, and he knew it was very painful. However, he hated when Shenzi or any other of his friends hyenas said something about it, so he decided to be quiet. Soon, Mufasa arrived, making both of them open their eyes in surprise.

"Mufasa, what…?" tried to ask Scar.

"My mate's idea…" answered Mufasa with a complaining tone.

"So, she took revenge in the end" commented the older one with a smile.

"Well, well, stop it you two…" said Leo rolling his eyes. "You're talking as if this was like a punishment…"

"Because it is" said both brothers.

Mufasa let a sigh escape his lips. He looked at Ujinga. "You guide us"

"Of course" said the jackal, taking a rapid look to the King's father-in-law.

" _Oooh, I'm going on a trip with my very good friends…_ " started to sing Leo.

"What did I tell you about singing?" said Mufasa annoyed.

"Oh, right…" said Leo, pinning his ears, sad. "But can I whistle?"

"No" said both brothers.

"And humming?"

"… Alright, hum if you want…" they both said, sighing tired.

And after a long time, both brothers finally agreed on something: this was going to be a long trip…


	25. Friend or foe?, pt 6

"I'm saying it can't be this way!" Leo complained, shaking his head. "No, no and no"

"Leo, we're following Ujinga. _She_ is the one who has been there" Mufasa reminded his father-in-law.

"Pppfff. _I_ am the one with the best sense of direction; that's you asked me to come along" he said, proudly.

"I didn't ask you, Sarabi wanted to take revenge on me" said Mufasa with a boring expression.

"… Auch, my pride has been hurt" said Leo, dejected.

Scar shook his head and went to drink some water in the nearest puddle. They had been going in circles for hours by then; Leo hadn't stopped complaining, saying he knew best and that he had an excellent sixth sense to know exactly where they had to go. Ujinga, more for fear than respect, didn't say a thing, but it was clear that she was dying with the need to make him shut up, wanting to focus.

Suddenly, he heard a sound. Stopping his drinking, Scar decided to lift his sight slowly. Two rubies were looking at him, making him paralyze for a moment where his breath was trapped in his throat. Fortunately, he always knew how to suppress his emotions, and so, the mysterious arrival couldn't see him doubting in what he had to do. Maybe if the tried to alert the others, the beast would notice and it would be useless or maybe if he tried to run it would leap on him and kill him, easily and fast. So, Scar decided to do what he had been doing all his life: defend himself alone. Breathing in and out, the dark lion put himself in position and took out his claws, burying them in the ground; his muscles were tensed up, and his heart was beating faster and faster.

Just when he was about to jump, the animal turned around rapidly and went away. Then, Scar waited a few minutes, thinking this would be some kind of trick. But it wasn't. Whoever that was had gone away, not giving him the chance to fight. Maybe it was an act of cowardice, but, for some reason, Scar doubted that alternative. He could swear he had seen those eyes before…

"Scar!" his brother called. "Come, Ujinga says she feels something!" he said.

"Yes, it's the smell of her lies…" commented Leo.

"I know where I am going!" screamed the jackal, unable to keep hearing the complaints of the old lion.

Scar was surprised to see her take out her temper, but again: who could blame her? Scar himself wanted so badly to scream at him to shut up, and he was sure Mufasa wanted too. They couldn't because of Sarabi and the ties that united Leo and Mufasa, but Ujinga was a different story… Thankfully for both of them… With a final and quick look to the bushes, Scar went back to where the rest of the group was waiting.

Simba was getting more bored and bored as the minutes went by. Being punished was really a pain. Especially when the days were so sunny. He could've been playing with his friends, but no, they had to stay inside the den, always under some adult's vigilance. Now, it was Zinguela's turn to watch on them, and she didn't stop complaining under her breath. She was the only lioness in the whole pride who hadn't had cubs. Nobody paid attention to it because all knew how much she hated the idea of being a mother. Zinguela was a free spirit, and she hated to feel chained to any place. Sometimes, Simba understood her.

It wasn't like he hated to being a prince, he liked it, of course… But sometimes his curiosity was bigger than his sense of obligation. Simba was known was the most naughty cub in the whole pride. Not a thing that annoyed him; in fact, he loved to be called that, because that only showed how he wasn't going to tolerate to anyone to boss him around. He liked to order things, but it was a different things to receive orders. His best friend, Nala, knew best. The young lioness was a bit older than him, but that wasn't a thing that disturb him. For him, Nala was like the sister he didn't have, the companion he could always count on. Nala was the best lioness in the whole pride, right after his mother. With a stubbornness dinged of being admired, Nala had a golden heart that reminded him of his father, and that only made her greater. Nala was a good lion, as well as her mother. And Simba didn't want to know what would've been of him without her as a friend.

Then, there were Tama and Tojo. While Tojo shared his same age, Tama was the younger of the group, a thing she hated to be reminded of. With the fury of a volcano, Tama was a rebel without cause. In that sense, Simba admitted she was just like him, what could be a good things… when they agree on something. But when they didn't, oh, the peace of the whole kingdom could be finished with their screams and fights. Thank the Kings Nala was always there to calm both of her best friends down. Tojo, on his behalf, was a lot quieter, always the shy of the group, and he had spent most of his cubhood ill. As Rafiki predicted, time made it better, and now he barely was sick. A thing Simba was glad to see.

Thinking about Rafiki made him remember his father and uncle, who had gone to look for him that morning. He looked out, hoping his father would come some time, but he didn't come in all the times the cub look, and that made Simba a little sad and anxious. He knew his father was strong, and that his uncle was clever enough to survive, but he couldn't help but feel worried about both royal brothers. He didn't know what he would do if something bad happened to them. He loved both of them deeply.

"Hey, Simba, Simba!" Nala called with a frown.

"Hum?" asked the prince, a bit absent-minded.

"I've called five times!" complained the cub. "It's your turn already"

"Oh… Let's Tojo play it, then…" he commented shrugging.

"But I was the last one" said the cub with a cocked eyebrow.

"Are you alright, Simba?" asked Nala worried.

"For sure he's bored of playing 'I spy' all the damned day…" commented Tama rolling her eyes. "I am too"

"But what else can we do?" asked Nala.

"Anything is better than playing 'I spy' in a den" said the red-eyed lioness.

"Maybe talking about why Simba can't stop looking at me?" asked Tojo feeling uncomfortable.

The other two cubs looked at the prince, seeing him looking at Tojo's direction with his sight lost. Nala shook a paw in front of his eyes, waking him up from his daydreaming.

"Simba, what's wrong?" asked the blue-eyed lioness.

"Nothing…" he answered, a bit uncomfortable.

"Nothing my butt…" said Tama immediately.

"Language, young lady!" screamed Zinguela from the entrance of the cave, angry. "If I have to watch all of you, at least I don't want to hear obscene words!"

"You can tell us anything, Simba. Maybe we can help" said Nala with a smile while Tama rolled her eyes at the adult's comment.

"It's because of my father and uncle" admitted Simba after a sigh. "I am worried"

"Normal, they're out there and the jungle is a very dangerous place" said Tojo. The two females looked at him severely. "… But they are both strong lions, they'll be fine"

"That's what I try to think, but…" said the prince, anxious.

"Ujinga is helping them, right?" asked Tama.

"Yes"

"I liked her… I don't know, she seemed nice to me at first sight" commented Nala shrugging.

"She is" said the prince.

"How do you know?" asked the three cubs.

"I went to talk to her the other day. We've been talking and our kind has been treating her and her family badly" he explained.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Nala frowning confused.

"I'm not sure… Maybe they did the same things our parents did to her"

"Oh, yes, I was so angry. So was my mum" said Nala.

"Yes, me too" said Tama suddenly. "I mean… She was only asking for help and she seemed humble" she said.

"And she is" said Simba with a frown. "If they just judge her by her actions and not because is she this or that…" he muttered angry.

"Well, I can understand them" said Tojo suddenly. "I mean, imagine a stranger comes in all of a sudden. How can I know I can trust her?" he asked.

"Knowing her and giving her a chance" answered Simba rapidly.

"I cant' believe I'm going to say this… But Simba is right" said Tama.

"Wooo, what a great sentence to be heard coming from you!" said the prince enjoying the annoy in her face.

"Don't get used to hearing me saying it" she said quickly.

"Even though…" said Tojo, with a frown of worry. "She can trick anyone easily. I don't know…"

"C'mon, Tojo. Be in her fur for a minute" said Nala with a tender tone. "My mum always tells me: treat as you'd want to be treated. And also: don't judge without knowing. Each of us has a story" she said feeling proud of her mother's morals.

"Well…" started to say Tojo. "I can give her a chance, but still it's prudent to be cautious" he said, seeing the point.

"What I don't understand…" said Simba suddenly. "…is why my mum and dad agreed on that too"

"Because is the law" was the rapid answer Tojo said. "That's what my mother told me"

"Mine too" said Tama.

"In that case: when I'm King, that would be the first thing to go!" he said proudly.

"Simba, _everything_ seems to be the first thing in your list of 'things to go when I'm King'" commented Nala laughing.

"… … … Whatever, let's keep playing…" said the prince ashamed when the his friends laughed along. "Alright, I spy with my little eye…"

He was pacing from left to right, agitated. That stupid monkey, that damned know-it-all.. He would've killed him already if he didn't need him so badly for his wishes. If his insubordination wasn't enough, that stupid jackal was always crying and seemed to be becoming rebellious as well. All because her stupid sister, who couldn't take care of herself and was left behind. _Stupid sentimentality…_ he thought baring his teeth.

"Master…" said the leader of the pack, the mate of that annoying and crying jackal. "Master, please, I think the shaman needs water already" he said biting his bottom lip.

Then, an unexpected hit in his jaw that made the jackal go rolling on the ground and hit the wall. His mate ran immediately, breathing quickly, worried.

"Batili!" she screamed, with teary eyes.

"I'm alright, I'm alright" he said, trying to be on his feet.

"Water…" repeated the lion with a sarcastic laugh. "Water!" he said once again, now laughing loudly. "Do you really think that useless being deserves a drop of water?" he asked with teeth bared.

"He hasn't drunk or eaten anything in all these days!" screamed the female, now facing him with angry eyes. "This is an atrocity. You can't do this to him! To anyone!"

The lion wasn't going to tolerate that behaviour. Angry, he stepped closer to her: "Watch your tongue, Nyeti. All I'm doing I'm doing it for you and your damned family. Do you want to go back to the life you had before?!" he screamed with his dark and deep voice.

"We lived better back then…" she said. "Maybe we have to work a lot more to feed ourselves… but then we were all together, we were a team! You just know to separate us, to see us being killed and left behind and you couldn't care less!" she reproached him.

The lion roared, infuriated: "Don't say I didn't warn you!" he said raising his paw.

"Hit me all you want, the truth will always be the truth!" she screamed, preparing for the hit.

"No, Master…!" screamed Batili, seeing the wrath in the lion's eyes.

Nyeti was sick of everything. She missed her sister too much. She didn't mind if she was punished or killed, she and Ujinga had been there for one another till they were born. She couldn't imagine herself without her. Batili tried to help her, but it was useless. Nyeti didn't find enough strength or courage to go on. That was why she screamed it all to that stupid lion's face. She was sick of him and didn't want to see what he was doing to her family. She closed her eyes, waiting for the hit, but it never came. A male's voice – one she hated with all her soul – sounded.

"Master! Master, I have some news for you, Master, I'm sure you're going to like it" said Uhari with an evil smile.

The lion looked at him and then at Nyeti. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky" he said, turning his back on him to pay especial attention to the scarred jackal.

"Goody…" muttered Nyeti rolling her eyes.

"What is it, Uhari?" asked the feline with a serious expression. "For your own good, this has to be good" he warned, angrier at each second.

"Oh, it is…" said the jackal, laughing. " _He_ is here"

At that, the lion's factions changed drastically, showing at first shock and then a very pleased yet evil smile. He started to laugh along with Uhari. Batili, who had already been able to be on his feet, went to his mate's side, and both of them exchanged a glare of worry. Passing them by, the lion went directly where Rafiki had been sitting all those days, refusing to speak to him or even look at him.

"It seems that your friends have come for you at least" he commented, seeing with pleasure how Rafiki now looked at him. "A pity you won't be able to talk to them anymore" he added.

Rafiki didn't have time to move when the lion pinned him to the ground with one of his big paws, burying his claws in his skin. The baboon, surprisingly, was able to not let a scream of pain escape his lips. Nyeti was feeling dizzy by then, and felt impressed by the shaman's attitude. The three jackals watched their master making the baboon look at him directly in the eyes. None of them blinked. It seemed as if the time stopped for them. Slowly, the lion took his claws out of the monkey's skin and then covered his eyes with it. With a dull gasp, the baboon became still and it was then when Nyeti fell to the ground. She didn't know the shaman, but she knew his friends would be devastated when they knew.

"Nyeti, Batili" said the lion suddenly, getting off the unconscious shaman. "Get him out of here, I don't need him anymore" he said, without looking at the couple.

"But… What…?" tried to ask Batili, fearing for his master's reaction.

"OBEY!" roared the lion angry.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry" said the jackal. "Honey, come on…" he whispered in his mate's ear.

Nyeti finally stood up, but still she couldn't feel anything anymore. This was so wrong. She didn't want this for her family, she didn't want anyone to be hurt or killed. She tried to control the tears.

"And make sure nobody will find him" said the lion without looking at them.

"Yes…" both of them said.

Nyeti let a small sob escape her lips, and then she tried to maintain the composure. At least, till they were out of that monster's sight. When they were gone, the scarred jackal looked at the lion with a cocked eyebrow.

"Master, let me go with them. You know those two…" he started to say frowning with disgust.

"No, Uhari, I need you for another thing" said the feline with a sinister smile. "Bring him here"

"What?" asked the jackal a bit confused.

"Bring the King here" he explained, his smile growing. "I'm pretty sure he would _love_ to return to this special place, which one was only for him…"

Uhari didn't need more than seeing that dangerous shine in his master's eyes to understand him and, pleased with his mission, he ran out the den. He couldn't wait to see what the Master had prepared for the King.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay and if this chapter is too short, but this part was thought to be this way till the beginning. I haven't had a lot of time with exams and all, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Thanks to all the reviews and favorites/followers, and readers of course! It means all a lot! :)**


	26. Friend or foe?, pt 7

Ujinga had been trying to catch any essence she recognised, see something that would ring her a bell, but nothing seemed right. She didn't want to admit she was the only one who had never gotten out the den so many times as the others, being the youngest of the group; especially after the cockiness she showed to the King and his brother, saying she knew perfectly fine where the baboon was. Back then, she thought maybe when she was there she could catch something, but she was starting to be desperate. That other lion, Leo, wasn't helping with all his complaints.

"Ujinga, are you sure you know where we are?" asked Scar suddenly, taking a look around him.

"Hum… Actually…" she started to say with her ears pinned.

"She doesn't even know where her snout is!" complained Leo with a frown. "Told you: you should listened to me!" he added proud of himself.

"But, Leo, you don't even know the place we're going!" said Mufasa rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's a den, isn't it? All are the same…" he commented, taking a step forwards and sniffing the air. "Besides, I could smell a jackal from kilometres from here"

"If you know that much, then, go ahead! Lead us!" said Ujinga rolling her dark eyes, tired of everything.

At that, Scar frowned, annoyed: "If this character is going to lead us, then we're going to be here the rest of our lives!" he said.

"Nonsense, I know where we have to go… To the East!" he said pointing at one direction.

"That's the West" the other three corrected.

"… No, I know it because the sun sets in the East" he said with a confused expression.

"No, it rises in the East and sets in the West" said Scar.

"And what about North and South?" asked Leo tilting his head.

"What about them?"

"Does the Moon then sets in the South and rises in the North?" he asked curious.

"… I don't know…"

"I think I've never heard about North and South when it comes to this…" commented Mufasa.

"And I never heard anyone thinking about the Moon. Doesn't it rise and set in the same places? I mean, it's replacing the sun" said Ujinga.

Suddenly, Scar saw the three of them forming a circle and talking about the issue. He passed a paw on his face. He never thought he would admit this: but he really missed the hyenas then; at least, they didn't do such stupid questions at the wrong time, just when it had sense. He was about to tell them off when Ujinga talked.

"Hey, wait!" she said sniffing the air. "I… I think I'm smelling something" she said a bit happy.

"Is it Rafiki?" asked Mufasa, worried for his friend.

"No, no…" she said, frowning slightly. "It's... It's a jackal…"

"Your family?" asked Leo, trying to catch the essence as well.

Ujinga didn't answer that time, she just made her frown grow and she started to walk unconsciously to the direction she was smelling it. Suddenly, Scar caught it as well. After a few seconds of thinking, he realised it rang him a bell and he approached cautiously the same direction Ujinga was going. Then, he saw two rubies shining among the bushes.

"Look out!"

After his scream, something leaped out the bushes, falling on the top of the female jackal. Ujinga blinked a few times, shocked for the ferocity of the jackal who was now baring his teeth at her.

"Uhari!" she said, surprised.

"Well, well, well, isn't this Ujinga herself?" he asked mockingly. "How selfish from you, disappearing like that…" he commented with an evil smile adorning his face.

At that, Ujinga bared her teeth as well: "I didn't disappear! _You_ pushed me and left me behind! You used me as a bait for the hyenas to save your butt!" she screamed, infuriated.

"Oh, and your poor sister…" he kept saying with a fake sadness in his voice. "She hasn't stopped crying all this time… She misses you so much!" and then, he laughed.

Ujinga's eyes shone with ferocity and, with a rapid and unexpected strength, she scratched him in the face, throwing him off her. With a jump, she was on her feet again, shaking with rage. Uhari didn't take too long to stand up once again, and he dedicated her a death glare that only lasted a moment; now, his red eyes were burning with such a joy that Ujinga felt confused.

"I'm really going to miss your rebellious temper, Ujinga; the only thing that you have with worth… If only you used it when it was really necessary, forgetting about the stupid feelings" he said showing his discontent for her way to act.

Ujinga just bared her teeth at that. She knew she wasn't strong enough to win in a battle against Uhari, but she had to try. For her sister, at least, and for the new friends she wanted to maintain in order to save her whole family. When she showed herself prepared for the fight, Uhari jump, anxious to harm her. However, before he could touch her, a golden paw hit him, sending him to the ground once again. With wide eyes, the two jackals saw Mufasa putting himself in front of Ujinga, and then, the King pinned the male one.

"Are you alright?" asked Scar going to her side.

"Um? Y-Yes…" she asked in shock.

Their attention fell on Mufasa then. Just Scar could see his brother was trying with all his might to not kill that jackal right there, in an attempt to heal his hurt pride.

"You…" said the King, infuriated.

"Seems that his royal throw-rug is fully recovered…" commented the jackal, not showing any signs of being hurt; still, blood was staining his fur when Mufasa sank his claws.

"Oh, you have no idea" said the King, angrier at each second. "Where is the shaman of my kingdom?" he asked, tightening his chin. The jackal just laughed, making his wrath grow. "Answer me!" he ordered. "I know you know here he is!"

"He was right: you cared _so_ much about your friends…" commented Uhari, giggling a bit at the end.

Mufasa looked at him feeling just pure disgust towards the animal. Suddenly, Uhari's eyes passed to be shining with amusement to rage. With a strength not expected from such a small animal, he imitated Ujinga, scratching the injured shoulder of the monarch. Mufasa let a roar of pain escape his throat, but silenced himself just in time, not wanting to be showed as weak in front of his family and Ujinga.

"Oh, yes, I remember this one…" commented the jackal, now laughing with cruelty. "A pity, it was almost healed…" he added, sinking even more his claws in the wound.

Mufasa couldn't take it any longer and let go of him. He tried to recover his composure, gasping from the pain. His three companions were frozen in their places. Leo had never seen Mufasa in action, he had only heard the stories his daughter told him and the rest of the family, as well as the rumours the whole savannah knew about the King of the Pridelands. That was the first time when he felt truly afraid of his son-in-law. Ujinga, on her behalf, looked at the scene, fearing Mufasa could start mistrusting her because of Uhari's actions and he would break his promise. And Scar… Well, he only watched the scene, sure about his brother needn't his help. He would only look and wait for the moment. He knew his brother wanted to do this alone, having inherited the damned big pride of his father…

Uhari laughed at the King's expression, and that only made Mufasa growled angry. No, he wasn't going to fight against that stupid and annoying being; the last time he was sick and with a fever, now he was as good as new, and he wasn't going to tolerate that kind of mocking towards him. The jackal looked at him for a moment, as if he was trying to see how he could make him angrier. Mufasa then knew this individual was crazy. Not only he didn't seem to care blood was going down his chest and cheek, but also wanted to make the situation worse. All of a sudden, Uhari leaped on him, being able to almost make him lose the balance whilst he tried to bite his neck. Thankfully, his mane avoided the harm. With a swipe, he got him off himself, and when Uhari fell to the ground, he started to run. Mufasa, blinded by rage, followed him.

"Mufasa, wait!" said Leo running after him.

"How am I not surprised?" commented Scar going behind them along Ujinga.

"This is not normal" said the female in the race.

"No, of course not, that one is insane!" said the older lion.

"No, I don't mean that…" said the jackal, shaking her head. "I mean Uhari would never run from a fight. He wants Mufasa to follow him, for sure" she explained.

"And as my brother is so lucid…" said Scar rolling his eyes.

"No, no, I can't go on like this!" a female voice cried near them.

Ujinga stopped immediately in her tracks, gasping. Frowning, she looked in all direction, now with a desperate expression. Leo and Scar, seeing she wasn't following them, decided to go with her.

"What happens? We have to…" tried to say Leo.

"Sssh! It's her!" said Ujinga, sniffing the air.

"Her? Who?" asked the lion with a frown.

Ujinga was about to answer when a sob was heard. "My sister!" she said, running in the direction of the sound.

Scar and Leo exchanged a glare and then followed her. Ujinga was feeling her heart beating against her chest with so much intensity she thought she was going to faint any minute. Sooner than later, she finally found them. Sadness adorned her face when she saw her sister crying and Batili trying to comfort her without so much success. The lions, on their behalf, focus their attention on Rafiki's body, lying on the ground. They couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

Ujinga lost her voice when she saw her sister in front of her. She had missed her so much in that short period of time that for her seemed like ages… She opened her mouth but no words came out. She felt the tears threating to fall down her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, Batili looked up, a strange essence filling his nostrils. The first ones he saw were the lions, but then Ujinga's presence was enough to prevent him for attack them.

"Nyeti…" said the jackal, thinking he was dreaming. "Nyeti" he said once again when he received no answer. "Nyeti, look…" he said, now making her look in the direction the young female was.

Nyeti's crying stopped then, and she was in shock for a few seconds. Was it true? All in her family thought her sister was dead, and now, there she was, in front of her. When Ujinga saw her sister looking at her, she couldn't take it any longer, and she started to cry while she ran to her. Both sisters held each other tight.

"Ujinga, oh, my…" whispered Nyeti, not wanting to let go. "You're… You're alive…" she said impressed.

"Sister, I've missed you so much…" was the only thing Ujinga could say between sobs.

Nyeti separated her a bit, wanting to see her face. "How can it be? The hyenas…" she began to say.

"They saved me" she answered, seeing the sceptical face of her sister. "Yes, I know, but it's true… And also… He helped me a lot as well" she said, pointing at Scar now.

"Lions?" asked Nyeti now more surprised. "But, they…"

"Not all the lions are the same" said Ujinga with a small laugh.

"Did you really help her?" asked Batili, now putting a paw on Ujinga's back, glad to see she was back. "Why?"

"Not all jackals are the same" answered Scar with a wee smile. "Now, tell us…" he said, approaching the scene with Leo. "Is he alright?" he asked pointing at Rafiki with his head.

"Yes, he is… But he's injured" answered the jackal.

"He hasn't eaten or drunk anything" added Nyeti, licking then her sister's cheek.

"In all this time?" asked Leo with wide eyes.

"We must be hurry then…" started to say Scar. Then, it snapped him. "Damn it, Mufasa…" he said annoyed.

"Uhari was ordered to take him to the den" explained Nyeti. Then, she took a step forwards. "I'll tell you where it is" she said.

"Nyeti, it could be dangerous" said Batili worried.

" _When_ hasn't it been dangerous, Batili?" asked the female, angry. "I said it before and I'll say it now as well: I'm sick of all this. We don't owe that lion _anything_. They brought my sister back, so they'll have my total trust" she said, facing her mate. "You're free to chose: me or him" she added with a hard look.

Batili sighed: "You, of course" he said, caressing her with affection.

"Guide us, then" said Leo, putting Rafiki on his back. "And fast, please"

Mufasa didn't know he had left his family behind, he wasn't thinking clearly. The only thing that was clear was that he was going to teach that laughing jackal a lesson. He didn't know where he was going and where he was going into where he followed him inside a den. When he was there, the jackal's figure disappeared. Confused, the King started to look around him. Soon, a memory of his cubhood attacked him.

All his rage disappeared in that moment. He loved to being right, but when he heard Ujinga's explanation of the place Rafiki was, he prayed to the Kings he was wrong and it wasn't the same den. It was. He could recognise it no matter how many years passed. It was the same cave his father brought him when he was a horrible prince. He started to look in all directions, finding himself alone. The jackal disappeared for real. He didn't mind how that was possible, he didn't want to know where he was. He just turned around, wanting to get out. But he saw there was no exit. A bit of confusion took over him: he had entered through that place.

Mufasa ran to the wall, and scratched it a few times, thinking this was some kind of sick joke. The whole place was now completely dark, and he felt the walls surrounding him more and more at each second. The air was trapped in his throat and, falling in the hands of the panic, Mufasa started to hyperventilate. He had never felt so trapped in his whole life. He only wanted to get out.

"Excited to be in this place again?" a voice asked.

The King jumped surprised. He started to look in all directions once again, trying to see in the dark. But he couldn't see anyone. He tried to sniff the air, but his gasps made it impossible.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Where are you?"

"It wouldn't matter if I told you; you don't know me… But I do know you, Mufasa" answered the voice, with such a dark amusement in his tone. Mufasa just showed a confused expression. "The Great and feared King Mufasa, of the Pridelands, son of the, oh, greater King Ahadi…" said the male voice with a bit of resentment. "I'm sure he has to be so proud of you, afraid as a new born cub…" he commented, laughing.

"Shut up" said the King under his breath.

"Oh, but no one is that perfect, right?" kept saying the voice, clearly enjoying the anguish in the lion' features. "No… Nobody is… But Ahadi wanted you to be, right? You needed to be…"

"I said shut up…" said Mufasa, now feeling his legs shaking beneath him.

He tried to catch his breath, he couldn't show himself weak, not even in front of someone who was taunting him with no shame, but it seemed impossible. The air wasn't coming, he couldn't feel his body anybody, he only felt numb. Suddenly, a faint light in front of him. A hint of relief was born in his chest, thinking it could be an exit, but all that joy disappeared when he saw himself as a growing lion with his disappointed father behind. It was the same image he saw in his dreams.

" _How many times do we have to go through this…?"_ Ahadi's image said.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry"_ whispered his young self.

" _Why can't you obey a simple order?"_ asked the old King, angry. _"Really, Mufasa, I thought you were better than this. You're a disappointment"_ he commented with a sigh of frustration that made the young lion cry.

Mufasa couldn't keep looking at it, and he lowered his head, closing his eyes. It was becoming more difficult to breathe properly.

"Poor Mufasa…" mocked the voice. "You just wanted to make Daddy proud…"

"Stop…" said the King, opening his eyes and focusing his vision in his paws.

"But everything was in vane, wasn't it?" asked the voice, now with a harder tone. "It always was…"

"Stop" repeated the monarch, feeling how he was losing strengths.

"What would your dear Sarabi think if she saw you like this?" the male asked. "She would be so disappointed as well…"

"Enough"

"And what about the pride?" he kept asking, showing how much he enjoyed the scene. "What would happen if they saw their beloved King like this?"

"Enough"

"Oh, I almost forgot…" he said with a small laugh in the end. "What would your precious _son_ think…?"

"I said enough!" screamed Mufasa.

The King fell to the ground after that, gasping for air, completely dizzy. The image of his son truly broke him in that moment. He knew the voice was right: all of them would be disappointed if they saw him like this, and of course they would turn their backs on him, neglecting him as a King. In that instant, Mufasa couldn't hear or feel anything anymore: it all became blurry and confusing. His whole body was numb and was shaking, his throat was dry and he felt no air in his lungs.

"Mufasa!" he could barely hear. It wasn't the voice anymore, but he couldn't figure out who was.

Nyeti and Batili found the den faster than Ujinga, and when all arrived they were surprised to see Mufasa on the ground, gasping for air and trembling. Leo was truly shocked to see his son-in-law like that. Worry took over him and he looked at Scar, who noticed this immediately. With a shake of his head, Leo let him know he had to do something. Scar only sighed.

He entered the den slowly, taking a careful look to his brother. He had never seen him so broken. Mufasa didn't seem to notice his presence, and he didn't know if this was good or bad.

"Mufasa…" he called, taking one step closer. "Mufasa, can you hear me?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Scar then became curious. He didn't know if he wanted to know what caused such a break down. He took the liberty of being now by his side to look at him closer. Mufasa had a haunting gaze, and he seemed to be having more problems with breathing at each second. He frowned slightly. Without thinking, he put a paw on his back.

"Mufasa, it's alright" he said in a low voice.

"Is he…?" tried to ask Ujinga, wanting to enter, but a single glare of Scar made her stop.

"Mufasa" said the dark lion once again. "Mufasa, can you hear me?" he asked once again.

"Let me out…" muttered the King between gasps.

Scar then became more curious about that behaviour. He didn't know his brother could be afraid of being in a den, he didn't seem to have problems in the familiar den. After a sigh, Scar decided to do one thing he didn't think he would do ever again. Slowly, rested his brother's head in his chest and embraced him with one paw over his shoulders.

"It's alright, Mufasa, it's alright…" he said in a whisper, trying to calm him down. "You're okay now, we're here"

He found himself sighing a bit relieved when he saw Mufasa finally shaking his head, as if he was coming back for a bad dream. He was still gasping for air but, slowly, the monarch seemed to be breathing properly again.

"I'm going to get you out of the cave" said Scar with a calm tone. "Did you hear me?" he asked. His brother just nodded. "Good. Get up slowly, we're going home" he said, getting up little by little.

Both lions got out the den, Scar being the only one feeling the worried glares of all the presents. Scar tried his best to ignore them, thinking he would have to talk with his brother about this. Not matter if Mufasa liked it or not.

* * *

 **So, brotherly moment again. Yay (?).  
In case you're wondering: Mufasa was "never truly" trapped. As the image of himself and his father, it was just a vision. A thing that would be explained more deeply in next chapters. Just in case that part was confusing. That is why the others could enter without problems.  
Thanks to all who read, favorite, follow or/and review! It really means a lot! =D**


	27. Friend or foe?, pt 8

Nobody talked when they returned to the kingdom. Halfway, Mufasa got separated from Scar, and either of them looked at each other. They first went to the baobab, where Zito was sleeping peacefully. Pure horror adorned his features when he saw his cousin's condition, and immediately he started to try to heal him as well as he could. Leo went to inform the rest of the pride that they had found the shaman and the three jackals decided to help Zito in all they could, feeling responsible for his state; that left the two brothers alone, waiting at the tree foot.

Mufasa spent the whole time looking at the ground, not wanting to look at his brother at that moment. It was a dishonour in all the possible ways. He had showed himself in a state of pure and complete weakness, and what it was worse: in front of his father-in-law, brother and three new subjects whose specie had been enemies with his kind not too long ago. Suddenly, everything was going out of paw. Mufasa was trained to be the perfect ruler the animals needed and wished for, the brave king who is never afraid of anything and would give his life to safe others'. He wasn't anything of that. He never was. He was only pretending. It was pretty easy once he got used to it, really believing he was that lion, the wise and fearless, the proud and strong; not the coward and fragile his father hated so much. The funny part was that Ahadi was never like that towards him. It all happened when Scar was exiled. Mufasa thought it was because Scar had always been weak. He was the underdog of the family. Not that he thought his brother was a useless, but… He admitted Scar was different, and that wasn't a good thing. It never was. His father taught him that as well.

The case was… When both of them were still being raised together, Mufasa always won the games, he was better than his brother in everything, and Ahadi felt proud of his little son. Scar was weak, coward, quiet, and very, very weird. Mufasa never told anyone, but he could understand why the rest of the cubs didn't want to get any closer to him; near his brother there was always tension, a sadness nobody understood and no one wanted to. When Scar talked, nobody understood him either, it was like talking to an alien. And when his brother began to hang out with the hyenas, everything went worse. Mufasa felt betrayed and hurt, especially when he saw Scar seemed happier with them than with him. Their mother, Uru, tried to comfort him. Because she was the first one he talked about his new friends. Surprisingly, Uru wasn't angry at his older son, and even seemed happy to see Scar, known as Taka by that time, had finally friends. Mufasa never understood. Uru tried to make him see why she acted that way, but he couldn't. Uru never told Ahadi. Mufasa was told to not let him know, by both Uru and Taka. Mufasa promised. A few times to his brother, it's fair to say, as Taka wasn't very convinced Mufasa would fulfil his word. Later than sooner, he believed him.

But as the days went by, Mufasa was starting to feel more and more jealous about Taka's new friends, and how he was always escaping to meet them, and how he was so happy to just know he could go freely, as Ahadi never minded where he was, and how he was always excited to go see them, and how he came back knowing something new. Just stupid things, in Mufasa's opinion. A few tricks to fight properly that made Taka better in the battles, but still without being the winner in none. A day arrived where Taka went to talk to him, and Mufasa thought maybe his brother was coming back to him. But as the conversation went by, the younger saw the older just wanted to know what would happen once he was king, what would he do with the hyenas. Taka spent a lot of time trying to convince him they were good, that they only wanted to make peace with their kind. Mufasa didn't believe him, but he told him he would think about it. And when his brother was gone, again to spend time with them while he was going to be with his father in one of their lessons, Mufasa told Ahadi everything.

Mufasa hadn't ever seen his father so angry. His red eyes burnt like fire and Ahadi let a powerful roar escape his roar, scaring the whole kingdom. Uru tried to calm him down, and she looked at her younger son with a disappointed look when Ahadi told her why he was angry. Mufasa felt a sharp pain in his whole chest. He didn't want his mother to hate him, nor his brother. But the prince thought that was the situation. Uru ignored her son for a moment, trying to convince Ahadi it wasn't that important, and that Taka was only a child and maybe he didn't know what he was doing. She even said maybe the hyenas fooled him and he was the victim. Both Mufasa and her knew that was a lie: Taka was smart; for Mufasa, the smartest of the whole kingdom. Ahadi, for the poor cub's disgrace, knew that too.

That day, Taka died and Scar was born: a hurtful lion with sharp tongue and frozen heart who was unable to feel anything for anybody anymore. He was exiled. Their mother died in paws of the hyenas – making his hatred grew for some moment after he heard that news – and Mufasa was left alone, without mother and brother, only having his father. For years the prince blamed himself, he knew he was guilty of the death of Uru, and the supposed death of his brother as well. Because nobody thought Scar would be able to survive all alone out of the lands of the kingdom. Ahadi changed drastically that day also. Not only he told the young lion he wasn't related to Scar at all, being just half brothers, but also his training became harder and more difficult. The battles which once were fun for him became a torture. Mufasa had to train very hard to learn how to fight properly to be feared all over the Pridelands, and Ahadi tried to teach his son how to kill without feeling guilty. He tried to teach him to kill without listening, a thing Mufasa never did. And when he refused to obey his father's cruel orders, he was left in that horrible den, filled with so much memories that hurt him…

Scar saw his brother flinch a bit, and he had to close his eyes and tried very hard to not sigh in front of him. What had happened? His brother was known as unbeatable, invincible even, and today he had found him having a panic attack, unable to do a simple thing as breathing. Not only that, but he also had to treat his as a cub, resting his head in his chest, whispering to him in a calm tone. Scar bared his teeth and suppressed a growl. He felt enraged with himself. He had broken his promise of ignore the feelings towards his brother too many times already. He wasn't going to let it happen again, no matter what.

However, this time he'd have to, at least, pretended he cared. Not because of worry, but because they were now working together. It was a trick to make Mufasa believe Scar was trying to solve things, to make peace with him, to make him think he had forgiven him for his treason. Scar would never _ever_ forgive him what Mufasa did. It was a stab in the back, one he wasn't going to forget and forgive. He didn't want to hear his excuses or apologies, he only wanted to make him suffer in his own skin what he had felt all these years, feeling rejected, mistreated, misunderstood, mistaken and misplaced. Mufasa didn't know a damn thing about all that. He was daddy's boy, the perfect son, the perfect mate, the perfect father and the perfect king. He had it all while he had nothing. Once, Scar truly believed it had to be that way, as he didn't have royal blood, but now… _Now_ Mufasa was going to pay it. He would take _everything_ away from him. Especially that little son of his. But that would have to wait till all this mess was over. By the moment, Scar would pretend.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, looking at him with the corner of his eye. _Slowly and with tact_ he thought.

"Yes" was the sharp answer Mufasa gave him.

Scar raised an eyebrow at that: "Really? Because you really seemed…"

"Is it necessary to talk about it?" asked the King, now staring straight at him.

"Yes" said the dark lion with a suspicious look. "I think you need to"

"You are wrong, brother, but of course, you wouldn't believe it. Because you're always _right_ " commented Mufasa, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

At that, Scar couldn't control an angry growl escape his throat: "You're one to talk, Mufasa!" he complained. "Between the two of us, you have always been the annoying know-it-all!"

"Am I? That's not what I remember" he said with a frown of anger.

"Now what are you talking about?" asked Scar, now curious to hear what his brother had to say.

"It's… Nothing, _nothing_ , Scar. Let's forget about all this" said the King, shaking his head.

"No, tell me" insisted the dark lion, burying his claws in the ground. "Aren't you so brave? Then, have guts and tell me whatever you have to say!"

"Don't start, Scar, not today" warned the King.

Scar just laughed sarcastically: "Start? I didn't start with this. I only asked you if you were fine because, in case you forgot, _your conceited highness_ , we found you having a panic attack!" he screamed, angrier at each second.

"I didn't have a panic attack!" shouted Mufasa, baring his teeth at the end.

"Mufasa, you were panicking! You couldn't even breathe!" the dark lion reminded him. "If it hadn't been for me, you would've… I don't know! I don't even know!" said Scar, now pacing from left to right. "I'm sick of all this, Mufasa, of your stupid behaviour… I've been taking care of you as if you were a bloody cub and I'm sick of it!" he said stopping in front of him.

"I never asked for your help" said Mufasa in a quiet tone.

"You never asked for _anyone's_ help, actually" commented Scar, rolling his eyes. "All because you can't admit you need it. Is it because your famous pride? Is it more important than your health? More important than the whole kingdom?"

"The kingdom? _When_ did you care about the kingdom? In fact, when did you ever care about anyone who wasn't you?" he asked tightening his chin at the end of the sentence.

Scar roared angry. "Don't. You. Dare" he warned, being now nose to nose with his brother.

"Or what?" challenged the King, baring his teeth.

"I'm warning you, Mufasa. _Stop_ there"

"I'll repeat myself: or what? Are you going to beat me?"

"I am not the one who is an expert in beating others" said Scar under his breath, now shaking for rage. "But it's normal: you, in contrast to me, had a very good master in the subject" he added looking at him up and down, with scorn.

"Now, what does that suppose to mean?" asked the monarch, remembering all at once and almost losing his balance.

"Of course, act as if you're an ignorant… You're very good at that too" said Scar, passing him by.

"Don't turn your back at me, Scar!" screamed Mufasa, feeling really offended.

"Well, Mufasa, can you blame me if I do?" asked Scar, turning his head. "Because in this, I did have a very good master: you" he explained, turning around and walking away.

Mufasa was about to roar, to leap on him and start a fight, ignoring his brother was way thinner and weaker than him, but fortunately, a voice made him return to reality. In front of him, his mate was standing; Simba and Nala at her right, Sarafina at her left, and Leo right behind her. The rest of the pride wasn't there, and Mufasa thanked in his mind for it. Still, he felt really ashamed when he saw the wide eyes the presents had. For sure, they had seen everything. Before he could talk, he found Sarabi caressing him with affection.

"Mufasa, are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Yes, yes…" said the King, returning her the gesture.

"Why were you and uncle Scar arguing, Dad?" asked Simba, approaching his parents with Nala by his side.

"Yes, I've never seen you two so angry" commented Leo with a raised eyebrow.

"It was nothing, really" answered the King, rapidly. "Just a very exhausting day" he added, looking at the ground.

"Dad told me you had like a panic attack" said Sarabi with a frown of worry. "How…?" she tried to ask.

"Nonsense, it was just… It was just a mere moment of stress" he said quickly, throwing an angry glare to Leo, who just cocked an eyebrow.

"But, Mufasa, you were…" he tried to say.

"No" interrupted the King. "I… I was fine… I _am_ fine. I thank your worry but… It's not necessary. And I would like if this is unknown by the rest of the pride and we don't talk about it anymore" a rapid glare to his mate. "Because there is nothing which is needed to say"

"And what about Rafiki?" asked Nala. "Can we talk about that?" she asked innocently.

Before Mufasa could answer her, Zito arrived. Gasping for the effort of going down the tree, he approached the lions. His smile made them relax a bit.

"Rafiki was very wounded, also, the jackals told me he hasn't eaten or drunk anything. But he is very lucky, because these great lions…" he said, pointing at Leo and Mufasa. He tried to see Scar, and when he saw he wasn't there he said: "…along with the absent one, saved him just in time!" he explained with a smile. "Thank you, my friends. You'll have my total and eternal loyalty" he said, making a bow.

"It's not necessary, Zito…" said Mufasa, making him stop the bow.

"Speak for yourself. I liked how that sounded" commented Leo with a smile.

"Dad…" said Sarabi with a frown.

"Can we see him, Zito?" asked Simba.

"Yes, of course!" said the baboon. "He is awake. That is why I came down do inform you" he turned around and prepared himself for climb up again. "Follow me!"

"Let me help you…" said Mufasa seeing how difficult it seemed for the monkey.

When they climbed all the way – with Zito being carried by Sarabi and Mufasa – they saw Rafiki lying on the bed made of leaves he had for his patients. And it was so strange to see him taking up that place. The cubs pinned their ears and went running to him, really sad and worry. The whole baboon's body was covered, and they could see clearly how he had lost weight in all that time. Still, Rafiki's smile was still there, as if nothing bad happened to him.

"Simba, Nala, why are you up so late?" he asked, caressing their heads.

"We wanted to see you" answered the prince.

"Rafiki, are you alright?" asked Nala with teary eyes. "Does it hurt you?"

The shaman shook his head. "I'm alright, kids, don't worry. I just need to rest a few days"

"We'll come every day!" promised Simba. Then, he looked at Nala. "Right?"

"Right!" said the cub with a smile.

Both of them turned their heads to their parents: "Please?" they begged with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see why not" said Sarafina, looking at Sarabi. "I mean, they'll be watched by Zito and Rafiki"

"Agree" said the Queen. She approached the baboon. "Rafiki…" she said with a sad smile, and then she nuzzled him. "We missed you so much"

"Yes, we were really worried about you" commented Sarafina, getting closer as well.

"Rafiki" Mufasa said. The lionesses and the cubs gave way to him. "I'm glad to see you're alright and to see you here again" he said with a hint of a smile that his friend imitated. "I know I can sound a bit rough, but… I need you to tell me all you know about the lion who kidnapped you"

"What?" asked the baboon.

"Ujinga, one of the jackals who he has for help, told me all she could, and I doubt her family know any more" he explained.

"Where are they, by the way?" asked Simba. "I want to know them"

"They said they were going to your brother-in-law's den" answered Zito.

"What brother-in-law…?" asked the prince confused.

"I think you mean uncle" said Sarabi with a tired sigh.

"This monkey and the family tree…" commented Leo tired under his breath.

"Mufasa" Rafiki said, calling the attention of everyone. "I don't know what you're talking about" he admitted with a confused look.

"What?" they all asked.

"Rafiki you've been held for days!" said Sarafina with a shocked expression. "Mufasa, Scar and Leo went to look for you with that jackal's help"

"Really?" said the baboon, caressing his beard, thoughtfully.

"Don't you remember anything of that?" asked Leo with a frown.

"The only thing I remember is that I told Simba that story of the cheetahs… And that night I was painting in my tree… Then I woke up here, injured and starving. But nothing else" he explained, shrugging.

"Odd…" said Mufasa under his breath.

"But… It's like in between there's a hole. It's just… blackness" commented the baboon, shaking his head confused.

"Well, it doesn't matter" said the King. "Rest" he added, helping him lie down completely. "You really need it. And I promise you I'll get to the bottom of all this" he promised him with a resolute smile.

"Don't worry, Mufasa. It is not good to stress oneself" he said with a warm smile.

"See? I've told you" said Sarabi with a giggle.

Mufasa just rolled his eyes and pushed her a little. The couple nuzzled, happy to be together. The cubs faked a gag and the adults laughed.

"Come on, Rafiki should be resting and you should be sleeping" said Sarabi with a tender smile.

"Bye-bye, Rafiki" the cubs said, following their parents.

The lions walked back to Pride Rock. Everyone was happy to have the shaman again in their home, safe and sound. But Mufasa's mind was the only one who wasn't completely happy: he felt angry at still having nothing about that dangerous lion who was a threat to his whole family. He wasn't going to give up. After all, this was _his_ kingdom, and that made all this a matter of pride.

* * *

 **So, in this chapter we know what Mufasa's sins are, but are they the reason why Scar is so angry? You'll find out in next chapters =P  
** **Thank all who favorite, follow and/or review! It really means a lot to me! =D**

 **Sursum corda!**


	28. Trust, pt 1

**Trust**

"Come on, Mum" begged Simba for the zillionth time.

"No" said Sarabi with a tired sigh.

"Please?"

"No"

"But…"

"I said no"

"Just a minute?"

"No, Simba. We said a month, and a month it will be" said the Queen firmly.

"Oooh, but, Mum… Just for a week?" said Simba with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, if you could live three weeks without getting out the cave, you will survive one more" she said, looking outside the den with a boring expression.

"Oooh, come on, don't be like that!" complained the prince.

"Simb…" a sudden chill went up and down the lioness' body, making her quiver.

"Are you alright, miss Sarabi?" asked Tojo worried.

"Hum… Yes… I think so…" said the Queen with a frown. "I just feel like shivers suddenly" she explained.

"Hey, look" said Nala pointing outside the den. "The birds"

They looked at the sky, seeing a flock of birds flying nervously in different directions, as if they didn't know where to go.

"Now, that's strange…" commented Sarabi curious.

Mufasa was patrolling the borders of the kingdom with Zazu by his side. He had been a bit absent of his obligations with all the things that happened. He couldn't forget about that scarred jackal; his behaviour was strange, and the King didn't like it a bit. That united with the fight he had with Scar last night only made his anger grew. So, he decided to go watch the borders with the loyal hornbill to distract his thoughts. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks with a confused expression.

"Something's wrong, your majesty?" asked Zazu flying in front of him.

"Don't you feel the weather colder than before all of a sudden?" he asked looking around him.

"Hum… No…" said the bird tilting his head. "Are you alright?"

Before Mufasa could answer him, a female voice sobbed from the distance. Recognising the voice as Sarafina's, the King ran to see if she was alright. When he arrived at the place he saw the lioness crying and being comforted by other members of the pride.

"Sarafina, are you alright?" asked Mufasa, taking one step closer.`

"Noooo" cried the lioness. "Look…" she added pointing at some withered flowers. "Nala and I have been taking care of this plant and when I arrived here this morning they were like this!" she explained, her eyes filled with tears. "Now what can I do with my free time?" she asked, hurt.

"You should take care of that big sensitivity you have. It's not very normal…" suggested Zazu, landing in front of the flowers.

"Zazu…!" scolded Mufasa.

"No, he's got a point. We've been here an hour" said Naanda, separated from the group, bored.

"I told you you could go if you wanted" said Sarafina.

"No, because then I'm mean"

"You're always mean" said Zinguela rolling her eyes.

"… Bite me" said the lioness offensive.

"Language!" scolded Mufasa once again.

"But how is possible they awoke like that?" asked Diku curious.

The others just shrugged in answer.

"Good morning, Scar!" said Shenzi when she saw her childhood friend entering the Elephant Graveyard. Taking a deep glare at him, she asked. "Now, why are you angry?"

"I am not angry…" answered the lion passing her by.

Shenzi kept what she thought to herself, not wanting to make him angrier. She knew Scar would never hurt her due to their long friendship, but still she couldn't be totally sure with that change of personality the dark lion had since the day he changed his name. Scar was very unpredictable when the thing was about his temper; he could stand a lot of hellish things and then, for the most stupid thing in the world, let out all his rage against the first one he saw next to him.

She followed him at a prudent distance to the nearest elephant's skull. The one both of them spent most of their childhood playing together. Shenzi loved to be there, as it was filled with so many good memories. Scar sat down without looking at anyone and she took a bit of time before imitating him, waiting for a reaction, but surprisingly, Scar didn't say anything to her. He had his two emeralds fixed to the dry ground, and the hyena knew he was thinking about something and it was better if nobody disturbed him. However, both animals had to look forwards when they heard a fight happening in front of them. And they had to roll their eyes when they saw it was just Banzai and Ed fighting over the last piece of meat Scar brought them yesterday.

"No, Ed, that last time you got it! Now, it's my turn!" complained Banzai, looking angry at his brother who just complained with his strange sounds.

"Hey, you two, knock it off!" screamed Shenzi.

Both hyenas looked at her, and Ed then took advantage of the situation to jump on the top of Banzai, making the hyena let go of the meat, which fell in front of Ukaidi.

"Ooh, food!" she said smiling. And in one go she ate it. "Delicious!" she commented going to meet her cousin. "Hey, Shen; Scar" and she took a sit between them.

The matriarch and the dark lion looked at each other and then at the new arrival who was looking at nothing in particular, not realising the looks both animals dedicated to her. Banzai was in shock for a few minutes, looking at the place the piece of meat had fallen. His eyes started to be filled with tears. Then, he looked at Ukaidi with rage and ran to her.

"You!" he screamed.

"Me?" asked the hyena confused.

"How many yous do you see here?"

"Is that trick question?"

"It's just one of his senseless questions" commented Scar.

"My brother is not very good at formulating questions"

"At anything that involves talking in general…" added the lion with a sardonic smile.

"Stop insulting me! I'm the victim here!" screamed the hyena, punching the skull. It passed a few seconds till the pain came. "Ouch, ouch, ouch…" he said under his breath.

"Now, that's for being a baby" commented Ukaidi.

Then, she started to laugh together with Shenzi, and even Scar saw himself letting a small laugh escape his lips. Ed came, nervous, pointing at the tusk the hyena punched.

"What…? What is it, Ed?" asked Shenzi crying from laughter.

Ed kept making strange sounds and she had to get up and go see what he was pointing with such determination. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at Banzai with a frown.

"Oh, oh, now, now, I think the pain is fading away…" commented Banzai, relieved, getting on his feet. And then, Shenzi hit him in the head. "Au! What's wrong with you?" he asked angry, rubbing his head.

"Just look at what you've done!" she said angry, pointing at the tusk. A crack was shown. "You will be the death of me someday!" she added rolling her eyes.

"What so worried? It's not like you receive a lot of visits" commented Scar, seeing Shenzi hitting her head repeatedly against the crack.

"These skulls are for us what Pride Rock is for you, lions. We have to take care of them because is the only thing we have to protect ourselves from the weather and hide our pups from dangers. We have the belief that a crack in one of them brings bad luck" explained Ukaidi. Then, her glare hardened when she looked at Banzai. "And when one of us make it, it's worse"

"…" Banzai turned his back on all of them, lying on the ground, pouting. "I'm always the villain. Everyone hates me here…" he muttered.

Scar just rolled his eyes. "Don't be paranoid; those things are just superstitions. Nothing is real" he commented looking at Shenzi.

"Hope you're right on that…" she said looking at the male hyena with a frown.

"Uuuuh, again the chills" complained Sarabi shivering a bit. She narrowed her eyes, angry. "If your father passed his sickness on me, he'll really get it…" she warned

"Speaking of the devil…" commented Tama a bit afraid of the Queen's expression.

"Sarafina is not going to be in the hunting party today, Sarabi" informed Mufasa when he entered the den. "She is depressed for I-don't-know-what-story about flowers…" he added rolling his eyes, tired. He felt his mate looking daggers at him. "What?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Run, Dad, run for your life" hurried Simba.

"Mufasa, I think I caught your illness" said Sarabi getting up.

"Sarabi, it's been days since I recover" said Mufasa.

"Maybe I was incubating it"

"What?"

"Yes, I was so distracted taking care of you that now that I'm relaxed…"

"That has no sense"

"It's just that she felt cold twice" explained Nala.

"You too?" asked Mufasa curious.

"What? It happened to you too?" asked the Queen. "See how it was your fault?" she added with a smile of superiority.

"I was kilometres away from here, Sarabi!" complained Mufasa rolling his eyes. "And are you sure you didn't imagine it?"

"What are you calling me? Crazy?"

"Well, you always had a great imagination" commented the King with the hint of a smile.

"… … You better start sleeping with one eye open, Mufasa" threatened Sarabi.

"You're always giving love, eh, Sarabi?" a female voice said.

All of them looked in front of them, seeing Dwala and Mchumba at the entrance.

"Dwala!" said Sarabi surprised. "And Mum…" she added with a smile, and she ran to nuzzle her. "What are you doing here?" she asked a bit shocked.

"Well, if you don't come visit us, then we will have to do the job…" answered Dwala, taking a rapid glare to the King. "Mufasa" she said, curt.

"Dwala" said the lion imitating his tone.

"Aunt Dwala, I'm glad you came back!" said Simba happy. "We didn't talk too much at Krismasi"

"And it would be a pity to break that wonderful tradition, don't you think?" asked the lioness looking at the child with a frown.

"…What?" asked the cub lost.

"She's saying she doesn't want to know about you" explained Tama.

"… Why?" he asked with a sad expression.

"Dwala, don't treat my son like that!" scolded Sarabi, infuriated.

Dwala looked at her sister for a moment. And then, she stuck her tongue out. Sarabi felt her blood boiling inside her and she leapt on the top of her, roaring.

"There we go again…" commented Mchumba and Mufasa at the same time.

"Siblings" said the mother of the two with a laugh.

"I know what you mean…" said Mufasa, not wanting to remember his brother right then.

"Tell me, Mufasa, isn't my mate here?" she asked looking in all directions.

"Leo? Yes, but maybe he's outside" he said shrugging. _Hope he will take his time to come back_ he thought.

Mchumba sighed tired. "I really appreciate you let him stay, Mufasa" she started to say.

"Well, he's family" said the lion not seeing it that important.

"I know, but not all lions let another male live in their pride. And as you already has your brother here…" she started to say.

"…What?" asked Mufasa, feeling odd the way Mchumba was talking.

"I know I could've done it differently, but seriously, when you live with a being like that you can't control yourself…" she kept saying.

"Mchumba…" tried to say Mufasa.

"I was so happy when I knew you let him live here with you. I was very worried when I relaxed and realised I had kicked him out of our pride. Ha ha ha ha" she explained giggling.

"… … … …"

"As it is said: all's well when it ends well" she said nodding. "Hey, you two, stop it already" she said advancing to her daughters, passing a very shocked Mufasa by.

"Dad, are you alright?" asked Simba when he realised how quiet his father was.

"… … I _can't_ believe… He has no shame…" muttered Mufasa angry.

"What?" asked the cubs confused.

"People, people!" Leo's voice said from the entrance. "You wouldn't imagine what happened to me. I was taking a nap under a tree and then I woke up feeling the chills… I think the age is starting to affect me"

Leo stopped in his tracks when he saw his mate and older daughter in front of him; Mufasa looked at his father-in-law enraged. Silence reigned for a few minutes where Leo became pale.

"Don't you have anything to tell us, Leo?" said Mufasa with a serious tone.

Simba recognised it immediately as the tone his father used when he was truly mad: "Run, grandpa, run for your life" he warned to Leo.

As if he was a little cub, Mufasa and Sarabi were in front of Leo, who was sat down with puppy dog eyes, trying to seem miserable. But the Kings didn't believe him.

"I can't believe it, Dad, how can you be like that?" scolded Sarabi.

"Why did you lie in the first place?" asked Mufasa firmly.

"And saying you came because you wanted to spend time with your daughter" Mchumba came in. "Emotional blackmail, that's the only thing you're good at"

"I'm sorry" said Leo under his breath.

"Really, Dad, when are you going to learn…?" commented Dwala rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"We don't mind if you want to stay. But do not lie" said Sarabi now softer.

"Exact… Wait, what?" asked Mufasa looking at his mate with wide eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" said Leo with shining eyes.

"Of course. Mufasa and I didn't mind. Right, honey?" said Sarabi with a smile looking at her mate.

"… Of course nooooo…" said Mufasa with a fake smile.

"See?" said Sarabi turning to her father smiling.

Leo started to cry by that and hugged both of them with all his might.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! You are such good animals!" he said in his crying.

"Showy" commented Mchumba and Dwala.

"Shut up, you heartless" said Leo stopping his crying all of a sudden and looking at them angry. "Mufasa" he said looking a this son-in-law. "I take back all what I thought about you"

"What?" asked the King.

"Yes, I've spent this whole time thinking you didn't deserve my little princess and I wished every day she could just break up with you. But now I see I was wrong"

"… Wonderful…" said Mufasa offended.

"The first time I saw you I thought she had gone crazy" he kept saying.

"Yes, I… I understood the concept, Leo, stop there…" said Mufasa angrier at each second.

"I was being sincere. Wasn't that what you wanted?" he asked confused.

"Well, yes, but…"

"See? That is why I disliked you so much… You say white and then you say black" he interrupted him. "But don't worry, nobody's perfect. I'll learn to love you now that I'm going to stay here forever"

"Forever?" asked Mufasa with a nervous laugh.

"Forever…" repeated Leo in a dark whisper.

"I am so happy to see you two getting along finally" said Sarabi nuzzling her mate with affection.

"Yes… It's marvellous…" said Mufasa forcing a smile.

"You don't seem very convinced yourself, Dad" commented Simba with a raised eyebrow.

"… Go play somewhere else, son"

"How? We're grounded" he reminded him with a bit of resentment.

"And I'd prefer if he's here for what I'm going to announce" said Dwala. Then, she looked at her sister with amusement in her eyes. "I'm sure you're going to love the news, little sister"

At that Sarabi cocked an eyebrow, interested in hearing what her sister had to say. Again, she felt a sudden chill going down her spine, and she prayed that wasn't some kind of sign.


	29. Trust, pt 2

Sarafina spent that morning alone, trying to clear her mind and calm herself down. Since she found out she could annoy her friends she decided to do it, that way nobody would be bothered by her explosion of feelings. It was something that happened to her since she was little, being her mother the only one who could understand her as it was a characteristic she inherited from her. Nala, fortunately, didn't. Nala was just like her father, always in control of her emotions and only showing them in a blast of rage.

Sarafina shook her head, trying to erase the memory of her parents. Their images hurt her deeply as she lost them being very young. When that happened, Sarafina had to survive on her own. Because where she used to live was very different from here. In the Pride Lands the lionesses where like a family, they support each other. Yes, they didn't trust her at first, but she could let it go due to the conditions she arrived. The treatment was still better than in her original pride. Back there, the only friends she ever made were her parents; the other cubs… Well, let's say they were never interested in her. As she was so sensitive, the other children used to make fun of her and even the adults spread the rumour that she was very protected by her parents and she was a spoilt brat. Sarafina hated the comments she heard sometimes, and she tried to forget them.

As she grew, she exerted herself to become the better hunter in her pride and finally have the respect of her pride sisters. She made it. And she was wrong: all went worse that day. Not only the other lionesses who remained in the pride were then jealous of her and her skills, but they ignored her even more. Just the leader of the pack, who was the son of his father's best friend, seemed to be interested in her and her lonely condition. Sarafina, so eager to feel love again, immediately felt attracted to him, and she trusted in him. She didn't mind then if the others hated her for being the mate of the leader; she felt happy.

But, as if her life was some kind of sick joke of the Universe, she overheard a conversation when she was about to give birth to her beloved daughter. Sarafina felt her ex-mate strange in his behaviour when she said she would love to have a girl instead of a boy, but she didn't pay it any attention, believing it was just the nerves for the fact he was going to be a father. That afternoon, he went on patrol with one of the lionesses who hated her the most. She didn't want to remember her name or aspect, she tried hard to forget her, but her voice was inside her head, making her remember the horrible conversation she thanked to have overheard, seeing the true intentions of her ex-mate. With a fake tone, the lioness congratulated him for his paternity, and he just growled, a thing that made her want to know more about what was going to come next. She was able to forget the conversation, but not the summary: he only wanted a heir, a _male_ heir, one he thought would be able to rule.

Sarafina felt the world froze in that moment. She felt betrayed and hurt; she wanted to scream at both of them, especially when she heard that mean lioness laughing at the thought of her face when she realise it, saying she was a clueless good for nothing. The tears immediately felt down her face and Sarafina didn't think when she turned around and left the lands who belonged to that horrible being. She didn't want to know about any of them anymore. She preferred to raise a cub all alone before take the risk to lose it if he didn't like it or was a girl. It was night when Sarafina was finally far away from the pride she was raised in. She didn't have anyone else there, no one who loved her truly. Looking at the stars, she thought her parents would guide her to a safe place. And so, a few days after, she found herself in the lands of King Mufasa.

It didn't start well but again, she couldn't blame any of them. In fact, they treated her better than she was ever treated back at home. Then, it came the day when Mufasa told her she could stay and with time she became a good friend of Sarabi, who, she discovered, was the nicest lioness she could ever met. She forgave all of them easily once they became a team, and when she saw how Mufasa worked, she liked the place even more, especially to raise her child. Scar helped her to stay, saying he would take her as a mate. Of course, she was afraid of what he could do to her, the treason still burning in her skin. But when she went to talk to him, the only response she received was that he didn't want to do anything with her as a couple, that she was free. She never told him she knew it was all his doing, not Mufasa's as the rest of the pride thought, to let her stay. Until that Krismasi night. To be honest, that was the first time they truly talked.

As the days went by, Sarafina saw Scar wasn't popular among the lionesses, and they always had a bad thing to say about him and his strange personality and thinking. Sarafina thought maybe the dark lion suffered the same thing she had passed in her cubhood, and that created a feeling of pity towards the King's brother. Saying she liked him was lying, but it was true she would love to be his friend. Because the only thing she needed all that time was a friend who would listen and support her, no matter what; who would love her for who she was, who would accept her flaws and virtues. So, she decided to be that to Scar, to make him see he wasn't alone. She let Nala play with Simba even when he was with his uncle, a thing the lionesses didn't do until they saw the young cub liked to be with him and Scar didn't do anything to her. Sarabi, who never felt any affection for her brother in law, also started to trust him a bit more, and wasn't that worried any time Simba wanted to spend time with his uncle. Mufasa, in once occasion, thanked her for what she had done, and she didn't know what to say.

When she wanted to know more about the relationship the King and his brother had, she never receive an answer, only the certainty that no one knew anything about what happened between the two lions. Sarafina didn't have siblings, but she could feel how sad it was when a brotherhood became cold and distant, and the trust between brothers die. Because she had always had a lot of empathy towards others' needs. She tried to know more, but she never felt truly safe around Mufasa, as she still was afraid of what he could do if she bother him with a problem or a misbehaviour, and even if she felt better talking with Scar, she never felt enough strengths to ask him directly.

A noise made her stop. Carefully, she lowered her body to the ground, hiding herself among the grass, and she started to walk slowly, trying to catch any sound again. The seconds passed whilst her heart hit her chest violently; she felt the thoughts running in her head rapidly, trying to find a solution if there was an attacker out there, wanting to steal her prey; or worse, thought she was trying to steal it from them. She breathed in and out a few times, and when she heard another noise again, she immediately leapt on the invader.

Teeth bared, she pinned her opponent to the ground, easier than she thought, especially when she saw it was a lion and not another female like her, or even a hyena. The lion was petrified when he saw the ferocity in her features, and he couldn't even say a word. Sarafina took a look at the new arrival. Possessor of a darker pelt than Scar's and a brown mane, he looked at her a bit scared with dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to frighten you" he apologised.

At that, Sarafina looked at him confused. He seemed sincere. She got off him, thinking nothing bad was going to happen, and she looked at him more carefully as he got up. He was brawny, but not as much as Mufasa, and his mane was a lot thinner than the King's, with a seductive fringe that fell on his right eye from time to time. A warm feeling appeared in Sarafina's chest, and she even felt her face burning. She didn't have to think too much to know she was blushing. She looked at the ground, trying to erase it, not wanting to look like a fool in front of the lion.

"You didn't scare me…" she said then, raising her head with dignity. "I… I only thought you were someone trying to take my prey" she explained, still refusing to look at him.

"What prey?" asked the lion confused.

"Well…" she said now looking forwards. A bit ashamed, she saw there was no more animals in there. "For sure they just ran away when they saw us. But they were there…" she said looking at the grass, the blush increasing.

"If you say so…" said the male shaking his head. "I'm Kuvutia, by the way" he introduced himself.

"Sarafina" she said with a nod. "Excuse me, but I need to go back to my pride" she said, turning around.

"Wait, do you know where Pride Rock is?" he asked, taking one step forwards. "I had to go there to meet someone, but I got lose while I was exploring the lands…" he explained feeling like a fool.

"Oh, yes… I live there" said Sarafina looking at him with a tender smile. "I'll guide you!" she proposed happy.

"Thank you!" said the lion now walking beside her.

Both felines started to go to Pride Rock. Not a word between them, but for some reason, none of them felt tense or the need to say something. Sarafina felt the lion looking at her, and again her heart started to beat fast. It never happened to her. A sudden feeling of heat taking over her that made her feel suffocated.

"Aren't you feeling hot?" she asked suddenly.

"Hum… No…" said the lion, casual.

"Oh, maybe it's just me… I ran a lot for the hunting today" she lied.

"Well, I'm glad I bumped into you" he commented. "But I hope your sense of direction is better than your hunting skills" he added laughing.

At that, Sarafina stopped and looked at the lion with anger. She felt the blood boiling inside her. In a normal situation she would've cried, hurt, but right now she was prepared to defend herself like a beast. Because you could tell Sarafina whatever you want, you could criticise her, tell her she was too sensitive, too tiresome, too whatever; but never _ever_ tease her with her hunting skills.

"Beg you pardon?" she asked infuriated.

"Well, I don't want to make you feel bad, but… Really? You are not returning with a simple antelope?" he joked.

"…" Sarafina went to him and pinned him to the ground once again. "Listen, egghead, I'm bad at a lot of things, maybe, but I have always been the best hunter in any pride I've been" she said, feeling proud of herself.

"I think that is because you and I never lived in the same pride, then" commented the lion, with a cocky smile.

"Do you want to prove it?" she challenged.

"I'd love too, but I have more interesting things to do…"

"Yes, like lying and running away from a challenge, like a real mal" taunted Sarafina.

"Look, ma'am…"

"Ma'am?!" repeated the lioness offended.

"Well… Lady?" he said tilting his head.

"Come on, you damn show-off, let me see your skills" she challenged again, feeling more offended than before.

"I am not going to lose my time with a crazy lioness who can't accept the truth" said the lion. "And, get off me!" he said, pushing her off.

"This crazy lioness was guiding you to Pride Rock!" she reminded him.

"Please, miss, I'd still find the way without you"

"Oh, yes?"

"Yes"

"Oh, yes!?"

"Yes!"

"Then, go ahead, because I'm off here!"

"If you go I'll follow you, you stupid"

"… Then I'll run!"

"Why does that change anything?" he asked.

"Because I'm faster than a cheetah when I want to!" she said, prepared to run.

Kuvutia laughed funny: "You're more conceited than a peacock…"

"You talk too much but you don't prove me anything!" she said, angry.

"I don't have to prove you a thing!" screamed the lion.

Both of them started to get closer to each other at each thing they talked.

"Of course you have! You offended a lady!"

"I told the truth to a lady!"

"This lady could kick your ass if she wanted to!"

"Do it, then, be brave!"

"I don't need to! I have manners!"

"I can see it…"

"Now are you calling me impolite as well?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Useless, liar, conceited… Do you have more praises?"

"Only if you have more stupid things to do and say"

"Ooooh, now you're going to get it!"

"Oh, yes?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, yes?!"

"Yes!"

Sarafina didn't know how it happened, but after fifteen minutes she found herself lying next to Kuvutia after sharing an intimate moment. None of them said anything for the first minutes, feeling now very uncomfortable. The lioness was the first one who talked.

"Nobody has to know this…" she said very serious, looking at the lion.

"Agree" he said nodding.

"Good"

Silence…

"Saray…"

"Sarafina"

"That… Are you going to show me way or…?"

"Oh, yes…" said the lioness getting up, and then she pointed in front of them with one paw. "You see that big rock over there?"

Kuvutia sat up as well and took a look. "That giant and amorphous rock?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. That is Pride Rock" she said getting up and shaking herself.

"Oh, so much trouble for that piece of junk?" he asked being now on his feet as well. "You could've said it to me before"

"…"

"Well, goodbye, Soraya"

"Sarafina!" she corrected him with a frown.

"Yes, yes, I knew it!" he lied, running away from her.

"And do not say anything about what happened!" she screamed.

"What?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

"I said please do not say anything about what happened!"

"You didn't say 'please'!"

"… If you heard me why did you ask?!"

"Because bothering people is my favourite hobby! Byeee!" he screamed, running again.

"… Maybe it's not that bad if he can't remember names properly…" she said to herself, sighing.

* * *

"You're going to what?" asked Sarabi with eyes wide, blinking perplexed.

"To marry" repeated Dwala with arrogance.

Nobody spoke a word; they only shared glares of surprise.

"But does the groom know it already?" asked Sarabi.

"Of course he does!" said the older sister angry. " _He_ asked for my paw, and all" she explained sighing.

"If I don't see it I can't believe it…" muttered the Queen.

"But we didn't see anything yet" commented Simba.

"True, true" she said nodding. "But my mother hasn't said anything yet, so I suppose I'll have to believe her"

"Sarabi…" started to say Mchumba.

"How comes you're going to marry and I didn't know it?" asked Leo offended. "I am your father! You should have tell me the first!"

"Dad, you were kilometres away from home" said Dwala with a cocked eyebrow.

"So? You come, say it, and then leave. It's not that difficult"

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" asked the lioness rolling her eyes, tired.

"My little princess is going to be married!" said Leo with teary eyes.

"There he goes with the crying again…" whispered Mufasa, annoyed.

"It seems like it was twelve years ago when you were born!" said Leo, crying his eyes out.

"In fact, it was nine years ago…" corrected Dwala a bit insulted.

"…Are you sure?" he asked.

"I think I know my age, Dad!" complained the lioness.

"… You should think about start taking care of your aspect, daughter, you seem so much older than that…"

"…"

"Leo!" said Mchumba with reproaching him.

"Then, how old are you?" asked the lion looking at Sarabi.

"Six and a half"

"Why do you have to say "and a half"?" asked Mufasa.

"Because I like to say things exactly as they are"

"But, Mum, when you're talking with the others females of the pride you always say you have just turned six years old" commented Simba, confused.

"… Those are females' things, Simba, you don't understand it…" said the Queen with a faint blush.

"But I'm a female and I don't understand it" said Nala with a frown.

"Me neither" said Tama.

"… _Adult_ females' things" said Sarabi looking at the wall.

"Stop taking years off while I'm turning old like a normal animal, Sarabi; one day we could have a problem" said Mufasa shaking his head in disapproval.

"Only Sarabi could steal my spotlight in that way… It's my wedding what we were talking about" said Dwala looking at her sister angry.

"I'm sorry…" said the Queen rolling her eyes, offended by the remark. "Tell us then, Dwala, who is the poor soul who asked for your paw?" she asked with a cocky smile.

"Very funny" said the lioness with a frown. But it quickly faded away and was replaced by a smile. "Kuvutia"

At that moment, Sarabi's whole world froze. The others just fell silent. Mufasa took a look at his mate, wanting to see how Sarabi take the news.

"Did someone just say my name?" a male voice said from the entrance.

"Kuvutia!" said Dwala happy, going to nuzzle him with affection.

"Oh, you also came…" commented Mufasa with a fake smile.

"Sarabi, dear, are you alright?" asked Leo with a confused look.

"Mum?" said Simba tilting his head to the right. "Mum, if I can go play outside with my friends, say nothing. Nothing? Alright" he said prepared to walk out.

Mufasa stopped him by stepping on his tail. "No, smart aleck…"

Sarabi looked at her sister, starting to have a tick in her left eye. Baring her teeth, she stormed out the den.

"Oh, you're leaving?" asked Dwala with a fake tone of worry.

"I'm thirsty!" she said angry.

* * *

When she arrived at the waterhole, Sarabi kicked some pebbles, taken over by rage. She wanted to slap her sister so badly… That was a low blow, even for Dwala.

"I'm going to smash her face in the wall!" started to scream the Queen. "And let's see if after that she still has that stupid smile!"

"Sarabi?" a voice asked.

The Queen pinned her ears, feeling ashamed. She didn't want any of the lionesses to see her in that state. She was taught to be always calm and quiet as she was the King's mate. Turning around, she saw it was only Sarafina. Sarabi sighed, feeling relieved. Sarafina didn't judge as the others, so she felt safer knowing she could at least vent her sorrows with a good friend.

"Are you alright?" asked the blue-eyed lioness worried.

"No" was the sincere answer the Queen gave her.

"What's wrong?"

"My sister is going to marry…"

"Oh, but that is good"

"…with the lion I liked very much when we were young"

"That is bad…" rectified the lioness. "But you shouldn't be affected for that… You're with Mufasa and you're happy, right?"

"Of course, but with this she broke the deal of never go out with the ex of a sister" said Sarabi, sitting down infuriated.

"To be exact, she isn't going out with him… They're going to marry" said Sarafina taking a seat beside her.

"Which is worse" said the Queen. She sighed, tired. "I know I shouldn't be like this, but, damn it, she didn't even like Kuvutia when we were young. She didn't pay attention to him until he started to be interested in me… That's the mean and disgusting being she is"

"Wait, what was his name again?" asked Sarafina with eyes wide.

"Kuvutia" said the Queen looking at the grass with a frown. "Oh, it's not only that. One time…"

"Wait, again, sorry…" interrupted Sarafina with a nervous giggle. "Kuvutia, right?"

"Yes"

"That is the lion who is going to marry your sister"

"Yes"

"Your sister. The crazy one?" she asked, swallowing afraid.

"The only one I have" said Sarabi with a cocked eyebrow. "Are you alright, Fina? You're turning pale!" she said worried.

"Yes… Yes… Yes, I… I just need to drink water…" she said getting up and walking away.

"But, Fina, the waterhole is right beside us!" said Sarabi with confusion.

"… Yes… Yes… But… I like the other side more…" she said, circling the waterhole. "This is a bad joke…" she commented under breath.

She hadn't just broken a rule of the kingdom by doing what she had done, but also with a lion who was the fiancé of her best friend's sister. Her best friend's _crazy_ and emotionally unstable sister. Things couldn't go worse… With a shook of her head, she tried to be positive. If he was going to marry her, for sure he wouldn't say a thing, and she wouldn't either.

"Fi, are you sure you're fine?" Sarabi asked.

"Yes, I'm coming, don't worry" she said, drinking a bit of water.

No one needed to know, it will be her secret. Because, there was no way someone would figure it out.

* * *

 **So, a bit of Sarafina's story at the beginning. I based it in a personal thing that happened to me (about being different from others and all, not the final part) and I think I wrote it as a way to vent a bit.**

 **Thanks to all the favorites, followers and reviews! It all means a lot always! =)**


	30. Trust, pt 3

Zito sat down in a space between two thick branches the baobab had. A serene smile adorning his face as he talked, clapping his hands together. In front of him, the royal family and relatives were looking at him with grim faces.

"I'm glad you decided to come to my therapy, after all…" he began to say with a calm tone.

"We didn't decide anything" the Queen said, looking daggers at her father. " _Someone_ obliged us"

"Is that the way you should talk to someone who is trying to help you?" said Leo with a scowl. "That's not the way your mother and I raised you"

"Don't get me involved. I support Sarabi" said Mchumba without looking at her mate.

"Nice. Stab your mate in the back in front of the girls…"

"And I don't need help" added Sarabi.

"Of course she doesn't. She's the _Queen_ , anyway…" commented Dwala with irony in her tone.

"At least, I'm something" said her sister rapidly. "What are you in this life?"

"Kuvutia's fiancée" she answered, taking the mickey out of Sarabi.

"… Damned little cocky bi…"

"Sarabi, for Heaven's sake, control yourself" said Mchumba a bit alarmed at the scary sight of her younger daughter.

"Why do you get angry, anyway? Thought you weren't interested in him" kept pestering Dwala.

"So did I" commented Mufasa with a frown.

"He's still a good friend of mine; I want the best for him. And marrying you is not good for anyone…"

"… Now, you'll get it!" screamed the older lioness, leaping on her sister.

Everybody looked at the scene with boring expressions as the two sisters fought each other, rolling on the ground. Mufasa and Mchumba went to separated them while Leo just shook his head.

"And you say you don't need help?" he asked with a serious tone, surprising all the presents as it wasn't very common to hear him talking that way. "We just talk three words and then start a fight. _That_ is the kind of situation when someone has to admit they need help"

"And you asked Zito to help us?" asked Sarabi with a cocked eyebrow.

"You don't trust him for watching the food, and you'll trust him with this?" said Dwala confused.

"Well, you won't compare food to family…" said Leo rolling his eyes.

"We do when we're not sure what you would chose first" said Mufasa with eyes half-closed.

"That wasn't necessary to be said…" muttered Leo a bit hurt.

"What is happening here?" a voice said from above.

Everyone looked up, seeing Rafiki rubbing one of his eyes and seeming tired in one of the up branches.

"Rafiki, I told you to rest" said Zito with a worried expression.

"I was until your screams woke me up" said the baboon with a slight frown.

"Oh, we're sorry. I'll make sure they'll scream lower next time" promised Zito shrugging.

"What are you doing?" asked the shaman.

"I'm going to do therapy to our friends" answered Zito proud of himself.

"You?" asked Rafiki, perplexed. "What do they want? To go crazier?"

"You are not helping…" said Leo rolling his eyes.

"It was his idea" said Mchumba pointing at him.

"Oh, now it has more sense" said Rafiki nodding. "Well, I'm going back to sleep" he said disappearing from their sights.

"Yes, rest! I promised we won't make any noise!" said Zito with a worried expression. "Well, now, let's get st…"

"Wait…" interrupted Leo, raising one paw. "What he just said was an insult for me?" he asked a bit confused.

"Yes" the rest of the lions said.

"Oh, alright, thanks…" he said with a serene smile which started to fade away. "Damn monkey!" he said infuriated.

"Come on, Dad, don't interrupt Zito" said the older daughter.

"Thank you, Dwala" said Zito with a smile.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we finish with all this nonsense" she added.

"… … Alright…" said the baboon sighing. "I think we should wait till… Oh, there you are!" he said smiling while looking forwards.

The whole family looked behind them, seeing Scar entering the place and taking a seat beside Mufasa, being the only free place. Not even a look between the two siblings, a thing that didn't pass unnoticed by the rest.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come" commented Zito, trying to break the tension that was suddenly created.

"So did I" was the only thing Scar said. A rapid glare with the corner of his eye to the King. "Hello" he said, impassive.

"Hello… Is the only thing you have to say?" asked the bigger lion.

"I could've said nothing at all; but I have manners" again, a quickly look to his brother. "Not a thing that can be said to all the presents" he commented tightening his chin, mad.

Before Mufasa could say something more, Zito intervened: "Now, now, we are not here to fight; we're here to _stop_ fighting"

"Zito, I really appreciate your help… And my father's intentions…" started to say the Queen. "but, let's be honest, there's nothing you or anyone else could do"

"Nonsense, miss Sarabi, if you all do your bit, you'll leave being the best of friends" said Zito.

"Charmed…" said Scar with sarcasm.

"Now, let's start with an easy thing… Miss Sarabi, you and your sister will begin with my exercise" he said pointing at the two lionesses.

"See what happens when you don't close that big mouth of yours?" complained Dwala.

"Come here, ladies, put yourselves in front of us" he said, getting up and putting both of them in the middle of the circle the other had created. "Now, what I want you to do is pretty easy. I just want you to look at each other in the eyes and say what bothers you about the other. But with a smile" he explained smiling wide.

"… This has to be a bad joke…" commented Dwala. Zito hit her in the back of her head. "Au!"

"You are a bad joke!" said the baboon offended.

"Alright, alright, we'll do it!" said the lioness rubbing her head. "Gosh…"

"Good. Sarabi, go first"

"Why does she have to go first?" asked the older sister with a frown.

"Do you want to start, Dwala?"

"No"

"Then, stop complaining, you incorrigible jealous girl" said Sarabi rolling her eyes.

"Now, now! What did we say about fighting?" said Zito with a hard expression. "Stop fights, stop fights!" he said raising his fist with a determined look.

"He's off his rocker…" commented Scar with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's begin, then" he said, sitting where he had been standing and paying great attention to the two sisters.

"Alright…" muttered the Queen, clearing her throat a bit. "Dwala, I…"

"Sarabi, Sarabi" interrupted Zito.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Smiley!" he reminded her with a smile.

"…" Sarabi heard the others suppressing their laughs and she sighed. She put a forced smile on her face. "Dwala, I hate when you…"

"Sarabi, Sarabi" interrupted the baboon once again.

"Yeees?" said the lioness trying to control her temper.

"I forgot to tell you that it's better if we don't use words as 'always', 'never', 'hate'…"

"… Kill me now, Kings…" she whispered angry. "Alright, then…" and she smiled again. "Dwala, I usually don't like…" and she looked at Zito who just nodded. "…when you keep reminding me the things I've done wrong"

"Good" said Zito. "Now, Dwala, answer her"

"Sarabi…"

"Dwala, Dwala…"

"Hum?"

"Smiley!"

"…" a tired sigh. A fake smile. "Sarabi, it's worse to do those things that reminding them. So, stop crying"

"I wasn't crying, Dwala, I was just telling you what bothers me about you. In good manners" said the Queen with a smile.

"Yes, yes, and I did exactly the same"

"No, no, you didn't" she said frowning, the smile still remained.

"Yes, yes, I did" said Dwala imitating her sister.

"Nooo. I did what we've been told, but you just say a nasty comment… As usual…" answered the Queen with a pretended innocent smile that made shivers go down the others' spines.

"Oh, Sarabi, that reminds me I have another thing that bothers me about you"

"Oh, yes? Tell me, sis"

"I hate when you act as if you were some kind of perfect goddess and I'm the mere mortal" she said blinking innocently.

"I don't act as if I was perfect, sis, I just listen to people and do what they tell me to do" said Sarabi tilting her head and increasing her smile. "You should try it sometime"

"For what? I would never be as perfect as you" commented Dwala with a sarcastic laugh at the end.

"Oh, but no one had died for trying"

"Maybe you would be someday" said Dwala now making her smile disappear.

"You don't have guts" said the Queen, her smile fading away as well.

"Girls" said Zito, afraid of their expressions.

"Prove me and see the guts I have" challenged the older.

"Girls"

"I don't have to prove a damn, I know you pretty well and I know you are coward" said Sarabi gritting her teeth.

"Am I the coward? You are the one who never told Mufasa…"

Sarabi roared. "Shut up!"

"What? What didn't you tell me?" asked the King curious.

"Nothing…!" said the Queen looking at the ground.

"Come on, tell him!" insisted Dwala.

"There is nothing to tell!" said Sarabi looking daggers at her sister.

"Of course there is! I'm sick of hiding this so you can be the perfect mate as well!" screamed Dwala.

"What did you do, Sarabi?" asked Mufasa, now worried.

"Nothing, I swear!" she said with her ears pinned. "My sister always wanted to separate us! She's jealous!" she said pointing at the lioness.

"Yes, because you stole him from me! And you didn't even like him!" said Dwala a bit hurt.

"What?" asked Mufasa, now getting up.

"But shut up, blubber!" said Sarabi infuriated.

"What is she talking about, Sarabi?" asked the King with a severe expression.

"She didn't like you, didn't love you, she hated you" answered Dwala, sick of everything. "Do you need a sketch to understand?"

"But, Sarabi, I thought he asked for your paw and you answered yes" commented Mchumba confused.

"He asked for it in that damned familiar reunion he once had! His whole family and you were there, I couldn't say no! It was a trap in all the ways we want to see it" said the Queen shaking her head.

"Are you saying that if I had asked you to marry me in any other place you would've said no?" asked Mufasa looking at his mate angry.

"Of course. Didn't you hear me say she hated you?" said Dwala with a smile, happy to see the scene. "Oh, gosh, I good…" she said sighing relieved.

"I'll kill you when you least expect it…" muttered Sarabi with hatred.

"You hated me? Then why did you spend so much time with me?" asked the golden lion confused.

"Because she knew I liked you, and she's a backstabber" answered Dwala.

"He's asking me!" complained the Queen.

"But you are not answering" said the older sister.

"Besides, what the hell do you have to say about me? You are going to marry Kuvutia because you know it would hurt me!" said Sarabi.

"Does it hurt you?" asked Mufasa, angrier than before. "Now, you've just fixed it"

"No, no, I mean…"

"But it's not that surprising knowing you used to hate me" he added rolling his eyes.

"I didn't hate you. Hate is a strong word. Let's say… I couldn't stand some things about your personality" said Sarabi shrugging.

"What?"

"Yes. Like… Hum… Do you know that feeling you have when you see someone for the first time and think 'I don't like this stupid being'?" she said.

"Yes"

"And then when it talks to you you think 'well, I was wrong, I like them'!" she added.

"Yes"

"All the opposite in your case" she admitted.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"Yes, the first time you talked to me I thought: 'stupid pretentious little prince…'"

"…"

"Heavens…" said Scar under his breath.

"But it's alright now" said Sarabi rapidly. "With time I learnt to love you. Now I can't live without you" she said with a smile.

"But it still bothers you that your sister is going to marry the lion you liked more" said the King narrowing his eyes.

"Yes"

"…"

"No, I meant no… Of course nooo…" she said giggling nervous.

"Sarabi, you can shut up now. You're only making it worse" said Mchumba calmly. "A mother's advise"

"It's all Dwala's fault!" complained Sarabi. "She is always buggering people around! That is why you have to steal me all the boyfriends"

"It's all your fault, Sarabi" said Leo suddenly. "Didn't I tell you a lot of times to think twice before marry? I told you I didn't like this lion for something…"

"But didn't you tell me just this morning that now you like me?" said Mufasa really annoyed.

"But that can't change the past. I never liked you" said Leo shrugging.

"It was her the one who lied to me in the face. How comes that I'm the villain in all this?" asked the King feeling his blood boiling inside.

"Because you're excellent in that role" said Scar suddenly.

"Shut up you, this isn't about you" said Mufasa baring his teeth at his brother.

"Just like everything else…" said the dark lion rolling his emeralds.

"Actually, it is. I always preferred him" said Leo all of a sudden.

"How could you prefer him? When you arrived here at Krismasi you didn't remember who the hell he was!" complained Mufasa.

"But I remember you had a brother and I always tell myself: 'Not him, the other one, the weird one'"

"Really, dear, would you ever be able to open the mouth without insulting someone?" asked Mchumba with a tired expression.

"In Dad's defence I'll say that is nothing in comparison of what he usually said about Mufasa" commented Dwala.

"No, in the end no one really loved him…" said Scar trying to suppress a laugh.

"But, please, that was a long time ago. Now, we're fine!" said Sarabi desperately.

"No, we're not fine if you act like a crazy wildebeest each time your sister reminds you she's going to marry with Kuvutia" said Mufasa looking at his mate.

"Oh, Kuvutia, what a good catch…" commented Leo, sad. "How could my daughter let you escape?" he asked to the air.

"Come on, do you have more praises for me?" asked the King sarcastically.

"Don't feel offended, Mufasa, it's just what I think" said Leo. "You're not that bad…"

"If I'm not good enough for your daughter, then I doubt I'll be good enough to give you a roof over your head" he said, angry.

"Well, well, let's calm down. One thing is one thing, and other thing is other thing"

"Clearly…" commented Scar shaking his head, bored.

"Don't pick on my Dad, it's not his fault he doesn't like you!" said Sarabi with a frown. "You must admit your temperament can be very annoying at times"

"Yes, he's been very irascible lately" commented Mchumba, nodding.

"Sarabi, get laid with your mate before he rip somebody out…!" said Leo, shaking his paw with scorn.

"Dad!" said Sarabi blushing.

"This lion and his ways of talking… What a tedium!" said Mchumba.

Mufasa looked at his father-in-law with fury: "Maybe we've spent days without doing a thing because someone doesn't leave us alone!"

"Mufasa!" said Sarabi, now with her face redder.

"I don't have to stand this kind of things!" screamed Leo getting up, agitated. "Leo is leaving and he will never return!" he declared spitting and then he left.

"Dad, don't spit in here, this is not the family den!" scolded Sarabi.

"He does this in the den as well?" asked Mufasa. "I hope you clean it right after…"

"Of course, I have no better things to do…" said the Queen. "I hope you're happy now, you made my father go" she said angry.

"Why did you blame him of your poor sexual life, anyway?" said Scar all of a sudden. "Admit you don't want to sleep with Sarabi anymore because you're terrified she can get pregnant again"

"What?!" screamed the Queen.

"But shut up, you idiotic!" complained Mufasa.

Leo came in again: "Look, Mufasa, let's work this out: I said things, you said other – yours more hurtful than mines – but I don't want to have hard feelings, it's not good for the health. So, let's forget about all this"

"…What?" asked Mufasa with a lost expression.

"Mufasa, what did your brother just said? Is it true?" asked the Queen looking at him up and down.

"… No" he said nervous.

"What a marriage…" commented Dwala, shaking her head.

"You better be quiet, you damned scandalmonger!" screamed Sarabi, hitting her sister with a paw.

"Don't hit me, you disgusting brazen!" said Dwala returning the hit.

"Girls, don't fight like that…!" said their mother worried.

"She started it!" said both sisters, pointing at each other.

"And I'm going to finish it!" a voice said from above.

Everyone looked up, seeing Rafiki descending the branches rapidly. When he was at their same level, he looked at them with a severe glare.

"Could someone explain what is going on here?" he asked with his arms in akimbo. "I'm sure the whole Africa is hearing your stories right now!"

"Sorry…" they all apologised, looking at the ground.

"And you, Zito… Didn't you promise me…?" he started to say, turning around. He stopped mid-sentence with eyes wide. "Zito…?" he asked when he saw his cousing lying on the ground, snoring loudly.

"He fell asleep with the fight…" commented Mchumba impressed. "This monkey can't be weirder because he doesn't want to…"

"Alright, I see there's no more option" said Rafiki with a shake of his head. He passed to wrap up Zito with one blanket made of leaves and twigs he once made. "I'll have to take care of this"

"Rafiki, it is not necessary. You should rest" said Mufasa with a frown of worry.

"That is why I'll do it. Either I take care of this situation or this tree is going to end knocked down with all your screams"

And everyone shared glares, shrugging. Things couldn't go any worse, right?

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, these days I'll be busy with exams and things, but I'll try to keep writing. Hope you like it.**

 **Thanks to all who comment, favorite and follow, it means a lot!**


	31. Trust, pt 4

Fearful that his only home would be destroyed by the time the therapy was over and not wanting to wake Zito up – in case he started to insist he had to rest and that he had it all under control – Rafiki took the royal family to the baobab feet, sitting all of them in a circle. A rapid glare to the two brothers; a quick memory of how things used to be. When they were cubs, Scar and Mufasa were inseparable and they were always there for one another; now, they could barely talk about anything or confess what was tormenting their thoughts. He could use this to make them remember how brothers are supposed to act.

"Alright, so the first exercise I want to do with you will be pretty easy" he said with a smile. "Mchumba, Leo, do you want to participate?"

"Of course!" said Leo getting up immediately.

"No" said Mchumba turning her head.

"Come on, Mchumba, don't be party pooper" said the lion a bit annoyed.

"Do you really think this is a party? I see no one having fun" said the lioness with a severe glare.

"Your mate is right, Mchumba, you will lose nothing for trying" said Rafiki with a calm tone.

"Alright…!" she said with an exasperated sigh. "I trust you, Rafiki" she added with a tiny smile.

"Good. Now, stay here, in the middle" he said, putting them where he wanted. "Now, I want you to do a thing which is called 'A War of Flowers'" he explained.

"You want a war of flowers?" asked Leo confused.

"Yes"

Leo looked at him confused and the shrugged. "As you wish" he said taking a bit of dirt with one paw and throwing it to his mate.

"What the hell are you doing!?" screamed Mchumba.

"Rafiki told me so!" Leo defended himself.

"And if Rafiki told you to throw yourself of a cliff would you do it as well?" she asked infuriated.

"If with that I stop hearing that annoying voice of yours, probably" said the lion with a frown.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" said Rafiki rapidly, stopping Mchumba for continuing the fight. "Leo, I didn't ask you to throw her anything"

"But you said a war of flowers"

"It's just the name of the exercise, you don't have to take it literally" said the baboon with a tired expression.

"Anyway, you threw her dirt, there weren't even flowers in there…" commented Scar.

"It's this monkey, he can't explain himself!" complained Leo.

"Or maybe you are unable to understand the simplest thing" muttered Mufasa passing one paw through his forehead.

"Fine, it doesn't matter…" said Rafiki, breathing slowly. "Maybe I didn't explain myself correctly"

"Of course not" said Leo.

"Shut up for a damn moment" said Mchumba, finishing to clean herself with a paw.

"A war of flowers…" started to say Rafiki, looking at both lions as a father looked to his sons for misbehaviour. "it's when a group of people say things about the other presents, but they have to be only good things"

"Ooooh" said the marriage in unison.

"So, let's start now that you understood" he said, clapping both hands together. "You two first, and then another couple, and then other and in the end we all will do it together. Leo, do you want to go first?" he asked politely.

"Hum, alright…" he said, a bit unsecure.

It passed a moment where everyone was silent, seeing Leo looking at his paws, thoughtfully.

"Leo" called Rafiki.

"Hum?"

"You can talk anytime you want"

"Yes, I know… I'm thinking"

"How much do you need to think?" complained Mchumba. "You know me since cubhood!"

"Don't pressure him, dear" said Rafiki with an understanding tone. "Maybe he needs to think a bit"

"If we are going to wait till he comes out with something…" commented Dwala.

"Dad, come on, we're bored" complained Sarabi, impatiently.

"I'm trying, girls, but it's difficult!" said the father.

"No, it's not; you only have to say one thing you like of your mate" said Rafiki shrugging.

"Her sister" said Leo rapidly.

"What?!" screamed Mchumba.

"Yes, she's hot"

"And the tradition goes on and on…" commented Scar.

"Oh, and do you remember how she looked the day of our wedding? Heavens, I have never seen her more beautiful!" said Leo with a dreamy expression.

"Then, why didn't you marry her, you imbecile?" asked Mchumba offended.

"It was too late…" said Leo lowing his head.

Mchumba then leapt on her mate, biting through his mane and Leo immediately defended himself, taking her off him. Their daughters ran to separate them, while the two brothers just sigh, tired.

"Like parents like daughters" both lions commented, and then they looked at each other, a bit surprised to see they have said it at the same time.

"Stop, you two!" screamed Rafiki, helping Dwala to keep Mchumba in her place. "Stop it, I said!" he repeated, really angry.

"Really, Dad, why did you have to say that?" asked Sarabi.

"I don't understand females: first they say they want sincerity, then they get angry when I am! Make up your mind already, woman!" said Leo.

"I already have: you and I are over!" screamed Mchumba, red for fury.

"Mum, think before…" started to say Dwala.

"I already have! I've been thinking this for four years already!" she said.

"How unhappy she may've been…" said Scar.

"But, Mum, you can't separate, you're the leaders of the pride back at home" said Sarabi with a frown of worry.

"To the hell with the pride; I'm way too old to that damn job, especially when I'm doing it all by myself" she said raising her chin. "Besides, your sister is going to marry; let her and Kuvutia take care of it"

"What?" asked Sarabi perplexed.

"Yes!" said Dwala happy. When she saw the look everyone dedicated her, she pretended a sad tone: "Oh, no, Mum… But if you insist…"

"You can't let her be in charge" said Sarabi firmly.

"Why not?" asked her sister offended.

"Because you're a disaster, you are not capable of take care of an entire pride" answered the younger.

"How dare you, Sarabi? How dare you?" said Dwala, getting closer to her. "I am very capable of taking care of a few lionesses and cubs"

"Please, Dwala, you only look for yourself" said Sarabi with eyes half-closed.

"Do I? Because, as I can recall, you were the one who couldn't see beyond her noses when we were young"

"That was a long time ago, Dwala; now, I grew up"

"So did I"

"It's not the same. You're immature by nature"

Dwala was silent a moment before say, really angry: "Listen, Sarabi, if it weren't for you and your selfishness I would be now the Queen instead of you; so maybe you should think twice before you judge my capacity of leadership"

"There we go again…!" complained the younger lioness. "See what I'm talking about? You can't even forgive a little thing, you're full of rancour and traumas…"

"And who's fault is that?"

"Not mine, that's for sure. I've been gone for years, you should've been very capable of take over it. Besides, weren't you in love with Kuvutia? Then, shut up" said Sarabi with a bit of resentment.

"I've been shut up a very long time, Sarabi, and if you think that just because you're the Queen I'm going to suck up to you, you're very wrong" she said.

"I never…!" tried to say Sarabi.

"And calm down a bit. I see you very arrogant lately…"

"… Look, let's not talk about arrogance because you will lose" warned Sarabi.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dwala angry.

"Nothing. Just that maybe I've learnt that from certain older sister…" she said.

"… You have shame. No damn shame" said Dwala. "And you know what more?"

Just when Dwala opened her mouth to talk, Rafiki raised both hands: "Nothing. Nothing. Let's stop there. I don't want to separate other two adults" he said with his arms in akimbo. He sighed. "It seems that even when I ask you for say nice things you end up fighting anyway…"

"Sorry…" the whole family apologised.

"Let's try a different thing" he said. Then, he pointed at both brothers. "You two, please, come here" both lions got up and got closer to him. Rafiki looked at Sarabi's family. "You can sit down again. Thank you. Alright… Let's try this now…" he said once the King and his brother were in front of him. "I am the kind of people who believes that problems are born when empathy dies. So, I want you to do an exchange of roles. Mufasa, you're Scar; Scar, you're Mufasa"

"What…?" both siblings said.

"Start" ordered the monkey.

"No" they said.

"Start"

"No"

"Come on"

"No!"

"Do you want to get along or not?"

"Ask Scar, he is the one who is not even trying" said Mufasa getting cross.

"… … You said I was him, right?" asked Scar with fury in his eyes.

"Em, yes…" answered Rafiki, not sure what would happen.

"Good. In that case I can ignore my brother without consequences, because I'm so above everyone that I can do whatever I want without them" he said with an evil smile.

"… I think you're a bit confused, _Mufasa_ , it's _me_ the one who is always doing what I want without caring about others or the effect I can be in them" said the King angry.

"What effect are you talking about, _Scar_? Don't you remember you're a good for nothing in here?"

"No, no, those are only thoughts that my sick imagination created, because I like to be the victim. Always"

"Not as much as I do, brother; I am a martyr! Always suffering because of my you. Because you're a villain, you're despicable. Unworthy of even exist!" said Scar gritting his teeth at the end.

"Well, I could tell you what the problem is and then we could solve it like adults. But as I'm a spoiled brat I prefer to be quiet about it" said Mufasa with resentment.

"Oh, but I don't need you for that, Scar, because I know pretty well what's wrong. What happens is that I prefer to be the poor soul my brother torments" said Scar rolling his eyes. "You know, because I have such a big heart, and I feel all in such intensity…"

"Not as me, I can't feel a thing. A piece of ice is what I have inside my chest" said Mufasa tightening his chin at the end of the sentence.

"Fine… Boys…" said Rafiki, afraid of seeing where was all that going to.

"Well, better to have that than nothing at all and pretending the opposite" said Scar with a frown. "I'm very good at that, you know? Pretending to be a thing that I am not. But, again, when am I not good at something? If I am perfect!" said the dark lion baring his teeth at his brother.

The golden lion buried his claws in the dirt then: "Well, there's one thing I'm better than you" he said.

"Oh, you, brother? How can it be that the embarrassment of my brother is better than me in anything?" asked Scar in a growl.

"Don't keep going, fellas" warned Rafiki, worried.

"For your surprise, yes, there is. I'm pretty good at lying. Oh, I lied again: there are two, indeed. The other one is betraying family" said Mufasa, smiling when he saw how he achieved to hurt his brother with that.

"Well… Maybe you lie, but again I'm above you" said Scar with a calm tone; still, his anger was shown. "Stabbing family in the back, just because it will be the best for me. Selfishness is my second name"

"What a strange name…" commented Leo. The three females silenced him.

"Maybe you wouldn't have to do that if I had been a good brother" said Mufasa infuriated as well.

"I think you were a nice brother, Scar. It was me the one who destroyed everything just to make my ego grow" said Scar taking one step closer.

"Your ego? What about mine?" asked Mufasa approaching his brother too. "I have such a great pride that I can't admit I am wrong. But that's because I am always right" Mufasa inspired, shaking for rage. "I'm better than rules, I'm better than the whole pride, I'm better than traditions… As I'm so smart I create my own and the one who don't think like me are stupid and they don't deserve my time"

"Well, finally a thing we have in common. I'm also better than anyone in the world and I'm the smartest, the wisest, the strongest…" said Scar, annoyed. "In fact, the only flaw I have is the useless of my brother"

"Not so useless, I just like to live from others and squander their kindness" said Mufasa rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I think that is enough for one day…" tried to say Rafiki calmly, with a nervous laugh.

"But it's not surprising coming from me…" said Mufasa, ignoring the shaman. "I'm a selfish creature who wouldn't think twice to betray family and become ally with the enemy, even if they ki…"

Scar didn't let him finish the sentence. Letting a powerful roar escape his throat, the dark lion leapt on Mufasa, pinning him to the ground. Before he could scream at him literally in the face, the golden lion hit him with one paw, roaring angry. And then, a fight happened. The two brothers started to roar, scratch and hit each other, not caring about anything or anyone else. All the rage was going out, all the wrath and the anger they felt each time any of them talk… They weren't going to control it anymore.

Rafiki got separated from them, afraid of seeing such fury in both lions' eyes; Leo and Mchumba were in shock the first second, as they've never seen Mufasa acting in such a violent manner; their older daughter was petrified, and she only could send a glare to her sister, who was watching the scene with worry. Sarabi and Dwala shared glares and, for the first time, both sisters agree on something: they had to stop the fight.

Mufasa had never felt so angry in his whole life; he had never thought he would be able to hurt someone of his family, less his brother, but he had started it, and he wasn't talking about that fight only. Since Scar came back he acted as if he was the guilty of all his problems, as if he had wanted to destroy his life, to see him fail. Mufasa tried to be nice, to solve things, and he didn't want to hear him or talk to him. So, that was it. He wasn't going to pay any attention to him anymore, he didn't deserve it. If his brother wanted to live blinded by jealousy and rage, that would be his life. And if he dare to touch him – or worse, his son – he was going to be banished forever.

On his behalf, Scar was attacking without even thinking what moves would be more effective. Since he started to practise with the hyenas, he had learnt a few tricks, Shenzi's mother taught him all he knew today and the most important lesson he received was to anticipate your contrary's moves. Now, he was forgetting all that. He only wanted to smash, to rip, to hurt the lion who was in front of him. And things weren't going to stop there. He had had enough. If his brother wanted things to be this way, he was more than happy with it. He had given him enough reasons to forget their brotherhood, to attack, to stop feeling. He said it himself: Mufasa thought he had a frozen heart, and a frozen heart couldn't feel. So, if that was the only image his brother had for him that is what he was going to be. Not that he dislike the thought of it, anyway.

Mufasa pinned him to the ground, and his thin body felt all the weight his brother possessed falling on the top of him, almost making him lose his breath. Gasping, his mind started to work rapidly, thinking about all the options. His eyes fell on the wound his brother had in his shoulder. That jackal reopened it and he had to have it under bandage again. When Scar saw his brother being nose to nose with him, he showed his teeth at him and, without thinking, just feeling the lack of oxygen, he bit his shoulder, making the bigger lion roar in pain and he got off him, limping. Scar was on his feet, gasping for air, almost collapsing to the ground. Both brothers looked at each other when they recovered their breaths, and prepared themselves to start again. However, Sarabi and Dwala jumped in the middle of them.

"Enough!" they both said.

"This has gone too far" said Dwala being in front of Scar.

The dark lion only sigh and shook his head, thinking this was absurd. He stopped being in a defence position, not wanting to continue. At least, not in that way and in front of witnesses. Mufasa, on the contrary, didn't seem very calm even with the two females in the middle.

"Sarabi, step aside" he said trying to control his tone of voice.

"No, Mufasa, my sister is right"

"Am I?" said Dwala surprised to hear those words from her.

"Yes… Don't get used to it" said Sarabi quickly. Hardening her glare, she said looking at her mate: "This is getting out of paw; you need to solve it _now_ "

"Just move aside and you'll see how fast I can solve this" said the King looking daggers at his brother.

"No. This is not solving anything. You two are not just acting like cubs, you were fighting to kill this time, and I am not going to tolerate it" said Sarabi firmly.

"Do you think I'm happy with this? That I enjoy it?" asked Mufasa. "I tried it all, Sarabi, but he…"

"Shut up!" screamed Scar in a roar. Dwala prepared herself in case the lion would think of attack his brother once again. "I'm sick of hearing you say you've tried it all with me. You've done nothing more than create all this, and you're too coward to solve it properly" he said with rage.

"I haven't created it, Scar. You…" started to say Mufasa, starting to feel tired for not being able to put one paw on the ground.

Scar interrupted him, not caring about his condition: "No, Mufasa. I… nothing. What are you going to say? That I betrayed the whole pride because I'm friend with the hyenas? Have you ever thought why this happened in the first place? I haven't betrayed anyone, because nobody ever wanted me here, I was the disappointed, the perfect prince's burden; I'm pretty sure the whole damned pride was happy to know I get along with the hyenas, now the have a reason to hate me without being the bad guys. But I can ignore that, I can ignore it because I can't care less about those stupid arrogant; what I can't ignore is the fact that you're acting as the good guy in this story when you started all this. I trusted you and you betrayed me, you told it all to Ahadi to keep being the perfect son and heir. You didn't care about what would happen to me, what would he do or anything else than you, you, and you"

A brief pause where Mufasa felt really small. He felt the glares of his mate and in-laws, judging him, asking him what was going on. And he only felt his voice abandoning him. He couldn't defend himself. Rafiki, seeing the situation wasn't physically violent again, decided to approach the lions. His gaze went from Scar to Mufasa and vice versa. He tensed up when he felt the dark lion looking at him.

"Do you want me to open up and say what I feel? Alright, then" he said with a frown. "I feel tired and sick of this being; I think every time I see him I should say "you're welcome for stand all your stupidity and arrogance", 'you're welcome for allowing you to beat me any time you feel frustrated with yourself', and 'you're welcome for being silent all this years, being the villain while the others think I'm some kind of god'. Well, not anymore, today is the end. I don't want to know anything more. I'm sick you're always acting as if I'm a bother… You, only by existing, have ruined my life, okay? Just by existing. Your existence ruined my whole life. I would've been happier if you had never been born"

After that, he turned around, not wanting to see him anymore. But then he stopped. No, that wasn't all he wanted to say. He was sick of being quiet, of not being able to say aloud something that had been killing him inside. Turning just his head, he added:

"And I don't want to keep hearing you saying things about my friendship with the hyenas; stop blaming them of Mum's death. Mum is dead just because of you"

With that, he left, not being able to see the shock expressions of everybody and how pale his brother has turned. Scar didn't care anymore. He was going to fight, and this time, he wouldn't stop for anything or anybody: he was going to fight for win.

* * *

 **So, no brotherly moment this time (not yay?).**

 **Thanks to all who review, follow or favorite!**

 **Also, I wanted to answer handy-dandy for the review: first of all, sorry for the delay, thought I already answered you. Second, thanks for reviewing. Third, yes, that jackal (Uhari) is overpowered (is that the word? sorry I'm not English XD), you'll find out why, and I'm glad to see you noticed it :3  
And, "Touch me": thank you, I really enjoyed writing family scenes XD**


	32. Trust, pt 5

**Handy dandy: Thank you! Glad you liked it! =)**

 **Mixtape: Uru's death will be reveal somewhere in the last chapters. Scar blames Mufasa of their mother's death because, as it is mentioned, Mufasa told Ahadi his brother befriended the hyenas and both of his parents went to find Taka and bring him back, but the result was the banishment of Taka (along with the born of Scar) and the Queen's death; so, Scar believes that if Mufasa had been quiet nothing would've happened (and so does Mufasa). But you'll find out why Scar doesn't hold grudge against the hyenas, don't worry. I'm sorry I can't answer your question properly :(**

* * *

Nobody talked a word the first minutes Scar was gone. Sarabi was the first one to make a move. Slowly, she looked at her mate with worry all over her face, waiting for the King to notice it, but Mufasa was then in his own world, thinking and taking in the words his brother dedicated him without care. His parents-in-law didn't dare to say anything in case they could sound rude or meddling; his sister-in-law just stood by Sarabi's side, sharing the two siblings bewildered glares. Rafiki let a sigh escape his lips as he passed a hand through his face. Deciding there had been enough silence for the whole day, he spoke.

"Come with me, Mufasa, let me see that wound…"

The King didn't answer directly, just took his time, threw a last glare to the direction his brother had stormed out, and then turned around to let Rafiki do his job. The baboon looked the bleeding injury and made a face, worried about the fact that if that lesion was kept suffering the violent touches of enemies, there would be nothing he could do to heal it. Sarabi shared a glare with the shaman, in which Rafiki could easily see that the Queen wanted him to take good care of her mate. With a nod, he made a silent promise. Sarabi was happy just with that. Sooner than later, she left with her family, talking about random things in an attempt to make them all – she herself, especially – forget what they had just seen.

Carefully, Rafiki guided his feline friend to the bed made of leaves he had been resting the last few days, and made him lie down whilst he went to look for any thing that would be able to cover the wound properly and avoid any more damage.

"You're very lucky it happened here" commented the baboon, wanting to break the heavy silence.

"I don't think 'lucky' is the adjective that defines me better right now" said Mufasa, gluing his glare to his paws.

"Of course it does; that wound of yours has been a headache since the first day, and it keeps reopening when it's about to be full healed" said Rafiki introducing a few spices inside his turtle shell. Stirring them, he asked: "Does it hurt?"

"It's not the injury what is bothering me" confessed the King.

Rafiki was silent after that, focusing in tossing the spices right. When he thought it was enough, he got close to his friend and spotted his fingers a bit with it.

"It will hurt" he warned before putting his fingers on the wound. Mufasa supressed a growl. "Not everything is lost, Mufasa" he said with a calm tone.

"Of course there is" contradicted the King. "My brother hates me, you've just heard him. He hates me for existing. And he blames me for our mother's death"

"Yes, I heard all that… But that is not the only thing he said" said the baboon, pressing his hand a bit more in the monarch's injury. "I also heard him saying to you, while he was playing your role, that he thinks you see him as a burden and an useless. Don't you think that is a more important fact that words said in the heat of the moment?" he asked with curiosity.

Mufasa just shook his head. "He's always been like that. He has a inferiority complex that I never understood"

"That kind of things do not appear without further ado; there is always something that cause it" explained the baboon, finally taking his hand off the wound.

"So, you also think this is all my fault as well?" asked Mufasa a bit sad yet angry; Rafiki was his most loyal friend along with Zazu and his mate, if even him thought that way he would feel betrayed.

"Why would I?" asked Rafiki cleaning his hands by shaking them. "You were little, like him, and I know you care about him and love him, because if you didn't you wouldn't care about what he says or does anymore; but sometimes he can harm people without notice it"

"And what can I do then?" asked Mufasa sighing.

"Apologise?" purposed Rafiki taking one big leave to cover the injury.

"You know I tried"

"I don't mean by actions, but by words" said Rafiki bandaging the wound. He clapped the lion's back with affection when he finished. "Sometimes, that is the only thing people need. Talk about the feelings"

"My brother is not that kind of lion" commented Mufasa getting up and moving his right paw to see if he felt some kind of bother. "He's become very secretive with his life and emotions; I can't barely see through him anymore"

"Talk to him. Not from King to subject, but from brother to brother" advised Rafiki. "No one is able to stop needing a sibling" he added with a smile.

Mufasa gave a hint of a smile as well. Rafiki was so good giving advices that he had earned his place in the kingdom without discussion. He was sincere when he talked, and he knew how to be impartial when was needed. When he was about to thank him, a voice sounded. Looking behind himself, he saw Zito climbing up to where they were.

"Oh, I have the strangest dream ever…" commented the shaman's cousin. "I dreamt I was doing therapy to you…" he explained pointing at Mufasa "…and your family and then everyone fought against each other… It was an action dream"

"And I think it's the first time action occurs in your life, so you're very surprised and confused" commented Mufasa with eyes half-closed.

"You know so well, your majesty; no doubts why you're so loved and admired" said Zito nodding. Then, he looked at his cousin with a scowl. "Rafiki, what are you doing up? Go rest! I can take care of everything!" he ordered, making him lie down.

"Of course, I see how well you managed to resolve other people's problems…" said the shaman taking a seat.

"Yes. I can't remember any of my great actions towards this kingdom, but I can bet I am now the glue that keep all together" said Zito, proud of himself.

"You haven't solved a thing yet…" said Mufasa rolling his eyes.

"But still my presence has become very important here" said the baboon.

"If you say so… Good bye, Rafiki, and thanks for your help" said Mufasa leaving.

And when the King reached the baobab feet, he stopped. Suddenly, he found himself unable to go back Pride Rock, knowing his whole family had seen him in his worst moment with his brother. He didn't want to look for Scar either; even if Rafiki had told him the best was to keep trying, the truth was that he didn't want to see him right then, less talk to him. His words infuriated him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to look at the dark lion without leaping on him with the first word he would say. Instead of that, Mufasa turned around and went in the opposite direction of the Pridelands. There was one place he had to go with more urgency.

Scar hadn't feel the need to hit something or someone so badly since a long time ago. He had his teeth bared, his chin tightened and his claws unsheathed. Without thinking he went directly to his mother's particular den, which was the only legacy he had for his two parents. He took a look at the cave: it was spacious but capable of make you feel comfortable, warm and safe; it was located in a perfect place to snoop all the things that happened in the kingdom without been seen, so it was perfect for someone like him, possessor of such an isolated soul as his. The funny fact was that he wasn't always like that. When he was a cub, Scar was playful, shy and had a great faith in the world. Now, everything changed drastically: he was grumpy, mordant and had lost all the faith in the things and beings he knew. There was nobody he trusted, just the hyenas.

Unsheathing his claws, he scratched the rock beneath him, trying to control his temper and not roar with fury. He wasn't known for being very loyal, but deep inside Scar still could be it, but unlike in his young years, he only was when he had to be and when he had been shown he could. The hyenas saved him when he was banished from the Pridelands by Ahadi, they took him in with arms wide open, not caring if now the survival was going to be more difficult with one more mouth to feed. Ujanja, Shenzi's mother, was the matriarch in that time, and, as he was a good friend of her daughter, let him stay and trusted him.

Ujanja wasn't more loved than him by Ahadi – he doubted she was even more hated than him – and so the rest of the lionesses who lived back then hated her without reason. Scar, at first, was terrified when they saw each other the first time, after meeting Shenzi. She was a larger hyena – more than him when he was a cub, of course – with scratches all over her body and snout; a section of her ear was stripped of and she couldn't see for her right eye as a scar bigger and deeper than his actual own was adorning it. Yes, not the most friendly view. But once he knew her he saw she was a kind soul and became like a second mother.

When he had nowhere to go, he didn't doubt to go with them, and Ujanja let him stay without asking for anything in return, not even a piece of meat. But Scar hunted anyway. He was raised that way, his mother always taught him to be grateful with the ones who helped him, and so he did. Truth must be said, the pack started to eat more when he arrived; there were never great feasts by at least most of them started to eat every day. Scar used his brain to share out the food, and he spent a lot of days without eating, giving his ration to some pup who wasn't lucky when the sharing out was made. Because Uru also taught him to share when it was needed.

Scar didn't hold grudge against the hyenas, they gave him a home and the affection he needed when he lost his mother forever. But it was never enough to fill the hole he had in his heart and soul, to eliminate the darkness that was created inside of him when his mother died in front of his eyes. It was an image he couldn't erase from his head, that tormented him days and nights. He learnt to conceal the feelings, to never show when something bothered him or not. The time he lived in the Outlands was hard, more than anyone could imagine. Ujanja taught him to hunt, and Scar kept her lessons in his brain along with his mother's, and created a mix of the two that were more than effective when he went hunting. Anyone who saw him at first sight could think he would die from hunger if he was left alone, being so skinny and weak, but Scar was lucky he had Ujanja by his side; she knew to see he was special, she taught him to use the brain, she told him sometimes the muscles were useless. Even in a fight. Scar learned to fight with his skills, with his brain, with his mind. He didn't need to be big or strong to win a fight, he only needed to pay attention to the small details.

 _As far as brains go, I got the lion's share;_

 _but when it comes to brute strength…_

 _I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool._

He could beat Mufasa if he wanted to, or at least he could try. His brother was stronger and bigger, but also very naïve and, even in battle, he couldn't stop thinking with the heart, he didn't know how to listen only to his instincts and fight, forgetting any blood ties. Scar was taught the opposite. Ujanja was a fighter, a survivor, she could've done anything for her children, all of them, even if Banzai and Ed weren't her; but when she had to fight she froze her heart and just focus on the battle. No feelings, no second thoughts, no chances. _Only one thing has to be in your mind_ , she had explained to him long ago, _to kill. Kill or be killed, there are no more options. You can't count with the others' mercy, so don't allow them to count with yours_.

The only lesson of his mother that Scar forgot was the one that she tried to teach him about always being merciful with the ones in need, to never forget compassion. He didn't like to forget something his mother tried to instil him, but it was necessary. Because Scar saw she was wrong, she had been wrong all the time with that. Uru was always compassionate with other but no one was with her. Being a rogue who became Queen wasn't easy, and most of the animals saw her as inferior, especially when she was with Ahadi. She was nobody in the Pridelands, just like him.

Scar was born on a stormy night, fruit of a night of lust of his two parents; an unwanted and unexpected child. His father, Barafu, was the leader of the pride; his mother, Uru, his loyal partner. Both of them ruled the pride in equilibrium. His previous pride lived far away from the Pridelands, being his actual home like a dream place where all the lionesses wanted to live, believing it was the paradise. There was a river near the lands they lived and a few herds that liked to graze there and fed them when it was needed. Barafu, as his name indicated, was cold as ice. Scar – or as he was known back then, Taka – always could see he didn't want to have cubs, but he never dedicated him a bad word or dare to hit him. He was cold, distant… But never violent towards him.

And yes, he can be very hurtful if he wanted to. Scar knew he had inherited the coldness, the sarcasm and the sharp tongue of his father along with the patience and uncontrollable fury of his mother when she saw someone she loved was in danger. Those things combined in one created his personality, who he was today. Barafu could call him without a hint of remorse "thing" instead of son or child sometimes, and it hurt him. But then, one minute later, the lion was there. Barafu was strong, brawnier than Mufasa himself, with a thick and black mane and an even darker fur; his eyes were blue, reflecting from time to time the coldness he showed to the outside world. Uru, on the contrary, was fragile and thin (two things that her older son inherited), possessor of an elegance that just a few could have and two green eyes that let the people around her see what she was feeling.

Two opposite poles that were attracted in their young ages, as Uru told him when he was a cub. Because Uru knew to see the good in everyone, and she was the only one who never feared Barafu once they knew, she could see a lonely soul, an afraid lion who pretended to be the strongest and cared about his pride. And she loved him for that. Barafu found a loyal companion, a good friend and lover, his other half. Scar could tell, even today, that his mother loved his father more than anyone else in the world, including Ahadi. Barafu died trying to save his pride for another male who tried to take their lands. Without thinking, Barafu told Uru to go to a safer place, but she refused and try to fight with him; his father, didn't listen to hear and kept telling her to go away. Later than sooner, Uru obeyed him. And so, the last memory Scar had from his father was that he was a brave lion who care more about others than himself, a lion who gave his life to save the lionesses and his mate and son.

But it didn't matter if his father was brave, strong and caring in his own way, it didn't matter if his mother was trustworthy, wise and had a pure heart; the only thing the animals of the Pridelands cared about was blood. Uru wasn't a princess, and so she was unworthy of being called Queen or have their respect, they only pretended the opposite due to the fear they felt for Ahadi, but he was a different story… Ahadi hated his existence, he hated that his Queen had a cub from an another marriage. Maybe from jealousy at the thought that Uru loved another one before him, Ahadi treated him like trash, and never let him forget that was the meaning of his name. Scar stood it for his mother, thinking she deserved to be happy again. Everything changed when Mufasa was born.

Once Ahadi had his little and perfect prince, he forgot about Uru. He didn't touch her again or talk to her nicely. At first, Scar didn't understand, now he did: Ahadi just wanted a heir, a good one, he didn't care about his mother, he never loved her. He just put his eyes on her and used her, and when he saw she was able to bring him the son he needed, he didn't want to know anything more. Uru never said a thing, but Scar always knew she was sad. Today, Scar thought maybe his mother could be strong thanks to the memory of Barafu, and she stayed because Mufasa was her son as well, and she loved him.

"But not even _him_ could return you the same love, Mum…" whispered Scar, angry.

"You said something?" a voice said in front of him.

Jumping surprised, Scar looked forwards, finding the family of three jackals looking at him directly. He didn't even know they were there, and he prayed in his mind they hadn't seen him very affected because of his cubhood memories.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Mmmh… Don't know… The sun was still there when we arrived" answered Ujinga, shrugging.

"The sun…?" repeated Scar looking outside. It was night time. "Well, at least this horrible day is over faster, as I wanted" he said to himself.

"What?" the three jackals asked.

"Nothing… You could at least say hello to make me know you are here" he complained looking at them with a scowl. "I let you stay here but that doesn't mean you have to lose manners"

"But we did say hello" said Batili.

"Yes, but you didn't answer us" Nyeti, his mate, added. "So, it should be us the ones offended here"

"… … Let's forget about it" said Scar looking outside.

"Are you alright, Scar?" asked Ujinga worried. "I feel you are having a bad time"

"You are, aren't you?" said the dark lion with a hint of a smile.

"My sister is very good at feeling others' emotions…" commented Nyeti with a giggle. "I always listen to her when she has a presentiment"

"And I'm very good giving advice, also" said Ujinga proud of herself.

"And very humble…" said Batili sarcastic.

"You're not funny" said Ujinga.

"That's your opinion"

"The opinion of everybody who knows, actually" said Nyeti.

"… … … Bite me"

"Language!"

"While these two argue" said Ujinga getting up and getting away from the fight. "Do you want to talk about something?" she asked nicely, taking a seat beside the lion.

"No" was the rapid answer the lion gave.

"… Come on"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"But I want to know"

"Didn't you want to help?"

"Yes, also. I am a gossip who likes to help" she said shrugging. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Well…" said Scar, a bit hesitant to say what he really thought. A sudden silence caught his attention, and when he saw the couple of jackals hugging and nuzzling he rolled his eyes. "Weren't you two fighting?" he asked.

"Oh, they do that all the time" said Ujinga for them. "Fight, reconciliation; fight, reconciliation; fight…"

"Yes, yes, I understood the concept…" interrupted Scar.

"It happens when the two parts have a lot of temper and both are stubborn as hell…" explained Ujinga. "My sister and I, for example, we can fight for the stupidest thing in the world, and then, five minutes later, we hug each other and go on with our lives"

"You have luck, then; sometimes it's not that easy" commented Scar, looking at her with the corner of his eye.

"Of course is not easy. But not because is not easy has to be impossible" said Ujinga serious. "Siblings are important. They are best friends life gave us and we have to put all our strengths to never lose them"

Scar pressed his lips together and fell silent. Those words were similar to the ones his mother told him when he was a cub, always reminding him he had to take care of his brother, especially because he was the older. A sudden feeling of dizziness that made him get up and get out the cave, wanting to feel fresh air. Ujinga and her family ran immediately at his side.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright? This is because something I said?" asked the jackal worried.

"Scar!" a female voice called.

Taking one last and deep breath, the dark lion looked forwards, seeing his sister-in-law approaching him with a worried expression. Scar raised an eyebrow. Sarabi and him didn't have the best relationship, they never had. So, it was very strange that she was coming to him.

"Sarabi, what a surprise…" he said with a cold tone. He felt the jackals looking at him impressed, for sure thinking how he was able to hide his emotions so well. "Is something bothering the Queen of the Pridelands?" he asked with pretended respect.

Sarabi, surprising him for the second time that night, ignored his attitude. Instead, she asked, preoccupied: "Is Mufasa here with you?"

Scar blinked perplex at first. "No" he said immediately.

Before he could say something more, Sarabi interrupted him: "Have you, at least, seen him?"

"No, no, I haven't…" he answered, seeing the Queen groaned desperate. "Sarabi, he might be in the baobab of somewhere else" he said without interest.

"No, we've been searching for him for hours and he's nowhere" she explained, her whole body shaking for impotence. "I thought maybe he came here to talk to you, but now I don't know where he could be" she confessed.

Scar couldn't help but roll his eyes. His brother didn't come because he didn't care about what happened to him or how he felt. He himself admitted before: he thought his heart was frozen. He wanted to turn around, but he wasn't able to do such a thing when he saw Sarabi wasn't moving. He red eyes shone with supressed tears and she was about to hyperventilate in any moment. Nyeti, a bit afraid as she was a lion, got closer to her and tried to calm her down, something that surprised the Queen.

Meanwhile, Scar's brain started to work rapidly. It wasn't like his brother to just disappear. He was the responsible King everyone adored and he made sure his reputation was maintained intact, no matter what. He didn't want to think maybe his words could do such effect in his brother's behaviour, and he doubted that was the reason why he was gone. Suddenly, something came to his mind _: he made sure his reputation was maintained intact, no matter what_. His pride was broken, but not because of his words or the battle they had earlier; he was beaten up by a jackal, he was found in the middle of a panic attack. Pathetic for a King.

"I think I know where he is" he said aloud. "Make sure she doesn't collapse or something like that" he said to the jackals before leaving.

He wasn't worried, he just were going for him because if he was going to win this battle, Mufasa had to be present. There were no feeling on his part. At least, that is what Scar wanted to think.

* * *

 **Thanks to all who review, favorite and follow! It means a lot! =)**


	33. Trust, pt 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **A/N: I don't know what's wrong with Fanfiction, but it is not showing the new reviews till yesterday. Some of them are sent to my e-mail but others are not. So, I apologise if I answer your reviews late.**

* * *

 _Patrolling the borders was normal for him. As the King's son, Mufasa had watched the borders of his future kingdom millions of time, but this one was different from the others: it was the first time he did it without his brother living in the Pridelands. It had passed two weeks since his brother was exiled and his mother's death. And also two weeks when the only thing Mufasa wanted to do was to be in the safety the familiar den made him feel. Sarabi came to visit him more often as she knew he was passing a bad moment, having lost two members of his family. Her support gave him enough strengths to go patrol that day. Also, the threating glares his father was starting to dedicate him along with comments about how weak he was being._

 _So, not wanting to disappoint his father, he decided to go with him that morning. Still, Ahadi didn't show his son any pride or a nice word no comfort him. If Mufasa thought about it, his father hadn't talked to him about what happened between his brother and him, or about his mother anymore. He even forbade to say the name of Taka, being now Scar the alias he would carry the rest of his life. Mufasa didn't say a word about it, even if he was against it. For him, his brother will always be Taka, no matter what._

 _Mufasa was so lost in his thoughts that the potent roar of his father almost make him jump. Ahadi leapt forwards and the young prince ran to his father. When he arrived, he saw a hyena pup trembling with fear before the sight of the Lion King. For a moment, Mufasa bared his teeth at the defenceless creature, but then he reconsidered it; hating these scavengers only brought him problems, especially with his brother. Taka was clever, he had a pure heart, if he trusted the hyenas, he could do the same. At least, to honour his memory. That was the last thing he could do._

" _What are you doing in my lands?" asked Ahadi infuriated._

 _The pup didn't give an answer, just covered his face with his paws, in an useless attempt to not see the beast that was in front of him. Mufasa pinned his ears, being now he himself terrified due to the image of his father._

" _Answer me!" screamed the King, hitting the pup's paw. "And look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

 _The kid sobbed a bit, feeling the pain in his front paw and then looked at the King with a frown. Mufasa raised an eyebrow at the pup's actions. Normally, these kind showed themselves submissive towards his father, and this child was acting braver than he thought. Suddenly, the pup tried to hit Ahadi with one paw, wanting to defend himself and show he wasn't going to obey him. The King, for the pup's misfortune, was stronger and bigger. With one hit, Ahadi sent the pup a few feet away._

" _Finish him off" ordered the adult looking at his son apathetic._

" _What?" asked the prince, looking at his father with one eyes._

" _Finish him off" repeated the monarch, hardening his glare._

 _Mufasa's heart stopped at that. He took a rapid glance to the hyena pup, who was trying to be on his feet once again. The prince looked at his father one last time, seeing he was being serious, and he felt a shiver going down his spine. He didn't want to let his father down anew; so, he swallowed, trying to make the ball that was created in his throat go down and then moved closer to the trespasser._

 _Once the royal cub was in front of the hyena, he saw how terrified he truly was. He looked at the prince with wide eyes and his whole body started to tremble. For an instant, Mufasa felt his own legs shaking, almost making him fall down. When he lowered his head to the same level of he pup, this began to weep and hyperventilate; Mufasa's heart skip a beat with that and he had to sigh._

" _Go" he said in a whisper._

" _Huh?" the pup looked at him, terrified._

" _Go, come on" repeated Mufasa. The pup didn't seem convinced. "Go. Now" he said with an authoritarian tone. "Come on, hyena, it's your last chance" he added unsheathing his claws._

 _At the sight of his bright and long claws, the pup didn't need to be told twice and started to run. Mufasa watched him go. Immediately, a shadow was over him. The prince needn't to turn around to feel the death glare his father had in his face. Slowly, he turned around. Indeed, the fury was clear in his father's red orbs, but apart from that, Mufasa could easily see hatred._

" _What have you done?" asked the King in a cold tone._

" _I… He… He was just…" started to mumble Mufasa, bowing his head, afraid of what his father could do. It was so strange, he had never been afraid of his father before._

" _Listen carefully to my question, Mufasa…" said the King, lowing his head. "What have you done?" he repeated._

"… _I let him escape" answered the prince sincerely._

 _A brief pause where Mufasa waited for a scream, a scold, whatever he deserved. But, instead of all that, he received a hit that made him fall to the ground, not expecting that at all. His father had never hit him before. The shock didn't let him feel the pain in his jaw, which came slowly._

" _Why have you done it?" asked his father. His cold tone and his impassivity intact. When the King saw his son wasn't answering, he roared loudly. "I made you a question, Mufasa! You've been taught to answer when you're asked something! Why have you done it?"_

" _Because… he had done nothing" answered the prince in a timid whisper._

" _He had trespassed the borders" said Ahadi rapidly._

" _He was terrified"_

" _He looked for it himself"_

" _He was just a pup!" Mufasa screamed finally, not believing what he was hearing._

" _And you are a fool!" screamed his father louder. "His kind killed your mother, have you forgotten it?" asked Ahadi baring his teeth at his son._

" _We can't judge a whole species just for the crimes of a few!"_

" _Yes when it comes to that scavengers. None of them know the loyalty or sense of honour. If you help them, that's because you are one of them"_

" _No, that's not…"_

" _Come with me" ordered his father, interrupting him and passing him by._

" _But, Dad…" tried to say Mufasa, getting up finally._

" _Come" said Ahadi severe. "There is only one way to train lions like you"_

Mufasa growled due to frustration for the zillionth time. With a scowl, he saw night had arrived and his mind started to be filled with images of his family, worried over him. He didn't want to make them feel bad, but he couldn't go back either. Since he had finished his conversation with Rafiki, Mufasa decided he had to resolve his phobia. An enemy was threating his family, his kingdom, his legacy; he couldn't afford having a weakness now. How that mysterious lion knew about all the things he had said, how he knew how to get to him, it was far beyond from his knowledge, but it could still make him burn with fury.

Mufasa decided to go to where he lost the first battle with his new foe, the den where his father left him when he was a horrible prince. A sudden flashback of the first time Ahadi took him there, just because he let a hyena pup escape. It was the first time his father acted violently towards him, and since that day he never stopped. Even for the simplest reason he could receive a punishment. The rest of the kingdom knew with time, but nobody do something to help him. Sarabi never knew, as she lived in her own pride with her family, but the rest of the cubs who were now forming his pride knew. Diku, Naanda, Zinguela… All of them were there when Ahadi changed his personality with Mufasa, and none of them did something to make him feel better. Just a nice words, a bit of support. Something.

When Sarabi came for a visit, she could sense something was off about him. Mufasa, in his young years, was playful, smiley and possessed an adventurous spirit that was envied by anyone. But when the punishments started to happen more often, he seemed to lost all his vitality, and Sarabi, being the observer she was, could see through him quite easily. He never told her; she decided it was because the day when Mufasa would take his father's place was nearer, and she gave him space and support anytime he needed it. He couldn't help but fall more in love with her because of that.

But truth must be said: Mufasa felt alone. He couldn't tell anybody what was happening, what his father did to him. Just the adults knew, and them let know their children that the King was doing what was best for the kingdom and for the future King. The cubs didn't care too much, being too young to understand; but it came a time when finally Mufasa thought his father was right. He was right about everything. He was being a bad prince, and his father helped him to be the ruler the pride needed to be as peaceful as always. The hyenas were the enemy, so were the rest of the animals who didn't belong to the Pridelands, for whatever reasons, he didn't mind; if his father forbade them to enter was because of something, and he was nobody to ask. He had to obey orders, not question them.

Ahadi died earlier than expected, becoming sick for unknown reasons. He lived his last moments of life inside the familiar den, and delegated in Mufasa. Even if he was very young back then, Mufasa knew how to solve things in the kingdom, especially having Zazu's help, Sarabi's company and Rafiki's advices. The lionesses saw he wasn't as violent and severe as Ahadi, but not because of that he lost more respect, but earned it. They trusted more in him and, sooner than later, they started to see him as the perfect King they wished for. And Mufasa couldn't let any of them down; he was raised better than that.

But even if he tried to follow all the rules of his father, he had to admit he couldn't. The first one he saw unable to follow was the one that obliged them to kill the trespasser without even words, just because they had to and it was fair; the other was when his brother came back. Even if he didn't have enough courage to eliminate the law that gave his brother his new name, he let him enter the Pridelands again, erasing his exile.

Scar was right in all senses: he was a coward. He promised himself he would never call his brother that horrible name, reminder of the day both of them lost their mother, and still he always called him that. Even his son did, but that was because he never told Simba the whole story. He didn't want to worry the kid, he wanted him to have the cubhood he couldn't. When the time came, he would be more severe, only time could tell, today he was going to be as soft as possible, and would give him more freedom: to think, to speak and to act. Because he didn't want Simba to live afraid as he was doing.

A noise called the King's attention. Slowly, he looked at his right, seeing the bushes moving, and carefully he lowered his body to the ground lever, advancing, prepared to fight if it was necessary. These weren't his lands, he couldn't afraid the hyenas or any other animals; instead of that, they would feel more confident as he was in their territory. So, if he was going to fight against a whole pack, that was a disadvantage, along with the reopened injure in his right shoulder.

A form emerged from the bush, and Mufasa immediately leapt on it, roaring to arouse the fear in his opponent. Surprised, he saw himself falling to the ground, as the form moved to the left, as if it knew he would do that. He landed on the ground, supressing a growl when he felt a sharp pain in his wound.

"You're so predictable…" commented the animal.

Turning around, Mufasa saw his brother standing at his left. Perplexed, the King tried to not show how much it hurt the rapid and violent movement he had made. But Scar could clearly see he was pretending.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mufasa.

"I could make you the same question" said rapidly the older.

"I made it first"

"Of course, you're always first" commented the dark lion rolling his eyes.

"Did you came to pick up the fight?" asked the King angry.

"What if that is the case? As I can see you're not at your best moment…" said Scar looking at him up and down. "You're lucky it was only me and not someone else" he added sitting down.

"I suppose you want me to thank you…" said Mufasa with a sarcastic tone. Scar couldn't help but narrow his eyes, as that was such a foreign tone in his brother's voice.

"An explanation would be enough" he said calmly.

"I don't have the obligation to give you any explanation" said Mufasa rapidly.

"You have when you ran away from your kingdom, worrying your whole family"

"I'm sure you were so worried…" again a sarcasm that wasn't characteristic of him.

"But I'm not your family, don't you remember?" asked Scar quickly, seeing he had gotten into the golden lion.

"We _are_ family" said Mufasa with a frown.

"Maybe by blood; but the royal family has always been able to decide that as well, don't you remember?" said Scar, burying his claws in the dirt. "You repudiated me"

"That is not true" said the King, taking one step backwards as he didn't expect that at all.

"You can deny it all you want, but there were witnesses" said Scar lying on the ground.

"Scar…"

"But of course I can't count with their testimony; they will just remember what is more beneficial for their beloved King" he interrupted, not interested in other of his brother's excuses. And so, he didn't give him time to comment: "You haven't answered my question"

Mufasa flinched a bit at the sentence as it was the same he had just remembered his father saying not too long ago. He looked at the ground, not wanting to look at his brother any longer, and refusing to talk to answer him.

"Mufasa" called the dark lion. "I made you a question"

Again, the same sentence. The tone wasn't so brutal, the manners so violent either, but still it could make him tremble like a cub. A sudden pain in his jaw, as a reminder of what happened the first day he tried to disobey his father's orders which was followed by a rapid heartbeat. The only thing he gave his brother as a response was a growl of discomfiture.

"Mufasa…" tried the older once again, not showing any signs of worry for his nervous state.

"I don't have the obligation to answer you" said the golden lion baring his teeth.

"You've said something like that already. If you're going to come up with only excuses, at least make them different from each other" said Scar; a frown of anger was shown in his features when he saw his brother turning around. "Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you, Mufasa" he said controlling his tone of voice for not screaming.

"You saying that sounds a bit ironic, don't you think?" commented Mufasa rolling his eyes and trying to not lose his breath in front of the dark lion.

Scar didn't reply right away, he waited a few seconds, looking daggers at his brother: "You're acting as a squirt" he said irate.

"Just… Leave. I'll come back when I'm done here" said Mufasa anxious.

"Done with what?" asked the lion curious.

"Just leave" said the younger overwhelmed.

And Scar fell silent with that. Now, that was interesting. It had been a long time till he saw his brother acting in such a manner. True, he found him in the middle of a panic attack a few days ago, but this was a different thing. Right then, Mufasa was lost, desperate, hiding something from him and asking for him to go, wanting to be completely alone with his thoughts. Scar wasn't stupid, he knew where he was, the den when he found his brother the other day was there, in front of them, and the golden lion was showing the same behaviour.

The older lion sighed, feeling extremely tired. He didn't want to go through that again, he had declared him the war that morning and yet he was there, standing the problems of his brother. Why he was so scared of a simple den was beyond his knowledge, and even if he wasn't interested in what had happened to him anymore, it was true Scar couldn't go on like that. He wasn't going to fight his brother in that state. It would be like prove he was weak, just attacking when the rival was feeble; the victory would be more satisfactory if Mufasa was the same strong lion he always was. Not only that, he could still rectify and kept going with the initial plan: to make his brother trust in him again. Seeing the treason in his eyes would be a nice touch in his final checkmate.

"Why are you still here?" Mufasa's voice took him out of his thoughts. "Go. Leave. I don't need you here" added the King with a frown of fury.

Scar tried very hard to not snap at him right then: "No" he simply said, his tail moving slowly.

"Scar, I'm requesting it in good manners. Leave" he said starting to feel a weight upon his shoulders.

"No. I didn't made all this long way to just return without a simple explanation" said the older with a serene expression, analysing his brother.

"What explanation do you need to finally leave me alone?" asked Mufasa rolling his eyes.

"Why have you spent all this time here?" asked Scar directly.

Mufasa took a bit before answering: "I wanted to see if I could find something that would tell me more about that lion Ujinga told us about"

"Ah… And you expect me to actually believe it?" said Scar with a pretended offense.

"You wanted an explanation and I gave it to you" said Mufasa rapidly. "Now, go"

"No, that was a lie, and I asked for a good explanation" replied the dark lion, smiling when he saw the annoyance in his brother's eyes.

"You're a cheater, did you know that?" said the King shaking his head in disapproval.

"I just learnt how to play this game your family always liked this much, Mufasa. I think you're just angry because you see I can play it better than you" commented Scar, enjoying the scene.

"Why do you have to think all is a game of minds?"

"And why do you have to think all is a battle to see who is stronger?" said Scar getting up and approaching the bigger one. "This is all because of that, isn't it?"

"No" said Mufasa quickly, rolling his eyes once again.

"Then why would you spend a whole day here, trying to erase your fears in an attempt of keep being the perfect King everyone loves?"

Mufasa was paralyzed for a moment, hearing those words getting out his brother's mouth. How he hated when Scar could see through him easily when he couldn't guess the simplest thing that could be living in his brother's mind.

"I don't think it would be your problem if that is the case" said Mufasa when he had come back to the real world. "Besides, why are you asking so many questions as if you care?"

"Who said I didn't?"

"Don't play the fool with me, Scar; you've always been like this"

"Really? Because that is not what I remember" said Scar, feeling his rage again running free through his veins. "I remember the one who pretended to care was you" he accused.

Mufasa couldn't help but roar: "You're an ungrateful"

"And for what should I be grateful to you?" asked Scar not fearing the ferocity of his brother. "Maybe I should be grateful because you told on me so you could keep your reputation of perfect prince, or because I was dying from hunger, exiled, while you lived the good life here!"

Mufasa silenced him with another and more powerful roar: "Stop talking nonsense, you have no idea of what I've been through! When you were gone, I didn't live better than you! I've spent half of my cubhood and youth locked up in that damn den!"

Mufasa couldn't repress a wee moan when he had admitted that aloud; when he felt the need to cry, he turned around his head, not wanting to keep looking at his brother, and got separated from him. Scar, on his behalf, was in shock. For the first time in forever he was out of words, he didn't know what he had to say or do. He had nothing. The news were shocking, especially for him, who had never seen his brother being scarred as he himself was by his father. And that was the most surprising thing of everything: Ahadi adored Mufasa, he was like a blessing the gods had sent to him. It was so strange try to imagine Mufasa being mistreated by his father that, in the beginning, Scar thought his brother maybe lied to him, but he shook his head, seeing how stupid that option was: Mufasa wasn't a good liar, and he would've never been able to imagine such a thing to silence him. Besides, he could see his tears were real.

Minutes passed; none of them said a thing. Scar knew Mufasa wanted him to be gone, but he refused to leave him there in that state after his revelation. Without knowing if it was because of pity, worry or pure curiosity to know more, Scar stayed, waiting for his brother to calm down. But as the time passed by, that seemed like an impossible mission. Of course, Scar knew now the memories would be filling the King's mind, and it wouldn't be easy to erase them.

"Mufasa…" he called in low voice.

"It was only when I misbehaved" said the King under his breath.

"What?"

"The punishment; it was only when I misbehaved" he explained, clearing a bit his throat.

"And what does the word 'misbehave' mean in your father's language?" asked Scar, aware of the personality Ahadi had.

"Just when I was a bad a prince" said Mufasa, taking a seat in an attempt to rest a bit.

"I bet he just used that as an excuse" commented Scar serious, watching his brother carefully.

"No, no, he did it for my own good. If it hadn't been for him, I would've been a horrible King" said Mufasa with a shake of his head.

"I can't believe he could make you believe that idiotic thing" said Scar rolling his eyes and taking the liberty of seating beside him.

"They weren't idiotic things, Scar… He was right, I wasn't acting as a future King should" said Mufasa pinning his ears, his glare glued to the ground.

"And what did you do that wasn't supposed to be done by a future King?" asked the dark lion with a raised eyebrow.

Mufasa hesitated a bit before answering: "I… Well, the first time… All of this started because I let a hyena who trespassed our lands escape" he explained.

"You did _what_?"

Scar was stupefied; in all the years he had known Mufasa he had shown just rejection towards the scavengers. He really thought he was lying, especially because he believed they had killed their mother, but again he knew Mufasa wasn't able to make up something like that.

"He was just a pup, and he was terrified" explained the King.

"Still, you are not always the most friendly being around them" commented Scar.

"He ordered me to kill him, Scar" said Mufasa, finally looking at his brother straight. "He was a pup, he couldn't even talk and he was in front of me trembling with fear. Even now I can't kill any of them, less when I was a child" and he glued his vision to the dirt once again. "Father was angry, as I've never seen him, and he just brought me here and left me here a couple of days"

"Two days just because of that? Wasn't a reprimand enough…?" said Scar wrinkling.

"Well, there were times when I was there a whole week, and… even more" added Mufasa, not sure if he should keep telling.

"For what?" asked Scar curious.

"Misbehaving"

"I've already told you that answer is not enough for me; as I can see, Ahadi could even ask his only child to kill at an early age" said Scar half-closing his eyes.

"Once was because I tried to feed the same pup, who came back with his siblings" explained Mufasa, moving uncomfortable in his place.

"Did he beat you?" asked Scar suddenly.

"What?" asked the King, tensing up a bit.

"Did he ever beat you?" Scar repeated carefully.

The golden lion was silent and with tiny voice answered: "No…"

"Mufasa" said the older with a sceptic expression.

"…Yes" he finally admitted. When he heard his brother sighing, he added: "From time to time, just when I misbehaved. It was just"

Mufasa felt the whole weight of the world falling upon his shoulders when he heard nothing at all, he couldn't even feel his brother showing any signs of whatever he was thinking. He hated so much when he couldn't know what his brother was thinking or feeling, especially when it was about himself. He just looked at the ground, unable to look at him in the eyes after confessing his secret. He could feel the air trapped in his throat, not wanting to get out or in, and for an instant Mufasa thought he would be having another panic attack or something similar. Luckily, his brother talked.

"Does Sarabi know?" was all Scar could say.

"No. She doesn't know. She doesn't have to know" said Mufasa rapidly, looking at him with pleading eyes. "None of the lionesses have to know" he added a bit nervous.

"Mufasa, you need help with all this. Do you think is normal what happened today? Your mate is worried, the last thing you can do is telling her…" started to say the dark lion, using the most calm tone he was able to do in such situation.

"No" interrupted Mufasa. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. I can do this"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" asked Scar with a cocked eyebrow. "You've spent a whole day to just… What? Be inside a den?"

"It's _my_ problem, _I_ have to solve it. I can't bother others with _my_ problems" said Mufasa stubbornly.

"You're not bothering anyone, Mufasa" said Scar rapidly.

"Says the one who hates me for existing" said the golden lion rolling his eyes and turning his head.

"I wasn't being serious when I said that" said Scar without thinking; when the words left his mouth he didn't know if he had lied or not.

"You seemed very convinced" commented Mufasa with a bit of anger in his eyes.

"I was angry. I don't think you're one to talk about anger issues…" he sighed when he saw Mufasa wasn't believing him, and looked at him annoyed at the last sentence. "I was happy when Mum told be I was going to be a brother" he confessed.

It was something that he had never admitted to anyone, just his mother when she had told him the news. He was excited about the fact that he was going to be a big brother, that someone would depend on him and listen to him for once, someone who he would spend time with. If Scar stopped to think about it, being a brother wasn't the worst announcement he was given in his whole life.

"Really?" asked Mufasa a bit surprised.

"Yes" he said glad to see he finally had caught his attention. "The day you were born is one that I will never forget" he commented with a hint of a smile.

"Oh…" said the King a bit moved.

"How could I? You wanted to be cute to call the attention, as always, and tried to make bubbles with your saliva and you ended all covered in dribble, coughing… Ahadi thought his only child was stupid and almost eat you, literally…"

"… You can stop now…" commented Mufasa, blushing ashamed.

"Neither me or any of the presents of that day would ever forget that day…" kept saying Scar.

"You're making that up, aren't you?" asked the King with a small smile.

"Wish I were…" said Scar rolling his eyes. "It was the first of a long list of stupid acts you have done in your life. And tonight you added one more to the list"

"Stop it…" said Mufasa laughing and pushing his brother a bit.

"I was being sincere" Scar defended himself.

"You're incapable of sincerity…"

"Am I?" asked Scar rhetorically.

A brief pause when the two brother stopped laughing. The silence reigned, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as other times. For a moment, both siblings thought it felt like the conversations and silence they both shared in their cubhood.

"We should be going. Sarabi must be having a panic attack, especially with that family of hers…" said Scar breaking the silence.

"No, I can't. You can go if you want" said Mufasa being tensed once again.

"Mufasa…"

"Seriously, be going, I'll come back soon"

"Why can't you go back and return another day?" asked Scar curious. "You could come back with somebody else. I don't mind accompany you, I'm sure Rafiki won't be. Neither Zito, but I don't recommend him…"

"No, I… I have to do this" said Mufasa clearing his throat.

Scar took a bit to understand: "You haven't disappointed anyone, Mufasa"

The King flinched a bit at that: "Of course I am. That is why I have to do this"

"Listen…"

"No, you listen… There is a crazy lion we know nothing about. He knew all this, Scar. I don't know how but he knew what happened to me" he explained, seeing his brother paying him his whole attention. "I need to do this, because if I don't I will let everybody down"

"Everyone has phobias, Mufasa…"

"But I can't have them" interrupted the monarch, angry.

"Why not?" asked Scar a bit annoyed. "Is it because your pride? Why are you always…?" started to say the dark lion, seeing he couldn't actually trust his brother had changed a bit.

Mufasa interrupted him once again, angrier: "I don't want to be left alone, Scar, I can't!"

"What are you talking about?" asked the older confused.

"I'm the King, a King is not supposed to have phobias or weaknesses… The King has to be perfect, otherwise everybody will hate him"

"That is not true, Mufasa" contradicted Scar with a frown.

"Of course there is. You should've seen them when Father delegated to me, everybody expected that I would follow his pawprints" Mufasa waited for his brother to say something, but when he was given back only silence, kept going: "You don't know how the looked at me any time I wanted to do something new; you've just seen how they reacted when I told them Ujinga was going to stay, and they're still mad and annoyed by her and her family presence… The last thing I need them to know all this"

"They won't know" said Scar rapidly when his brother stopped talking. "I won't tell. You are free to do it, though… The ones you feel more comfortable with. But, seriously, you should come back. We can come back here any other time. And if you're not capable of doing it, it would still be fine"

Mufasa spent a couple of minutes in silence; Scar waited patiently. He didn't know why he was doing all that, why he wanted so badly to come back to the kingdom with his brother, he didn't like Sarabi, but he was truly convinced the last thing Mufasa needed was to be there, especially all alone as he wanted.

"I don't know what Ahadi told you, Mufasa… But I'm pretty sure he was wrong. In everything" he added sincerely.

"If we leave now, we'll arrive at sunrise" commented the King getting up.

Scar was surprised to see himself sighing relieved: "Right behind you" he said getting up as well.

Mufasa immediately put him at his left. "No; beside me better" he said starting walking forwards.

It seemed a trivial gesture, but both brothers knew it hid so much meaning. They both headed right to the Pridelands in silence. There were no need of words, anyway.

* * *

 **So, this chapter was a bit longer than usual... It was also a bit difficul to write, and I don't even know why...**

 **As I said in the previous A/N, Fanfiction is not showing me the reviews in its page, it came to me by e-mail, but...**

 **"Fluffy Dream": I don't remember if I've talked to you lately telling you this problem or not... Memory of fish... Your reviews are not longer sent to me in my e-mail, so if you want to leave a review you can just PM me or try to do it as a guest. Do as you wish =3**

 **All Hail King Scar: Thanks for your review, love all of them :3**

 **Joseph94: Thanks! ^^**

 **Wraith: Thank you =D**

 **Handy-dandy: Thank you, glad you like it =)**

 **Bill Cosbey: Aaww, thank you very much for this!**

 **Sexy mothefucker: Aaaw, thanks u/u**

 **Guest: Yep, these last chapters it was all about the complicated relationship Scar and Mufasa have, I'm planning of writing more about Simba and Sarafina (and the hyenas as well) in future chapters. Thanks!**

 **Thank you all for the support, it really means a lot, and all your reviews really cheer me up! =)**

 **Sursum corda!**


	34. Divided we fall pt 1

**Divided we fall**

As Mufasa predicted, they arrived to the kingdom when the sun was rising. Just when they were starting to see the form of Pride Rock, a female voice full of relief sounded forwards. Both lions saw Sarabi along with her family, and even Simba was there, accompanied by his loyal and best friend Nala. The Queen and the prince ran to the King, happy, and the royal family was reunited once again. Scar only watched at a prudent distance, seeing his brother's in-laws getting closer with smiles adorning their faces. The dark lion didn't feel a thing seeing the scene, and he thought about turning around and leaving, but a small form was all of a sudden hugging one of his front paws.

"Simba… How many times do I have to tell you to not do this?" said the lion with an annoyed expression.

"Thank you for finding my father, uncle Scar!" thanked the cub, ignoring his uncle's complaint.

"How moving…" commented Scar sarcastic. He shook his paw, making Simba let go finally.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Sarabi anxious.

Mufasa showed himself a bit hesitant to answer, a thing that his mate noticed immediately. Scar stopped in his tracks and looked at his brother, seeing the King was returning the gaze. The older just raised an eyebrow, and took a look at his sister-in-law, who was waiting impatiently for an answer.

The monarch sighed when he saw his brother wasn't going to say something about the matter, and he was left alone to think about an excuse that sounded believable. He knew Sarabi wasn't stupid, and she would go to the bottom of his disappearance unless he could convince her it wasn't necessary to be worried about him. The Queen's red eyes were soaking into his soul, and Mufasa saw there was no use. Sarabi wouldn't believe a thing he would say about what he had done, the only thing was admitting the true, or part of it and then tell her the whole story. Before he could be honest with his mate, his brother meddled in.

"Don't be unyielding with your husband, Sarabi, he has spent this previous day trying to solve the problems of the kingdom" he approaching his sister-in-law.

"Oh? How can that be if he was away from the kingdom?" asked the Queen, suspicious.

"You wouldn't expect him to look for information in the Pridelands, right? Thank to the Heavens, that crazy being who is threating our peaceful life hasn't entered these lands; so, my brother thought the best thing was to go to the last place he had been living, according to Ujinga's family" explained the dark lion, not even bothering to look at his brother.

"And was it too difficult to let any of us know?" asked Sarabi, angry, looking daggers at her mate. "We've been worried about you a whole day, you reckless!" she scolded.

"… Sorry?" said Mufasa, not knowing what to say after the alibi his brother had just made up.

"You better be" said Sarabi. Then, her features softened up and nuzzled her mate. "Don't do it again"

"I promise I won't, don't worry" said Mufasa, sighing relieved in his mind.

"Dad, Dad, have you found something interesting?" asked Simba, interested.

"Yes, do you know who was treating Rafiki bad?" said Nala, angry at the memory of the baboon when he came back to the kingdom.

Mufasa just shook his head. "No, sadly. But you shouldn't worry about these things, you're still too little" said the King with a funny smile.

"But, Dad, you taught me a King must know all that's happening in his kingdom" said Simba with a frown.

"And you will do… in due time" said Mufasa laughing at the end. "By the moment, you should just worry about having fun" he added, pushing a bit his son with his snout.

"Sounds fair to me" said the prince with a smile.

"That means we can go play?" asked Nala enthusiastic.

"I think the month has passed already" commented Sarabi with a smile.

"Yaaaay!" shouted the kids, jumping excited. And then, both ran to inform their friends.

"But don't go far away from Pride Rock, it's still dangerous!" screamed the Queen.

"Bah, let the kids play, Sarabi; we're not children forever…" said Leo with a smile.

"Except you, who has been being a child all your life" said Mchumba rolling her eyes.

"I know deep inside you love me"

"Keep dreaming"

"You two should talk…" proposed Sarabi with a frown of worry.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetheart" said Leo, passing a paw upon Mchumba's shoulders. "Your mother and I are like this, insulting each other is our way of show how much we love each other"

Mchumba got separated from him. "Talk for yourself…"

"Come on, sort things out, I don't want you two angry at my wedding" said Dwala sadly.

"Oh, it's true, the wedding… Sarabi, you should start helping your sister with the preparations" said Mchumba.

"Eeeeh?" the two lionesses said.

"I don't want to help her" said Sarabi turning her head.

"And I don't want her help; she would make a boring party" commented Dwala with a frown.

Sarabi immediately felt offended: "Excuse me, sister, but my parties are everything but boring"

"Yes, all your birthday parties were extremely funny" said Dwala sarcastically.

"Maybe it's because you weren't drunk as in my wedding day…" muttered Sarabi.

"… Now, you'll get it!" said Dwala, leaping on the top of her.

"This scene is starting to be too repetitive" commented Scar with eyes half-closed.

"Try to put yourself in our place, then" said Leo sighing tired. "We've been seeing this till Sarabi was born"

"That's what happens when you decide to have another cub!" screamed Dwala, dodging one of Sarabi's swipes.

"Shut up, you know I was Amani's favourite!" said the Queen pinning her sister down.

"Oh, talking about Amani…" Mchumba said suddenly. "Wasn't she supposed to be here already?" she asked looking at her mate.

"Yes, it's strange she's late" commented Leo with a raised eyebrow.

"Is she going to come as well?" asked Mufasa.

"Of course, as the wedding is going to be here, everyone's coming" explained Mchumba.

"… Wait, the wedding is going to be here?" asked the King with wide eyes.

"I knew it was so strange you came to only visit me! You want to marry in my kingdom, you freeloader!" roared Sarabi infuriated.

"You owe me, you ruined my life!" complained Dwala, hitting her sister.

"And who else is coming?" kept asking Mufasa.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is shameful, talking while these two insane being are fighting…?" said Scar watching the two sisters rolling over the ground.

Before someone could say something else, Zazu came flying from above, quite unsettled.

"Mufasa, your majesty!" he screamed with relief when he saw the King. Stopping in front of him, he added: "Thank Heavens you're here!"

"Zazu, are you alright?" asked the monarch.

"I am, sir, but that can't be said about lord Kali" said the hornbill, landing in front of the King, exhausted.

Mufasa tensed up when he heard that name. Kali was the leader of the nearest pride. If lions followed a cliché about their personality, mistrust would be the winner. And, with some subjects, also the prejudice. Kali followed the two of them. A light yellow fur and dark gold mane defined his physic along with the muscles he had formed thanks to the hunter he had to do from time to time. Two black irises were his eyes, letting the rest of the world see his strength and scaring anyone who would be enough dumb to criticise his ways of living and thinking. He wasn't the kindest lion in the Pridelands. Old-fashioned as only he could be, he spent the first years of Mufasa's reign looking at him with superiority.

Because everyone knew Mufasa wasn't a full royal blood lion, being his mother a simple rogue his father fell in love with. When he was a cub, Mufasa didn't realise how the others looked at his mother and never knew what others thought about her; when he ascended to the throne, he felt it in his own skin. Even if he was the King, the others males, leaders of the few small prides who lived in different parts of the kingdom – far away from Pride Rock and its superior pride – saw him as if he were nothing. Mufasa, at the beginning, knew they were right, so he spent his whole life making a double effort to let them see he was a worthy successor of Ahadi. Even today he hadn't succeeded. The King couldn't stop himself making a face that showed his discontent. He had enough with Jelani's mistrust, he needn't more adding Kali.

"What happened, Zazu?" he asked, shaking his head and trying to be as objective as possible.

"Do you remember the attack one of lord Jelani's friend suffered?" asked the bird, nervous.

"Yes" answered the monarch.

"The one you blamed on the hyenas without proves…" commented Scar a bit upset.

Mufasa just threw him a death glare. Sighing, he added: "Keep going, Zazu. What happens with that?"

"There has been another, sir" said the majordomo.

"What?" the four lions asked aloud, making the two sisters stop.

"About time you two started acting as adults" said Leo with a disapproval look.

"Look who's talking…" muttered Mchumba.

"Zazu, what did exactly happen?" asked Mufasa serious.

"Near the lands Kali's pride live, one of his lionesses has found a body" explained Zazu. "It's not someone from his pride, but still, he wanted to make you know in case it was from yours"

"None of the lionesses had gone that far in a long time" said Sarabi, relieved to know all her friends were fine.

"And our pride is far beyond these lands" said Mchumba thoughtfully.

"Still, she was living being" said Mufasa a bit distressed. "I'll go to Kali's pride and talk to him" he informed, not very pleased with the idea.

"Let me go with you" said Sarabi determined.

"Sarabi, it can be dangerous" said Mufasa worried.

"I don't mind; I'll be with you, won't I?" she said with a frown. "I'm the Queen as well, I'm your mate, it's my problem as well. Let me go with you"

"As you wish…" said Mufasa giving in.

"Dad, Mum, could you watch the cubs?" asked Sarabi.

"Of course, dear, don't worry" said Mchumba nuzzling her daughter.

Scar saw the scene thoughtful, and, in complete silence, he left the place, heading right to the Elephant Graveyard.

Mufasa's heart was hitting his chest quickly. It had been a long time since he and Kali had talked. He looked at his mate, walking resolute by his side, without doubts. She was a true Queen. Being the younger daughter of one of the leaders of a near pride she didn't have a lot of chances of being someone for the rest of animals. At the most, she would've spent the rest of her life living in her old pride, ruling when her parents were dead or when they decided to delegated to her when she was married with a good male. But fate was kind to her.

The first time Sarabi arrived to the kingdom, she showed herself not very interested in the fact that he was a prince or a mere subject; she wasn't even afraid of say things as she thought them. And that kind of personality made him interested in her till the beginning. Sarabi was a mirage, something too good for this world, an illusion, a siren who could hypnotise any male she wanted to have, even if it was just to play with him. Her red eyes shone with all the vitality she possessed, and her charm was more than enough to be loved by all their subjects till the first day she was chosen to be his Queen. Ahadi let him marry whoever he wanted, and Sarabi showed the previous king so much respect that the deceased lion liked her at first sight.

Sarabi became then his support when times were difficult. She didn't need words to understand, she only paid attention to the world she lived in and then acted. She didn't doubt when things were about defend what was fair. And that only made Mufasa loved her even more. Patient, elegant, goodhearted and an excellent mother to their son. Sarabi was unique in her own way, she was above expectations.

When she stopped, he imitated her. And both kings looked forwards, feeling the tension taking over the place. The few lionesses that formed that pride were in complete silence, just sharing a few words when they saw the kings of the Pridelands. Among them, the one with clearer brown fur got up and approached them with a sad and tired smile.

"Your majesties" she said, taking a bow. The other two imitated her, imaging she had to be the mate of the leader. "I'm very glad to see you're here sooner than expected" she admitted.

"Of course we are. This problem has to be solved right now" said Sarabi with a reassuring smile.

The lioness smiled a bit more and said: "My name is Fedha. I'm Kali's mate"

"Nice to meet you, Fedha" said Mufasa politely. "Can we talk with your mate?" he asked.

Fedha didn't have time to answer before a strong and deep voice sounded behind them. Sarabi was apathetic before the appearance of the leader of the pride, whilst Mufasa couldn't help but tensed up a bit, feeling like a defenceless cub in front of a hungry beast. And, in fact, Kali looked at him as if he was some kind of prey. Without losing time, he stood beside his mate, looking the two monarchs up and down.

"Wasn't expecting you this soon" was the first thing he said, not showing any kind of emotion for the arrival of help. His eyes fell on the King. "Long time without seeing you, Mufasa"

"Indeed" said the golden lion.

"I suppose when you live in the safety of a palace, you don't think about other's necessities" Kali commented narrowing his eyes.

"My mate has been quite busy trying to figure out what's going on" Sarabi defended the King. "What about you? Have you tried to do something for the whole kingdom security?" she asked with a pretended tone of innocence.

"Thought that was the King's responsibility" said Kali immediately. "But maybe it is too much for someone who doesn't fit in his labour" he muttered, turning around. Not giving any of the presents time to comment, he added: "Follow me, I'll show you the way"

"Excuse my mate…" Fedha apologised with ears pinned once Kali couldn't hear them. "He's stressed, we've been having problems hunting" she confessed.

"What kind of problems?" asked Mufasa curious.

"Normally, there are always herds grazing around here, but lately we only find the leftovers" she explained.

"Hyenas, maybe?" said Sarabi.

"No. If it were them, not even the bones will be left for us" said Fedha.

"Jackals have been trespassing the borders these last days" informed Mufasa. "I wouldn't be surprised if it were them"

"Precisely. Besides, they have already hurt badly one cheetah" added Sarabi.

"I wish we could say the same about the poor lioness one of the members of the pride found this morning" commented the lioness with a tired sigh.

The couple shared glares of worry. The lioness seemed to be really exhausted, and they supposed it was because of the shock of knowing they could be in danger. The kept walking, realising they were by then really far away from where the pride was supposed to live. Sarabi knew it was because they had found themselves in a limiting situation and they saw themselves forced to go farther to hunt something.

"Here" said Fedha and Kali at the same time.

Mufasa and Sarabi noticed they had stepped aside, letting them know they were free to go and see as long as they wished. Slowly they got closer to the still form of a lioness. Mufasa tried to ignore the lethal wounds that made more difficult knowing who the poor being was; but Sarabi, just with one look, paled and almost collapsed if it hadn't been for Mufasa, who was there to gave her support.

"Do you know her?" he asked worried at the sight of his mate.

"No… It can't be…" said the Queen, her voice shaking and her eyes shining with suppressed tears.

"Sarabi… Calm down…" said Mufasa, sharing a preoccupied glare with Fedha.

Kali, as impassable as always, got closer: "Did you know her?" asked the lion with a frown.

Sarabi nodded and then let a moan escaped her lips whilst she whispered: "Amani…"

* * *

 **.2015: thank you!**

 **All Hail King Scar: thank you, glad you liked it!**

 **Lions: I love writing brotherly moments. Thank you! =)**

 **Joseph94: Thank you for your support, glad you liked last chapter!**

 **Fluffy Dream: Thank you! =D**

 **Thanks to all who read, review, favorite or follow, it really means a lot! :)**


	35. Divided we fall pt 2

When Scar arrived at the Elephant Graveyard, he was surprised to see the hyenas and the jackals having a nice and peaceful conversation. Even if they weren't enemies or hated them as they hated lions, the hyenas always preferred to be far away from jackals because of a long competition of survival, in which each species tried to hunt more than the other to survive under the hard circumstances both kind had to face thanks to the royal family and the prejudice that existed among the "more important" animals.

Being in front of them, Scar could see clearer why they were talking as if nothing happened between their two species: the leftovers of a fresh meat were still there, being eaten from time to time by the hyenas, who couldn't get their eyes off it. Ujinga and her family were allowed to hunt when the lionesses had finished with their labour. Scar had seen them in action: they were good hunters, maybe because just like him they had to get food in more difficult conditions. A rapid glare to Ujinga, who noticed his presence first. The young jackal smiled at him kindly.

"Hello, Scar. Having a good day?" she asked, making the rest of the presents look at the dark lion.

"Actually, it could've been better" he answered politely. "I see you came to an agreement" he commented, casual.

"I take back all the bad things I said about them, Scar" said Banzai with his mouth full. "These beings are the best friends I could ever ask for!" he added, spitting a bit of food while he talk.

Disgusted, Scar made a face: "Banzai, talk or eat, but not the two things at the same time" he told him, taking a rapid glare to himself to make sure he was still clean.

"Told you…" muttered Nyeti with a swindler smile.

"Have you seen Shenzi?" asked Scar, getting to the point.

"Hum… No. She's been out all the night" answered Banzai.

"… And none of you have realised until now?" asked Scar with a frown.

"Of course we knew…" said Banzai, looking at Ed, who only nodded. "But you know sometimes she needs space"

"Space? Letting her out all night with a crazy lion with an army of even crazier jackals out there is giving her space?"

"She's always been very independent and weird" said the hyena shaking his head in disapproval. Ed just made a few noises. "Oh, you're right Ed. She left with Ukaidi, so there's no prob"

"Of course. Two hyenas against a pack of jackals… What can go wrong?" asked Scar sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you a bit worried?" asked Nyeti all of a sudden. "I mean… Wasn't she your sister?"

"And the other one, you're cousin" added Batili.

"They know how to take care of themselves" said Banzai shaking his paw in the air, not caring too much. He belched.

"For Heaven's sake, Banzai!" scolded Scar.

"Now I understand why I didn't like the hyenas in the first place" commented Nyeti a bit disgusted.

"If you pay enough attention, you can still hear it in an echo" said Ujinga lifting one ear.

"Don't be so dramatic, belching in a lot of cultures is like saying you liked very much the food" explained Banzai, lying on his back.

"Well, I prefer my culture, in which a simple 'thank you' is enough" said Nyeti with a scowl. "And it's less revolting…"

"In my village, that is called narrow-mind" said the hyena, in a 'tell-off' tone.

Scar sighed, feeling really tired. "I have not enough patience for this today…" he admitted. "Let me know when Shenzi comes back" he said turning around.

"And how are we supposed to do that if we can't be in the Pridelands?" asked Banzai with a cocked eyebrow.

"You don't seem to care very much about that when you trespass the lands to hunt old wildebeests" said Scar turning his head.

"That's different…"

"Just let me know as soon as you know. I'll be near the borders till some of you come" said Scar walking away.

"Ppf… Now I'm a slave…" complained the hyena pouting.

"…"

"Do you want me to call the press as well?" kept saying the hyena sarcastically.

"Why the press?" asked Ujinga curious.

"Because it's not very normal to see him worried about anybody lately…" answered Banzai.

Ed started to laugh loudly because of that and started to roll over the floor; Banzai started to laugh as well, and the jackals imitated them, but in a more moderate way. Scar growled and was in front of the hyena in less than a moment. Both males swallowed afraid at the scary sight of the lion.

"Hehe… Yes, don't worry… We'll let her know you wanted to talk to her" he promised with a nervous giggle.

"Good" said Scar turning around and leaving in strides.

"Wait! I'll go with you!" said Ujinga getting up. "Will you come?" she asked to her sister and brother-in-law.

"No, we've been here a bit more" answered Nyeti with a smile.

"Alright" said the younger, seeing the lion was now far way. "I said wait! Wait!" she said running to him.

* * *

The news were devastating for Sarabi's family. Mufasa hated to give those kind of news to anyone, especially someone he was close to. Amani was Mchumba and Leo's best friend, since cubhood. The three of them lived a lot of adventures and together got through a lot of problems. They were loyal to each other, and always knew what it had to be said to make the others laugh and make them forget the sorrow and pain. Amani was the better in that matter. With two sapphires shining as eyes and a light yellow fur, she was admired and desired by all the males she had known. But she never had any mates, thinking that way she would lose her freedom. The special thing about Amani was that she wasn't loved just by her physic but by her personality as well.

She was as beautiful in the outside as in the inside. A big golden heart lived inside her chest, giving love and affection to the ones who needed it most; her angelical yet powerful voice always raised to defend the weak. Thinking none of them would be able to hear her or received any of her endless love again broke the whole royal family. Sarabi couldn't stop crying, just as Mchumba, and daughter and mother hugged each other, trying to give support to the other; Leo and Dwala, not used to show their feelings openly, just fell silent and looked at the ground.

"I'm going to kill them all" said Sarabi between sobs. "I swear that if I just see one of that damn…"

"Sarabi, calm down" said Mchumba in a whisper. "Nothing will bring her back; the only thing we can do is remember her, and live happy and try to move on, that is what she believed in" she reminded her daughter.

"I'll make sure she has a proper burial" said Mufasa softly, looking at the four lions.

"Mufasa, you don't need to…" tried to say Dwala with ear pinned.

"In fact, I do" said the King with a sad smile. "She was important for me when I was a cub, she did a lot for me when I needed it the most, and it's the least I can do for such a nice lioness" he explained.

"We are extremely grateful for this, Mufasa" said Leo with a smile. "I know that according to the laws of this kingdom, someone who is not part of the pride can't have a burial, less done by the King"

"She was part of the pride in a sense" said Mufasa seriously. "For me at least. And I will give her what she deserves"

Just when he was finishing the sentence, he saw Sarabi getting separated from her mother, tears still running down her cheek. He was going to comfort her when, surprisingly, Dwala put a paw on her sister's shoulder and both lionesses looked at each other. Without any need of words, the two embraced tightly. Leo imitated the gesture with his mate, and Mufasa was left there, seeing the whole scene. Even if he was happy for his mate, Dwala's gesture reminded him he had to inform his brother about what happened. So, without a word, he left the den in complete silence.

Amani was like a second mother to him. When Uru died and Sarabi started to come more often to the kingdom, the lioness accompanied her, as her parents were busy in their pride back then. Amani and him started to have a strong bond in which Mufasa could tell her everything that was worrying him, and Amani always knew exactly what to say. The King never dared to tell her about the change of his father's personality towards him – but Mufasa knew somehow Amani could sensed it – and, of course, she was never told why sometimes he wasn't in the kingdom when Sarabi came to visit. Ahadi made up excuses about his son was with Rafiki, learning lessons about the laws of the kingdom and how a future monarch should act. Sarabi and Amani always believed him, thinking a father would never do such a thing to a son of his.

After the conversation with Scar, Mufasa started to reconsider things. Until yesterday, he really thought he deserved that treatment, that he was going it wrong and it was the only way for him to finally learn how he had to act, being a prince and not a normal cub, and so his education had to be different from the rest. Scar made him see things differently, he reassured him Ahadi was wrong about everything he had taught him, that he was the one who was doing things wrong. Mufasa always saw his father as some kind of god who can do no wrong, so listening those things, said in such a convincing manner, was starting to make him confuse about how many things more he had been taught wrongly.

He was happy to see finally his brother and him could talk without screaming or throwing past things in each others' faces, and he was terrified when he knew he had to be the one who would tell his brother the news. Before Uru's death, when Mufasa spent all the time with Ahadi, Taka was left alone with their mother and Amani, who immediately befriended her. She became like a second mother, a best friend that Taka needed so much. Before Mufasa could know how special Amani was, Taka already knew. It wasn't that shocking knowing his brother always had like a special gift to see through people easily. Back then, Taka also had a great sense of sensibility and empathy towards others, but when Scar was born, those things seemed to disappear. Or maybe his brother decided to hide them deep inside his dark soul; he wasn't sure.

He stopped when a familiar essence was caught in his nostrils. Looking forwards, he saw his brother coming to his particular den with Ujinga. Mufasa pinned his ears. That was the last place where he would like to give him the news; the den where Scar and Uru spent so much time together, the only place where his brother seemed comfortable and his mind seemed to be calmer. Mufasa knew he was going to hate himself after this, he didn't want to be the one who would say this to him, less after all that happened, because he knew he wouldn't be able to give the same support his brother gave him last night back. Ironically, Mufasa was the less sensitive of the two – maybe because of their different way of upbringing or just because they were born that way – and he wouldn't be able to find the words Scar would need to hear after he would be told Amani was gone.

Mufasa sighed. There was no other way. As the King – and above all, as a brother – he was the only one who had to tell Scar. The first reaction the dark lion had when he saw his brother in front of his den was a bit of surprise, and Ujinga got closer to him. Mufasa didn't pay her a lot of attention, knowing she would always act that way towards him. He couldn't blame her, anyway…

"Scar…" started to say Mufasa, to just became silent again, not knowing how to begin.

"Well, this is what I call a real surprise. Thought you would be too busy doing all the duties you couldn't yesterday, Mufasa" commented Scar looking at him up and down. "Tell me, what is it this time?"

"What?" asked the golden lion with a frown.

"I know you wouldn't stop your royal life only for me" explained the dark lion. "Something must happen"

"Actually, yes" said Mufasa a bit hesitant.

"Go on, then" hurried the older. "I'm not having one of my best days"

 _Fantastic…_ thought the King sarcastically. "Well…"

"At least tell me you're not here because you're suspecting the hyenas again" interrupted Scar. "I have taken care of that already" he lied brazenly.

"No, it's not that…" said Mufasa, upset when he saw his brother defending the scavengers again.

"Then, what is it?"

Mufasa took a few seconds, lost in words and emotions. Maybe if the relationship with his brother wasn't such difficult, he would be able to do it without problems. Taka showed his feelings, he let him know what was inside his mind, he lend him a helping paw anytime he needed, both were a team back then, always there for each other, forgiving even the most terrible mistake any of them could ever make. Scar was the opposite; he was cold, he was distant, he had a sharp tongue that could destroy your soul with only one word… Scar was so complicated when feelings were in between, that Mufasa felt terrified of what could happen if he couldn't handle things right. Because if there was still someone Scar loved and cared about… that would be Amani.

"Mufasa" called Scar, clearly annoyed and impatient.

The King sighed. "Do you remember we talked about Amani earlier?" he asked, praying in his mind he was doing it right.

"Yes… Is she here already?" asked the dark lion, now more interested in the conversation.

Of course, that only made it worse: "No…" said Mufasa rapidly.

"Then, come to me when she is. Did you come just to…?" started to say Scar, more annoyed than before.

"No, Scar…" interrupted the monarch. "The case is… she will never come again" he explained feeling a ball forming in his throat. Taking a deep breath, he finally said, smiling a bit: "She's dead" and then the smile disappeared.

A moment of silence where Scar and Ujinga exchanged perplexed glares. Mufasa, not noticing what he had done, stared at his brother, waiting for a reaction, any. But he saw nothing, just a bit of confusion.

"What?" asked Scar.

"Amani… She's dead…"

The lion and the jackal saw the King smiling a bit again, and when he finished the sentence, the smile faded away. Scar was shocked the first seconds, in which Ujinga and him shared another glare of amazement. The jackal showed a worried expression while Scar acted as impassable as possible.

"Alright…" he said, starting to enter the den, not without throwing one last glare to his brother.

"… Don't you want to say something?" asked Mufasa with a frown.

"No, no…" said Scar shaking his head.

"Are you sure? Because, you know, I don't mind…" began to say the monarch.

"Really, Mufasa, it's okay…" he said looking him up and down before enter the den.

"… Fine. Alright, yes. You need time" said the King rapidly, pretending to understand. "You know where to find me!" he said and then started to walk away from the den.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" asked Ujinga, following him at a prudent distance.

"Yes…" answered the King, a bit absent-minded. "Have you seen that?" he asked once they had left the entrance of the den.

"Yes, I have" said Ujinga with a nod and a frown of confusion.

"It's like he doesn't have any emotions…" commented the King.

"What?" asked the jackal lost.

"He wasn't like that…" kept saying Mufasa, really worried over his brother's attitude. "He was really close to Amani, and when he heard he will never see her again… He just… _That_ …"

"Hum… Actually…" started to say Ujinga, a bit shy.

"What happened to him? That is a real problem…" he said a bit sad, looking at the cave with the corner of his eye.

"Actually, I was talking about you" admitted Ujinga shrugging.

"What?" asked the King, confused.

"You. You smiled" she said.

"I?"

"Yes, you"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, I saw you. And your brother as well" said Ujinga nodding. "For sure he couldn't react seeing you smiling"

"I didn't smile" Mufasa defended himself.

Before Ujinga could say something more, Zazu's voice was heard from the sky. Landing in front of the King, he took a bow.

"Your majesty" said the hornbill. "And miss Ujinga…" he added a bit mistrustful.

"Hello, Zazu" greeted the jackal with a smile.

"Something's wrong, Zazu?" asked the monarch.

"Sir, lord Jelani and lord Kali have come with their mates to talk about what is happening in the kingdom" informed Zazu.

"Today?" asked Mufasa took a bit out of guard. "Alright, lead me to where they are waiting" he asked for.

"Please, your majesty" said the bird with a smile, and started flying once again.

"Ujinga, could you do me a favour?" asked Mufasa in a low voice.

"I don't see why not…" said the jackal shrugging.

"Take a look to my brother" he said with a worried tone.

"Of course, don't worry!" said Ujinga with a wide smile. "I'll make sure he's feeling alright, your majesty" she said running back to the den.

Mufasa could only smile a bit, seeing her enthusiasm. For the first time since she and her family were in the Pridelands, the King really was glad he had let them live with them.

* * *

 **By the way, Amani means "peace" in swahilii;  
Kali is "severe"  
And Fedha "silver"**

 **If you want to know any other meaning just ask me, in case I have forgotten to write it.**

 **Thanks to all who read, review, follow and/or favorite! It really means a lot! :)**


	36. Divided we fall pt 3

Scar wanted to take a break, forget all the things that happened the last days, especially the news his brother had told him before. A little nap would be perfect to break away.

"Uncle Scar!"

A little nap would _have been_ perfect…

"Uncle Scar!" little Simba screamed once again, entering the den running. He let himself fall on the dark lion's back. "Uncle Scar!" he called once again, this time louder.

"Simba…" tried to say the lion as calm as possible.

"Uncle Scar, listen, uncle Scar!" kept saying the kid, jumping on his back.

"Simba…" said the older, this time frowning.

"Uncle Scar, but listen, Uncle Scar!" shouted the kid.

"What!?" asked the lion infuriated, hitting the ground with one paw in exasperation.

"Hello" the prince simply said.

"Did you really need to cause such a hellish racket for greeting me?" said Scar angry.

"Yes, just in case you didn't hear me. It's nice to have manners" explained Simba lying next to him.

"For Heaven's…" started to mumble the lion. Looking forwards, he saw his nephew's friends entering the place as well. "Oh, great, more cubs…" he commented sarcastic.

"We didn't want to come, but our mothers made us" said Tama as cocky as always.

"Girl, how many times do I have to tell you to have a bit of respect?" said Scar upset.

"Not enough if I keep doing the opposite" said the young lioness sitting at his right, with Nala beside her.

"Our punishment ended today!" informed the blue-eyed lioness happy.

"And mine starts again…" said Scar sighing tired. "Why can't your mothers watch you? They made you be born for something…"

"We weren't supposed to be far away from Pride Rock, but as the King is going to have a meeting with others leaders…" explained Tojo, sat beside Simba.

"Uncle Scar, do you know something about what is happening?" asked Simba curious.

"No"

"Oh…" all the cubs said, sad.

"Uncle Scar…"

"Mmmh…"

"Mum told me that lioness who died today was a friend of yours and Dad as well" said Simba with ears pinned.

"Yes, she is… _Was_ " he corrected himself rapidly.

"We're sorry, Mr Scar" said Tojo sadly.

"Do not call me Mr Scar…" complained the dark lion rolling his eyes. "And you don't have nothing to be sorry about" he added.

"From what did you know each other?" asked Nala.

"She was one of the closest friends Leo and Mchumba had since cubhood" he began to explain. "And she became a great support for me when I was a child about your age. As I can see, she was that for Mufasa as well"

"How do you know?" asked Tama.

"My brother is going to bury her properly, in other case that wouldn't be done"

"Why?" all the cubs said in unison.

"Because she wasn't part of this pride, and so the King doesn't have any obligation to do it"

"That is not fair…" muttered Tojo.

"Does that mean that when you're from this pride, when you die, you don't have any burial or anything?" asked Nala.

"Of course, but in _your_ pride. The fact that Mufasa is going to take care of it, being not only the leader of Ndona pride, but also the King, is a strange case" said Scar not looking at any of the cubs in the eyes.

"I'm glad Dad is going to do it" commented Simba, his friends nodded in agreement.

"What was her name?" asked Tama.

"Amani"

"Nice" said Nala with a smile.

"And how was she?" aske Tojo, getting closer to the lion.

"Well, she…" Scar fell silent a moment. A bit hesitant, he answered: "As her name indicates, she was very peaceful… In appearance"

"What do you mean?" asked Simba.

"She had a lot of temper when it was needed"

"Like when?" said Nala.

"Especially when she thought someone was being unfair with others" he explained. "She hated injustices, and she wasn't afraid of raising her voice in front of anyone if she thought it was necessary"

"I like her already" commented Tama with a hint of a smile.

"She was a very good listener" kept saying Scar with a indiscernible melancholy in his voice. "She always knew what she had to say to make you feel better"

"She seemed like a very good friend" said Simba.

"She was" reassured Scar.

"Did you see her often?"

"When I was cub, yes; then… Well, I've spent a lot of years since I was little without seeing her" he confessed.

"Why did you stop seeing her?" asked Nala feeling Scar's sudden change of behaviour. "Did she become sick or something like that?"

"No… When I was little I… I had to leave the kingdom" he explained, a bit uncomfortable.

"Leave?" repeated Simba confused. "Why did you leave?"

"Because I wanted to see what was beyond the borders of this kingdom" Scar made up quickly. "It's boring to be all your life here" he added, remembering his brother's confession. He shook his head to try to forget it.

"Sounds nice" said Tama interested. "Sometimes I want to do that too"

"So do I" said Simba.

"You can't leave, you're the prince" Nala reminded him.

"Well, uncle Scar is a prince as well" the royal cub said shrugging.

"What?" said the dark lion with a scowl.

"My Dad is your brother, and he's the King; so, that makes you a prince" explained Simba.

"Look, he can think and all…" commented Tama with a smile.

"You are not funny" complained Simba, offended.

"Or maybe you have no humour…" said the lioness.

"It is so sad…" said Tojo suddenly after have been silent all that time. "You couldn't say goodbye to her" he added looking at Scar with pity.

"It doesn't matter that much" said the lion shrugging.

"In a sense, it does" commented Nala aloud. "If I lose somebody so close without saying goodbye…"

"Rafiki once told me that when someone abandon this world, they are not gone completely, a part of them is still with us" interrupted Simba. He put a paw over his uncle's. "Don't worry, uncle Scar, I'm sure Amani knows you still love her" he tried to comfort him.

"Yes, yes… If you say so…" said the dark lion quickly. He cleared his throat. "It's a sunny day today, go play outside" he said pointing the exit with the head.

"But our mother wanted us to be watched" Tojo reminded him.

"I know. Ujinga is out there" he said. "I'll go to the entrance to keeping an eye on you, anyway…"

"Alright" they all said getting up.

"We can play hide and seek" proposed Tama.

"No, Tama, then you will run away and it will be our fault" said Nala with a giggle at the end.

"One tries to run away as a joke and nobody let her forget…" muttered the cub sadly.

Simba thought about all that had been said, and started to think. He was pretty young, and he hadn't lost anybody yet. His parents and uncle were another story. He knew his paternal grand-parents died when Mufasa and Scar were young; he was never told how Uru died, but he knew Ahadi fell ill one day, nobody expected it. He didn't want to think something like could happen to any of his parents or his uncle.

Besides, after talking about the fact that Scar had left the kingdom in search for freedom and adventures and so he couldn't have at least one last and nice conversation with Amani was worrying him: what if he couldn't say all he wanted to say to his beloved ones before it was too late? All the adults he knew weren't that old, but he still couldn't help but think about it. His maternal grand-parents, for example, weren't as young as the rest, and maybe someday he would lose them forever. When he went back to Pride Rock, he would be sure he tell them how much he loved them.

Simba stopped in his tracks, just when he was half way from Ujinga. The rest of the cubs kept walking, not noticing he wasn't following them anymore. He thought about his uncle, how lonely he always was. Maybe Scar wasn't feeling as loved as he was. He admired his uncle, he had such a strange personality that Simba couldn't help but feel attracted to it. So mysterious, Simba wanted to know everything about him. His uncle was an enigma and Simba loved to solve them.

Turning around, he decided he would stay with Scar a bit more, and then go play with his friends, but just if he felt his uncle was feeling better for real. He had made his mind up when he arrived the entrance of the den, he was prepared to be his uncle companion in this difficult moment… But when he looked forwards, he stopped abruptly, not expecting that sight at all. His uncle was crying. In silence and discreetly, but he was. Simba was shocked at first, as he hadn't seen his uncle cry ever in his whole life.

He waited a few minutes, thinking about what was the best option. A part of him wanted that his uncle notice his presence, and other wished for the opposite to happen. Seeing this was a personal and private moment, Simba just turned around slowly, and went where his friends were talking to Ujinga, interested in some story the jackal was telling them. When he arrived, everybody noticed how silent the prince was and how strange he was acting, but nobody dared to ask. Just in case.

* * *

Sarabi didn't go to the meeting, being in a very delicate state. She wanted to go, but Mufasa convinced her not to. Jelani hated his existence just because he was a lion; Kali despised him because he only half royal blood running through his veins. Even if their mates were going to be there to calm them down and control their manners, Mufasa knew it would be a horrible time, and he didn't think his mate deserve it, especially because of him.

As he expected, the meeting was all but peaceful; Jelani, from time to time, didn't doubt about show how he hated to be there, surrounded by lions. Mkali, on her behalf, dedicated him death glares, and the cheetah seemed to understand one as "you're going to get it when we're back home". Mufasa had to supress a laugh, thanking in his mind finally shut up. Kali was a different story. Fedha was more submissive than Mkali, and she just let her mate do the talking, in which Kali commented how this could had gone so out of paw in the first place. Mufasa tried to explain, but the older lion didn't seem convince with anything the King say, and kept interrupting him, irritating the monarch.

"I get your points, I really do" said Mufasa, trying to control his temper and tone of voice. "I tried to solve this as fast as possible, but it seems everything is going worse. That is why I want to ask for your help" he admitted.

"As expected, you can't handle a simple rebellion of a few scavengers" commented Kali, looking at the golden lion with disdain. "When your grandfather was King, this kind of things were more controlled, and when Ahadi had crown in his power, not a mere outcast dare to trespass these lands"

Mufasa made a face, burying his claws in the dirt: "I know the story of my family pretty well, Kali; I don't need anybody to remind it to me" he said calmly.

Kali just made hissed: "That is not what I'm seeing"

Before Mufasa could answer him in a less well-mannered way, Fedha intervened: "Come on, Kali, it's nobody's fault. This could've happened to anyone" she said serene.

"And the only thing that seems clear to me…" said Mkali with a severe glare. "…is that throwing cutting remarks is not helping"

"What you call cutting remarks, I call it truth" said Kali, looking the cheetah up and down with superiority. "This lion was a disaster till he ascend to the throne. Being that soft only brought us all problems, that is why this is happening"

"Soft? The only thing his majesty is, is humble" said Mkali, really upset. "He's asking for help just in time. I bet if this were you, you'd prefer to fight alone just because that damn pride why lions are famous for…"

"I can agree on that" commented Jelani shrugging.

"Kali, just listen to the people" said Fedha calming. "I know you're acting this way because you're worried over our family, but so is Mufasa. Otherwise, he wouldn't being asking for our help"

"Union means strength, uh?" said Kali under his breath. "I'm not denying him any help" he said all of a sudden, turning his head. "But you know I like to express my thought aloud"

"That means yes in his strange language" explained Fedha with a happy smile.

"We'll make sure our family protect the borders as well" said Jelani, looking directly to the King.

"Finally you say something intelligent" said his mate with a smile.

"… I told you to not do those comments in front of people…" muttered Jelani, blushing and coughing.

"You can count on us, your majesty" said Mkali, looking happily to her mate.

"Thank you all" said Mufasa sincerely. "I'll repay this favour, I promise" he added with a nod of reassurance.

"Hum, sometimes their pride is not that bad" said Jelani with a cocked eyebrow.

"Let's go, Jelani, before you open that big mouth of yours again…" said Mkali after a tired sigh.

The cheetahs bowed their heads and left commenting a few things between them. Mufasa saw them leaving, a bit calmer seeing they all had come to an agreement and there were no hard feelings on anybody's part. He was about to go back to the royal den, when he noticed the lion couple was still there.

"Something's wrong?" he asked politely.

"Actually, yes…" said Fedha a bit shy.

"As we see jackals are living under their own rules, doing as they wish, we feel very worried about the safety of our family" explained Kali serious.

"I understand. But your lionesses are strong and young, I doubt something bad would happen if they stick together" he tried to give them support by words.

"We know" said Kali rapidly. "But we have a son and we're worried about his security" he explained.

"Oh… And why do you…?" tried to ask Mufasa confused.

"We… just wanted to ask you if… it would matter too much if he stays here till all this gets better?" said Fedha with a nervous smile.

"Well, I don't see the problem. He can play with my son and his friends…" said Mufasa. "But are you sure he will be fine here? It's a different place and maybe we don't know how to handle…" tried to say the monarch.

Kali interrupted him once again: "Don't worry over that. My mother will be here as well, as his guardian"

"Your mother?" repeated Mufasa a bit uneasy.

"She's lovely" said Fedha giggling nervously. "She's such a sweetheart. You are all going to love her!" she assured nodding.

"Yes, my mother is the best lioness you could ever met" said Kali proud. "Besides, she's too old, so I think she will be safer here as well"

"Hum… Alright… I think…" said Mufasa with a frown. "When will…?"

"Here she is!" said the couple pointing forwards.

Mufasa looked in the same direction. As her son, the new arrival had the same yellow fur as Kali's, just a bit darker, and two green eyes shone with total indifference about the world around her. In one look, the King could clearly see she was old, as she walked slowly, yet she seemed very confident about herself, so he supposed this lioness was stronger than she seemed. A bit of respect was born in his chest when he saw all the strength the old lioness possessed with only her presence. At her side, a cub who shared her same fur colour and a growing black mane was walking shyly, as if he was afraid of being in a different place.

Mufasa felt bad for the little cub. He probably didn't know what was going on, but of course he didn't want to live his home. He knew he wouldn't have any problems as Simba was a very extroverted kid and he would make sure the new cub was having a great time in the Pridelands, but what made him sad was the fact that that kind of shyness reminded him of his brother. Taka took a lot more than the rest of the cubs to be talkative with strangers, and the rest of the children didn't want to be near him. From time to time, Mufasa could even understand them, knowing his brother was weird. Now, being an adult, after his brother made him see things differently, he started to rethink things; he didn't want another child to suffer that kind of rejection.

When both lions arrived, they looked at the monarch up and down. The lioness stared at him with some kind of superiority, Mufasa thought he had discovered from who Kali inherited that personality of his in that moment… Meanwhile, the cub seemed to be afraid of his presence, and Mufasa softened his glare to make him see he needn't to be afraid.

"Malka, son, say hello to the King" said Fedha with a motherly tone.

"Hello…" whispered Malka, pinning his ears and bowing his head.

"Son, make sure people can hear you when you talk…" said Kali. Mufasa looked at him surprised, not having heard such a calm tone in the lion's voice ever.

Mufasa smiled a bit and shook his head: "It's alright. I understand he's afraid" he then smiled at the child. "Welcome to the Pridelands, Malka. From now on, this will be your home as well" he said with the same parental tone he used with Simba in their lessons. "The same goes for you, miss…" he added, looking at the old lioness.

"Usiku" said the lioness. She looked at her family. "Under which tree do I sleep?" she asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"No, no, Mum…" said Kali immediately. "You can sleep in some of the dens…"

"Nonsense, she can sleep in Pride Rock if she wants" said Mufasa quickly. "They're my guests"

"Thank you, Mufasa" said Fedha with a smile.

"And where is Pride Rock?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, this way" said Mufasa pointing in the direction. "It's not too far away"

"Maybe for you who are young" complained Usiku.

"Oh, we can go slowly if you want" said Mufasa with an apologetic look.

"What? Do you think that just because I'm older than you I need your pity?" she said baring her teeth.

"No, no… You just said…" tried to explain the King.

"She's starting…" the monarch heard Fedha commenting in a low voice.

"Young boy, while you were still a spermatozoon I've already given birth to five healthy cubs"

"No, no, I'm not saying…"

"They cried as loud as hell, so I've spent enough nights without sleeping properly. I hope none of you snore" she said starting to walk away.

"No, no… I think no…" said Mufasa, surprised by her attitude. "Em… It's the other way, Usiku…" he said.

"It's that big rock, Mum" said Kali, pointing Pride Rock.

"The one with the form of a J" said Fedha.

Usiku stopped and, very slowly, turned around: "J of jail" she said angry, and started to go to the right direction.

"Em… How many days did you…?" started to ask Mufasa, but when he turned around, he saw the couple running away. A moment of silence where the King looked at nowhere in particular. "I think messed up…" he felt the small paw of Malka touching him. "Hum?"

"I want to pee" said the cub with ears pinned.

"Yes, I messed up…"

"I want to pee as well!" Usiku screamed from the distance.

" _Absolutely_ messed up this time…" said Mufasa supressing a sigh of exhaustion.

* * *

 **Usiku = night  
** **Malka = I think that means "queen"**

 **Handy-dandy: Aaaw, thank you very much! Glad you like it that much! :)  
**

 **Thanks to all who read, review, follow and favorite, it really means a lot!**

 **Sursum corda!**


	37. Divided we fall pt 4

" **Despite what Simba would have you believe, spotted hyenas don't just scavenge for lion leftovers. Spotted hyenas hunt and kill in packs. Ninety-five percent of what a hyena eats comes from hunting. A group of hyenas can devour an entire zebra, leaving no leftovers—not even the bones—in under half an hour. However, this feeding frenzy comes at a cost; hyenas rip, claw, and fight with one another over the remains of their meal.**

 **Of course, striped hyenas are a different story. Striped hyenas live off of carrion and are often hit by vehicles while eating road kill"**

 **(Source: /article/63455/12-wild-facts-about-hyenas).**

 **Honestly, I think hyenas hate "The Lion King", and I can't blame them… It seems that all was a confusion. I've never been taught or told that not all the hyenas were scavengers. Not even in school I've learnt something about animals (never, I've spent all my school life being taught the same thing about human reproduction… buf…), apart from that, in one of The Lion Guard episodes, Jasiri (the friendly hyena Kion meets) says something like the hyenas are like cleaning service, eating (and so cleaning) the leftovers lions left. So, I really thought they were truly scavengers. On my mind, in the Lion King world they are, not because they are in real world, but because in that story they are banished and so they are 'forced' to eat in that way, as they can't even hunt in peace. In the movie, I only saw them eating twice: one when Scar fed them and the second when they ate Scar alive (ugh… .). So, I think it's only a misunderstanding or something that wasn't very well explained in the movie, in which hyenas are portrayed as stupid as well… My gosh, really, if I were a hyena I would hate this movie XD  
** **Well, the positive thing about all this is that at least I had an idea for when I make Mufasa and Scar talk about hyenas in future chapters… And I learnt something new :3**

 **One more thing, I'm Spanish, so a lot of times I'm going to write things wrong in an attempt to do it right. I mean, I don't mind if you tell me I wrote something wrong (in fact, I thank you for the help), but please, I don't think it's necessary to say things as "get your facts right" or "you keep doing…". I'm not angry or upset, don't get confused, but I felt like I did it on purpose (this may be because I have a lot of insecurities and I tend to take things too seriously, sorry XD). Again, I'm not angry, and you're free to tell me whatever you want. Also, I got very confused with all the reviews: ones said they hunted and scavenged, others said they only hunted… That is why I looked for more information. If I had known not all hyenas were scavengers, I wouldn't have written it, but again it was only a misunderstanding, not a big deal. I love animals and I love to know a lot more about them, but sometimes I'm scared to look for information 'cause I don't know if I'm going to be in the right page. The only thing I discovered about hyenas writing this and the Spanish one was when they do the laughter (btw, am I the only one who find it cute? I only read it's disturbing… Maybe I'm weird XD).**

 **I decided to post this because I saw the last reviews posted and I thought I have to solve it as soon as possible. I don't know where I'm going to update, but when the next chapter is up, I'm going to put these A/N at the beginning, as I know a chapter can't be just this. But, really, I thought I needed to solve this first. Again, I'm not angry, upset or anything like that! I know this way all seem too cold, but seriously, I'm glad you let me know. In fact, I'm just angry at myself (I'm a perfectionist freak, I hate to do things wrong… I confess I hate this about myself XD), but nothing else…**

 **Thank you all for explain it to me, for the support and for reading. Have a nice day! =D**

 **Sursum corda!**

* * *

Sarabi was taking care of arrange the things for the funeral to be perfect. Her parents and sister wanted to help her, but she refused. In some kind of way, she felt responsible of doing it. The burial of a very good friend of her was going to be in her kingdom, as the Queen, she was expected to do things correctly. Dwala, as stubborn as her, kept complaining about her decision, but this time Sarabi could see it wasn't to bother her, but because she really wanted to help. Finally, she let her, because the Queen realised maybe her sister was feeling guilty. Not used to talk about their feelings and giving each other support, she decided that letting her help with all she could was the best option to let her see she could count on her anytime.

Kuvutia also showed himself very helpful, and knowing his fiancée was passing through a delicate moment, he tried to be by her side. Sarabi smiled a bit. Since cubhood, Kuvutia had a big heart, and he was always concerned about others' feelings and needs. And she felt happy that, if her sister was finally getting married, it was going to be with him. Kuvutia had enough patience to be by her side no matter what. She spent the first days being just cordial with him, and even if he didn't complain, she could feel he was a bit hurt by her actions. A thing that Sarabi promised to herself when she was betrothed to Mufasa was that she wasn't going to let the crown go to her head and change who she was. In her mind, she came to the conclusion that she would have a few words with the lion when he came back with Dwala; but this time, as friends.

In the middle of a conversation with Zazu, in which she was telling the hornbill what kind of flowers she wanted, Mufasa came back, and a sensation of relief was born in her chest. Also, a bit of shame. She had been working all the morning because she didn't want to think about the fact that she failed her mate not going with him, as the others females did. Apart from that, she knew that having Kuvutia here was only making the tension growing, especially after that horrible therapy they all had together. Zazu made a bow, taking her out of her thoughts, reassuring her he would come back with the flowers in no time, and gave her his condolences. When he was gone, she went rapidly with her mate.

"Mufasa, everything alright?" she asked worried when she noticed the frown in his face.

"Yes…" said the King, passing her by.

"You don't look very good if that's the case" she commented following him.

"Well… Kali and his mate asked me for a favour" he explained.

"Oh…" she said narrowing her eyes. She knew Kali wasn't very nice to her mate, a thing she could see before. "He wasn't a problem, was he?"

"No, no…" said the monarch rapidly, fearing to see his mate's protective behaviour with no need. "They were just worried about their son and Kali's mother. So, they asked me if they could stay" he explained.

"And you let them" said Sarabi with a tender smile.

"Yes…"

"Then, where's the problem?"

Before he could answer, a childish voice called their attention: "King Mufasa, I need to go again"

Turning around, Sarabi saw a small cub and an older lioness entering the den. She felt moved seeing that the kid reminded her of her own son. She looked at her mate with confusion, not understanding his behaviour at all.

"You've just went" said Mufasa with a sever expression.

Not giving her grand-son time to answer, Usiku said: "How do you expect the poor boy to do anything with you hurrying us up?"

"He spent fifteen minutes to…" tried to say Mufasa calmly.

"Maybe he would've spent five if someone make him feel comfortable here" she said, getting inside annoyed.

"Madam, I'm trying…"

"Do not try. Start doing things" she interrupted him.

"Everything became clearer now…" muttered Sarabi with ears pinned.

"I need to go" repeated Malka with teary eyes. "Please?"

"I'll accompany you, sweetheart" said Sarabi approaching him.

"Thank you, miss" said the cub with his head down.

"And where do I sleep?" asked Usiku looking all directions.

"Wherever you want" answered Mufasa.

"Don't help me that much" said the lioness angry.

"Well, you can sleep at the end, nobody sleeps there" said Mufasa shrugging.

"Of course, that's the way you want me here: at the end, forgotten and invisible"

"…"

"Is your grandmother always like this?" Sarabi whispered when Malka and her were out the den.

"No, she's containing herself because we're in the King's lands" answered the cub.

"… Kings, protect us…" said Sarabi rolling her eyes.

When they got to the feet of the Rock, they found Leo, coming back.

"Dad, where were you?" asked Sarabi.

"I was helping your mother and the rest with the hunting" he answered.

"But you're not good at hunting" commented Sarabi confused.

"That's why I'm coming back…" said Leo blushing, ashamed. He looked at the cub. "Oh, Simba, finally your mane grew. I was starting to be worried" he said with a laugh at the end.

"Dad, he's Kali's son" explained Sarabi. With a raised eyebrow, she added: "You didn't recognise your own grandson?"

"Sarabi, I'm getting old… I've got cataracts…" he excused himself. "Besides, how was I supposed to know you were now Kali's cubsitter?"

"It's only a favour, they are worried about him" she said.

"Why?"

"… Because they're so weird that they are afraid those crazy jackals are going to hurt their son" she explained sarcastically.

"Oh, right, jackals…" he said nodding.

"Miss Sarabi…" said Malka jumping a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, sorry, Malka" she apologised sweetly. "We have to go, make sure Mufasa is fine in there" she said walking away.

"Why? What's inside the den?" asked Leo worried.

"Well… I think you'll have to go and see, that's what I needed to understand" she said turning around and leaving.

Leo took a look at the entrance of the den: "Hum… A responsible lion would go and help his son-in-law; however, an intelligent lion would wait outside until he saw everything is peaceful" a second to think about it. "Intelligence is my virtue; responsibility, Mchumba's. That's why we are a great team" he said walking to the opposite direction of Pride Rock. 

* * *

Scar left the Pridelands as soon as the cubs returned to their den, telling them the lionesses should have arrived already. Of course, he knew that wasn't very possible, but he just needed to leave as soon as possible, hating to be there all of a sudden. He didn't find comfort even in his mother's den, and that was when he understood he needed to escape. It was a normal feeling in him; from time to time, Scar needed to leave the kingdom, just get lost. Nobody looked for him or cared about if he was there or not, anyway, and that gave him all the freedom in the world to do as he wanted.

He wasn't sure if going to the Elephant Graveyard was the best option, as he wasn't in the mood for standing the hyenas, but it was the only safe place for him where he could think in peace. With only a glare, his friends understood where he wanted to be left alone and where it wasn't wise to talk to him. Today was one of those things. A maniacal laugh was heard in front of him, and Scar didn't need to look for knowing who it was.

"Not now, Ed" he complained under his breath.

For his surprise, the hyena didn't stop making noises and wanting to catch his attention. That was odd. Ed wasn't very intelligent, but even him understood where he wasn't in the mood to stand his strange behaviour. Curious, he paid attention to him, seeing he was very nervous and even angry.

"Something happened, right?" he asked, receiving a nod. "I'm sure it's not that important, and I'm not in a mood for resolving your problems. Wait till Shenzi comes back" he simply said, passing the agitated hyena by. Ed didn't seem fine with that, and again, stood in his way. Growling, Scar said furious: "Ed, I'm warning you for the last time. Go. Tell your problems to Shenzi"

At the mention of the female's name, Ed started to make more annoying yet desperate noises, and Scar didn't need more to understand him finally.

"Did she came back with Ukaidi?" again, a nod from the hyena's part. "I'm sure whatever she has to tell me, she can tell me in a few hours. I'm not…"

But Ed interrupted him, laughing hysterically. Scar narrowed his eyes, immediately noticing that was the kind of laughter his friends had each time they were stressed. The hyena put himself at his side and started to push him in the direction he wanted him to go. Scar rolled his emeralds, tired. Maybe Shenzi and Ukaidi wanted to tell him something very important… Or maybe they were so stupid they couldn't let him be a moment before telling them anything. Sighing tired, he decided the best was to go and talk with them; at least, they could answer them back.

When Ed saw Scar was following him, he seemed relieved, and started to run, hurry him up from time to time, but the lion just kept going the same rate. But when Ed stopped and he saw what he was trying to tell him, his heart skipped a beat. In front of them, Shenzi was lying on the ground gasping for air, several injuries adorning her body. Ukaidi stood behind her, a paw on her shoulder to calm her down while Banzai was at her side, and Ed immediately ran to be as well. Ukaidi lifted her gaze when she saw Ed was back.

"Scar…" she said with a shaking voice.

"What happened to her?" he asked, approaching the scene.

Ukaidi took a bit before answering: "We went to see if we could hunt something from the gorge…"

"After telling you for the zillionth time that you're not supposed to go there" interrupted Scar annoyed. "Go on"

"And we saw a group of jackals"

"And you thought two were enough to take them down" the dark lion interrupted once again. "Another perfect plan from you" he commented sarcastically.

"Would you let her explain?" complained Banzai rolling his eyes. One glare from the lion was enough to see today wasn't the best day to talk to him in such a manner. "If you want, of course…" he added laughing nervous.

"We didn't want to fight them" explained Ukaidi serious. "We just wanted to follow them, see where they were living now. Just come with a better information than a few jackals hunting wildebeests" she defend themselves.

"It sounds like a joke that _you_ didn't think about go with someone else, knowing all that happened" he said rolling his eyes.

Shenzi, knowing that sentence had a hidden meaning for her, bared her teeth: "You're welcome for doing the dirty job for you as always"

"I don't need you to do anything for me. And don't come to me with that, you were there for your own necessities" he said hardening his glare.

"It's not the first time I fight against them. Don't you remember the last time…?" she said, trying to be on her feet with no avail.

"The last time the majority of you were there, and they were only nine. Are they smaller? Yes. But also crazier. One of them even wanted to fight against my brother all by himself" he reminded her upset. Shenzi just muttered a few things he couldn't understand. "Shenzi, you know best than anyone else…"

The matriarch just groaned and interrupted him: "I don't need you to remind me the lessons of _my_ mother"

Scar was silent after that, and looked at Shenzi a few minutes, his anger fading slowly. Since he knew her never in her life the hyena dared to talk to him in such a way, being, between the two, the calmer one; also, she seemed to never forget he was a lion, and she always preferred to not be in a fight with the only of hid kind who was sympathetic towards her family of outcasts. Scar sighed, feeling really exhausted, and carefully lowered his head to Shenzi's level. The hyena tensed at the touch of his snout against her skin.

"What are you doing?" she asked fearing she could've made him angrier than before.

"What do you think? I'm trying to put you on my back" he said as if it was pretty obvious.

"Oh, no, no, no…" said the female as stubborn as always.

"Shenzi…" said Scar with a scolding tone.

"I said no…" she interrupted him with a frown, and then tried to be on her feet. "I'm fine, see?"

Shenzi hated to have others' pity, so she stood on four shaking legs which finally couldn't stand her weight in the weak state she was in. Scar prevented her fall, positioning himself in front of the hyena. Shenzi, intuitively got a hold of his mane, not wanting to be hurt again. The other three hyenas immediately were by her side, helping her to be on her feet and supporting her.

"Were you saying?" said Scar annoyed.

"Come on, Shenzi, admit you need help" said Ukaidi worried.

"Yes, the sooner you admit it, the sooner you'll be healed" added Banzai.

"You just say that because you don't want to take care of her, right?" asked their cousin with eyes half-closed.

"You offend me, Ukaidi, I love and care about my sister" said the male raising his head with pretended dignity.

Shenzi rolled her eyes at their attitude and made a few noises: "Alright…" she muttered.

"Help her be on my back" said Scar. He frowned slightly when he felt the light weight of the matriarch.

"Where will we take her?" asked Banzai.

Ed made noises as an answer and Ukaidi, understanding him, shook his head. "No, Ed, even if she liked being under that big skull, it could be dangerous as her injury can be infected. Remember where we live…" she said with a bit of bitterness at the end.

"Oh, and what about…?" tried to propose Banzai.

"I'm going to take her to Rafiki" informed Scar walking to the exit.

"Alright, interrupt me, fine…" complained Banzai under his breath.

"To that crazy monkey?" asked Ukaidi with wide eyes.

"He may be crazy, but he knows more about healing than anyone else in the kingdom"

"Exactly, the kingdom. We can't be there!" said the hyena running to his side.

"Rafiki will say nothing about your species, he will only take care of her till she's recovered" he said calmly.

"Yes… And what about your brother?" said Ukaidi with wrath at the memory of the King.

"Mufasa is… another story" admitted Scar shrugging. "But he doesn't have to know" he added taking a rapid glare to Shenzi, who was slowly falling asleep.

"This is a bad idea" kept saying Ukaidi, sulked.

"This is not the first time I help any of you to trespass the lands" the dark lion reminded her. "Stop complaining"

Ukaidi quieted then, knowing Scar was absolutely right. She hated Mufasa just as much as she hated Ahadi in her childhood; he was like his father: a tyrant who thought they were the worst and so they deserved to live in those horrible conditions. Ukaidi, sometimes, couldn't look around her, seeing only death and devastation; when they were hunting in the gorge, she could see the green of the grass, the soft breeze and the peace that it could be breathed, and she hated those views with all her soul, knowing they weren't worthy of living in those kind of places.

She was thankful that they had known Scar. Without him, she was sure their lives could've been way worse. They couldn't talk with Mufasa, he attacked them the first second he saw them, without even words; he was a monster created by the devil Ahadi was. None of the hyenas trusted him, they despised him with all their might. A lot of times the clan even thought about rising up against the lions, take over the Pridelands and make them their own. They deserved them, anyway… But Scar always stopped them, and as he was one of the closest Shenzi's friends, the hyenas just muttered, angry, and obeyed her. Truth be said: most of the hyenas hated Scar for just being a lion, they only heard him because who he was (their matriarch's friend, the King's brother…). But just for being a lion among hyenas… Scar wasn't a very favourite character.

However, with them was different. Shenzi and her brothers befriended him easily, and that made Ukaidi interested in knowing more about him, wanting to give him a chance to see how he was. Her parents died when she was very little, she didn't need to answer how to know who was the guilty, and so, Aunt Ujanja raised her. Seeing her aunt trusted the lion as well was enough to make Ukaidi have no fear towards him. Within time, she was capable to see Scar was lonely, and she felt like an obligation to keep him company, hating the idea of being left alone. She never understood how someone could be so cruel to a kid, to be honest. And then, the merciless were them…

She took a look at Shenzi, who was then with eyes close. For sure, she lost the consciousness due to her injuries. She bit her bottom lip. It was then when she felt how silent all were; not a sound from Ed, not a comment from Banzai, even Scar was looking at his paws, focus on only-he-knew-what. She got a bit closer to Scar, wanting to feel her cousin presence near her. She didn't want to think she might lose her, she had already seen a lot of them gone, and the idea of adding Shenzi to the list was horrific.

The funny thing about all that was that she wanted to hate the jackals but couldn't. She better than anyone else know how it felt to be misjudged for the actions of a few. She even thought they were all acting that way towards everybody for the way they were treated all along, and couldn't even blame them. Her own family wanted to be the same a few times. Ukaidi refused to be that way, that would only prove those stupid lions were right and they were all the bad things they said about them. She was better than them, her friends were better than any King that lived in the Pridelands. Scar was better. Mufasa could be the King, could have all the royal blood he wanted, but Scar would always be different from him, no matter if they were lions or brothers. And it seemed only the hyenas knew to see that that wasn't the worse thing about Scar's personality.

She had heard him tell them stories about his cubhood sometimes, things like nobody wanted to be near him because he was weird as he thought and saw things in a different perspective. And so, he was left alone, with no one to talk to or play with. Ukaidi couldn't blame Scar either for who he was today. Even if he could do the most horrible thing, she could forgive him; even if he were transformed into a monster, she wouldn't hate him. Nobody wanted to be like that. A monster is not born but created, and Ukaidi only prayed to her unknown parents and dear aunt to not let resentment take over her friend.

Just when they stopped, Ukaidi looked forwards, seeing the borders of the kingdom. Her heart started to beat rapidly as it never did. She looked at Scar, pretending to not be afraid, but Scar could see further. Ed as well, and gave her a little push with his snout to cheer her up and reminding her they were would be together.

"You will have to do as I say" said Scar with a severe tone.

"As we always do" said Banzai nodding.

Scar threw him a glare: "Just follow me and do as I say" he repeated starting to walk again.

"Are you sure that baboon will help her?" asked Ukaidi with ears pinned and looking in all directions, afraid.

"Yes" said Scar looking at her with the corner of his eye. "You have nothing to worry about. I've told you he's good in his job"

"I'm more worried about you know who" said the hyena narrowing her eyes in disgust.

"I've told you he won't know, as well…" said the dark lion rolling his eyes. "Shenzi needs to see Rafiki; as soon as she's okay, I'll take her back. Trust me"

And Ukaidi just nodded. Because she hated Mufasa, she wouldn't dream to be near him if it wasn't for try to fight him and hurt him badly… but she will always trust Scar. 

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I've been down these days, and feeling like everything I write and do is horrible and so this chapter was hard to write, but finally there it is.**

 **All Hail King Scar: I love hyenas as well, hope you liked this chapter XD**

 **TheButterflyComposer: Thanks, you really cheered me up with your reviews :3  
**

 **CandyCane21: I don't remember if I answered you your first review... Anyway: yes, Scar is the older in my universe, but Ahadi never recognized him as a son, so, sadly, Scar is nobody in here, older or not. He's no son of Ahadi as he ignored him and didn't want to know anything about him. Uru wasn't even a princess or royal, so it didn't matter if he's her older son. Mufasa, being the firstborn of the king had the right to be in the throne. Thanks for all those lovely reviews, love them all! And I love your enthusiasm =)  
**

 **Handy-Dandy: I'm a girl**

 **CandyCane21: Dwala was supposed to be in the movie after they changed a lot of things. I tried to look for her meaning but I didn't find it, not even in the Lion King wikia, sorry :( Sarafina means seraphim (angelical). Jelani means powerful. He is the mate of Mkali and Utamu, the two cheetahs that appeared in "About Kings and Ghosts".**

 **Thanks to all for your suppor! =)**


	38. Divided we fall pt 5

Ukaidi was calmer when she saw no lions around the places Scar took them; according to her friend, the lionesses were hunting and so they were far away from Pride Rock, which also meant there was no possibilities that they would bump into some of them. Ukaidi was glad about that, and slowly started to be positive. If Scar trusted Rafiki, she will as well. However, her hopes disappeared when they climbed the tree and found a baboon frozen in the place, as he had been walking and stopped abruptly. Ukaidi and Banzai exchanged glares of bewilderment, and even Ed titled his head, no understanding anything.

"Zito, what are you doing?" asked Scar with a cocked eyebrow.

The monkey just looked at them with the corner of his eye: "Sssh, Rafiki told me I can't do a sound, or something at all. He needs concentration" he explained.

"Wouldn't be more comfortable for you to just sit down?" asked Banzai.

"… I can try" he said, sitting up slowly.

"He is not the one we are going to ask for help, right?" asked Ukaidi in a whisper.

"No, don't worry…" said Scar after a sigh. "We're going to see your cousin, Zito. You keep doing… this" he said, not wanting him to intervene in the problem at all.

"Oh, they're cousins… Now, that's not very comforting" commented the female hyena.

"Nonsense, Shenzi and I are siblings and we can't be more different" said Banzai, shrugging.

"Because you are adopted, just like Ed" the hyena reminded him.

"So?"

"…"

"Who are those? Friends of yours?" asked Zito looking at the hyenas curious.

"Yes" said Scar rapidly.

"What are they? Savage dogs?" he asked.

"…Yes" said Ukaidi rapidly, taking advantage of the baboon's ignorance.

"Ooooh" said Zito impressed, trying to touch Ed, who was looking at the baboon with a frown. The hyena sniffed his finger at first and then tried to bite him. Zito fell on his back for the impression: "Hungry savage dogs, I must add!" he said a bit afraid.

"Ed, what have we told you about biting strangers?" said Banzai, hitting his brother in the back of his head. Ed just moaned, sad.

"We're in a bit of a hurry, Zito, so if you excuse us…" said Scar, indicating the others with the head where they had to go.

"Of course! You're in your house!" said the monkey with a smile. "Oh, but do not be too noisy, you could disturb Rafiki"

The hyenas looked at Scar confused and the lion just shook his head, telling them it was useless to try to reason with the baboon, and they climbed to where Rafiki take care of his patients.

Rafiki had been trying to remember something that had happened to him the past few days. Mufasa had explained to him what happened to him, a bit surprised to see he didn't remember anything. That was why he decided to use all the tricks he had, to utilize all the knowledge he possessed to make his memory come back to him. It was strange from him to forget something, especially a kidnap – for him, and for whoever – and that was the part that exasperated him the most: if that villain was powerful enough to play with his mind, then they would have to be prepared.

The meditation was a simple thing to him. Till he was little, his father, Kujali, taught him all he needed to know to be next in line when his time arrived. The most important lesson Rafiki learnt was to be in peace with him and the rest of the world, because that way he would be given the gift of being able to control his emotions and thoughts, a very valuable virtue if he wanted to be the shaman of the King. Within the years, Rafiki became an unbreakable rock, someone who was very difficult to read or corrupt. Someone would think he was so obsessed to get his memories back because of pride, but that was a lie: Rafiki wanted to do his job, to help a great and loyal friend as Mufasa was, and wanted to protect the whole pride, especially the cubs, who weren't guilty of anything.

Rafiki was used to break away from the world anytime he wanted, something that he was able to do thanks to the experience and practise; but even when he was far away from the world around him, he was still there. His body, at least… He could bleed, breathe, and everything that was needed to keep being alive, but if he was hurt he wouldn't feel it, if he was called, he wouldn't hear. His soul was in another place, a peaceful one, a refuge his mind created when he needed to focus on a matter, when the kings wanted him to give them the wise advises they needed to hear. He knew somewhere inside his mind he would find the answer, he would at least remember a little of what happened while he was taken away from his home; because the experience was still there, and no one would ever be able to erase a memory completely from someone's mind.

At first, everything was dark, a thing he ignored thinking that little by little, random images would appear that would help him remember, even if it was the stupidest of things. Any evidence would be significant. But as the minutes went by, he didn't see anything, and that was when he started to worry. However, in the middle of the darkness he was surrounded by, two rubies shone with such a fury that Rafiki felt paralyzed. In the beginning, for fear, but then, for curiosity. He knew those eyes, and, above all, he had seen them with the same fury.

In a blink of an eye, the red of those eyes began to burn as fury itself, and a second after, Rafiki was somehow seeing then an image of Pride Rock. But not the peaceful and green lands the animals lived in; no, it was all the contrary. The kingdom was a dead land which was burning uncontrollably, the great rock that was the pride of royal family for generations was being consumed by the flames, breaking in pieces. None a living soul was visible. The shaman could only hear his heartbeats, resounding through his whole head, creating an annoying headache.

Thankfully, a distant voice called his name, making him come back to reality. Rafiki took great breathes, in an attempt to calm himself down. Just when he was able to breath properly again and regain his composure he realised he had company. At his side, Scar stood, and for his surprise, with a sleeping hyena on his back and three more who were looking at him with cocked eyebrows.

"Oh, Scar, it was only you… with some friends…" he said getting up slowly.

"Are you feeling alright, Rafiki?" asked Scar suspicious, looking carefully at him. "I had to call your name a few times" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I was just… dedicating time to myself" he looking up. Scar wrinkled his nose at that.

"I do that too" said Banzai with a smile. "It's the best time of the day"

"Your whole day is reduced in yourself and no one else…" muttered Ukaidi rolling her eyes.

"Something big had to happen if you're coming here with four hyenas" commented Rafiki looking with a frown at Scar.

"Actually, yes…" admitted the dark lion. Then, he pointed at Shenzi with his head. "She's been hurt by a jackal. I thought you could help her" he said.

"But of course, just lie her in the bed, I'll take care of her immediately!" said the shaman worried when he saw the state the matriarch was in.

Ukaidi was surprised to see the shaman so concerned about her cousin. It was the first time some other animal – apart from Scar – showed them any compassion. She sighed relieved, seeing Rafiki was actually doing his best to heal Shenzi. While the baboon was bandaging the hyena's injuries, they were covered by some concoction by surprise. Banzai and Ukaidi let an "ew" escape their lips, taking a look at themselves and sniffing their bodies. Ed, on his behalf, did the same, but in the end he decided to lick the substance.

"To cover you essence" explained Scar.

"You could at least inform us… 'Hey, I'm going to cover you with a smelly shit'… Was that so difficult?" said Ukaidi angry.

"I usually don't swear" said the dark lion with a smile.

"I don't know, Uka, I like it!" commented Banzai. "Look, Ed likes it as well!" he added pointing at his brother, who was licking his whole body non-stop.

"Ed liked everything" said the hyena with a frown. She hit the hyena in his head. "Stop it, Ed!" she screamed angry.

"Not everything: he hates your screaming… And so do I" muttered Banzai.

"You friend is going to be fine" said Rafiki, coming just in time to silence one nasty reply from Ukaidi.

"Alright, fine, good, then we'll take her…" started to say the female, going in the direction where her cousin was sleeping.

Rafiki stood in her way: "I'm sorry, dear, but she will have to stay here a few days" he explained.

"A few days?" they all said in unison.

"No way" said Ukaidi baring her teeth.

"Ukaidi…" tried to say Scar with a calm tone.

"No! I won't let my cousin here all alone in the lions' lands!" she screamed enraged.

"I understand your point…" said Rafiki serene. "You want your cousin to be fine, don't you?" he asked, kneeling.

"Of course" said the female a bit offended for the question.

"In that case, you'll have to do as I say" said the shaman.

The hyena just groaned, angry: "I've had enough doing as the damn lions say, why would I do the same with you now?"

"Because if you really want your cousin to be fine, you'll have to trust me"

Ukaidi fell silent after that. She was mistrustful by nature; the world made her so. It was extremely difficult for her to trust an animal she had just met. She took a look at Shenzi, covered in leaves, sleeping peacefully. It had passed a lot of time since the last time she had seen her cousin so calm. Pinning her ears, she showed how much she was doubting. She didn't want to leave her, but she didn't want her to feel bad again just because she wanted to leave with her. And she couldn't stay, because it would be very difficult to hide two hyenas in the King's land; besides, she doubted Banzai would be able to be in control of seventy hyenas…

"I'll be with her all the time, Ukaidi" promised Scar all of a sudden. "I know you can't stay, but I'll take your place and accompany her till she's full recovered"

The hyena looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Well, she can stay as well if she wants" said Banzai shrugging. "I'll take care of the pack"

"NO" Ukaidi and Scar said at the same time.

"I love how much you trust me!" complained the hyena offended.

Ukaidi just sigh: "I don't trust you to control so many hyenas, Banzai… But…" she looked at Scar with a tiny smile. "I will always trust you" she admitted.

Rafiki nodded a bit moved. "I'm sure your cousin would be proud of you" he commented.

"Yes… But she would never say it aloud" said Ukaidi laughing.

Rafiki and Scar accompanied them till the feet of the tree, reassuring them Shenzi would be fine. Banzai and Ed seemed to trust more about what they were telling them than Ukaidi herself, but she tried to pretend she finally trust the shaman. Scar, knowing her pretty well, could see it, but prefer to not say a thing. He sighed relieved when he saw them leaving finally.

"We could anything for our friends, huh?" said Rafiki looking at him with the corner of his eye.

"It's been a hard day, Rafiki…" was the only thing Scar say, letting another sigh escape his lips. Then, it was his turn to look at him: "What were you doing when we arrived?"

"I've already…"

"Do not tell me that lie again. I just let it pass because Shenzi needed help" he interrupted serious.

Rafiki smiled a bit: "It is impossible to trick you, right?" he asked with a laugh.

"Years made me an expert in the subject…" said the dark lion, shrugging. "So?"

The baboon just sighed: "I wanted to remember what happened when I was kidnapped. Above all, who did all this to me" he explained passing a hand in the marks that were slowly disappearing from his body.

"And you made it?"

"Almost"

"And that means…?"

"I think I saw his eyes… But then… it was just a horrible image" said Rafiki, knowing lying was useless with Scar.

"What did you see?" asked the dark lion, curious.

"A thing that I hope it was just an image and not an omen…" admitted the baboon sadly.

Before Scar could ask more, Zito's voice was heard near them.

"Oh, your majesty! What a pleasure to see you again!"

"He had to come just now… How I am not surprised…?" wondered Scar rolling his eyes.

The lion helped Rafiki to climb up to where the King and Zito were talking. Scar could easily see how surprised his brother was of seeing him there.

"Scar…" he said a bit uncomfortable. "What are you doing in here?"

"Can't I come to visit the shaman of the kingdom when I need to?" replied Scar.

Mufasa just made a face and rolled his eyes: "I wasn't saying that…"

"Something's wrong, Mufasa?" asked Rafiki rapidly, not wanting to see a fight between the two lions. He had had enough when he had the crazy idea of doing that therapy.

"I just wanted to remind you Amani's burial will be at night" he said with a tiny smile that as soon as it appeared.

Rafiki was in shock a few seconds: "Alright…?"

"Who is Amani?" asked Zito.

"A good friend of us" answered Mufasa quickly, not wanting to give a deep explanation.

"Don't worry, Mufasa, I'll be there… In fact, I think I should be going already" said the shaman, prepared to get out the tree.

"Wait, Rafiki, I'll help you" said Zito, putting himself in front of him. "I don't want you to fall and…"

He started to say, worried for his cousin, not looking forwards, and so he didn't see where his feet were and tripped over them, rolling down. The three animals looked the form of Zito lying on the ground, getting up slowly. When the baboon felt they were looking at him, he faked a laugh.

"Hehe… I was just giving an example of what could've happened…" he excused himself.

"If you say so…" the three of them said, narrowing their eyes.

"Don't move, Zito, I think you need more help than me…" said Rafiki, going down.

"Have you told the lionesses already?" asked Scar when they were left alone.

"No, they were hunting, but I'm sure they've already arrived…" answered Mufasa, looking at his brother with the corner of his eye. "Scar… I would like to talk to you"

"About?"

"Amani"

Scar immediately looked upset at his brother. "Mufasa, don't"

"I really think you need to…" said the King with a worried tone.

"I told you, Mufasa, don't. Stop there" warned the dark lion, on the defensive.

"Scar, I won't ask you for talk about your emotions, alright?" said Mufasa, thinking that would calm his brother down a bit. "But understand that it's strange to see somebody as impassable as you when they're told a friend of them is dead" he finished the sentence smiling, and this time giggling a bit at the end.

Scar just looked at him for a moment and pressed his lips. "Look, Mufasa, listen to me even if it's just this time: you're not in any position to give me a lecture"

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked the monarch annoyed.

"Seriously, just stop there…" said Scar calmly, passing him by.

Mufasa just roared infuriated and stood in front of his brother, angry: "Why do you always have to do the same with me?"

Scar took some air: "Mufasa, I'm telling you in good manners because of the situation. Just… step aside, and let me go"

"You will at least come to the burial" commented the King.

At that, Scar's eyes shone with fury: "Of course I will. What kind of being do you think I am?" he asked with teeth bared.

"The kind of being who skip his nephew's presentation" said Mufasa simply.

"Are you still stung for that? Let it go, Mufasa…" said Scar rolling his eyes.

"… Do you really think you're the most appropriate to teach that lesson?" asked the King.

"How much does it cost you to just let me leave?" asked Scar, overwhelmed. "I told you I'm going to the damn burial. Do I need a notary public for you to believe me?"

"Are you hearing yourself? How can you talk about her funeral like that, after all she did for us" said Mufasa a bit hurt. "You can't even respect the dead!"

Scar supressed a roar: "Listen, Mufasa, unlike you, I don't need to show respect to a grave to show if I love somebody or not; if I didn't do it in life, why would I pretend in death? I'll be there with her, hearing her stories, I enjoyed her company, I always thanked her _in life_. Can you say the same?" he asked with a frown.

Mufasa fell silent after that. He started to think. It was true, he never said thank you to her after all the times she stood his crying without knowing the reason, after spent so much afternoons with her, afraid of being with his father in case they would see another hyena trespassing the lands. Till the first incident, Mufasa became terrified of being near his father in case he would do something wrong that would send him to that horrible den, away from Pride Rock. He shook his head, trying to erase the memory when he felt the air trapped in his throat. Scar, on his behalf, was tired of waiting and didn't want to keep talking with his brother in a moment like that, and just passed him by, taking advantage of the fact that he was going to say nothing. But before leaving, he couldn't resist to speak his mind.

"Just as I thought" he muttered, angry with him.

Mufasa returned to the kingdom with his brother's words inside his mind. He hated when he was right, but most he hated when he was mean to someone who helped him a lot. Now, he felt as a need to do his best that night, Amani didn't deserve less. Looking forwards, he saw that Rafiki and Zito were already in Pride Rock; the lionesses arriving with the food caught. He took a deep breath and walked to the den.

"Dad!" a childish voice said in front of him.

Hearing his son's voice cheered him up a bit: "Hello, Simba" and both lions nuzzled each other. "How are things over there?" he asked concerned.

"Well… We've just arrived with Ujinga, she's been taking care of us" he explained, walking beside his father.

Mufasa just nodded. Till she arrived, Ujinga became one of the cubsitter of the pride; the lionesses didn't know, of course. It was from time to time, when neither him or Sarabi were able to be with the cubs inside the den during their penalty. He guessed Scar did the same that day. He made a face at the memory of his brother, but tried to conceal it to not let his son see.

"And then we met Malka and his grandmother" kept saying Simba, not noticing his father wasn't listening completely to him.

"Oh, and how was it?" asked Mufasa interested. He wanted the kid to be fine in his lands.

"She's funny. She made Mum angry a few times, and grandpa Leo laughed at her" explained Simba laughing a bit.

Mufasa couldn't help but laugh as well. "No, Simba, I was talking about Malka" he explained.

"Oh… I don't know" he said shrugging.

"What do you mean?" asked the King confused.

"He doesn't talk that much… Well, in fact, he didn't talk at all" said prince, not caring too much.

Mufasa just sighed. He could tell the cub was shy, but he wasn't expecting he was _that_ shy. Another problem to add to the list… When father and son arrived at the entrance of the den, Simba ran playfully to where his friends were, and started to talk. Mufasa looked at him for a moment, and then decided to look for the new arrival cub, but he wasn't there. Frowning, he thought about asking the adults, but saw they were too busy whispering in a small group. He didn't need a lot of time to know they were criticising someone. Rolling his eyes, he decided to go and look for him himself. The first animal he saw when he went down was the grandmother of the little one.

"Usiku, is your grandson with you?" he asked politely.

Raising an eyebrow, the lioness said: "No. I left him in the den" then her glare hardened. "Have you lost my grandson?" she asked with teeth bared.

"… No, of course not…" he lied, feeling really small for the lioness' look.

"Then why did you ask?" she asked suspicious. "Isn't he there?"

"Well…" tried to explain Mufasa.

"You better not let anything happen to my grandson" and with that last warning, she left.

Mufasa looked at her and a shiver went down his spine. He turned around, praying he would find the cub quickly. The last thing he needed was that old lioness angry at him as well.

* * *

 **Joseph94: Thanks! =)**

 **All Hail King Scar: I know I've already answered you, but still thank you again! ^^**

 **Handy-Dandy: Aaaw, thank you a lot for that! u/u**


	39. Divided we fall pt 6

Mufasa didn't spend a lot of time looking for the cub as he found him at the back of Pride Rock, hidden between two big rocks. A sudden memory of his cubhood, when he used to spend time with his brother there, as Ahadi hated to see them together. Taka was the one who discovered the whole, and he immediately told his brother. A shake from his head, as he didn't want to remember those memories. But deep inside he thought maybe they were the ones who told him a shy cub would hide there.

He took the liberty of entering the site, seeing Malka drawing with his claws in the dirt; random forms to entertain his mind, for sure, nothing serious. Mufasa looked a bit further at him, taking advantage of haven't been discovered yet; the cub's eyes were shining with sadness, something he had only seen in his brother's emeralds when he was young. Again, a shake of his head, not wanting to remember Scar after the fight they had. _Just one more…_ he thought annoyed.

Finally, Malka looked up, seeing the King in front of him, and intuitively flinched, being terrified of the sight of such a big lion who was unknown for him. Mufasa tried to give him his best smile, but the stressful situation he was living didn't help him to succeed, and the cub just could see easily he was pretending. So, he just glued his eyes to the ground and kept drawing. Mufasa sighed.

"Malka, what are you doing in here?" he asked calmly. "And all alone…" he added a bit worried.

The cub didn't look or answer, just kept drawing forms in the dirt. Mufasa didn't feel upset about that; he could never hurt a kid, or roar, or lose control for a misbehaving. After what happened in his cubhood, he decided he would have all the patience in the world. But still, he wasn't able to understand the kid, and didn't know what had to be said.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to make him see he was interested in him.

"Drawing…" said Malka with a sad tone, still not looking at him.

"Do you like to draw?" kept asking Mufasa. The cub just shrugged. "I used to draw, but I wasn't as good as you" he said with a tender smile.

Maybe he had to show interest in what the cub liked? Or maybe he was being too meddler? He was lost as he'd never been, and he hated it. He didn't mind if Malka was Kali's son or not, he didn't want him to be sad in his kingdom. Until he was gone, he was his responsibility. He came to the conclusion that maybe the cub was afraid of him because he was a King; and so, he decided to show him he didn't have to treat him with big respect. He thought Malka would feel more comfortable seeing him as a friend and not a monarch.

"Listen, Malka… I know it must be hard for you to be in these lands, and I understand it" he started to say, taking a seat in the entrance of the hideout. "And I also suppose you are afraid of us, but you don't have to. In here you will find adults and cubs who are the same that the ones who live in your lands, so you don't have to worry or act towards different as you would do back at home" he explained, seeing the cub was focus on his draws than in what he was saying. "And of course you don't have to be afraid of me. Just because I'm the King doesn't mean that you can't talk to me, or tell me whatever you want, or ask me something…"

"Can I ask you something?" asked the cub suddenly, looking at him.

"Of course, whatever you have inside your mind" said Mufasa with a smile, happy to see he finally caught his attention.

"Could you please go so I can keep drawing alone and in peace?" said the cub directly.

Mufasa was in shock a few seconds. "Well… Actually, I'd want you to come with me back to the den. We're going to have a burial just now" he explained, seeing the sun disappearing in the horizon.

"If I go with you, will you leave me alone?" asked Malka.

"…Yes…"

Malka thought a bit and then sighed, resigned and getting up: "Alright, I'll go with you…"

Mufasa saw him passing him by, without looking at him, and wrinkled his nose. This cub was going to be more difficult than he expected. Sighing relieved because finally Malka listened to him, he accompanied him back to the den, when he went immediately to see his grandmother. Usiku looked at him with kindness and both nuzzled each other. Mufasa knew that would be the only times when he would see the old lioness acting that way towards anyone in there. Sarabi took him out of his thoughts going at his side and caressing his mane.

"Mufasa, glad to see you come" she said with a sad smile. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes, of course… Have you told them already…?" asked Mufasa a bit absent-minded.

"Yes, I've told them as soon as they came back" she explained nodding.

"Good… In that case, let's go to the feet of the Rock"

The Kings were usually buried at Rafiki's tree, where the actual King would give a speech and then the shaman of the kingdom would do a ceremony to make their souls ascend to Heaven, finally giving the dead the peace they deserved. This time, as Amani wasn't part of their pride they would bury her at the feet of Pride Rock. Mchumba and Leo didn't want to tell any of the lionesses the news, knowing the would want to come and it was dangerous. They had to protect their family above all. Amani would have come to the same conclusion and supported them.

The lionesses of the Ndona pride were in shock once they were informed by their Queen. The few who grew up in there knew her and were sad, some of them were even shedding tears for the death of such a great friend; Sarafina, being the only one who never knew her, felt a bit out of place, but still she could sensed the sadness her sisters were feeling, and so she tried to control herself to not cry. She didn't want to be the centre of attention that night with her famous sensitivity. Still, she went to talk to Sarabi while they were descending Pride Rock.

"How are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

"Getting by, actually" the Queen answered with a sad smile. "I've been working all day. I don't want to think about what happened"

"I understand" said Sarafina with ears pinned.

"But I'm worried about now, and what will happen tonight" she admitted.

"Why? Are you afraid you could break in front of us?"

"Yes"

"Don't worry about that, we all understand you're going through a hard time. I doubt any of them would say something to you" tried to comfort Sarafina with a smile.

Sarabi just nuzzled her a bit. "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend, Fina" she said honestly.

"Same…" said the blue-eyed lioness when a sudden sensation of nausea took over her. "Ugh…" she complained.

"Something's wrong?" asked Sarabi with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing… I just felt like…" tried to explain Sarafina, but the sensation came back.

"Fi, I think you're not feeling that right. You can stay inside" said the Queen worried over her friend.

"Nonsense, I have to be here. You need me here" said Sarafina, taking a deep breath. "See? I'm fine"

"If you say so" said Sarabi, not truly convinced.

Mufasa was the first one who arrived at the end, and he put jumped on a rock, to be able to see everyone in front of him. His heart started to beat against his chest. He never had stage fright, he was used to talk to a lot of people, but maybe because he was going to talk about someone who was such a great friend of his made it difficult. He took in some air, trying to focus. Rafiki was at his side, and put a comforting hand in his shoulder.

"Calm down, Mufasa" he said in a whisper.

"I'm alright, I'm alright…" lied the King, not wanting to worry someone.

He took a look at the lionesses. None of them dared to look forwards, all their glares were glued to the ground. The cubs were there also. They didn't want to leave them alone, and they even insisted in coming. His son was the first one to say it, and then, all his friends showed they agreed with him. Mufasa didn't know if he should have said them no, but still, didn't see it wrong. The cubs showed such a maturity in the subject that he was even surprised. At least, he was glad they were able to know about death in a better way he did when he was younger.

Mufasa growled due to frustration. Why he had to be thinking about all that past things now? It wasn't the moment. He had to be strong and show impassable in front of their subjects. _A King shall never show himself weak in front of his people; that's a dishonour_ his father had once taught him. _Do not cry in front of anyone. Never. You're not a female, you're a male, the future King of the Pride Lands, act as such_.

"Get out of my head…" whispered Mufasa, overwhelmed.

"Have you said something?" asked Rafiki.

"Nothing…" answered the King, shaking his head.

 _Come on, don't fail. You can't fail now. It's Amani who we're talking about…_ thought Mufasa, feeling his heartbeats faster than before. It was such an odd situation, he had never felt so nervous when it was about talking in front of the lionesses.

"You can start now, your majesty" said Zazu, flying in front of him.

Mufasa was caught by surprise. Was Zazu there all that time…? _Focus!_ thought the King, scolding himself hardly. He looked at the pride and he frowned.

"No, I can't. Someone's missing" he said serious.

Zazu just titled his head, confused. "But, your majesty, all the lionesses and the cubs are here" he said sharing a perplexed glare with Rafiki.

"I wasn't talking about them…" said Mufasa a bit preoccupied.

A sudden feeling of déjà vu. He had lived the same the day of his son's presentation. He waited a few minutes, he delayed the moment waiting for his brother. Truth be said, he didn't invite him in person; in fact, they didn't talk since the night before, when Simba was born and Scar gave him the name his son had today. The first time Mufasa told Scar he was going to be an uncle, his brother couldn't have been more sharp, he just told him: "Not my business", and then turned around, leaving him enraged and hurt.

Again, the damned memories…

 _Are you still stung for that? Let it go, Mufasa…_

 _Great, now start talking to me as well…_ thought Mufasa angry with himself. He exhaled slowly, in attempt to calm himself down. His brother was going to come this time. He had asked him directly that time, he had promised him to come in the face that time. He was going to come. He was going to… _What if he doesn't?_ Mufasa said in his head, afraid. Because if Scar didn't come to Amani's funeral, then he would know everything was lost, that it was true Scar had a piece of ice inside his chest. _No. No. He will come, I just know it…_

"Your majesty, they are all waiting for you" said Zazu in a calm tone.

"I can't start. My brother is not here" said Mufasa in a low voice.

"Your brother?" asked the hornbill with a cocked eyebrow. "He's already here, sir" said the bird.

"What?" asked the King.

He looked at the crowd again, seeing this time his brother in a corner, beside Sarafina, who stood loyal by Sarabi's side. He didn't seem to feel anything, but still he was there. Something was something.

"Thank you, Zazu" said the King with a small smile.

"My pleasure… And I'm sorry" said the bird, feeling how strange the monarch was acting and thinking it was because of the loss.

Mufasa couldn't help but look at his brother. He thought maybe his presence would bring him some peace, but it happened otherwise. Suddenly, he felt about to collapse, his air trapped in his throat and his whole body numb. He hadn't felt that way in his entire life…

"Mufasa, when you feel more comfortable…" said Rafiki in a whisper, feeling his state.

"Yes.." said the King, taking in some breath. After clearing his throat, he began: "Today we suffered the loss of a lioness who, for the majority of us, was our best friend, advisor and…" Mufasa saw the lions looking at him with confusion, and he didn't understand it. Of course, he wasn't feeling he was smiling. "And also… some who was always there for us, no matter what…" he said the last world letting a little giggle escape his lips. This time, he did feel it…

"Did he laugh…?" asked Diku a bit confused.

"No, maybe he coughed…" answered Naanda, paying her whole attention to the King.

Mufasa just cleared his throat: "I know that the law says she had to be buried in her lands, but, due to the situation we're living…" again, a few giggles escaped his throat while saying: "we all decided to… haha… do the funeral in here…" and Mufasa then had to press his lips, feeling extremely nervous.

"…"

"This is like that Titanic legend the migrant birds one told us…" commented Scar under his breath.

"Mufasa… Are you laughing?" asked Sarabi a bit hurt.

"No…" a small smile. "No, no, of course n…" and then he giggled a bit at the end.

"He's really laughing" said Dwala frowning.

"Why are you laughing in the middle of a funeral?" asked Kuvutia confused.

"The funeral of a supposed friend of his" commented Usiku impassable.

"No, no, I didn't laug…" and again, a giggle made him stop talking.

"Mufasa, what's going on here?" asked Sarabi feeling angry and hurt at the same time.

"How many strange things…" said Simba with a confused expression. "First, I see uncle Scar crying; now, Dad laughs at her friend's death; this afternoon Tama didn't insult me…" he started to say, counting with his paw.

"What?" they all said in unison.

"Damn child…" said Scar angry, with teeth bared.

"Yes, yes, not even a 'you're a stupid' or something like that" said the prince.

"Don't get used to it… I was having a nice day…" said the lioness cub upset, rolling her eyes.

"Simba, we're talking about what you said about your uncle" explained Dwala with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it true?" asked Zinguela.

"Yes" the prince simply said, shrugging.

"So he has feelings after all…" commented Zazu impressed.

"Zazu…!" scolded Rafiki with a frown.

"Don't, let him, he's just saying what we all are thinking, anyway" said Diku.

"How it happened?" asked Naanda interested.

"We just asked him some things about aunt Amani" answered Nala. Then, she looked at Scar sadly: "We didn't want to make you sad, we're sorry, Scar!" she apologised, feeling bad.

"You didn't make me feel bad. Stop it" said the dark lion rolling his eyes.

"You cried because you miss your friend, honey!" said Sarafina moved. Then, she went to hug him. "Come here, cry, cry if you want" she said kindly.

Scar just pushed her a bit and got separated. "Don't say nonsense! I didn't cry!" he said annoyed.

"But I saw you" said Simba frowning.

"What's so strange anyway?" asked Leo suddenly, shrugging. "At least he cries, not like this one, who is laughing as if he had been told a very good joke…" he said a bit angry looking at Mufasa.

"I am not laughing!" said Mufasa with a frown.

"But I saw you as well!" said Simba, very confused. "I don't get it!"

"None of us, actually…" said Dwala looking daggers at Mufasa.

"I am not laughing" repeated the King. "I am really affected because Amani is dea…" and then he laughed, not being able to stop. He tried to press his lips, but still the smile remained.

"I can't believe this from you!" said Sarabi feeling really hurt. "How can you be like this?" she said with teary eyes.

"No, Sarabi, really…" tried to say Mufasa, with a shaking voice from the laughter. "I am really sorry… Haha…"

"Well, you seem to be having a really good time for me" said Dwala angry.

"Told you you should've married Kuvutia" said Leo.

"What does that have to do with this now?" said Dwala upset.

"And do not get me into this…" said Kuvutia.

"I'm really sorry, Sarabi, I don't know what's wrong with me…" tried to say Mufasa, laughing from time to time.

"He keeps laughing…" commented Diku.

"It seems he thinks this is funny" said Naanda narrowing his eyes.

Mufasa was feeling his face burning from the blushing, and without thinking, he turned around and left the place, feeling ashamed as he never felt. He just needed to run, to hide where he couldn't be found, pray to the great Kings his subjects would forget about this horrible moment. But he knew it would be useless. When he arrived at the place where he found Malka, he didn't think twice before entering the place, remembering a lot of moments lived with his brother inside. And then he sat, feeling a terrible headache.

None of the lions in the pride went immediately after the King, being in shock. Rafiki looked at the direction his friend had run and sighed. He was about to turn around and try to explain the pride what happened but surprisingly, Scar talked for him.

"I hope you're happy" he said with a frown.

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything" said Zinguela.

"You didn't respect someone, as always" explained Scar. "You complain if my brother laughs, you complain when you see Sarafina crying… Make up your minds already!" he said angry, starting to go to the direction his brother had stormed off.

"Scar, he was laughing in the middle of a speech that has to be serious" said Dwala with a cocked eyebrow.

"Do you think he wasn't taking it seriously?" asked Scar, stopping and looking at the lioness. "Just because he didn't act as it's supposed to, doesn't mean he doesn't feel the loss. In fact, I would say he is really affected, more than any of us could say. Think about that while I'm going to fix your stupidity _again_ " he said before leaving.

Scar could feel the surprised looks he received, and he couldn't blame them for that. It was strange to see him defending his brother in public. Honestly, he didn't do it for Mufasa, he was just sick of their way of thinking and acting. He hated to see Sarafina supressing her sensitivity because the lionesses thought she was exaggerating; he hated to be criticised because he didn't want to show his feelings openly. It seemed that everything annoyed them, and that was their problem, and nobody's else.

He caught his brother's essence faster than he thought, and when he arrived at the place Mufasa was, he was surprised to see it was the hideout he found when he was a cub. He wanted to turn around, feeling mad at all the memories the place possessed, but for reasons he couldn't understand, he decided to go in. Mufasa felt his essence a bit late, but when he did and saw him in front of him, he just turned around his head, not wanting to see him.

"Leave" he demanded.

"No" was the simply answer the older gave him.

"Really, Scar, I don't want to see anybody right now. I've just made a fool of myself back there" said the King.

"No. Do you remember that time when you roared at that wildebeest to show who was the boss in here and you received a kick in the eye?" he asked.

"… … Yes…" answered the King, ashamed.

" _That_ time you made the fool. But not now" he said with a tiny smile, entering the place and sitting at his brother's right.

Mufasa looked at him with the corner of his eyes and admitted: "I didn't think _you_ would be the one who would come for me"

"Why?" asked the dark lion with a frown.

"Because I know how much Amani meant for you, and I guess you're angry at me"

Scar just hissed and rolled his eyes: "Your logic always impresses me…" he commented. "She really meant a lot to you too" he added, more serious.

"She was always there for me when… When you were gone" he admitted.

"It doesn't surprise that much. She was always there for anyone who needed help" said Scar with a bit of melancholy.

Mufasa took a bit before say: "If she was that important then why don't you show it?"

Scar sighed: "Mufasa, really…"

"No, seriously. I told you she was dead and you did nothing"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know… Just…"

"Why I respect the fact that you laugh or smile any time you say she's no longer here, but you can't respect when I just want to not show how I feel?" asked Scar upset, looking directly at his brother.

He saw Mufasa pinning his ears and looking at the ground. Scar sighed, feeling exhausted. First, the news of Amani's death; then, what happened to Shenzi and now he had to make his brother come back… for the second time till all this craziness started.

"Mufasa…"

"Was it truth? What you say back at Krismasi?" the King asked suddenly.

Scar blinked a few times. "We all said so many things back then…" he said a bit lost.

"I mean… When you say you didn't cry when Mother died… Was it truth? You never cried?" asked the younger, looking directly at his brother.

Scar was caught off guard, but he replied: "Only when nobody saw me"

Mufasa then took his eyes off him: "I never did, not even when I wasn't being seen" he admitted.

The dark lion narrowed his eyes: "You never cried over Mum's death?" he asked astonished.

Mufasa shook his head: "I couldn't" he simply said.

It took him a bit, but finally, Scar seemed to understand: "It was all Ahadi's doing again, right?" he asked a bit angry. "What did he tell you that time?"

"Nothing…"

"Mufasa"

"I… The kingdom had just lost its Queen, I couldn't be weak" answered Mufasa, moving uncomfortable in his place.

Scar was silent. He could have never thought his brother was also broken in the inside. For an instant, he wondered if maybe Mufasa heard Ahadi's voice inside his head when he least needed it.

"Do you know why a hyena laugh?" Scar asked suddenly.

"What?" asked Mufasa confused.

"Do you know why a hyena laugh?" repeated the dark lion.

"No" admitted the monarch.

"Of course you don't, you kick them out before they can even talk…" commented Scar, enjoying the bother in his brother's features. "A hyena doesn't laugh just because they think everything is funny or because they are stupid, as it is believed here" he explained. "Sometimes, they just laugh because of stress"

"Really?" asked Mufasa with a cocked eyebrow. "I would've never imagined that"

"Yes. When they hunt and want to call their pack, or when they are being chased by some of us or any other animal. They laugh because they are nervous, stressed… All that" a brief pause before he added: "I am not angry or upset because you laugh, Mufasa; I was raised with hyenas, I'm used to hear laughter for everything, and I know it was never with the wish of mocking me or anything like that" he explained, looking at his brother carefully.

Mufasa was silent after that. Even if he could had lived one thousand years, he would've never imagined that, among all the lions that formed his pride, his brother would be the only one who would understand what was wrong with him and show him such an understanding.

"What if you laugh because you can't deal right with your emotions right now? I can bet any of those lions would have done it any differently" he said shrugging. "I've already talked to them, by the way, so you don't have to be worried about coming back anytime you want" he looked at his brother, who couldn't even make eye contact with him. Then, he sighed: "Mufasa, it wasn't your fault"

The King flinched at that, and Scar knew he finally got him. He knew Mufasa best than anyone else. They could fight every day the rest of their lives, but still, Scar would be the one who knew his brother the most and best. Mufasa hated to fail people, especially his subjects. In his obsession with being always the perfect king Ahadi taught him to be, he felt everything that happened as his responsibility. For sure, knowing Amani died while she was coming to his lands and he could do nothing to save her, despite knowing there were jackals around these lands, was like a punch in his soul. Mufasa spent a few minutes in silence, and Scar could feel he didn't believe him.

"Mufasa" he called once again. "It wasn't your fault" he repeated calmly.

"She died near my lands"

"That doesn't…"

"I knew there were jackals loose" he interrupted his brother. "I should've seen it coming"

"It wasn't your fault" repeated Scar once his brother was quiet.

This time, the King didn't say anything, just started to laugh a bit and Scar waited patiently, seeing his red orbs shining with tears. As he expected, the laughter was transformed, slowly, into crying. Scar began to get up, but Mufasa surprised him by hugging him. The older was hesitant at first, but he finally hugged his brother back with one paw. He didn't say anything, and even if Mufasa wanted to hear something, he knew that the fact that his brother was there was enough, acknowledged of the relationship they had now.

None of them knew how time passed, but they were glad nobody had come, finding them like that. But both of them knew something: after some years, the place where they shared so much time together, brought them together again and was possessor of a new memory.

Only time could tell if there would be more.

 _Divided we fall…  
_ _but united we stand._

* * *

 **Please, read this if you may...**

 **One little thing: this chapter was important to me in a way (they all are, in fact, but meh XD) because I used Mufasa to show a "problem" I have till... forever, actually. When someone tells me a problem, or when something bad happens to me, I laugh. I've never been the best in showing my emotions, I'm not cold, but I can't deal with them very good, to be honest. I usually show myself angry, instead of crying, because when I was little (in preschool) I used to cry a lot as I hated to be there (bad teachers and classmates, things now I can't remember), but the teachers called me affectionate in a despective manner (because in there, being sensitive is equal to be weak). So, I carried that "nice" name all my life in that school till I left, but then I hated to cry in front of people, so I decided to supress my feelings anytime something affected me, and I started to laugh when something happened (this is horrible, because people used to think I laugh at them and I couldn't stop laughing or smiling) and also began hating to cry in front of anyone, and sometimes I can't even cry when I want to, because it's like I'm stuck. So, I just write this in a way to... Mmm... Vent, for saying it in a way.**

 **Well, I stop now, I've talked too much and I don't want to bore you XD**

 **Thanks for all your support, it really means a lot! (I would've never expected this story to be so liked, wow! You all rock! =P)**


	40. United we stand pt 1

The sun was rising by the time Mufasa woke up. Stretching out, he yawned, and then looked at his kingdom, seeing the peace of the morning. A few animals could be seen in the distance; some of them, parents with their children while others were just herds eating and enjoying the quietness. And, for the first time in a long time, the King was sharing their tranquillity. A few nights before was Amani's funeral, and, even if the event started being a complete disaster, Mufasa had to admit he wouldn't change a thing. After several years that for him felt like centuries, his brother and him had finally talked. No nasty comments, no bitterness, no sarcasm; just honesty and affection, two things that Mufasa thought that were forgotten between Scar and him.

His brother stayed with him until he had calmed down and stopped crying, and for the first time in forever, Mufasa didn't feel ashamed because his way of acting, didn't think he acted as a dumb for let out all his emotions like that, felt he had committed a crime by ceasing being perfect. He only felt surprised seeing his brother truly understood him, or at least he tried to – being that more than any of the lionesses had made for him in his whole life – and so Mufasa could see the older brother he met when he was born, not the cold hearted lion Scar was, but the sympathetic Taka who always knew how to act and what to say to make others feel better.

Apart from that, it was the first time Mufasa didn't feel angst or insecurity by the fact that someone was trying to take over the kingdom, because this time he was sure he would have his brother by his side, and both of them would work together. Scar had the knowledge, the temperance, the intelligence enough to help him through this crisis, and once all the virtues of his brother would mix with his own, both would make an invincible team, the same both formed when they were younger. And so, Mufasa wasn't afraid anymore or overwhelmed. He was in peace, not completely, but at least he felt safe. Even if he didn't know if that was some kind of truce his brother made only for the occasion or not, but he would be positive and think it wasn't. Because the support Scar gave him was real, and he could sense it.

Inhaling deeply, Mufasa breathe calmly, a thing he hadn't done in a long time. He'd take advantage of this sudden change of behaviour of his brother, he'd ask him things he longed to know, and maybe both of them would finally have a nice conversation between two brothers, as they used to. That was the next goal of Mufasa. Yes, everything was finally going fine.

"How is it possible that there is almost no food in here?" Dwala asked from the inside.

… _Almost_ everything was finally going fine.

"Ask your father, he is the one who knows nothing about sharing" Mchumba said with a bit of resentment.

"You're offending me, female, I always share the food" said Leo proud of himself.

"Yes, you showed that last night" said his mate.

"If nobody asked for the last piece, then it's for the first one who touches it. It's a non-written law"

"That doesn't explain why there is less food than last night" said Sarabi suddenly. "It's true what Dwala said, I think there was more yesterday" she added.

"That was Soraya, I saw her up a few times last night" said Kuvutia.

"You mean Sarafina…" said Sarabi.

"It wasn't me!" Sarafina's voice said, a bit weak. "It's just that I felt bad and I couldn't sleep"

"I keep saying you should see Rafiki" said the Queen worried.

"No, no, I'm fine"

"Why were you up, anyway?" asked Dwala.

"Because I couldn't sleep with your father by my side. Seven times he woke me up because he had to go" said Kuvutia upset.

"I want to see you when you are my age" said Leo angry. "Let's see how many times you go"

"I understand you, Kuvutia. If he can't sleep, then nobody can" said Mchumba.

"What are you talking about?" asked Leo confused.

"Don't you remember all the damned nights I spent awake just because you couldn't sleep?"

"You're full of rancour, female. Besides, I did that for my own good. You know that if I don't sleep twelve hours, at least, I'm not lion the next morning and I had to take care of the pride"

" _I_ was the one who always took care of our pride. Stop taking the credit of things you haven't done"

"We were a team"

"Dad, admit you are not responsible" said Sarabi suddenly.

"…"

"Don't take it bad, you have other virtues" said the Queen rapidly.

"Like what?" asked Dwala.

"Well… He… … … … Well, he has to have something; everyone does…"

"I have no right to be standing this attacks at first light in the morning!" said Leo angry. "Leo is leaving and will never return!"

And then, Mufasa heard him spitting, and he rolled his eyes, tired. His father-in-law passed him by without a look or a word.

"Dad, come on, don't be like that!" Sarabi said, getting out the cave with the rest of this family.

"Don't worry, daughter, he will be here in five minutes" said Mchumba shrugging.

"Mufasa, good to see you're awake" said Kuvutia approaching him. "I'll like to remind you you haven't talked with Rafiki about my bond with Dwala"

"Maybe it's because I've been very busy taking care of the farewell of a good friend. And also to protect the rest of the animals of a crazy lion with an army of even crazier jackals" said Mufasa with a pretended tone of pity.

"What are you talking about? The only thing you have done is hiding every time the problems come" a voice said from above.

And looking up, everybody saw Usiku sat on the top of Pride Rock.

"Madam, what are you doing up there?" asked Mufasa with a frown.

"Seeing the sunrise" answered the lioness.

"Madam, go down, you could hurt yourself!" said Sarabi with worry.

"You don't know who you're talking to, young lady. When I was your age…"

"There we go with the age again…" muttered the King.

"What did you say?" asked Usiku upset.

"Nothing…"

"Yes, keep hiding the head like an ostrich. That's the only thing you do" she said raising her chin with superiority.

"She has it in for you, Mufasa" commented Mchumba looking at her son-in-law.

"What have you done to her, anyway?" said Kuvutia.

"I have a few theories" said Dwala.

"Dwala, it's too soon in the day for your nasty comments" said Sarabi with a frown.

"You're always muzzling me" complained the older.

While Mufasa sighed, feeling exhausted, Leo came back: "Look, people, let's work this out. I said things, you said others…"

"Ours more hurtful than yours" interrupted Mufasa, tired.

Leo looked at the King up and down very serious. Then, at his daughter, and with a hurt tone, said: "Sarabi, if your mate keeps treating me like trash, I will have no more choice than leave and neither of you will ever see me again"

"Swear it" said Mufasa rolling his eyes.

"Mufasa…" said Sarabi with a reproaching tone.

"He's just playing the victim again! Where will he go if he decides to leave? He hasn't a penny to his name" he said shaking his head.

"He's always throwing in my face that I have no home anymore!" said Leo offended. "I told you, Sarabi, he hates me"

"No…" said the Queen tired.

"You should've married Kuvutia"

"And he keep getting me into his messes" muttered the dark lion.

"Don't be cynical, you hated your son-in-law way before he was part of the family" said Mchumba.

"Yes, but I'm trying to create a bond and he doesn't do his bit"

"What a coincidence you decided to do it when your mate kick you out" said Mufasa looking daggers at his father-in-law.

"See? He's always attacking me with my past!" said Leo sobbing.

"What past? It's your present!"

"Mufasa, quiet…" said Sarabi in a whisper.

"This is unbelievable" said the King. "I can't talk, I can't be in peace five minutes in a row…" he complained. "Bless the times when in this den I felt calmness"

"Hey, you don't have to use insinuations with me. If I'm being a nuisance for you, tell me directly, and I'll leave" said Leo feeling offended.

"Leo, you're being a nuisance" said Mufasa without thinking twice.

"… I know you're not thinking clearly. A lot of stress" said the lion getting in the den.

"You're not getting ride of that cheeky ever" commented Usiku from above, mocking.

"Madam, get down at once! I won't repeat myself!" said Mufasa angry.

"Make me" challenged the lioness.

Mufasa growled, frustrated. Before anyone could say something else, a sound was heard inside the den.

"What was that?" asked Mchumba.

"Sarabiiiii, your friend threw up!" Leo informed from the inside.

"What?" said the Queen, and she ran worried.

"I'm not going to clean it" said Leo.

"We weren't thinking otherwise" said Mchumba rolling her eyes.

Mufasa sighed tired: "And I was thinking it was going to be a nice day…" he complained under his breath.

* * *

Shenzi was getting better as the days passed by; what was better, his brother hadn't known that a hyena was "living" in his lands without his permission. The three jackals knew about the matriarch's presence immediately, being the only ones he trusted in the kingdom right then. Nyeti made sure Shenzi was comfortable and feeling better, Batili took care of the medicines she had to consume and Ujinga, for Scar's surprise, kept the distances with the hyena. And also with him, a thing he realised the first day she did it, but didn't say anything about it… Till yesterday.

She didn't doubt about being honest with him. The reason was clear, but also very stupid in the lion's point of view: Ujinga was affected because Scar's friend was dead because of one of her family, and they were also guilty for Shenzi's condition. The first thing the dark lion told her was that it wasn't their fault and she didn't have to act that way with any of them, especially with him. But Ujinga just shook her head.

" _No, we're responsible. It was_ my _family who attacked Shenzi and who killed Amani"_ she had said, really affected.

" _Exactly._ Your _family, not any of you three. You're not guilty of anything"_ Scar had told her, trying to make her see his point. _"You don't have to feel bad for what others do wrong, even if they're part of your pack"_

" _No, Scar. Maybe you, lions, have that way of thinking; but I was raised to be responsible and to be a team. If someone of my family do something wrong, we're all guilty, because we are one"_ she had explained him, before leaving.

Scar just let her be then, thinking she would come to her senses soon. At least, he wanted to think that. To be honest, Scar had other things in mind. Since that night when his brother confessed him he hadn't cried over nothing, he was like in a shock. It was true he was known as the colder of the two brothers, the insensitive one, but reality was that Mufasa was the one who was better in hiding emotions – especially the ones he was taught as "bad" – being his fierce nature the only face to be shown from time to time when he didn't like something. Yes, Mufasa had inherited Ahadi's short temper, but at least he wasn't as violent as him.

Another thing that surprised the older brother was the fury he felt every time Mufasa confessed him the things Ahadi had done to him. He felt in his own skin the maltreatment of Ahadi; he bared invisible scars that adorned his soul and frozen heart, scars that not only made him want to change his name, but also made him want to change his personality. He wasn't the same lion he once was, he had learnt how cruel the world could be in the worst of ways at an early age. The fact was that, when he returned to the kingdom, his brother wasn't the same as well. At first, he thought it was just because Mufasa was like Ahadi and when he knew the crown and thrown were his, he changed because he thought he was better than anyone else. Time showed him how wrong he was.

Mufasa was hurt, deeply, nobody lent him a paw when he needed it, he suffered alone and in silence, not even shedding tears for the pain he felt. He was taught he was a bad prince and so he would be a horrible king, Ahadi truly made Mufasa think he was wrong the way he was born, and changed him completely till he was the perfect prince he longed for, not caring about what his own son was feeling. He forbade him to show his feelings, to conceal them from the world, making them a synonymous of weakness, and Mufasa believed him.

When Scar still lived in the kingdom, he was witness of how dark Ahadi's intentions were, and he always tried to teach Mufasa other things, the ones their mother taught him when they were living with his true father, before they had anything to do with the royal family. He tried to teach him that it wasn't wrong to show compassion to the ones who needed it, even in battle, to always have a heart and never forget to listen to it when someone was feeling lost. Ironically, Scar had to forget all those senseless lessons when he was banished, being taught by Ujanja that if he kept thinking that way he would end death quickly; meanwhile, in the kingdom, his brother fought every day to never forget the words of his brother, trying to be strong for him.

Nobody had faith in him when he was exiled, everybody thought he would be dead in less than a day, having always be the weak one, the clumsy, the weird.

 _Taka the weird…_

 _Taka the weak brother of perfect prince Mufasa…_

 _Poor Mufasa, he has to deal with the freak of his brother…_

 _Poor Mufasa, his brother treats him so bad without reason…_

Scar growled, enraged with those words, and shook his head to erase them from his mind. Even if he could talk to his brother without ending the conversation in a fight, things weren't solved then, there were a lot of things that had to be talked. The difference was… that now Scar thought they could be talked, for real. Mufasa seemed to be letting him in again, with no fear or precaution. Because if there was one thing that could irritate Scar was the fact that even his brother treated him as he was some kind of monster who had to be feared. True, he wasn't very friendly or emotional, but that didn't mean he was the Devil himself. He didn't mind about the lionesses, they always treated him bad, but he trusted his brother with all his soul, so when Mufasa began to act the same way, he felt betrayed, a shot in his soul.

But all that changed after what happened the last days. He felt nervous, as a cub, when he thought about doing what he had been thinking the past few days: trust his brother again. Of course, not completely all of a sudden, but little by little, do things slowly and see where they were going. He was being optimism about all that, he really thought this time things could end well. And that was a great first step from him.

When Mufasa betrayed his trust, Scar started to me mistrustful with everyone he knew, expect from the hyenas, who never failed him. He even doubted the jackals sometimes, but one look from Ujinga could change his mind rapidly. What could he say? Because of his past, he always felt very sympathetic towards the outcasts. True, that always brought him a lot of problems, especially when Ahadi lived. But Ahadi wasn't there anymore. Mufasa was the King, his brother, he was sincere with him and all the things Ahadi did to him. Mufasa was starting to be Mufasa. Not the perfect King, but the good brother he once loved and cared about.

"For the thirty second time, Nyeti, I. Am. Fine!" he heard Shenzi screaming.

Scar looked at his left, seeing the jackal with a frown of worry adorning her features.

"But are you sure? You don't need anything?" she asked kindly.

"No, Nyeti…" said Shenzi gritting her teeth.

"Maybe I could…" tried to propose the jackal.

"I said noooo…" whispered Shenzi in a gloomy whisper.

"Listen to hear, Nyeti, the last time I heard her using that tone of voice, things didn't end well" warned Scar with a tiny smile.

Shenzi dedicated him a death glare: "Exaggerated"

"Your brother still has nightmares" the lion reminded her.

"Banzai still has nightmares about that time he was five months old and Ed scared him, laughing from behind" she said rolling her eyes.

Both laughed at that, and the jackals looked at the scene with a smile. Rafiki entered the place with a tender smile and approached the hyena.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better" he said taking a look at her.

"I'm glad to see you came instead of your cousin" said Shenzi. "Really, I stand stupid everyday, but that monkey is in another level" she commented.

Rafiki only sighed: "You're right, sadly"

"Rafiki, is she alright for real?" asked Ujinga worried.

The shaman nodded: "Her wounds are healing better and faster than I thought. You're really a strong animal, dear" he said.

"Yes… I know" said the hyena smiling.

"Modesty apart…" commented Scar.

"Does that mean I can leave now?" asked the matriarch.

"No, right?" said Ujinga all of a sudden. "I mean, she's still…"

"Ujinga, calm down" said the baboon when he saw how nervous the jackal was. "She only needs a few more days, until I'm sure she can keep doing her life without problems"

"Oh, come on…" complained Shenzi.

"Dear, you can't leave like that. Remember you don't live in the kingdom, but far away from here" Rafiki said tenderly.

Shenzi was angry at that reminder, thought: "Yes, I know that. All because that damned King… If he knows I'm here, he will kill me at first sight, so excuse me if I want to leave as soon as possible"

"Mufasa won't do that" said Rafiki calmly.

"I agree" said Scar suddenly. "In fact, I was thinking about telling him you're here"

All the presents were silent after that. The jackals, Ujinga especially, looked at him with wide eyes, while Rafiki slowly changed his surprise for happiness. Maybe, things were better than he thought… Shenzi broke the silence, looking really angry at the lion.

"Are you out of your mind?" she asked growling.

"No. In fact, I think I've never been more sane in a long time" he confessed serious.

"That lion banished us! He hates us!" said the matriarch, enraged.

"My brother didn't banish you, he just respects his father's laws because Ahadi made him believe this had to be this way" explained Scar, getting up and approaching the hyena. "And if he was taught to hate you, he can be taught to, at least, tolerate you"

Shenzi shook her head, feeling her blood boiling inside her: "He won't"

"Look at Ujinga and her family" Scar said suddenly, pointing at the three jackals. "He let them in, and their kind is banished as well"

"He's got a point" commented Nyeti.

"Nyeti, don't get into this…" said Batili in a whisper.

"They are different, Scar; your brother doesn't think their kind kill Uru"

As soon as the name of the deceased Queen left her lips, Shenzi pinned her ears and looked at Scar with fear. The lion didn't overcome his mother's death, it was something that could hurt him deeply; when Scar was still young, he could cry every time he remembered what happened that day, now, being older and more filled with resentment, he would just act violently and get angry. Surprisingly, Scar didn't show himself enraged at her, and just sighed.

"I am aware of that, Shenzi" he said calmly. "But… I think I can trust my brother again" he admitted.

Shenzi was silent after that, confused: "Are you going to tell him…?"

"No" interrupted Scar. Then, he sighed: "You know I can't" he added under his breath.

Before anyone could say something, Sarabi's voice was heard from the feet of the tree, making them all nervous.

"Rafiki! Are you here?" Sarabi asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" said the baboon, running to meet her.

"Take care of her" Scar told Batili before leaving, sharing a last glare with the hyena.

"Stop treating me as a pup…!" complained the hyena, pouting.

Scar smiled a bit seeing she was acting as usually, but still he could felt she wasn't sure about what he had just suggested. Yes, he was thinking about telling his brother that a hyena trespassed his lands – thanks to him… – but he wasn't nervous. Mufasa confessed him he couldn't kill a hyena without good reason, he doubted he would be so merciless, above all when he was told why Shenzi was there…

When he arrived at the end of the tree, he saw Sarabi supporting Sarafina, who was a bit pale and about to collapse.

"What happens to her?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, Scar, you're here" said Sarabi surprised. "I don't know, she's been feeling bad the past few days" she explained, nuzzling her friend.

"I'm alright… I'm sure it's just a cold" said the blue-eyed lioness.

"But you have no fever, and you vomited this morning"

"She did?" asked Rafiki with a frown. "Come with me, Fina… Let me take a look"

Sarafina got closer to the baboon, Sarabi and Scar's glares on her, looking at her with worry. Suddenly, a nervous voice called their attention, and when they looked up they saw Zazu flying.

"Kings, Kings…" he kept saying to himself.

"Zazu!" Sarabi called. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Sarabi!" said the hornbill, now flying in front of her. "I was going to alert the King there are jackals near the borders!" he said between gasps.

"What?" the Queen and her brother-in-law said.

"Yes, and I saw a lioness fighting against them" he kept saying, flying again in the direction of Pride Rock, and being followed by the two lions.

"Is she from our pride?" asked Sarabi.

"No, I haven't seen her before" said Zazu.

"This is bad…" commented the Queen. She turned her head. "Take care of her, Rafiki, please!" she said before run back to Pride Rock.

"Don't worry!" said Rafiki, seeing them go.

And he hoped than nothing bad happened to any of his friend of the lioness. He didn't want to see another innocent being hurt. _Kings, have mercy…_ he thought, shaking his head, and then he paid his whole attention to Sarafina.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, next week I'm having my University Entrance Exams, so I'm a bit more busy than usual, and so my inspiration leaves and comes when it wants XD!**

 **Joseph94: Thank you! ^^**

 **Handy-Dandy: Thanks for those words. Even if I want to convince me with that, I'm still a bit stuck, and so sometimes I can't cry when I want to. But now I have friends who help me a lot with this emotion problem, also a lot of people here and in Wattpad who are very nice. So, thank you for being such a nice person! ^^**

 **Nancy-Boy: Aaaw, I'm glad to hear (or read, better...) you say that! You really cheered me up! ^^**

 **RhettandLink: I've never seen "Everybody Loves Raymond", is it a good show? Thank you ^/^**

 **BILLU-DADA: Wow, you really got me with that writing! I think I have a new vision of the hyenas now... Wow... I admit I find their laughter cute... when I hear it in a video... If I hear that in the middle of the night... I would run non-stop XD. Thanks for sharing that! =D (And I love wolves also, but they're more mysterious for me, hyenas are like more terrifying =P)**

 **Fluffy Dream: Thank you! Yes, the two brothers seem to be close again. Let's hope everything is alright for them from now on =P**

 **All Hail King Scar: Thank for your support!**

 **.2015: Aaaw, thanks u/u**

 **trebeh: Zira is going to be here (I don't know when... but she will be). I've always been a Zira/Scar person, because when I was a child I thought they were a couple, and never paid Sarafina a lot of attention till I was older. But if it makes you feel better, I like the idea of them being friends, and so they will act in this story, especially now ^^**

 **TheTimesNewyork: Aaaw, gosh, thank you very much!**

 **Mixtape: Today XD! Hope you liked it =3**

 **You all make me blush! Thanks for being so nice! (18K views... Again, I never thought this story could be so liked XD!)**


	41. United we stand pt 2

She was used to fight alone against lots of opponents, she was trained to be a fighter, a killer; someone without soul or feelings, because those things made you weak and in a battle that is the last thing you need. They were surrounding her, but she wasn't afraid. A growl of her stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten properly in months, and nothing in days; but that wasn't going to stop her for defending herself.

Three jackals leapt on her and she was able to send one of them far away by a swipe, and then she could take care of the other two who were biting and scratching at her pelt, almost making her bleed. Roaring, she shook herself and made them fall from her, and then she looked at them with fury burning in his red irises. The jackals, on their behalf, didn't seem frightened by that, and just showed her their teeth.

She could feel her heartbeat fast against her chest, her legs shaking from the extra strength she had to use to not fall down any minute and lose this fight of survival. The death gazelle she hunted was there, tinting the green grass of red with its blood, and she refused to give it to those thieves. Taking advantage of her being distracted looking at the dead animal the whole group of six leapt on her, biting, scratching without mercy. The lioness growled, sore, and tried to make them let go off her, but this time with no avail. Maybe for the weight of those hated animals, or just because she had no more strengths, she fell to the ground, almost no feeling anything anymore. When she was about to close her eyes, a powerful roar was heard, one that made the jackals start running to their dead lands.

The lioness looked at them escaping from the fight, and, getting up, smiled to herself. Turning her head, she found the royal couple roaring together, in an attempt to remind the jackals they were outcasts that will never put a paw in their beloved kingdom; meanwhile, other two lions accompanied them in that. The first one her eyes caught was the younger one, possessor of a dark brown pelt and lighter mane and with two dark blue eyes that was shining with rage while he looked at the jackals running; the older one with a fur that shared the same colour as the King's but lighter, and a mane that was the same colour as his pelt but brighter, just a few locks that were black for the years that lion had lived.

She wricked her snout at their sight. How much he hated the lions who possessed royal blood in their veins. In fact, how much he hated males for that thought of being superior, even to the females of their own kind… Rolling her eyes, this time she saw she had missed a fourth lion, but this one was a lot different from the rest. Not only he wasn't as brawny as his companions, but she felt something dissimilar about him. He had a brown reddish fur and black mane, also a very fragile body – but she could sensed he wasn't as weak as he seemed, so she didn't lower her guard – he was looking at her with green eyes that could see through her soul, a thing she didn't know if she liked or not…

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at her up and down.

She hated when someone inspected her… "Yes" was the sharp answer she said, before turning her head.

"Are you sure, dear? You're bleeding" Sarabi commented worried, approaching the lioness with her family.

"I'm fine, thank you" she said, looking at her defiant.

"Our shaman can take a look at you" Mufasa said all of a sudden, getting closer to her.

The lioness just took a step back: "I said I'm fine" she repeated upset.

"You don't seem to be" commented Scar rolling his eyes in annoyance. "In case you've forgotten it, we just found fighting against six jackals all alone. At least, let an expert take a look at that injuries"

"I don't need your pity" she said looking angry at the dark lion.

"It's not pity, it is called good manners, something you should learn" said Kuvutia looking scornfully at her.

"Kuvutia…" muttered Sarabi.

"What? We saved her and that's the way she talks to us?" complained the lion.

"She must be scared" said the Queen, trying to look at the new arrival with a tender smile.

"I am _not_ scared!" roared the lioness, feeling offended.

"What you are is skinny…" said Leo, looking at her physical complexion with worry. "Have you eaten something?"

The lioness rolled her eyes for the second time. She hated so much when someone asked her personal questions: "Not everybody is lucky and lives in a great kingdom, far away from the cruel reality"

That time, Scar looked at her, interested. Not every day he saw someone external to the kingdom talking that way to its Kings. Mufasa and Sarabi showed themselves upset, but didn't say anything about her lack of respect to the authority. Leo was in shock a few seconds, before deciding the best was to be quiet, but still he couldn't help looking at how slim she really was. Kuvutia, however, couldn't control a growl escape his throat.

"The lucky ones had saved your butt" he reminded her, being now nose to nose with her.

"My, Kuvutia, is that the way you should treat a visitor?" said Scar, interposing himself between the two.

"Visitor?" repeated the lioness, blinking in disbelief. "I don't want to have anything to do with your lands; I was just hunting something for eating. I was about to leave when those scavengers came and tried to steal my food" she explained, baring her teeth.

Kuvutia then smiled a bit: "Well, I think you made a mistake: if you're not from here, you can't hunt" he informed her.

The lioness was tensed then. She knew the law, that stupid law of a long list that Ahadi created long ago. She hated all of them, she hated the kingdom, she hated all the lions that had something to do with the deceased king. But still… She was so hungry… And, besides, it was just a gazelle that was far away from its herd, she didn't think it would be something that bad. Even if it was near the borders, she wasn't hunting when the rest of animals were…

"Alright, then…" she hissed. "I'll leave… Your welcome for the dead gazelle" she said, turning around and walking away.

"No, wait…" tried to say Mufasa.

But his words were silenced when they all saw the lioness falling to the ground and complaining. Everybody ran to see if she was fine. Surprisingly, the lioness wanted to get on her feet once again, even if it was clear she was very weak. The Kings shared worried glares. She didn't seem to want to know anything about them, about anyone in general… They knew she needed help, and they wouldn't mind have her there for a few days; at least, just Rafiki taking one look to her and confirm them she was fine. That was all they needed.

Kuvutia looked at her with some pity. It was true he hated when people wasn't nice to him, especially after he had done something for them, but still he wasn't that bad… He hated seeing people suffering, and now he could see maybe that lioness was being rude due to the difficult life she had had. He couldn't blame her if that was the case; sometimes, Dwala was very unbearable with her moody personality, but he could understand she was under a lot of pressure: when Sarabi left, she was the only daughter who could be in charge once her parents decided to, or – none of them wanted to think about that possibility – they died. He shared a glare with Leo, who was thinking the same, and both lions sighed. It would be really difficult to make her see she needed their help.

"You are truly a fighter" commented Scar, looking at her coldly.

"What?" asked the lioness, looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"You have no more strengths, but you would rather die than let us see that, don't you?"

"…"

"I can't blame you if that's the case. Life is not easy out there. And it will be worse in that state of yours. Don't think a fighter like you would like to be beaten by animals like jackals or… hyenas…" and then, Scar turned around to leave, not dedicating her one last glare.

The lioness looked at him go, impassable, and Mufasa frowned a bit, thinking maybe he was too hurried in believing his brother had changed. Leaving an injured lioness there was a proof. Suddenly, the lioness got up, shaking a bit, and with her head lowered, whispered.

"Maybe it isn't such a bad idea to go see your shaman…"

"Oh, of course!" said Sarabi, impressed for the change of mood. "Let me… Let me help you" she said, giving her support.

And the five of them went to the baobab. Mufasa had one thing in mind: his brother would always be his brother, and so, he'd always know what to say to make people do as he wanted. If he did it to do these kind of things, Mufasa wouldn't mind, and he'd even be thankful.

* * *

Sarafina was terrified when Rafiki told her what was wrong with her; she felt the world around her froze and her entire body numb. Her vision a bit blur and again she felt sick in her stomach, but this time for having her nerves on the edge. The first thing she thought was 'How could this happen?'; but one second later she knew. How could she be so inept? How could she do that at all? She wasn't new, she knew the laws of the kingdom and the punishment she'd get for break the rules.

She wanted to think it wasn't true, that was a false alarm, but Rafiki was very good at his job and would never fail in something like that. So, she started to think about thousands of excuses she could say, but none worked for her. Mufasa wasn't stupid, and he wouldn't believe any of those stupid things she had thought. She could only pray for not see him in the next few days, until she had gather her courage.

"Heavens, what happened to her?" she heard Rafiki's voice asking, worried.

"A few jackals fought against her" she heard the King explaining.

"Why, luck of mine, why?" she asked, worried, pinning her ears in the back of her head.

She looked down, seeing the monarch with his whole family, except his brother but including his brother-in-law. They were in front of Rafiki, seeing as the baboon tried to heal the wounds of a new arrival, which called her attention the most. She had a clear pelt and a strong constitution for being a female; not that they were weak, but still, all that muscles weren't just for hunting, that was for sure… Taking a closer look, she saw she had a piece of her right ear ripped off, and when she saw the rest of injuries that adorned her body along with how slim she was, she felt pity of her. A bit of surprise arose in her chest, though; it was strange to let another female enter the kingdom, no matter if they were hurt or not, normally, the leaders of the pride would turn their heads and leave, but Mufasa did nothing of that. Instead, she was helping her. And that only reminded her that Mufasa was a male, was the king… but possessed a golden heart that couldn't be forgotten.

"You're very lucky, miss" Rafiki said, taking Sarafina out of her thoughts. "And very strong, I must add!"

"Hum… One doesn't survive on her own her whole life being weak" commented the lioness, showing discomfort.

"You have no family or friends?" asked Leo with a frown of worry.

The lioness tensed up at that and she just looked daggers at the lion: "No, and I don't need any" she answered sharp and showing her teeth.

"Alright, alright, it was pure curiosity…" muttered Leo, looking at his paws.

"Dear, we're just worry about you and your condition"

Sarabi tried to stay as calm as possible. She hated when someone spoke in bad manners to any of her loved ones, but she had to understand the lioness had to be terrified for being in foreign lands and with strangers, especially when she was so used to be alone. Or worse, _forced_ to be alone. Whatever the case was, she was still someone who needed help.

"Told you I don't need your pity" said the lioness angry. "I've just come so you would leave me be"

"Well, let's calm down" said Rafiki all of a sudden, raising both hands. "I think we all are very nervous around here…"

"You're right, Rafiki. It happened a lot of things lately…" said the Queen sighing. "I'll go back, I doubt Simba and his friends are behaving" she said before turning around.

"Wait up, daughter, I'll go with you" said Leo, running to her side. "If I want to hear random insults, I prefer Usiku…" he muttered.

"Dad…" said the Queen, but then stopped herself. "Yes, you're right" she admitted.

"I'll go as well. Dwala must want me to help her with our arrangement" said Kuvutia, shrugging. "She will chose everything, but still…" he commented, shaking his head.

"Yes, my sister is like that…" agreed Sarabi with a giggle. "Won't you come, Mufasa?" she asked tenderly.

"I'll stay with her, just in case" explained the King, looking kindly at the new arrival.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't need your pity, or worry, or whatever?" said the lioness angry.

"Hurry, people, hurry, she will explode again and kill the nearest!" said Leo running along with his daughter and future son-in-law.

Mufasa took a look at the lioness and sighed: "Are you sure you will be fine alone?" he asked.

"Yes, I've always been fine of my own" said the lioness turning around and starting to climb the tree. "Where do I have to go?" she asked.

"I'll go with you, don't hurry in your state" said Rafiki going immediately at her side.

"I'll come later to see how you're doing" informed the King serious. "Miss…?"

"Zira" said the lioness, not bothering in hiding her displeasure.

Mufasa and Rafiki shared a glare and the King just shrugged, and then he let him know they could retire, and so they did, Zira before she was allowed. The golden lion kept looking at the place where the new arrival and the shaman had gone and sighed tired. _In this kingdom only problems arrive…_ he thought, starting to walk away to clear his mind.

Sarafina looked at him go, and hid herself better among the leaves until Rafiki passed her by without noticing her, being too busy staring at the lioness. Sarafina titled her head, surprised by the personality of Zira. She reminded her of Scar, but just when the lion had a very bad day. So, she thought maybe she was hurt, and not only physically. Turning her head, she saw the King leaving, and decided to follow him.

"Mufasa!" she called. "Your majesty…" she added, stopping when the King turned around.

"Oh, Sarafina, how are you? Are you feeling any better?" asked the King kindly.

"Hum… No, but…" she tried to explain.

"In that case, you can stay in the den today. And whenever you need" said Mufasa.

"Thank you, your majesty, but…" she thanked, nervous.

"Sarafina, why are you talking to me in that way?" asked Mufasa curious.

"Hum… How, your majesty?" she asked innocently.

"That way" he said, narrowing his eyes. "Something's wrong, isn't it?" he asked concerned.

Sarafina smiled and giggled a bit, trying to make light of the situation, and that made Mufasa remember what happened to him a few days ago. Feeling sympathetic towards the lioness, he got closer and with a tender tone, the same he used with Simba when the cub needed it, said:

"Sarafina, if something happens you know you can tell me"

The blue-eyed lioness looked at him a moment and then lowed her head: "You will be furious" she muttered.

"No, I promise" said the lion smiling to calm her down.

"Well…" she started to say, but then got silent. "No, no, you will be mad…" she said pinning her ears.

"No, I won't" contradicted the King. "Go on, tell me. Nothing will happen"

"Well, you see… Oh, no, no, you will yell at me"

"No, I won't… Go on, please" said the King, feeling a bit annoyed.

"Alright… Listen, I… Oh, no, no, because you will be angry and yell at me"

"No, I won't" said the King now rolling his eyes. "Go on, Sarafina, tell me"

"If you say so… The case is… … … No, no, no, because you will be angry, I know"

"I said I won't. Now, go on if you please!" hurried the King, drumming his paw on the ground.

"Hum… Alright, well, what happens is… … …" Sarafina shook her head once again. "No, no, no, you will be angry and yell, I know it"

"I said I won't be angry and yell at you!" screamed the King, furious.

"See? You're already angry and yelling!" said Sarafina, sobbing. "Don't be angry, please!"

"Then, do not make me angry!" said the monarch. "Sarafina, I have a lot of things to do. Tell me what's wrong, so I can…!"

"I'm pregnant!" she admitted finally.

"Well, all because of that? Congratulations, then…" started to say the King, but then he stopped mid-sentence and looked at the lioness slowly. "What did you say?" he asked calmly.

"I'm pregnant…" repeated Sarafina with a nervous smile.

"But…" said Mufasa. He got closer to her. "But by who? By my brother?" he asked carefully and startled.

"No!" said Sarafina with a frown. "How can you think that? I have a bit of respect…"

"Then by who?" asked the King with a raised eyebrow.

Sarafina took a bit before answering: "Kuvutia…"

"…"

Rafiki was starting to regret not having listened to his cousin for the first time in his whole life. Since he decided to do his job again, ignoring Zito's advices about he needed to rest, a lot of people came to him. And no the ordinary animals with simple things he always took care of, no. First, Scar came to him with his hyena friend, hurt, and he had to take care of her in hiding; then, Sarafina came pregnant, surprising him but didn't say a thing about it; right after that, the royal family came to asked him to take a look at a new arrival who was starving and weak for a fight and living in bad conditions all by herself, and now, when he thought he would finally take a break, he had to help Mufasa through a panic attack the King had when he knew who was the father of Sarafina's cub. But he had to admit he almost had one when he knew as well…

Sitting his old friend down and putting a hand on his back, he tried to help Mufasa breathe normally and relax him, a very difficult thing with Sarafina in front of both of them, pacing right and left, nervous.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she apologised with non-stop. "I swear I didn't know who he was!"

"She didn't know…" repeated the King between gasps. "Gosh, what are we going to tell the pride?" he wondered anxious, and again he felt the air trapped in his throat.

"Calm down…" said Rafiki.

"I can't calm down!" screamed the King getting up abruptly, and then he started to pace as well. "How did it happen?!"

"Well, you see… When two adults love each other too much… or when they're in heat as it happened here… an attraction occurs…" started to explain Sarafina.

"I know how it happened, I have a cub!" interrupted Mufasa irritated.

"Then why do you ask? You're driving me crazy!" complained Sarafina.

"Me? This is unbelievable…" and he muttered a few things.

"Well, let's look on the bright side" said the lioness shrugging.

"Which one? Does this have it at all?" asked the King, overwhelmed.

"I didn't sleep with your brother. I respect him. Doesn't that count?" she said.

"I would've preferred it had been my brother; he's not going to marry the crazy and unstable of my sister-in-law!"

"Besides, wasn't he your mate?" said Rafiki all of a sudden.

The two lions looked at him with wide eyes, and then shared a glare. Both were thinking the same thing, but the King was more nervous than the lioness about it. He wasn't sure if Scar would like the idea; the only thing he could do right then was have faith in his brother. And that he was having a good day, as well.

* * *

 **I've finally finished my exams and I can say that I'm free. Now the only thing I need is to do a diagram of the order I want things to happen from now on, so maybe I'll be slow because of that. Also, I will be writing the stories I left incomplete in Wattpad when I decided to take a break of it for school.**

 **Annie: Thank you! Glad you like it! ^^**

 **All Hail King Scar: I can't remember if I answered you, sorry if I didn't. Shenzi was my favourite when I was a child, so I agree with you ^^**

 **Jem Boy: Thank you for the support and you will know about what will happen with Sarafina and Scar in next chapter =3**

 **Fluffy Dream: Taka's way of thinking is awesome, yep. And yes, the two brothers have a pending conversation they need to do. Thank you!**

 **Guest: Wow, reading it that way is like we're talking about a series. You know the "stepping point", it made me feel me and my writing special, thanks! I always wanted to see more of Scar and Mufasa in the movie, or in a series, something that would tell us how they acted towards each other without one of them being angry for the missing of a presentation or a... ehem... murder... See how they are as a team, only for once...**

 **Mixtape Vol 2: Does that mean Scar didn't feel so much pain in his death? That's a relief, actually. I love these comments about hyenas, such interesting creatures! And you always explain it so well to me! =3**

 **Nancy-Boy: Sorry if I make you cry, dear... I'm glad you like the story. I agree with you on that, Scar did wrong in killing his brother just for power (at least, so cold and without more reasons as it's explained in the movie)**

 **Handy-Dandy: They were fine, actually, thanks =) Aww, that's so sweet! (Kim Kardashian XD!)**

 **IC2014: Thanks! =3**

 **Joseph94: Thank you! It all went fine, dear! =D**

 **PeterLudlow: I haven't seen any of those shows, but it warms my heart that you think that, truly. Thank you =)**

 **Story Writer 2015: Don't know what's wrong with Fanficton any time I want to answer you writing your nickname in this section. Let's see if this way (without full stop). Sorry about that problem D= And thanks for being so nice ^^**


	42. United we stand pt 3

Sarafina wasn't afraid of talking to Scar. She even thought – and wasn't very wrong – that she was the only one in the whole pride who didn't fear the dark lion. At all. Sure, Scar didn't have the most friendly face, he was as cold as ice itself if not more, he was sharp and hurtful when he wanted to, he never seemed interested in anybody or anything and always showed disregard of the rest of the pride; but Sarafina could let all that go, forget and even forgive him for his offences and behaviour.

She knew how it felt like to be judged when nobody actually knew you, it wasn't very pleasant. So, even if Scar's personality could sometimes break her feelings, she never gave up; besides, she could sense the lion wasn't as cruel with her as he was with others and something was something. It wasn't for the favour he did to her and her daughter, it was so much more. Scar was a mystery, someone you could never be sure what he was thinking or what he was going to do; maybe because of that insecurity people turn around and leave, but Sarafina couldn't. Maybe she was used to the instability, maybe it was because of that love of resolving mysteries, or just that sixth sense of her which told her Scar was more than he showed; she didn't know for sure, but she sometimes needed to be with him one moment for day.

Never an attraction occurred, or felt the sensation of butterflies in her stomach like when she decided to trust the leader of her old pride; it was something different. Maybe it was friendship; she never knew how a friendship felt like, always being alone in her cubhood with only the company of her parents. She now had Sarabi and the rest, but Scar was a different story, a different kind of friendship. It was a connection, something that couldn't be explained with words. Maybe just admiration for who he was. Scar wasn't brawny, wasn't popular, wasn't sociable or fierce; but still he had enough courage to speak his mind, without minding the consequences. If he had something in mind, it wouldn't take long to him to say it aloud, and Sarafina admired that. Most of the people would stigmatize that as imprudent or impolite; for her, he was rebellious, and she loved that. She always wished to have that personality, that coldness and know how to behave, be capable of not let anyone know how she was feeling or showing herself weak by crying in the middle of a fight.

She took a look at Mufasa, seeing the King lost in his own thoughts. The relationship with him was better than when she first came to the Pridelands, not that he treated her bad, in fact, he was kind in comparison of what she was used to or expected, but there always was discomfort, tension. It was clear he didn't want her in his lands, she always knew it was Scar who convinced him and just because he was his brother the King accepted, deciding to trust him. Then, things went better with time; as Scar adopted Nala and became her mate – in theory – so they could stay, Mufasa seemed to try harder to accept her. Being her daughter the fiancée of the prince was an important factor: it was better to be friend with your future mother-in-law of your son than let the rancour or hatred be in their heart.

Sarafina tried to supress her laughter and smiled slightly. She? Rancour? Hatred? Even when she wanted to hate someone, couldn't; even if they had done horrible things to her she couldn't hold grudge, it was something uncharacteristic of her. She tried. With all her might. But it was impossible. She thought she was too noble, humble… or stupid. Maybe stupid was the best definition of it. Sometimes, she wanted to be able to, she wanted to be mean to the ones who treated her bad, to the new people she knew, just as that knew lioness. She knew if that lioness, Zira, as she could heard, was going to stay for a time and acted that way would have a lot of problems, but the best part to her would be that she wouldn't mind, and that was what Sarafina wanted: to ignore others' feelings, as the rest of the world did to her; to be cruel before someone was to her, to believe she had enough reasons to be evil. But it was useless. And sometimes, she hated herself badly for that.

And meanwhile Sarafina was as calm as possible, Mufasa thought he would faint any moment. He had never felt so nervous to go talk to his brother. Before, he was aware of their bad relationship and communication, of the ways Scar would talk to him as he was nothing, of how he would end the conversation angry and roaring at him in the face. But now it was different, now his brother and him were fine, or trying to be, trying for real. He didn't want to throw it all away. But Sarafina needed help, and he was going to help her no matter what. That's what a King must to for his subjects.

"There he is" Sarafina's voice made him return to reality.

Looking forwards, Mufasa saw his brother drinking in the waterhole, as serene as ever, as if he hadn't been with him that morning, helping an unknown lioness to accept their help. How Scar was able to be that way, Mufasa didn't know, but sometimes he felt envious. He possessed such a short temper sometimes, he lived all things with a lot of intensity, as if the world were going to end the following day; and then, there was his brother: always impassable, with his illegible look, capable of not raising his voice but be heard and his words remembered. There were a lot of times when Mufasa felt jealous of his brother and his way of living…

"Scar" he called aloud.

The dark lion raised an ear and then looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, up and down. Sarafina gave him a wee smile and Mufasa pinned his ears, thinking: _You sounded demanding; he's not your subject, he's your brother, talk as a such._ After clearing his throat, he added:

"Can we talk to you?"

Scar titled his head for his brother's attitude: "Yes" he said shrugging.

"We… We wanted to ask you a favour" said Mufasa, sharing a rapid glare with Sarafina, who only nodded.

"Go ahead, then" said Scar, looking suspicious at both lions.

It was difficult to start, but slowly Mufasa could explain what happened, Sarafina saying a few things that only she knew, but very shyly as she felt terrible about the whole problem. Mufasa noticed the changes of his brother's features. It was strange to see Scar showing any emotions, it didn't matter what he told his brother, this never showed how it made it feel or what he was thinking; but now all that seemed to be forgotten. As the story was being told, the dark lion let them see how surprised he was, he even looked at the blue-eyed lioness a few times, a thing that made her look down with ears pinned.

Mufasa felt bad for his mate's friend, but he was starting to feel worse thinking about what his brother would say once he had finished. To be honest, he was terrified, as a new cub the first time it was allowed to go outside the den. And he hated it. Scar didn't let him see what he was thinking though; surprise was a normal reaction but there was nothing more. Then, he was serious, listening to him without interrupting, nodding from time to time. And that coldness made both lions flinch.

"So, let me get this straight…" was the first thing Scar said when he was informed of everything: "Sarafina slept with Kuvutia without knowing who he was, and nobody else knows she brings a surprise inside again?" he asked shaking his head a bit with a boring expression.

"…Yes" said Mufasa, looking at Sarafina worried.

"And you wanted me recognize her cub as my own, as I had to do with Nala long ago?" he kept asking, now looking directly to Sarafina.

"Yes, but I promise you don't have to take care of it if you don't want to" said the lioness, nervous. "Just like Nala. I am the mother, I'll take care of it" she promised.

"Well…"

"Please, the pride can't know. Sarabi can't know. Dwala can't know above all!" begged Sarafina.

"Alright" said the dark lion shrugging.

"I knew it. How much it cost you to…?" began to say Mufasa, but stopped mid-sentence. "Does that mean a yes?" he asked confused.

"Yes, don't worry… Tell the others whatever you want" he said shrugging once again.

There was a moment of shock where the King didn't know what to say. Literally, he had no words, he couldn't even think about what he had to say; he was just paralyzed, not believing it was that easy and that he hadn't to say millions of things so his brother would do him a favour. He thought it was maybe because the care he felt towards Sarafina, but Mufasa could see it was more than that. For a brief second, it was like Taka was in front of him, and that made him feel calm and safe.

He came back to the real world when Sarafina began to cry loudly, stuttering words no one could understand, maybe not even herself. Without thinking, she went to hug Scar, who was surprised at first but finally returned the gesture.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said the lioness once her voice came back to her. "Thank you, I'm serious, thank you!"

"I understood it the first time" said Scar, a bit overwhelmed. "I think that was enough hugging for today; maybe for the whole month…" he commented.

Sarafina got separated for him, still smiling. "Sorry…" she apologised happily. "And I was being serious: you won't have to take care of the cub if you don't want to, you wouldn't even know about it, just like Nala" she repeated.

"Yes"

"Oh, that reminds me… She will be with Simba this afternoon and I'm pretty tired. Would you watch her for me?" she asked innocently.

"… …"

"I'll take that silence as a yes" she said smiling widely.

"As always…" muttered the dark lion, rolling his eyes.

"I'll be going, I don't want the rest being worried over me" she said turning around. "Thank you again, Scar!" she said before leaving.

"You're welcome" said the dark lion.

Mufasa immediately took a step forwards: "I must say you really surprised me" he admitted.

"I can see it in your face" commented Scar with a tiny smile. "You've always been so transparent with your emotions" he added.

Mufasa just smiled slightly. "Thank you, Scar"

"Whatever…"

"If you need something from me…" began to say the King.

"Actually, yes, I do" said the dark lion rapidly.

Mufasa blinked a couple of times. _That was really fast…_ he thought suspicious, but then shook his head. _No, trust him, he's your brother_ he scolded himself in his mind. "Anything you need" he said aloud.

* * *

 _Her life had always been difficult, but she never minded. She was very used to it, she was born living that way, she was raised with that hard life. Her mother had told her stories, memories of her cubhood, when her kind was still allowed in the Pridelands, when there was water and food for everyone, when order existed and when peace could be breathed. At least, it was until that lion, Ahadi, was crowned as King._

 _Truth be told, that was long before she was even born; according to her mother, she was pregnant with her when their exile occurred. A misunderstood, her mother had told her; a treason, others told her. She didn't know who she had to believed. She loved her mother and trusted her, but also knew she would do whatever it takes to make her feel better, and sometimes that obligated her to hide things from her daughter. Ujanja was like that. She deserved to be the matriarch of the pack. And she wanted to be a worthy successor._

 _Shenzi was just nine month old, but she was the smartest of all the pups in her home. She thought rapidly, she knew the answers to all the problems her friends told her. She liked to play to be the matriarch already, and her friends always did as she wished. Some called her vain, stuck-up even, but she never minded, the closest ones knew better: Shenzi was terrified for the day her mother were no longer with her and what would happen, she didn't think she would fit as a leader sometimes, others thought she would be the best matriarch hyenas had ever had._

 _Ujanja had explained to her that a matriarch couldn't be selfish, she would have to look after the ones who depended on her. She would be like the mother of everyone, and Shenzi knew that meant she would be the "mother" of more than seventy hungry hyenas, who were all different but had in common that rancour towards others animals and hatred filled their hearts. Something she never shared. Until today._

 _It was normal that Ujanja skipped their exile, that she did as she thought it was better for her family, and trespassed the lands of King Ahadi. She had never been caught until today. That stupid lion was at the gorge that day – the place where her family sometimes went to hunt, as it wasn't very common for lions to hunt there and especially at that hour of the day – and he had seen her mother trying to hunt some wildebeest. She didn't mind if it was old or just a little one, but something that would feed her pack. Ahadi didn't even give her time to explain or apologise and attacked her, starting a battle between two species._

 _Her mother wasn't as strong as she used to, but still knew how to protect herself. She lived with lions in her youth, she was even friend of some, she knew their weakness and where their strength was, how they thought. And that was sometimes more useful that brute strength. Intelligence was something characteristic of her mother, and thank to that she could escape from death. But still, Ahadi could harm her badly. Ujanja came back bleeding, pale, but alive. The rest of the pack helped lie down and heal her wounds as well as they could, but Shenzi could sensed her mother wouldn't last long at that rate. She had looked to her new brothers: Banzai and Ed; Ujanja had taken them in when they were found alone and orphaned, and so they became siblings. The idea didn't thrill her but she saw they got along quite easily. Yes, Ed was stupid and very annoying sometimes, but he always made her laugh when it was needed, and Banzai seemed to know what to say when she was feeling down. And she liked that._

 _But today, nothing that they told her could cheer her up, the vision of her hurt mother gave her a sensation of nausea, and she couldn't be stronger than that. So, she left to be alone, wanting to think. She did that anytime she was very stressed or lost. As the minutes went by, an idea appeared in her mind. It sounded crazy, but she couldn't erase it from her mind. And so, without telling anybody, she left her home, going directly to the Pridelands. She would hunt the food that day._

 _She knew that a hyena is not supposed or well trained to hunt until it is four years, but her life made that habit changed. Ujanja still didn't want to make the pups lose their cubhood so soon and fast, worrying them over adults' problems, so she made the law in her pack that, when the youngest were one year old, they would have to learn how to hunt. But Shenzi wanted to learn earlier, she wanted to know all that her mother knew, be like her. Ujanja seemed hesitant at first, but agreed on teaching her a few things that Shenzi memorized easily. She knew they weren't too much and maybe not the most important ones, but she would use them that day to feed her family. It was her obligation in a way._

 _When she arrived to the Pridelands, she inspected the lands. She had never been there. She had only accompanied her mother till the borders. At first, it was difficult to cross it, but she made it. And she breathe calm when the most difficult part was done; now, she had to find the gorge. It couldn't be that far if her whole family chose it when they wanted something to eat. She looked in all directions, seeing green in front of her. A mixed sensation of admiration and hatred being born inside her chest: it was such a beautiful view… that couldn't be hers…_

" _All because those stupid lions!" she complained aloud, baring her teeth._

 _She shook her head, trying to erase the anger, and started to walk blindly, wanting to find the gorge, guided just by luck. It didn't take her that long – as she had inherited the great sense of direction of her mother – when she found a whole group of wildebeests eating peacefully. Her stomach made a sound, reminded her how hungry she truly was._

" _I'll feed you once we come back; family comes first" Shenzi told her tummy._

 _She psyched herself up, trying to remember all the things her mother taught her._ Okay, I have to act naturally _she thought_. Make them believe I don't want something from them _she kept saying, now walking among them. She looked in all directions, ear pinned, fearing being attacked, but pretended to be braver than she was feeling._ Never let the enemy see you're doubting, that would make you weak, and it's the last thing you need in the battle _her mother had taught her not too long ago._

 _She looked at all of them, hiding from time to time when she saw someone was suspecting from her. It was amazing how nobody seemed to mind her being there. She thought maybe it was because she was too little, or they were too focus on eating. She couldn't blame them if that was the reason. When she saw an offspring, apparently alone, she prepared herself._

 _Thinking about all the lessons of her mother but acting casual, Shenzi approached the young animal, who noticed her almost immediately. They shared a rapid glare – the hyena seeing the wildebeest wasn't seeing her true intentions – and she took advantage of it. Prepared to bite it, the animal flinched afraid when saw the fierce in the other's eyes, and Shenzi had to admit she loved it. She was thinking about all the praises her friends will say to her when an adult wildebeest – for sure, the parent of the young one – stepped in between, looking at her angry._

 _Shenzi was frozen at first, but when the animal breathed out in her face, she turned around and started to run, without looking back. She didn't stop running, not knowing where she was going or if she would be able to find the way back home. She just knew she had to run away. She only looked back one time, when she saw the wildebeest running directly to her, prepared to hit her with one of its sharp horns, and Shenzi supress a scream of fear. Then, she tripped on her own feet and began to roll down a sheer gradient, and fell at the end of it with a thump._

 _She felt the ground burning for the sun, the dust she herself created making her eyes burn and cough. Gasping for air, she tried to be on her feet, but her rear right paw hurt and she fell to the ground once again, groaning due to the pain. She looked up, with a frown of fear, and saw the big animal looking at her with joy when it was shown she was injured. She thought maybe it would come to her and finish her off, but she was lucky once again, and the animal turned around, not minding about her at all._

 _She sighed relieved and looked at her paw, seeing it in a strange position. It was broken, for sure. She complaint under her breath. She had failed them all: she failed her pack, her friends, her brothers, her_ mother _… She was a dishonour, an useless hyena that wouldn't fit to be the next ruler after Ujanja. Little by little, the rage was mixed up with sadness, and Shenzi started to cry in silence, wiping her tears from time to time._

" _Hey! Are you alright?" she heard from above._

 _Startled, she looked up, seeing a lion cub looking at her from a small den of the big majority the place had. She didn't want to answer when she saw it was a lion, just growled angry and glued her vision to her paws. She didn't want anything to do with lions. She closed her eyes, wanting to be calm for a moment, in an attempt to think of a solution to her problem._

" _What happened to you?" the same voice said, this time clearer._

 _Opening her eyes, she saw the cub was now in front of her, a thing that almost made her jump surprised. She frowned and turned around her head._

" _Nothing of your business" she answered._

" _It doesn't seem nothing to me" the cub commented, getting closer._

" _Don't be so near!" complained the hyena, pushing him a bit. "You're invading my personal space!"_

" _Sorry…" said the lion rolling his green eyes with annoyance. "What happened to you?"_

" _I've already told you: nothing"_

" _That's a lie"_

" _I don't care. Go away"_

" _No, I can't"_

" _Why?"_

" _Mum taught me we have to help others"_

" _Yes… I'm sure your mother meant the ones who were lions, or another stupid predator"_

" _No. She told me everyone" a brief pause when the cub looked at her. "Why are you crying?"_

"… _I am_ not _crying" said the hyena, blushing ashamed._

" _Yes, you are, I see tears wetting your pelt" he commented, pointing at her face with the chin. "Is it because you fell?" he asked with his head tilted._

" _Great, so you saw it all as well" complained the pup._

" _I just saw you falling. Are you hurt? Is that why you cry?" he asked._

 _She thought she heard a bit of worry, but she knew that couldn't be possible: "… If I tell you, will you leave?"_

" _Maybe"_

 _A tired sigh: "Yes, I think I hurt my ankle" she admitted._

" _Can I take a look?" he asked._

" _No, you can leave"_

" _I promise I won't harm you"_

" _Yes, of course…" she said rolling her eyes._

" _What does that suppose to mean?" asked the cub angry._

" _Lions are liars, and mischief-makers"_

" _That is not true!"_

" _Of course there is!"_

" _How are you so sure? Have you ever met a lion before?"_

" _No, but I heard a lot of stories about your kind"_

" _You base your judgment by stories and rumours?" asked the lion with a cocked eyebrow. A small giggle. "Maybe hyenas are stupid as I've been told"_

" _No, we're not!" said Shenzi._

 _For pure rage, she jumped agitated, and let a moan escape her lips when she felt pain in her ankle once again. She almost hit the ground, but surprisingly, she saw the lion gave her support, avoiding her fall._

" _Yep, you're stupid" he said with a small smile._

" _I'm not stupid!" said the hyena, frowning._

 _Then, a growl was heard, and Shenzi had to blush when she knew it was her stomach._

" _Wow, what a sound!" commented the lion impressed. "When was the last time you eat?"_

" _Hum… I don't know… Maybe two days or so… At least, properly" she answered simply._

" _What? That's a lot of time!"_

" _Nah" she said shrugging._

" _Yes, it is" contradicted the cub. "I have a zebra leg inside that den, I can give you some if you want"_

 _Shenzi's eyes were wide open then. A lion? Sharing his food? With a hyena? "Are you serious?"_

" _Of course; you must be so hungry! And you're so little! You need it more than me!" he said worried over her. "And, besides, I can help you with that ankle of yours" he added._

" _I'll be fine…" she said, getting separated from him and being on her trembling legs. "See? I'm stand…" she tried to say, but she lost her balance._

 _The cub avoided her fall once again: "You're not fine. Come on, admit you need help"_

 _She looked at the ground, wrinkling her nose. She took a look at herself, half of her body was on the back of the cub, who didn't seem to mind her touching him. It was so strange… She wanted to feel danger, but she felt nothing, and that only made it all so much stranger…_

" _I won't hurt you, I promise" said the cub all of a sudden._

" _How do I know I can trust you?" asked the hyena with a frown. "How can I be sure there are no more lions inside that den and this is all a plan?"_

" _What a twisted mind, girl!" commented the lion impressed. Then, his features were sadder, something that called her attention. "There is nobody else in here; I always come here alone"_

" _You come here alone to eat?" asked the hyena startled. "I thought you ate all together in that big rock"_

" _Pride Rock?"_

" _Yes, that"_

" _Yes… But I don't like to be there" admitted the cub._

" _Why?"_

" _People don't treat me very well back there…"_

 _Silence reigned then. Shenzi felt the sadness the cub was feeling then, and had to pin hear ears. She was used to be with people, but sometimes she felt alone. She didn't want to know what it would be like to_ be _and_ feel _alone._

" _Well… Maybe I can eat with you…" she said a bit shy._

" _Yes!" said the cub, more cheerful. "Come on, I'll help you"_

 _Shenzi used him as support, going limping to where the den was. She was used to climb, she wasn't very good at it, but at least she did it fine and the cub was even impressed to see her in action. She tried to not complain too much about her ankle as she hated to feel others' pity._

" _So, what's your name?" asked the cub, helping her up._

" _Shenzi" she answered, taking a look to the little cave when she was in front of it. As it was said: there was nobody else and a zebra leg was lying on the ground. "And yours?" she asked, advancing slowly to the inside._

" _Taka"_

Shenzi moaned a bit as she opened her eyes, being for a moment blinded by the faint light of the sun that could be sensed through the leaves of the baobab. She yawned, feeling very sleepy even though she's been sleeping all day. She took her time to think about the dream she had just had: the memory of the first time she knew Scar, known as Taka back then. She passed a paw through her face; it had been a long time since she had had that dream, usually she didn't dream anything. And she didn't know if that was like some kind of omen or something like that.

She heard a sound at her right, and turned her head slowly. Her nostrils had caught Scar's scent.

"It's the third time you come to visit me on the same day" she commented. "Are you bored today or…?"

She stopped mid-sentence. In front of her Scar was standing, but this time, Mufasa was beside him. The King and the Matriarch shared a glare of shock, none of them daring to say a thing. Scar observed both of them carefully; he didn't know how this would end, he could just hope it would be fine.

* * *

 **All Hail King Scar, Joseph 94 and Fluffy Dream: Already answered you, but again, thank you! =)**

 **The Cool Kat: Yay, you noticed! xD. TBH, when I first saw that movie I thought about Mufasa and Scar, but without all the rancour and bad relationship part. Even if it's true that in the actual Lion King movie Scar is evil just for jealousy, I think it's more interesting if there's something more and personal (the little sentences he says to Mufasa always caught my attention), also for me it's better if Mufasa suffered as well... I know, I'm very dramatic XD!  
** **So, when I saw Frozen I thought about what if Scar holds a secret he can't tell his brother and that's why he is always isolated and had to spend his childhood far away from Mufasa just like happened to Elsa and Anna? I loved a lot of scenes, and I wanted to include them (in both the English and Spanish fic) as references. Glad to know someone noticed, it made me happy XD. Thanks for reviewing and sorry if it was too long! XD**

 **Handy-Dandy: I didn't chose jackals because I thought in reality they were "enemies" with hyenas and lions, I just needed an animal and I always liked them XD! But that sounds quite interesting. To be honest, I never knew about wild dogs in Africa until a comment in Youtube I read not too long ago. As I once said, none of my teachers wanted to teach us things about animals, they thought it was a stupid subject and ignored it... It always bothered me u.u**  
 **Nah, I'm not offended, don't you worry! In fact, I love when some of you explain me animal things, they're quite interesting! Besides, even if it's too late to change it in here, I can still use that in the Spanish fic, so it was very useful. Thank you!**

 **Billy Jean: "Perks of being the top predator"... What an irony then, right? Because when I was little I saw lions in this movie as some kind of super animals who were powerful and hunt and do all the things and hyenas as stupid scavengers who stole food (but still I always liked hyenas anyway XD!). Thank you! =D**

 **Dragon-Milph: Wish I knew about those animals before. If I'm honest I don't feel very proud of this story, it's just something I'm writing for not lose practice in my English. I see it very messy. I thought a lot of times of rewriting it again now that I have things more clear, but wouldn't it be too repetitive as it would be Mufasa and Scar in the starting point again, so I just kept going. I'm a Libra, I'm very perfectionist and I'm alwasy doubting about things.  
Nop, Timon and Pumbaa will be no here, and if I'm honest, I never liked them that much when I was little, so don't worry XD**

 **Raymond: Thank you!**

 **I've been looking for information and seeing documentaries about hyenas and wild dogs, they're such interesting animals! As I've said, if you want to write information of an animal (hyena, jackal, lion, birds, whatever, really) feel free. Even if it couldn't be used in this Fanfiction, I'm writing another one in Spanish and all that information helps me a lot to write it, so it is useful! Thank you all for being so lovely, interesting and loyal!**

 _ **Sursum** corda!_


	43. United we stand pt 4

The silence was heavy, uncomfortable, suffocating… But something inside his chest told Scar those were better emotions than the ones he'd feel once some of the other two animals spoke. Mufasa had never talked to a hyena, believing his duty was to kick them out at first sight, without words; Scar thought, as the hyenas, that his brother was like Ahadi in that sense, thinking he was superior to the rest of the animals for being a lion and the King, but these last days Mufasa showed him he wasn't able to hurt the enemy. The following days, Scar saw that wasn't as stunning as he first thought: his brother wasn't violent; true, he had a lot of temper – and very short as well – but he wasn't a murderer, a beast, an immoral being. He had a heart that beat not only for his family and kind, but for the others living beings as well. He always tried to put in others' pelt, it was something very difficult for him, but he tried and that was something, more than his ancestors had done. Mufasa listened, thought, tried to be just with everybody and knew how to lend a paw when it was needed, sometimes without seeing the species of the other.

Scar never admitted this aloud, but he knew his brother wasn't as horrible as the others animals told him all his life. The older brother of the King lived far away from the borders of the kingdom, with the rest of the animals who had never put a paw inside the Pridelands and based their judgment by rumours, stories heard… It was very strange to hear them saying something good about his brother, or Ahadi, or Mohatu, or anyone that belonged to the royal family. Sometimes, when the hyenas went to hunt to other lands, not wanting to be discovered by the deceased King, he met a few rogue lions who lived freely, with no wishes of knowing anything about Kings, Princes or whatever… Only one mention of King Ahadi or Prince Mufasa and they would bare their teeth and let their anger control them.

Ironically, he was never hated for have belonged to the royal family. Rumours flew easily. Scar had never known someone who didn't know about who he was: the exiled prince Ahadi banished from his lands, being just a cub who wasn't still one year old, scarred in one eye and in his soul for the rest of his life. Immediately, everybody felt pity of him. And he hated it with all his might. He hated to feel their pity… But still that was useful to him as he could make friends more easily that helped them to survive. Hyenas weren't that hated in other lands; sure, the rivalry still existed, but sometimes there was a non talked truce where lions didn't mind them and let them be. Seeing this made him wonder why would they risk their pelts going to Ahadi's lands for a piece of meat. The answer was simple but surprising: pride.

Yes, lions were known as proud beings, but Scar saw that hyenas could be that way too. At least, the ones he was raised with. Ujanja had such a big pride – she put family first though, a thing not all lions usually do – and she preferred to risk her life to feed her clan before let pridelanders had all the food. With time, Scar learnt hyenas were like cheetahs in that sense: their way of acting towards his kind was born due to a misunderstood, a treason, something that changed the peace between species and provoked the banishment of a whole species. Scar never knew what happened; Shenzi, despite being the next matriarch, either. Both were raised surrounded by rancour, hatred, prejudice, but miraculously they didn't feel that way. Yes, maybe Scar hated Ahadi and Mufasa for all that they did to him, but with time he could let it go. At least, with his brother. He was trying.

Shenzi, on her behalf, never minded lions that much. Not knowing what was the real problem made her think maybe her clan did something wrong and the King punished them. Exaggeratedly, yes, but maybe he thought they deserved it somehow, so it gave her an open mind when she thought about the matter.

But one thing was having no rancour towards lions and other very different was to trust them all of a sudden. Especially when it was the son of the lion who made her mother weak and sick through the last years of her life with giving her no mercy. If Shenzi had bad feelings towards a lion, that would be Mufasa for be who he was.

And Scar knew this idea was like an impossible mission. For the rest of the world, it would be: King and Matriarch, leaders of two groups of animals who had been enemies for years. For him, knowing both of them as the back of his paw, it was just this: his brother and best friend, face to face for the first time, with a chance to sort it out. Besides, if Mufasa showed him he could be trusted with this, Scar wouldn't doubt about going one step further; but if it happened otherwise, he would be angry at himself for trusting him in the first place and then, infuriated with his brother for prefer to live blinded by Ahadi's lessons, not caring about that he was still his brother. A bond that would be broken as well if things went wrong.

"Mufasa… This is Shenzi, she's the matriarch of the hyena clan your family banished before you were even born" he said, seeing he had to be the one who had to break the silence between them.

"I will kill you…" muttered Shenzi once Scar was near her.

"Trust me" whispered Scar.

"I trust you already, the problem is him" she said rolling her eyes.

Mufasa kept saying nothing. Instead, he took a look at the hyena, slowly, as if he was in front of a rare specimen. Shenzi moved uncomfortable in her place, and she prepared herself in case the King would attack her. Having Scar in the middle gave her a faint sensation of protection.

"She was hurt by the jackals" kept saying the dark lion. "She needed attention, and I brought her to Rafiki. It was all my doing and my idea"

Mufasa maybe hated hyenas, maybe couldn't see one of them in front of his eyes without being angry at the memory of Uru… But if he was in the middle, Scar knew he would do nothing, if he knew it was all his idea and that he helped her for the reasons he explained Shenzi wouldn't be harmed or punished. As much, Mufasa would yell at him and stop talking to him for a time. So it wouldn't matter if his brother would take this badly, because he'd be the only one suffering the price.

"You involved Rafiki into this as well?" asked Mufasa, wrinkling his nose.

"He was more than pleased to help someone who needed it" said Scar narrowing his eyes.

The King sighed, really exhausted: "I can't believe all this. Just when I think I can trust you again you do this" he said shaking his head.

"Mufasa…" tried to say Scar.

"You know the law, you know all that's been happening, the problems I have right now, and you make it all better bringing a scavenger…"

At that, Shenzi immediately got up: "Wooooo! Woooooo! Woooooooooooo!" she screamed, raising her fist. "No, huh? NO!"

"Shenzi…" said Scar with a calm tone.

"Noooooo! Noooo! I said noooo!" she kept saying, red as scarlet.

"You had to say the word, right?" complained Scar looking at his brother.

"What?" asked Mufasa confused.

"Of course, because he can't call us with other name!" said Shenzi, annoyed.

"You _do_ scavenge…" started to say the golden lion.

"No, Mufasa…" complained the older passing a paw through his face.

"He keeps saying it! He even says it as some kind of universal truth!" said Shenzi, redder as each time. She tried to get out the bed with no avail. "You, help me get up" she said with a frown, looking at Scar

"You can't get up yet" said the dark lion.

"Get me up!" she demanded. "And dramatically!"

"Shenzi…!"

"Dra-ma-ti-ca-lly!"

Scar sighed and helped her up with no enthusiasm, being careful with her due to her injuries.

"Is this what you call 'dramatically'?" she asked angry.

"Rafiki told you you have to take it easy" Scar reminded her.

"I see her on her feet, perfectly fine. She can leave now" said the King impassable.

"Mufasa…!"

" _That_ is what I was going to do!" said Shenzi, rebellious. "But before I leave, let me give you a nature class: I am a spotted hyena, sir! My kind do _not_ scavenge, we're hunters! We're the fucking masters in hunting!"

"Don't exaggerate either…" commented Scar with a cocked eyebrow.

"I would like to see you no scavenging while living in a death land without something as simple but important as water!" kept saying the hyena, turning around and leaving. "Look at him, the predator… What do you do, your majesty? Sitting inside the den, waiting for the females to bring your food as if they were your slaves? Yes, that's so much decent"

Mufasa bared her teeth at her: "Control that tongue, hyena"

"Better you control your pride, it could be the death of you someday" she said without turning around.

Mufasa roared loudly: "Are you threating me?" he asked enraged.

"No, no…" said Scar, putting himself between them.

"I don't know. I'm so stupid I don't know what I'm saying" said Shenzi with resentment.

"Could you two calm down?" asked Scar angry. "I wanted you to talk, not to scream at each other"

"It is impossible to talk to us, Scar, didn't you know?" said Shenzi, looking daggers at the King. "We're imbeciles…"

"Shenzi…"

"Get out of my lands before I do something I could regret" warned Mufasa with teeth bared.

"She can't go, she's hurt" said Scar with a frown.

"And what could you regret? As long as your pride is fine, nothing else matters…" commented Shenzi, turning around and heading towards her home.

"Shenzi, don't…" said Scar going with her.

"I know you tried, Scar…" she said with ears pinned. Her glare hardened when she looked at Mufasa: "But he will always be Ahadi's son"

And with that, she left, without turning back. Scar watched her go. He knew Shenzi was strong and she will have no problems in going back home alone, but still he was also acknowledged that she was not full heal and could be dangerous. At least, Ukaidi will be there, along with her two brothers, and they will take care of her. Still, a fury was born inside his chest. Turning around, he saw his brother pacing from left to right, frowning, and he went to him, prepared to haul over the coals, but Mufasa talked first.

"Each time I think things can go right, each time I want to trust you again you just… ruin it all" complained Mufasa, infuriated.

"I could say the same thing" said Scar calmly, still the rage was shown in his voice.

The King stopped abruptly and looked at him: "I doubt it. My trust was real"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you only do things for your own benefit. You took advantage of the situation to try to convince me to let them in again" he explained.

Scar couldn't help but growl, really angry: "I took advantage of the situation to finally talk to you, directly and sincerely, as you've been asking me for a long time; if you're the one thinking that, then it was _your trust_ the one which wasn't that real" he passed his brother by, containing himself as well as he could.

"How the hell could someone like you know how a trust is real or no?" muttered Mufasa irate.

Scar stopped in his tracks. That was it. That was the damn last straw. He wasn't going to be silence anymore, Mufasa crossed the line, a very dangerous and thin line. He didn't care if he was talking without thinking first, he wasn't going to let it go. He bared his teeth at the King.

"Someone like me? Do you know me enough to make such a judgment?" he asked, controlling his tone of voice.

"I think I know you pretty well" said the King, stoic.

That behaviour only made Scar angrier: "You're a spoiled pretentious. If you really know me that well, you wouldn't have done or said half of the things you have. Maybe now I can't look at you in the face, don't want to talk to you or to know anything about you anymore, but until the day _your father_ banished me for these lands because of _you_ I was there for you; and I've been the last days" he reminded the younger, irritating himself more at each second.

"I knew it had to be a trick… You did it all so you can throw it in my face now?" asked Mufasa with rage, yet a he felt a bit hurt.

"No. I did it because I felt it so; if someone with a frozen heart can, I don't understand how you, the great King of the Pridelands can't" said Scar shaking his head.

And then, a moment came when none of them felt angry anymore; they felt hurt. Mufasa because all the memories, all the words his father told him; Scar because of seeing Ujanja was right all that time. A little part of him always wanted to believe his brother wasn't Ahadi, that he was good, that with tact and time, he could be the lion he once knew. He was wrong. And, gosh, how he hated to be wrong!

Mufasa was silent, he had nothing to say, something he could think to tell his brother. It always happened to him. He wasn't as good with words as Scar, but this time it was different. He could see he had hurt his brother; it wasn't a fight of past things, of a misunderstood. Things were clear, words were very easy to understand, it was the present, it was something more to add to the list of things he had done wrong with his brother. It was strange to see Scar letting him know how he was feeling, but for some strange reason, he seemed to forgot about his habit and let him see he had disappointed him. He knew that kind of glare, it was the same Ahadi had a lot of times. He hated it so much…

"I know I don't have royal blood, that I have no titles or know little about laws and traditions and… And all that. I know also that I wasn't raised with lions as you" said Scar suddenly, his tone wasn't aggressive anymore, it was a sad calmness, something that shocked the golden lion. "But that didn't, doesn't and won't ever give you the right to treat me as if I was inferior. I am not. If you can't see that, then I am not going to try anymore. You hate hyenas because they killed Uru and you think this is the best way to honour her; but I knew her better than you could've ever done, and I know she would've so disappointed on you." with a sigh he turned around, and before leaving, he added: "And so am I"

And he left without turning around, he didn't want to see his brother anymore. Mufasa, on the contrary, couldn't get his eyes off the dark lion. Scar knew how much it always affected him to fail his loved ones; in a normal occasion he would've used it to make him feel bad and shut him up, but this time he was being totally sincere, he could sense it. And so it affected him so much more.

* * *

Scar didn't want to watch the cubs that afternoon, but he had promised Sarafina and he didn't want to ask the rest of the lionesses for a favour, they wouldn't do it if it was for him. Because he was a nobody, he wasn't the King, he wasn't even a prince. He was invisible, hated, repudiated by all the beings he had known. Only the hyenas cared enough for him, so he decided he would help them only. If he had to fight against that mysterious lion, he would do it along the hyenas, and nobody else. He didn't care if the kingdom fall to pieces, he didn't care if the pride died. They wouldn't care if he died, they wouldn't even remember his name. He'd become dust that air would make fly away from their minds.

He watched the cubs playing. And he hated the view as he never did. A sensation of pure hatred and repulsion was being born inside his chest. Towards his nephew, especially. That damn cub had it all: a caring and _living_ mother; a strong and admired father; loyal friends; and a throne to inherit when he were older. Just by being born, Simba had all the things he was denied. And that was what he hated the most about the cub. With that stupid smile, his unbearable behaviour, his annoying questions… Yet all the cubs wanted to be with him. Of course, he was the prince. The only child of King Mufasa…

"I'm going to kill that damn child" he muttered, scratching the rock beneath him.

He was going to do it, he didn't have to feel bad about it. Who felt bad for him? Nobody, not even his brother. Who gave him support when Uru died? Nobody, just the hyenas. His brother ignored him and how he was feelings, he did nothing to save him. He was a coward. Suddenly, all what Mufasa confessed him didn't seem enough punishment as what the golden lion deserved…

Days, weeks or even moths locked up in a den wasn't enough for Scar. Mufasa deserved so much worse… Ahadi beating him up was nothing. He was also abused, physically and verbally. Did Mufasa care? No. Why would he? Mufasa was a grown-up lion, with a lot of admirers. Let them help him, he wasn't going to move unless it was for destroying his perfect life.

Mufasa had to fall, had to be completely helpless, and then he would destroy his son, and Mufasa would see it. He would be the observer of his son's suffering. And he would enjoy each second; Scar would relish the moment. Just imagining it was giving him the time of the year, he wanted to know how he'd feel if all those images inside his head were real…

The gorge would be the place, the same where his mother exhaled her last breath. That place was going to be the scenario of the crime that would bring him peace, once and for all. Without Mufasa and Simba he would be king. Maybe the golden lion had repudiated him and so he wasn't his brother, he didn't even feel like that anymore, but he'd be the only male in the pride. Leo would go away, the same with Kuvutia. And Sarabi would lose her power as she was only a female, the gender Ahadi hated so much as it was weak and useful only to bring heirs…

 _That was the way he thought about my mother._ Thought Scar, rage running through his veins. _That stupid lion… He better be rotting in Hell…_ he kept thinking, feeling now a sensation of impotence. How he wished to have been able to stop him, to convince his mother he didn't like Ahadi. But, no, he shut up because he wanted his mother to be happy, and he really thought Ahadi would be that lion. For Scar, Ahadi would never replace Barafu, his real father, but just seeing his mother smiling again was enough to be silent. _If only I had known it…_ thought Scar with a bit of sadness. If he had known it… Uru would've still been alive…

"Uncle Scar!" Simba's voice called, running inside his particular den.

"What?" he asked cold once the cub was at his side.

"Hum… We wanted to know if you would tell us a story?" he asked, feeling the anger in his uncle's eyes.

"No, Simba, not today… Play until your mothers come back" he said simply, looking at him with the corner of his eyes.

"Alright… Are you okay, uncle Scar?" asked Simba tilting his head.

"Perfectly fine, child… Now, go play with your friends"

"Are you sure? I can be with you if you need it" proposed the cub with a tiny smile.

"No. Go play" repeated the adult.

"But we don't know what to play anymore" complained the prince.

"Anything…" _Just stop bothering me…_

Simba didn't have time to talk again, when the rest of the cubs came screaming at the same time. Scar couldn't understand a thing, that united to his fury created a headache.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he screamed in a roar. The cubs fell silent, with ears pinned. "What are you all screaming!" he asked, annoyed.

"Malka is gone!" the three cubs said in unison.

"Malka?" repeated Scar with a cocked eyebrow.

"Kali's son…" explained Simba. Then, he shrugged, not caring too much about the cub. "Bah, I'm sure he's hiding in that hole back at Pride Rock again…"

Scar looked at his nephew a bit angry. The place where he spent so much time with his brother, where they had talked as friends again not too long ago just made his anger grew…

"Are you sure, Simba?" asked Nala worried.

"Yep, my father had already found him there six times" replied the prince.

"In that case, let's go back to Pride Rock" said Scar, getting up. _And let's hope the lionesses are there already…_ he thought, wishing to be left alone.

* * *

Luck wasn't kind to Scar again. There was nobody at Pride Rock. Not even Leo, who was always there lying as the lazy being he was. He thought he even went to hunt, to pester the others again. He hoped to at least see Sarafina there, but he thought maybe she didn't want to explain what was wrong with her yet.

"It's like the ghostly kingdom" joked Tama, laughing.

"I don't see the funny in all this…" commented Tojo, pinning his ears. "There is too much silence" he complained.

"Coward" said the lioness.

Scar rolled his eyes. "Go inside the den. I'll go to look for Malka. If I don't find him where Simba said, we'll look for him" he informed.

"But if I'm already home I won't get out again" said Tama with a frown.

"Tama!" reproached Nala.

"What? He doesn't even want to talk to us and now we're going to look for him?" she said annoyed. "He can get lost!"

"Hey…" said Scar with a frown.

"But she's right, uncle Scar… We tried to talk to him and he ignores us" said Simba also very pissed off.

"Yes, he's very weird…" commented Tojo.

"I went to invite him for the game, and he just ran away…" said Nala, finally giving in.

"And he doesn't talk to my father either, or my mother" kept complaining Simba.

"And he's always away from the people" said Nala.

"And, as a reply, he always gives you sounds like 'uh'" said Tama shaking her head. "Who does he think he is?"

"That's what I wonder" said Simba.

"What I wonder is who do you all think you are" said Scar.

"Why?" asked the cubs.

"Are you hearing yourselves? You just complain that he doesn't want to be your friend as if it was some kind of a crime" he explained rolling his eyes.

"It's not that, it's the way he acts. It's weird" said Simba, shrugging.

"And admit it's uncomfortable to receive only silence when you try to create a conversation" added Tojo.

"Do you know what's even more uncomfortable? Being in a new place, surrounded by new people who judge you at each step you take" said Scar. "You say you wanted him to play with you all of a sudden and be friends, but have any of you thought about how he's feeling? He must be afraid of being in a new place. Try to be in his pelt for a minute…"

"But I wouldn't…" tried to say Tama.

"You are you, and he is him" interrupted Scar. "I am not telling you you have to be friends, but at least, respect him. It's hard to be the new" he said a bit uncomfortable.

"We're sorry…" said the cubs with ears pinned.

"It's not me who you have to apologise to" said Scar shaking his head. "Go inside the den and wait for me. I'll be back to inform you if I found him or not" he said turning around.

"Alright… And thank you, uncle Scar" said Simba, going to the opposite direction with his friends.

"For what?" asked the dark lion turning his head.

"For explaining this to us. We couldn't understand it" he admitted

"We asked our parents, but they just thought the same we did" added Nala

"I am not surprised to hear that…" he said rolling his eyes with exhaustion.

"So, thank you for explaining it to us" repeated Simba, and then he ran to hug him in one paw. "You're the coolest uncle" he said.

"Yes!" said the other cubs, going to hug him as well.

"Oh, nice, now everybody hugs me…" complained the lion. "Come on, let me go…" he said, getting separated from them. "And do not get out of the cave till I'm back!" he said, seeing the cubs walking away.

"We know, tiresome!" said Tama.

"… … Damn child, always answering back" he complained under his breath.

As Simba predicted, Malka was inside the hideout, resting his head on his paws. When he saw him in front of the place, he pinned his ears and looked at the ground.

"Hello, Malka" said Scar calmly.

"Hello…" replied the cub in tiny voice.

"Do you mind if I get in?" asked the adult politely. The cub just shrugged and he took that as a yes. Sitting beside him, he took a look at him, and then talked: "Why did leave?"

"…" the cub shrugged once again.

"You know you had to be with the rest" explained Scar serene.

"I don't want to be with them…" said Malka sad.

"Why not? As long as I know, they've tried to talk to you"

"But I don't want that. I want to go home" admitted the cub with teary eyes.

Scar looked at him and sighed. He remembered that sentence, he said that to his mother the first days, when they arrived at the kingdom for the first time. He still remembered how much he wanted to go to the lands he knew, where he was born. He understood what the cub was feeling.

"I know grandma and I had to leave, but I miss my home…" said the cub, crying a bit.

"I understand, Malka" admitted Scar.

"You do?" asked the cub, sceptic.

"Yes. I wasn't born here, you know?"

"No? But I thought you're the King's brother" said the child confused.

"By mother" said Scar rapidly, not wanting to remember Mufasa then. "I was born in other lands. My mother was a rogue back then, and she was the partner of the leader of my old pride. One day, some other lion with another pride came to fight for the lands, and my father told my mother to leave with me. And so she did. We ended up in here, where she met Ahadi, and then my mother had Mufasa" explained the dark lion, trying to show his annoyance.

"Oh…" was all the cub could say. At least he wasn't crying anymore.

"You see, Malka, the first days I wanted to go back home. And people weren't very kind either, as I was rogue" his features wrinkle, but he tried to control it. "And… Well… They said a lot of things about me as well"

"I heard the other cubs calling me weird" said Malka a bit sad.

"You're not weird, you're just shy. That's not a bad thing, I was shy as well" said Scar shrugging. He saw the cub wasn't going to talk again, and he kept going: "The thing is… I've spent here a lot of time, and I'm still feeling out of place. And none a soul asked me how I was feeling or if I needed something" he looked at him and carefully asked: "What about you? Do you need something?"

"I don't think so…" said the cub, looking at the ground. Then, he looked at him. "Well, I'm a bit hungry…"

"The lionesses will be here in no time" he answered. "Do you want to come with me? I'm sure the rest of the cubs will be glad if you eat with them"

"But I don't know what I can talk about" said the cub.

"Then, listen. Talk just when you are prepared. They'll try to understand this time" he assured.

Malka thought about it a bit: "Alright…" he said shyly. "Will you be there?" he asked innocently.

"I don't usually eat in here" said Scar. He saw the cub with a sad expression and he had to sigh. "But I can accompany you till you're over" he added.

That seemed to calm him down, and both lions started to walk to the entrance of the den. None of them noticed they had been watched all that time. Mufasa was returning to Pride Rock then, after patrolling the borders to clear his mind; the last thing he thought he would find would be his brother helping Malka, and in such a manner. Pinning his ears, he had to sigh. Maybe it wasn't too late…

* * *

The following morning, Scar got up, with the plan of being alone as he couldn't be the day before. He was with the cubs all dinner and he ate late that night, more than ever, he almost thought he couldn't find something to eat, but finally he got a gazelle that was drinking in the waterhole. Enough for him and his poor appetite. He stretched out and yawned. He didn't want to see anybody that day, so he would spend the whole day in the Graveyard, with a bit of luck, nobody would notice he was leaving at first light.

"Scar"

He heard his brother's voice as soon as he stepped out his den. Frowning, he looked at him. Of course, luck was never on his side.

"Don't you think it's too early to pick up the fight?" he asked with eyes half-closed

Mufasa hesitant a bit before talking: "I didn't come because of that"

"Then, because of what?" asked the older annoyed.

"I… You're going to the Elephant Graveyard, aren't you?" he asked.

"None of your business" replied the dark lion, passing him by. "Now, if you excuse me…"

"No, wait… I… I'm asking because if I would want to go with you" he admitted.

Scar stopped and looked at him with a cocked expression: "What? Why?"

Mufasa took a bit before saying: "You were right"

Scar blinked. He had never heard his brother saying such a thing: "What?" he asked perplexed.

"You were right" repeated the King. "I've been narrow-minded and unfair with you. And I talked too soon"

"… Alright?" said Scar, not believing what he was hearing. "And what do you want now?"

"I want to go with you. To talk to the Matriarch, and hear what she has to tell me" he explained

Scar looked at him up and down, serious. "Do the pride know all this?" he asked suspicious.

"No…" admitted the King. "I don't want to tell them yet"

Mufasa watched his brother looking deeply at him, as if he was looking for some kind of sing that would tell him he was lying; but he wasn't. If his brother trusted the hyenas, he would try. He didn't want to throw all their improvements away. Finally, Scar talked.

"Alright, come if you want… _But_ , you'll have to do as I say. Remember they won't trust you at first" he said, turning around and starting to walk.

Mufasa was immediately by his side: "I will. Don't worry" he promised.

Scar looked at him with the corner of his eye: "Tell me, Mufasa, what changed?" he asked curious.

Quickly, Mufasa replied, serious: "I just… tried put in others' pelt…"

* * *

 **All Hail King Scar: Thank you!**

 **Joseph94: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **Fluffy Dream: I love to write both Sarafina and Scar as best friends. And so I love the friendship between Scar and Shenzi, wish we could see more of them in the real movie... Thank you!**

 **Belly Bongo: Thanks!**

 **Groing Wing: I didn't say I would stop, so don't worry about that. Just that sometimes I feel it very messy and all... Thank you!**

 **trebeh: Thanks!**


	44. United we stand pt 5

The two brothers were already far away from the borders of the kingdom, and not a word was spoken between them in all the way, not even a simple look. Scar was cold, impassable, indifferent, ignoring his brother was walking by his side, while Mufasa couldn't help to look at all directions, his mind working rapidly to try to find something they could talk about.

Scar was angry at him, that was a fact, so starting a conversation would be more difficult than the past few days. And that only made him feel even worse. They were getting along, slowly, but it was a great step forwards, and he had to ruin it all. But what else Scar expected him to do when he was shown a hyena was on his lands? And without him knowing! At first, Mufasa felt betrayed; then, stupid. He was the King, those lands were his responsibility, and he didn't know who was in and out.

 _No wonder why Amani is dead;  
_ _you're a horrible King!_

Mufasa bared his teeth and growled. _Shut up_ , he said in his mind, wanting to erase his father's voice. Scar had told him it wasn't his fault, but Mufasa knew he thought otherwise, and now that he was fuming mad, Scar wouldn't think twice before reminding him his mistake. Especially knowing Amani was one of his best friends. The only lioness in the pride that showed she cared for Taka – without counting Uru and Sarafina, as the last one wasn't there back then – and so, just her memory brought the dark lion such memories… Good ones. The only ones that could calm him down. But being reminded she was dead could infuriate him. And he was the one to blame. Mufasa never stopped feeling guilty, just a small sensation of protection was born in his chest when he thought he could trust his brother again because now they were starting to be friends again. And now, all that faded away.

 _It was your fault_ again _!_

 _Shut up_ , Mufasa thought again, pressing his lips. _I don't need to hear you right now_ …

 _I told you your brother couldn't be trusted…_

Without noticing it, Mufasa stopped, his glare glued to the ground that was, slowly, becoming more and more death and less green. It wouldn't take long to arrive the Graveyard.

 _What are you doing, Mufasa? Are you going to talk to them_ for real _?  
_ _You're such a fool! A hyena can't be trusted!  
_ _That's why your brother befriended them so easily…  
_ _He's just like them!  
_ _He doesn't know what trust and loyalty means!_

 _But he's still my brother…_ Mufasa thought. He wanted to say it aloud, to scream it, to let people see he saw Scar as a brother, because that was what he was, his brother. He always was and always will. But instead, his thoughts sounded so weak, as a cub with no voice, afraid of raising it, thinking he was wrong.

For an instant, it was not only his father's voice what haunted him, his image was there now as well. In front of him, a faded shadow of Ahadi was shown, his red irises shining with fury and disappointment. Gosh, how much he hated that damned look!

 _I raised you better than this…_

Mufasa had to lowered his head, close his eyes and try to not hear or see him anymore. He didn't need him. He knew what he was doing. His brother could be trusted.

 _He's just thinking of himself, as always…  
_ _He doesn't care for anybody else but him!  
_ _Why, then, would he be friend with the species that killed your mother?_

At that, a sudden image of Uru's body, lying on the dusty ground of the gorge. Lifeless, still, gone for good. Blood adorning some parts of her body, staining her beautiful and dark fur that was so similar to his brother's as well as her green eyes, two emeralds that weren't shining anymore, and will never shine again…

Scar loved their mother deeply. Uru and him had a special bond, they were best friends, they were so united… Sometimes, Mufasa thought Uru preferred his brother over him; and why wouldn't her? Scar was her firstborn, he spent so much time with her as he never had lessons of royalty… Uru taught Scar all the things he knew about hunting, and about animals, even the ones who lived far beyond the Pridelands. Scar knew a lot of things thanks to their mother. Mufasa didn't. He only knew how to act: as he was expected, as the perfect King everybody will love and admire…

 _That's what you are.  
_ _You are the King.  
_ _Your brother and you are_ not _the same…  
_ _Have you forgotten all the problems you had for only have half royal blood?_

Yes, it was true. Mufasa had to make a double effort to be respected as a king. His mother was a rogue, so was his brother. None of them had royal blood running through their veins, and that made Mufasa only have blue blood thanks to his father. He never confessed it to anyone, but he was bullied for the rest of the leaders of other prides, he wasn't even that respected for other species. Ahadi had such a powerful bearing. Just one word, a roar, anything from his father and the rest of the animals would obey him, would bow their heads in respect… Mufasa never succeeded in that. He was just a child who pretended to be his father, and the rest of the animals never saw him as important as Ahadi.

 _It's your fault again, Mufasa.  
_ _If you act like a King, people will respect you.  
_ _But, no, you had to want to be everybody's friend…_

 _Without trust, respect can't exist. The animals have to trust I will do the best_ he thought, frowning. He was starting to feel numb all of a sudden. What if his father was right? What if the animas would never respect him because he was a horrible monarch? Was that the reason why his father treated him so badly?

 _I did what it had to be done.  
_ _It was for your own good…_

At that point, lots of memories where he saw himself, being punished in that den, away from the kingdom, unable to be with Sarabi, unable to speak to anyone, seeing the looks he got from the lionesses from time to time. The cubs knew he was being trained, none knew how though. Still, everybody felt he was acting more inhibited, a thing he never was, and nobody asked him how he was feeling or if everything was alright. Sarabi sensed it, and did all she could. She never asked, maybe because she was afraid of being a meddler, and Mufasa couldn't blame her… But why the rest didn't do anything?

 _They didn't mind.  
_ _I told you, Mufasa…  
_ _Your friends ignored you,  
_ _your mate never asked,  
_ _your mother was never interested in you,  
_ _and your brother betrayed you._

 _._

 _Who loved you? Only me.  
_ _How, then, can you ignore my lessons?_

"Mufasa"

Scar was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't feel his brother wasn't walking beside him anymore. Only when he wanted to look at him with the corner of his eye, he saw he was no longer there. Turning around, he found his brother, frozen a couple of metres away. Looking at him more thoroughly, he saw his brother gasping for air, not wanting to look forwards.

He ignored what could be inside the golden lion's mind, but he could see what was wrong with him. And he didn't like to be the one who had to help him again…

"Mufasa" he called again with a frown.

Receiving no answer, he decided to walk closer to him. He still felt enraged with his brother, and he didn't trust him with this. He wanted to know what he changed his mind, he didn't believe he was putting in anyone's pelt. He only cared for his own pelt, anybody else's wasn't important to him. But he had to forget his fury and act calmly, otherwise, Mufasa would feel worse and he wouldn't handle it alone.

"Mufasa, lie down" he suggested, being now in front of him.

"No…" said the younger, turning around.

Scar saw his brother pacing from left to right and vice versa. He frowned slightly. Walking wasn't going to help him, he could see it. He didn't know what was wrong, so it was more difficult to know what Mufasa needed to hear. If he knew what was inside his mind, he would know what to say, and then it'd be easier. But he could also see Mufasa wasn't going to cooperate.

"Mufasa, lie down" he repeated.

It was more firm this time. He didn't have any need to be taking care of him, he was an adult, and less he wanted to do it seeing he was being ignored. Mufasa just growled and shook his head. At least, he had stopped walking, but his breathing was more laborious and faltering. An expression of pain was shown in his features.

Scar never confessed it to anyone, but he also had a lot of panic attacks when he was younger. The hyenas, Ujanja and Shenzi especially, helped him through it all. He had a lot of sleepless nights, seeing his mother in dreams, making him lost his breath. He knew exactly what Mufasa was feeling right then. It was a sensation of suffocation, a horrible pain in the chest, as if it was a heart attack instead of a panic one. Scar also knew he wouldn't do it alone; he never could, no matter how hard he tried. Once it was started, you had to calm down, otherwise, it would be much worse. And his brother had lost it long ago.

He didn't know if Mufasa was going to listen to him, he doubted it, but he had to try. He wasn't in the kingdom anymore, his brother was under his protection right then, being the older. Scar never hated to be the older so much…

"Mufasa…" he tried to say again.

"I need to go" said the golden lion between gasps.

"No, you just need to calm down" said the dark one. "Lie down, I'm serious"

"No, I… I'm going…"

"You're going nowhere. Haven't you seen yourself? You're turning pale" said Scar with a frown. He walked until he was by his side. "Mufasa, I won't repeat myself anymore. Lie…"

He couldn't finish his sentence. Mufasa let a whimper escape his lips and then lost his balance. Scar supported him, preventing the bigger lion to hit the ground. Slowly, he sat him down. And suddenly the anger he was feeling faded away.

"Try to take deep breaths, Mufasa" he said calmly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" said the King, overwhelmed. He tried to catch his breath. "I can't. And my chest hurts. I'm having a heart attack" he said more nervous.

"No, it's only anxiety… Focus just in breathing" said Scar, hesitating in touching him or not. "What more do you feel?" he asked.

"What are you now? A shaman like Rafiki?" asked Mufasa annoyed.

"No. I'm someone who suffered lots of panic attacks in his youth, so you better listen to me for once in your life" said Scar, feeling his anger returning.

Mufasa rolled a bit his eyes and took a moment before answering: "I feel a bit numb" he admitted.

"And suffocated as well? Are you feeling like… claustrophobic all of a sudden?" asked Scar, sighing to calm himself down.

"Yes" said Mufasa, impressed to see his brother understanding him for real.

"Are you feeling any better sat down or you prefer to lie down to one side?" he kept asking.

"I don't know…"

"Lie on your side" said Scar rolling his eyes, and he helped him lie to the right side.

"Is there some water here?" asked the golden lion, trying to control his breathing.

"Huh… That's a good one…" replied the lion, letting out a sarcastic laugh. Mufasa just moaned. "Are you feeling any better? I can see you can talk properly at least" he commented.

"Yes…" he said, inspiring deeply.

"What happened?" asked Scar with a raised eyebrow.

He waited patiently for his brother to talk, but Mufasa remained silent, breathing in and out a few times. He seemed calmer in the outside, finally coming back to his senses and able to communicate properly. And Scar wasn't going to wait much longer to ask for an explanation. And for a very good one.

"Nothing…" answered Mufasa.

And that wasn't a very good one. So, he repeated:

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Scar"

"There's nobody in this damned world who has a panic attack without a reason" said Scar, baring his teeth a bit. "I am doing a great effort, Mufasa, the least I will ask for you is sincerity. For a bloody time could you tell me what's wrong?"

Mufasa took the liberty of seating down, sighing deeply. Scar saw him tensed up, still trying to catch his breath, and had to sigh as well, passing a paw through his face.

"Gosh, Mufasa, you need to calm down" he complained.

"Do you think I'm comfortable with any of these?" said the King, losing his temper a bit. "I don't want this to happen to me, less now!" he added, turning his head.

"I wasn't saying it in that way…" said Scar with a tired tone. "In what were you thinking?"

"In nothing…"

"You had to be thinking about something for such a breakdown…" said Scar with a sceptic expression. "Are you nervous for the hyenas?" he asked suddenly.

"No" said Mufasa, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that, it's normal if you're nervous. After what happened…"

"I am not nervous because of them. I can handle a few hyenas" interrupted the monarch, feeling offended.

"A few hyenas? How many do you think there will be?" asked Scar with wide eyes.

"Don't know… Maybe eleven, twelve?" he asked shrugging.

"… You really do _not_ know _anything_ about hyenas, do you?" asked the dark lion. "A clan can be of eighty hyenas, easily!" he explained.

"Ah…" said the King, a bit ashamed.

"Didn't anyone explain to you something about them?"

"You know the answer to that question…" said Mufasa with eyes half-closed.

Scar got silent with that. Mufasa was an ignorant in all involving hyenas or any other animal who didn't live in his kingdom. He knew a few things Ahadi explained to him while he was still alive, and he memorized them to never fail. Suddenly, an idea occurred him. He could take advantage of that. He knew more about hyenas than any other lion, he had coexisted with them all his life!

"So, are you going to expose yourself with that poor knowledge of their kind?" asked Scar.

"I'm just going to talk to them, not to pass a text…" said the King, wrinkling his features.

"Have you already forgotten what you stirred up before?" said the dark lion. "And it was only one. And in the clan, Shenzi is known as the 'calm one', so imagine what could happen if you make a mistake with them"

"Well…"

"That without counting the hatred they all feel for you" interrupted Scar. "But we still have a bit of time before arriving, I can explain you a few things" said the dark lion, a small and swindler smile adorning his features.

"And what will you have in exchange?" asked the King, resigned.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong" answered Scar.

"No" said Mufasa rapidly.

"Alright, as you wish" said the lion getting up. "You'll see what's best. I'm just asking for a thing I _want_ to know, and offering you a thing you _need_ to know. Think about who lose more in this…" and he took up the way to the Graveyard.

Mufasa looked at him. His brother knew a lot about everything, Simba sometimes told him as he didn't know. But he did. Scar was the cleverest of all the cubs, the one who knew so much things… Mufasa felt impressed for his brother's knowledge about the world and admired him for that. If someone could explain him what he needed to know to talk to the hyenas, that would be Scar. The price was high, but it was the only way.

"Alright…" said the King, getting up.

Scar stopped and waited for him to be closer: "Alright what?" he asked with pretended ignorance.

"I will do it as you want" said Mufasa, annoyed by his brother's attitude.

"The first time I hear you saying something with sense" mocked the older. "Then, start"

"No" said Mufasa shaking his head. " _You_ start. You say so…" started to explain the King, enjoying his brother's confusion. "I _need_ the information, and you just _want_ it. _I_ am the one who wins more in this. So, you'll explain your things first, in case you won't once I finish"

Scar wrinkled his nose at that: "Didn't know you could…" he began to say.

"Surpass you?" asked Mufasa with a tiny smile.

Scar frowned: "You would need a whole eternity to surpass me" he said, feeling offended.

"Whatever…" said Mufasa rolling his eyes. "So?" he asked, looking directly at him.

"Alright, we'll do it as you want. As _always_ " said Scar sighing. "But remember I want something from you as well. Don't think I trust you either" he said, turning around.

Mufasa took a bit before following him and start asking. As he suspected, none of them trust the other completely, again. He shook his head to eliminate negative thoughts. He still had time to change things… He hoped he had, at least.

* * *

 **Joseph94: Thank you!**

 **Revan Alek Shan: thanks! Glad you liked it! =)**

 **All Hail King Scar: I wanted to do a scene like that with Shenzi and Mufasa XD. Let's wish him luck. Thanks!**

 **Dem Tities: I'm still thinking how would they react XD. I don't know if I can answer that... Let's say things will end completely different from the movie, and let's keep the mystery alive =P Thank you!**

 **Fluffy Dream: thank you!**

 **Guest: Oooh, French. I love that language! (Actually I love them all, but French is one of my favourites XD). I've got it a bit rusty, so sorry if I write something wrong: Merci beacoup pour ton review, il vraiment fit moi très heureuse! Je suis content tu aimes mon personnification du Scar! Merci!**

 **Now, I think I just wrote this chapter this way because I wanted to vent in some way. I've been containing my anxiety for a long time, and it just exploded the other day, and so I always need to write something like this, using again Mufasa... I didn't know how to make them talk, and I thought a bit of hidden worry of Scar would be nice. So, there we go, the story can be continued again XD**

 **Thank you all for the support! Also, if you want to write information for some animal, you can, as always.**

 **Sursum corda!**


	45. United we stand pt 6

"So, you're telling me that they used to hunt?" asked Mufasa.

"Yes" answered Scar, nodding. "They're fast, and the most part of what they eat is hunted. Or it was until they were banished" he explained shrugging.

Mufasa just made a face at that. He never felt bad for the hyenas; he never hated them until he was explained they had something to do with Uru's death, and not even then he could hate them completely. But, as he didn't want to disobey his father's orders and ignore his wishes, he decided to maintain them as outcasts. Besides, he thought it would be safer. At least until he had this conversation with his brother.

It didn't bore him as he first thought. Scar always had an ability to explain things in such a manner that it was difficult to be bored listening to him; that united with his patience and calmness made the explanation easy to understand, at least for him. And he remembered why he liked to talk to his brother when he was younger: he made sure you understand what he was saying, and he was so direct that you couldn't get lost in his talking.

Mufasa could admit the conversation was useful. He was always taught a hyena would attack him just for being a lion, that they were savage monsters who wouldn't doubt about eating you alive if they had the chance, and that they wouldn't mind killing a cub to satisfy their hunger. He decided to ask his brother for that as well when he had stopped talking, and Scar half-closed his eyes.

"That's not true. At least the ones I know are not like that" he said with security.

"How are you sure?" asked Mufasa wrinkling his features.

"Mufasa, if that were true, I'd be dead!" he commented with a small laugh. "You know I knew hyenas when I was not much younger than your son is now. And I'm still here"

"You knew pups, Scar…"

"On the contrary, I knew Shenzi when she was little, yes, but a few days after I knew her mother, the old matriarch of the clan"

"And she never tried to harm you?" he asked tilting his head.

"Did you ever see me hurt when I came back to the kingdom?" asked Scar rolling his eyes.

"No…" admitted the monarch.

Scar then was a bit silent before adding: "She took me in when I had to leave the Pridelands"

"Oh…" was all that Mufasa could say, pinning his ears.

"And she raised me along her pups" he continued.

"Does the actual Matriarch have siblings?" asked Mufasa.

If hyenas were really that protective to their family, the King didn't want to know how the Matriarch's siblings would treat him once he put a paw inside their lands, knowing he kicked her out, not full-healed.

"Yes. Two brothers, actually" answered Scar, seeing the monarch frowning at that. "And a cousin. A very, very, very protective cousin" he added with a hint of a smile.

"Perfect…" muttered Mufasa.

"But they are the closest ones to me in the whole clan. So let me talk to them first" he said rapidly.

"And what are her brothers?" asked Mufasa all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" said Scar with a raised eyebrow.

"If they're siblings, are the two males leaders as well? Patriarchs maybe?" asked the monarch a bit confused.

"No. You see… In the hyenas' clans, the females rule. It's the same as your family had been doing all along, but in reverse" explained Scar. "Besides, the two males aren't her brothers by blood; Ujanja adopted them" he added shrugging.

Mufasa fell silent after that. It was just like them. Mufasa inherited the throne, even if he was the younger, just for being the firstborn of King Ahadi. Even if he saw Scar as his brother – because he was, even if they were just half-brothers – the dark lion would never be able to ascend to the throne. He had a chance before Simba was born, being the only male near the lands. But now that he had descendants, Scar was left behind for real.

"And do they get along?" he asked, shyly.

"Who? Shenzi and her brothers? Yes" he said not seeing it as important. "They can't be away one from another"

That answer didn't make the King feel any better. Even that hyena, Shenzi, was the leader of a whole pack without suffering the jealousy of her family. Maybe it was because they could be raised together, or because her mother knew to handle the situation better. He didn't know, but he really wanted to.

"Does she have pups on her own?" he asked suddenly.

He wanted to get closer to the Matriarch, one way to another. If she got along with her siblings, he couldn't use the bad relationship with his brother with her, but maybe if she was a mother, he could convince her to be together for the children's good.

"Shenzi? Pups? No" answered Scar with a laugh. "She doesn't even have a partner"

"Didn't her mother arranged her to anyone of her clan?" asked Mufasa a bit surprised.

"Why? Ujanja had a girl, she already had someone who would substitute her"

"So did Father, and I had to marry" said the golden lion.

Scar just shook his head in annoyance: "Mufasa, hyenas and lions are the same in some things… but not in others. In their way of seeing these kind of things, believe me, they're a lot different from us… From _you_ " he corrected himself rapidly. "Besides, you married the younger sister"

"But Sarabi was still one of the daughters of the nearest pride's leader" said the King frowning a bit.

"Admit that if you hadn't been so pampered by Ahadi, he would've made you marry the oldest, as it has always been" said Scar.

At that sentence that reminded him of his father, Mufasa bared his teeth: "Well, whatever you say…" he said, not wanting to start a fight.

Scar, however, didn't miss the change of humour when Ahadi was mentioned: "What about you?"

"What?"

"I've already explained a lot of things to you. Now, I want my part of the deal" reminded Scar.

"A lot of things?" repeated Mufasa with a cocked eyebrow. "What did you explain to me? That they hunt, that the females rule and personal things of your best friend?"

"Shenzi is not my best friend… She's just the closest" said Scar.

"That, in the real world, is known as 'best friend'" said Mufasa with eyes half-closed.

"If you say so…" said Scar shrugging. "But I don't have 'best' nothings, all are the same to me. Just that ones are closer because they were there when I needed it the most" he explained.

"You have such a strange way of thinking!" commented Mufasa, exasperated.

Scar narrowed his eyes: "What else do you want me to explain to you?" he asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I don't know. You're the one who was raised with them" said the King.

"Yes, that is why I know I've already told you enough" said Scar with a frown. "Listen, Mufasa, the only thing you have to know is that you'll need to control your tongue: do not say clichés, alright? Like… calling them scavengers, it's like rubbing in their faces that now they are unable to hunt because they are exiled. Or saying they're stupid for laughing, I've already explained that to you that other time…"

"Aren't they a bit too sensitive?" asked Mufasa rolling his eyes.

"No. Do you like when Jelani mistrust you just because his prejudice towards our kind, thinking we all prefer to maintain our prides and do not care about our families?" asked Scar.

"No" replied Mufasa.

"Well, this is the same. You will hear a lot of things about all the animals; some of them will be true, others, no… The only way you'll know what's real and what's not is knowing them, talking to them, face to face, without prejudices" explained Scar looking at him.

"I see your point" admitted Mufasa under his breath.

"I think it's your time to talk then" said Scar, stopping in front of him.

Mufasa was caught off guard with that. He didn't want to start talking. He thought maybe the explanation would be longer, or that he could make it that way until they arrived at the Graveyard. He shouldn't have been so naïve when his brother was involved.

To be completely honest, Mufasa didn't want to start talking. He didn't even know how to start, what he could say or not. He hated to talk about his phobias, his nightmares, his _weakness_. Especially if it was with his brother. Between them a competition to see who was stronger was created, he didn't know when or how, but it was true. Mufasa started to believe that if he admitted he had some kind of weak spot, Scar would lose the poor respect he had for him. If he still had some. Or that he would go away, or that he could use it when they were in the middle of one of their fights and use it against him. He didn't want any of that to happen…

"I'm waiting, Mufasa" said Scar, impatiently.

The King watched him and sighed: "I don't know how to start" he admitted.

"Normal people use to start with the beginning" said Scar, impassable. "Why did you have such an attack? I've never seen you have anything like that" he added, thinking maybe this way it would be easier to him to begin.

"Because of nothing… I just… thought about something. I wouldn't have thought about that" he said shrugging.

"About what?" asked Scar, looking at him carefully. "About Ahadi?"

Hearing his father's name made the King wince, and Scar knew he was right. Ahadi hated hyenas. Well, he hated anyone who contradicted him, who challenged him, who was different from him. Sometimes, Scar didn't know what Uru saw in him…

"Maybe a bit of guilt for this?" tried to guess the dark lion.

Mufasa made a face of discomfort: "For saying you despise guessing games, you're very good at it" he complained.

"So, am I right?" asked Scar with a wee smile of superiority. Mufasa growled, in frustration. "What does he tell you, Mufasa?" he asked more serious.

"What?" asked the monarch with wide eyes.

"What _does_ he tell you, Mufasa?" he repeated calmly.

"How do you…?" tried to ask the King.

"What do you think? That I don't hear him sometimes?" said Scar rolling a bit his eyes in annoyance, but this time it wasn't because of his brother. "Why do you think I had panic attacks as well?"

Mufasa was a bit shocked to hear his brother talking with so honesty. Usually, Scar was distant with him, he didn't tell him what was wrong or talk about the times where he was exiled. It was a taboo. But not today. Mufasa didn't know why, but he would take advantage of it

"And how did you get rid of it?" he asked carefully.

"I never said I did" replied Scar quickly. "I just… learnt how to not let anyone see when things affect me" he added, shrugging.

With a sigh, Scar took a seat. And Mufasa then realised how tired his brother really looked. Yes, he wasn't very jovial but not because of that he should look so… exhausted. He doubted his brother sleep all the hours he needed, or he slept at all… He wasn't that sure he ate every day as him and the rest of the pride. His brother was always so far away from them that he didn't know what he was doing in his daily life, and sometimes that really pissed him of.

He took the liberty of seating beside him, and a moment of silence occurred. They weren't used to talk like this anymore, it was difficult to even have a normal conversation, so one where the feelings were the protagonists would be pretty hard. Mufasa didn't want to talk about what happened to him, but seeing his brother opening up to him like he did helped him to change his mind. Because it showed him Scar wanted to know for real, and he was even going to tell him his own experiences if that helped him.

"Each time I think I'm doing the right thing with all this… I hear him saying I'm making a horrible mistake" he admitted. "I know it's stupid; he can't harm me anymore"

"On the contrary, Mufasa…" said Scar calmly. "He let you a lot of marks, maybe not in the outside, but in the soul. And those are harder to heal than the physical wounds. I know it because I've got both of them"

Mufasa, instinctively looked at the mark that adorned his brother's left eye and gave him his new name; it was the first thing he saw when his brother was with him, sometime it felt like it had its own glow and that caught someone's attention easily.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"From time to time. Rafiki thinks it's more psychological than other thing" he answered calmly.

Again, silence, a bit of tension. Mufasa breathed in and out a few times. Scar was his brother. And he could trust him. He could trust him…

"He always criticised you" said the monarch, breaking the silence. Scar looked at him, slowly, not showing any emotion. "I remember that… I helped that hyena pup because I thought about you, about… how you used to come to me, talking about them. I saw it as a way to honour your memory. But Father knew it was because of that as well"

"Was that what you remember? Something that he said to you, that made you doubt?" asked Scar serene.

"Yes… Well, it was a host of things" tried to explain Mufasa. He sighed, really tired, and waited for his brother to say something, but when he looked at him with the corner of his eye, saw the dark lion was still waiting for more. After a bit, he finally admitted: "I lied to you"

"What? When?" asked the older, not expecting that at all.

"Remember the day you came for me? When I tried to get inside the den?" asked the King.

"Yes"

"Well, I told you the lionesses didn't know… And it wasn't true"

Scar blinked a couple of times: "They knew?" he asked sceptic.

"Yes… Well, sorta"

"What does that mean?"

"Father always said I was being trained, that was the excuse he gave. He even said a few times that _I_ was the one who asked for it, and maybe he was right in that…" he commented under his breath, Scar made a face but let him continue: "The lionesses never saw it, and he made it sure that he didn't give any visible wounds; but their mothers did. They usually watch I didn't get out. I wouldn't have done it, but still…"

"The lionesses that formed the pride saw it?" interrupted Scar. "And they never did anything?"

"What could they do? Besides, Father was the King, and he was doing what was best for the kingdom" said Mufasa, shrugging.

"Is it you who is saying that or Ahadi?" asked Scar a bit angry. "Because it sounded as a speech someone learnt by heart" he sighed, trying to calm himself down. "So, they saw it as something normal?" he asked.

"I don't know if as something normal… Some looked at me with some pity, but it was rapidly gone" answered the golden lion, not wanting to remember something.

"What about the cubs? The ones that now form the actual pride?" kept asking the dark lion.

"They were told the same Father told them. None of them asked anything, they didn't understand anything of that…"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Ahadi was always very strict with his lessons…" commented Scar with a bit of rancour.

"But they never asked me" let out the King. "They could see I was… less cheerful and they never asked why"

"None?"

"None"

"Not even Sarabi?"

"You know she lived with her family back then"

"But still she came to visit you"

"Yes"

"And didn't she ever say something to you?"

"She used to… To be there. You know she's always afraid of being a meddler"

"Yes" Scar said slowly, taking a look to the younger. "Is that why…?" he tried to ask.

"If you want to know what I thought to have… what I had…" interrupted Mufasa, and then sighed. "I heard him saying that I was being a fool to trust you. That you… are like the hyenas"

"Well, now you know he was wrong about the hyenas" said Scar.

"I still have to see it with my eyes"

"Well, you see me with your eyes every day. How can you doubt me so much, then?"

Mufasa didn't answer soon. He didn't answer at all. He didn't know what to say to that.

"I think you're so afraid you can't see what's in front of you" said Scar serious.

"I am not afraid…" said Mufasa on the defensive.

"Yes, you are" contradicted the dark lion rapidly. "And you don't have to feel ashamed of it. Fear is a natural reaction to dangers that can be real or imaginary" he explained. "Now, instead of denying it, why don't you tell me why are you afraid?"

"I'm so sick of obeying everybody's orders!" said Mufasa, getting up, agitated. "I've spent my whole life doing what others want me to do! And I can't take it anymore!"

Scar looked at him calmly: "I am not ordering you anything, Mufasa, I'm telling you what it's needed to be done to finally fix this" he said.

"But you don't listen to what I'm saying to you. You're not listening that I don't want to talk about this, that I _hate_ to take about this!" complained the bigger lion. "Father did the same!"

"What did he do?" asked Scar.

"He just ordered me what I have to do, what I have to think, how I have to act… But he never listened to what I've got to say. Not even the lionesses, who I thought that were friends, ever listened to me"

"And how does that make you feel?"

"I don't know…" said Mufasa shaking his head. Confused, he added: "Why are you…?"

"How does that make you feel?" repeated the older.

"I told you I don't know" said the monarch shrugging.

"I use to call you stupid, but believe me, that's just to bother you… I know you're not" said Scar taking one step closer to his brother. "I'll ask you again: what does that make you feel?"

Mufasa refused to answer him. "Why are you…?"

"Because I see you've been suppressing your emotions too long. I'll ask you one last time:. how does that make you feel, what you're telling me?"

"I…" began to say Mufasa, but he closed his mouth.

"Did you feel alone?" he asked directly. His brother took a bit, but finally, nodded. "Do you still feel that way?"

"Yes" admitted Mufasa.

"And maybe angry?"

"Maybe…"

"That's why you're always so stressed?"

"No… I doubt it's because of that" said the monarch.

"Then why are you stressed?"

"I am not"

"Yes, you are. Someone who is calm and in peace doesn't have panic attacks, and is not always so nervous to do anything" explained the lion.

Mufasa swallowed and looked at the ground, overwhelmed: "I don't want to fail any of them"

"Why? They failed you" said Scar quickly.

"That's not the same"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the King. I can't fail them"

"So… You were taught all your life that you have to be the servant of a people who wouldn't do half of what you've been doing for them all this time, who don't care about how you are or if it is too much for you" said Scar, looking at him up and down. "Alright. I think I understand it now" and then he passed him by. "Come on, we're already here"

Mufasa was frozen in the his place after hearing his brother's words, not even when he passed beside him he could move.

"That is not true" he said looking at him.

"What?" asked the older turning around his head.

"That… What you've just said it's not true" he said, walking to be closer.

"It isn't?" asked Scar, being now in front of him.

"No. It is not that way. They don't have to repay me for anything. This is my job, my obligation, my responsibility" he said, raising a bit his voice.

"That's what Ahadi made you to believe? That your responsibility is to always be the best? To be perfect no matter what?" asked Scar with a frown of anger. "Because that is what a King has to do" he added, knowing what would be his reply.

Mufasa looked at him with shiny eyes, supressing the tears. Scar didn't need to see more to know he was right, in everything, and Mufasa didn't like it. Because in less than a minute, he destroyed the fake world of perfection Ahadi created for his son, he took off the mask he had been wearing since he was born, one that Ahadi made especially for him, one that Scar never believed and hated too much.

He was feeling angry, he didn't know why. Because Mufasa refused to listen to him? Because Mufasa kept thinking Ahadi was perfect, some kind of god? Because Mufasa really thought the pride was more important than anything else? Because Ahadi dared to harm Mufasa, _his brother_ , in such a manner that now he wouldn't be the same anymore? Maybe it was all at the same time. He just knew he wasn't feeling fine doing this, and normally he enjoyed making things clear to his brother, but now it left him a nasty taste in his mouth.

"Listen, Mufasa, if you want to keep being the perfect king Ahadi moulded in his mind, not caring about what his son felt, it's up to you" he started to say in a calm yet firm tone. "But when you enter the Graveyard, when you're in front of the Matriarch and her whole clan, that wouldn't be important at all, they would want to see someone loyal to them. Your royal blood, your sparkling crown won't be important to them. Neither if you're a perfect king. The only thing they will care about is that you're a good animal. And that applies to me as well"

Mufasa finally raised his head then, shocked to hear his brother admitting that. A ball was created in his throat and he felt really ashamed. All that time he thought his brother didn't care. He was wrong. And he never liked to be wrong so much as now. Scar didn't say anything more, just looked at him serious. Not anger or hatred this time in his eyes, just a bit of tiredness. Mufasa pressed his lips together and glued his vision to his paws, unable to maintain the visual contact with the older.

"Let's go. It's about to rain" commented the lion, looking at the sky.

Mufasa looked up as well, seeing lots of grey clouds crowding round.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we leave so the rain won't wet us" he commented, turning around.

Mufasa put himself immediately by his side, nodding in agreement. And none of them talked a word.

The first that was seen when someone get to the Graveyard was the big skull of a long deceased elephant, used by the Matriarch to spend time alone, to think, to reconsider, to be in peace a few minutes. Sometimes, Scar could accompany her, being the only one who didn't disturb Shenzi that much, but that wasn't needed to be explained to his brother, who had been silent all the way. He wasn't angry anymore, but he didn't want to talk either.

Mufasa stopped suddenly, taking a look around him. Scar could see him frowning. For sure, the King didn't expect the views to be that way. When Ujanja still lived, Scar had to admit it wasn't that bad… or maybe he never paid it too much attention. He decided to take a glare as well, seeing a dead land: no green, no water, and a strong smell of death that filled both lions' nostrils. It was nauseous for the monarch, but Scar was so used to it that he barely felt it. The dark lion caught another scent.

"They're near" he commented aloud.

"How near?" asked Mufasa.

Without giving the dark lion time to answer, Ukaidi appeared, fuming mad, baring her teeth at the monarch. Her eyes shining with so much rage that even Scar was surprised. True, Ukaidi was very protective, too much sometimes, but he had never seen her that angry… Scar thought maybe his brother would imitate her, but surprisingly, the King just took one step backwards, and looked at him. And he saw Mufasa was asking for his help, for him doing something about the infuriated hyena. Mufasa was going to fulfil his word of letting him talk first, of letting him be in control that time, being the closest to the hyenas. And that was something Scar couldn't ignore.

"Ukaidi…" tried to say the dark lion, walking forwards.

"How dare you put a paw in our territory?" asked the hyena, looking daggers at the King. Then, she looked at Scar with the same fury. "How could you bring him here?"

"Let me…"

"He threw out my cousin" she reminded, shaking of rage.

"I'm aware of that. But…"

"He knew she was hurt. You knew it as well!"

"Ukaidi"

"You said we could trust you!"

Scar couldn't take it any longer and roared loudly, making the hyena flinched. The lion had never acted violently towards any of them. Mufasa also got separated a bit from the scene, he couldn't remember one time his brother had shown himself so angry and upset.

"Let me explain" said the lion serious.

Ukaidi seemed calmer, but her tone of voice showed she was still annoyed: "Better be good…"

"Mufasa has come to talk to Shenzi, he wants to come to an agreement" he explained directly.

The hyena cocked an eyebrow and looked both lions up and down. Then, she started to laugh loudly. Scar was impassable at that attitude, but Mufasa felt chills going down his spine. Their laughter was so scary. He was sure his brother was the only lion who wasn't afraid of it.

"An agreement?" she repeated.

"Yes"

"If you're going to come with excuses, at least, I'd want it to be good" she said shaking her head.

Scar frowned at that, and had to supressed another roar: "I don't give excuses, I give explanations" he said trying to stay calm. "Now, where is your cousin?"

"You're nuts if you think I would let _him_ near her" she said pointing at Mufasa with her head, derogatory.

"You care for her, right?" asked Mufasa, getting in between the two animals.

"Mufasa…" muttered Scar with a frown.

"Of course I do!" said Ukaidi offended.

"I care for my family as well" started to say the King. "And I know your cousin was hurt by the jackals that bastard had as slaves; they hurt one of my family as well. He doesn't share my blood, but he's still an important part of my family. I understand what you're feeling"

"What are you? Trying to get to me by emotional shit?" said the hyena rolling her eyes. "You do not care for anyone else but yourselves, and some for your families as well. Your family never cared for mine…"

"I'm aware of that as well…" said Mufasa, shaking his head a bit. "But we care about our respective families, and they both are in danger unless we do something, together"

"Where do you want to get at?" asked Ukaidi narrowing her eyes.

"That lion doesn't care if he kills you all. I know that when my grandfather banished your kind, the peace between you, jackals and wild dogs was broken, and a war of survival started" said Mufasa serious.

Ukaidi and Scar looked at the King, shocked to hear that from him. Scar didn't know Mufasa knew that at all, but it was true. When all the species were allowed to come to the Pridelands, there were less battles for food, predators got along and even if some couldn't see each other, the tension didn't existed. They all knew they would have their part of food; but when Mohatu decided to banish them, everything changed. As Ujanja told him and her pups, when she was young she could be friend of jackals, being the less problematic towards them, and even of some wild dog that acted friendly towards her; when their species were banished, that battle of survival started, friends became foes, and they started to pay attention only to species and nothing else. Even jackals began to be surly around them.

Ukaidi was aware of that as well, and she remembered the words her aunt spoke to her when she was little. Ujinga and her family were the only jackals she had ever known for real. It was strange to see their kind or any other around the Graveyard, being their territory, and nobody's else. Even if this wasn't the most beautiful home, it was still near the Pridelands, near the water, the food. Jackals and wild dogs were forced to live far away. And they never forgave them for taking the Graveyard as their own, without sharing.

"She's there" said Ukaidi, pointing at the elephant skull with one paw. "She's been there since she came"

"Wouldn't she be better inside the cave?" asked Scar with a frown, trying to see her.

"She refused to go there. The whole clan is there and she doesn't want to be seen" explained Ukaidi, walking to where her family was.

"And then you say lions have a great pride" said Scar rolling his eyes. With his head, he indicated his brother to follow them.

"It is not pride… You know how angry the whole clan is. Each time is more difficult to control them" said the hyena with ears pinned.

Mufasa tensed at that. They were angry because of their exile. He knew it would be matter of time… Hyenas never took it too well. Jackals didn't attack until now, and wild dogs disappeared from their lands and didn't want to know anything about them, being the kind who held more grudge to them as he was told. Ukaidi felt the change of mood of the King, and added:

"Shenzi will be irascible, but I'm sure she will listen. She always does" she commented.

"To you at least…" said Mufasa.

"Well, you already talked to her" said Scar. "Doing all the things that are not supposed to be done, but talked to her still…"

Mufasa decided to ignore his brother's remark and looked inside the skull once they were in front of it. Inside, the Matriarch was lying down, accompanied by two males who were looking at her with worry. An expression of pain adorning her features. Her body wasn't covered by any bandages now, and so her injuries were touching the dirty ground. A sudden sensation of guilt was born in Mufasa's chest. He had _done_ that.

"Boys…" said Ukaidi, a bit shy.

"Why did you storm off like that…?" started to ask the one with bushy eyebrows, but he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the King in front of them. "What…?"

"Do not become hysterical" said the hyena rapidly.

"… No, no… I wasn't going to…"

"What happens?" asked Shenzi trying to look forwards.

"Nothing, our dear cousin brought you a visit" said Banzai with a pretended tone of happiness.

"Who?"

"The King"

"Who?" said Shenzi, trying to get on her feet, but Ed stopped her, making noises.

"Banzai, let us talk" said Scar calmly.

"I just want to…" tried to say Mufasa.

"To finish her off?"

"Banzai…" said Ukaidi in a whisper.

"No, no, it's alright. I'm not even surprised. I knew it was so strange he let her go that easily…" he commented getting cross.

"I am not here to do her any harm" said Mufasa with a firm tone. "I just came because I want to talk to her"

"You've said enough!" said Shenzi suddenly.

"Shenzi…" said Scar, entering the skull.

"No" she said with a frown.

"Stop being a child…"

"No"

"…"

Mufasa wrinkled a bit and decided to enter: "Listen, miss…" he started to say.

But when he put one paw inside the place, Ed leapt on him trying to bit him through his mane. Mufasa started to shake his head, trying to get him off without hurting him.

"Ed, no!" said Ukaidi, running to help the lion.

"Go, Ed, go!" cheered his brother.

"Banzai!" reproached Scar.

Ukaidi was able to get her cousin separated from the monarch, who just shook a bit his head, and looked at the hyena with a frown of anger. Ed on his part, ran to be in front of him, and bared his teeth at him, and started to bit the air while advancing to the lion.

"Get out, get out" explained Ukaidi.

Mufasa looked at her and did as she said, seeing that with that the hyena calmed down, and huffed before turning around to sit beside his sister once again.

"Ed gets very violent with strangers" explained Ukaidi.

"I can see that…" commented the King.

A moan called their attention and they all saw Shenzi whimpering whilst covering the wounds in her side. Ed began to nuzzle her, trying to give her any comfort, and rapidly, Scar was at her side, trying to take a look.

"Why did you get off the bandages?" asked the lion with a frown.

"… I don't know…" replied Shenzi, moaning a bit.

"You don't know? I can bet you took them off in one of your paddies" commented Scar rolling his eyes.

Ed nodded at that, and Shenzi hit him in the head, letting a moan escape her lips once again. Mufasa watched as his brother sat down beside her, trying to find a way to make her feel better. It was the first time he saw his brother acting that way towards anyone.

"They can be infected… Or maybe they already are…" said Scar.

"I'm fine…" said the hyena, covering her eyes with her free paw.

"No, you're not" said Mufasa all of a sudden. "You need to see Rafiki"

"No, I don't" said the female, pouting.

"Shenzi, he's right…" said Ukaidi with a calm tone.

"You can return to the kingdom, and stay as long as you need" said the King.

"What do you want in exchange?" said Shenzi, looking at him with a frown.

"Nothing"

"I don't believe you"

"Shenzi, he came because he wants to come to an agreement" explained Scar.

"If he wants an agreement, why did he kick her out?" asked Banzai.

"That is not important, what's important is that he's come back to his senses" said the dark lion. "He came here with me. I answer for him if something goes wrong if with that you feel calmer" he said all of a sudden.

Mufasa and the hyenas looked at Scar with wide eyes. It was the first time Scar defended his brother and decided to be responsible of something his brother could do wrong, pay for his crimes. He was truly going to answer for him, as an older brother would do. And that didn't make Mufasa feel better…

"I don't trust him" said Banzai breaking the silence. "But… I trust you" he added shrugging.

Ed nodded at his brother's opinion, and for an instant the tension disappeared. Mufasa and Ukaidi sighed at the same time, and the hyena got closer to her cousin.

"Shenzi…" she tried to say with a tender tone.

"I'll go but just if he doesn't get closer to me" she said under her breath, looking at the King with resentment.

Mufasa saw his brother looking at him up and down, and the monarch didn't take too much to answer:

"If with that she accepts to come…"

"In that case, get on my back" said Scar.

Ukaidi and Banzai helped the Matriarch to be carried by the dark lion. The hyena just let a few moans escape her throat and Mufasa had to look to other side. He didn't know why but he hated to see the state Shenzi was in. He felt responsible even if he hadn't harmed her. He heard Ukaidi telling her cousin that everything would be fine and Banzai let her know that they would take care of everybody and she had nothing to worry about.

But a sharp pain was born in his chest when he heard his brother assuring the Matriarch that she was going to be fine, that Rafiki will take care of everything and that she needed to calm down and take a rest. It bothered him, it made his blood boil and he had to bury the claws in the ground, trying to pretend nothing was wrong with him. Scar had never talked to him like that, or helped him saying he needn't to worry.

A sudden and loud bang sounded, making all the animals jump afraid. Looking outside they saw the sky was darker than before, and the lions decided to look forwards, thinking it had to be raining back at home. Mufasa heard his brother complaining about it, and even himself had to curse under his breath. Scar bade farewell to his friends and started to walk first, as Mufasa was stopped by Ukaidi.

"Please, your majesty, take care of her"

It was a plea, firm and weak at the same time and also sincere. Mufasa couldn't say more than he would try, and then followed his brother out the Graveyard.

As the two lions advanced the rain started to fall faster and more violent. They just wished to arrive the baobab as soon as possible and finally rest. Unexpectedly, they had to stop because of Nyeti and Batili, who ran to them, calling the King's name.

"Your majesty…" began to say Batili, bowing his head in sign of respect.

"Shenzi? Where have you been? Are you alright?" said Nyeti, going to see the hyena's condition.

"What are you doing here?" asked the monarch, getting closer to Batili.

The jackal looked at the scene between his mate and the hyena before answering: "We came because your mate is very worried. Lots of animals came to her to inform the Kings that the dam has broken due to the raining, and the river has flooded the whole gorge"

"The dam!" said Mufasa, wanting to hit himself. "I had to take care of that long ago…" he complained, angry at himself.

"You've been busy, Mufasa" said Scar with a frown.

"Some animals were there when the dam broke, but we could take them out in time. They weren't too close to it, anyway" explained Nyeti, trying to calm the monarch down.

"Still, I'll go to take a look, see if there is anyone in there, it can be dangerous" said Mufasa, starting to trot in the direction to the gorge. "Tell Sarabi I'm there" he said.

"Be careful!" shouted Nyeti.

Scar watched as his brother ran away and narrowed his eyes. Turning to the two jackals he said: "Get her to Rafiki's baobab"

"Us?" asked Nyeti confused.

"You're going to abandon me as a dog, again…" complained Shenzi, getting off his back.

"You complained every day that I was harassing you because I went to visit you every day when you were in the kingdom" Scar reminded her.

"… My memories are blurred" she said shaking her paw in the air, and being supported by the two jackals.

"Your whole life is always blurred…" said the dark lion, heading to where his brother had gone.

"Scar, where are you going?" asked Batili with a cocked eyebrow.

"Take her to Rafiki, I'll go with my brother" he said, without stop running.

As Nyeti and Batili explained to him, the river was flooding the whole gorge. And as he saw the river filling the gorge that had been completely dry for months he felt more and more disappointed with himself. He had wanted to let the animals know that the last time it rained the dam was about to break, but he forgot about it. A part of him thought it was normal, because the last day it rained it was the same when his brother saved him from the ambush, and since then everything went too fast and became more confused.

He had been taking care of resuming the relationship with his brother, watching over his in-laws and now over the mother and son of Kali, who never trusted him completely. Now he could understand why. If this had happened with his father, everything would've been more than under control. He, on the other hand, was doubting more than ever of what he had to do.

 _You're giving too much importance to feelings._

 _Not again…_ thought the King rolling his eyes in annoyance. He decided to got a bit closer, until he was on the edge. He watched the force of the water sweeping lots of logs along which had been preventing this to happen until today. Taking a look around him, he saw there was nobody else in there, and he thought the best was to go back to Pride Rock to talk to his mate.

A sudden sensation of cold took over him, making him tremble a bit. He turned around rapidly, thinking maybe he was accompanied by someone else, but again he saw nobody. Shaking his head, Mufasa sighed, feeling extremely tired suddenly.

"I really need to go home and rest a bit of all this craziness" he muttered exhausted.

He didn't have a chance to move forwards when he heard a noise near him. Raising his head, Mufasa looked in all directions, but there wasn't anybody in there. However, he knew he had heard something for real, so he decided to pick up his ears trying to hear something again. _I should've asked my brother to come with me…_ he thought suddenly, regretting his decision.

 _Yes, keep trusting him._

"Stop…" muttered the King, with teeth bared.

 _And also… keep asking for help,  
_ _give the people more reason to doubt you…_

Infuriated with himself, Mufasa growled, wanting to get rid of that annoying voice once and for all. This time more than ever, as it sounded mocking, as if it was enjoying his uneasiness. Mufasa shook his head, as if with that the voice would finally disappear, at least for that day, and decided to go back home. But when he looked forwards, he froze.

In front of him, the figure of his deceased father stood. As majestic as always, Ahadi was there, in front of his son, looking at him with severely. Mufasa lost his breath in that instant. He didn't know if it was a vision, if it was real, but he knew he was feeling like a small cub again. And so, afraid of his father's image, he gave one step backwards, making himself fall down.

Feeling the lack of ground beneath his feet and himself falling, Mufasa's concentration returned, and he immediately unsheathed his claws, burying them in the wall for preventing his fall. He closed his eyes, trying to jump up again with his rear feet, but as the rain was falling wetting the dirt and rocks which formed the wall, he couldn't find enough strengths to climb up again. He looked behind, hearing and seeing the water running fast and violently beneath him.

Mufasa tried once again to go up, but was only able to go down a bit more, and he stopped, fearing he could make it worse by trying. He was beginning to think about a possibility to be solid ground once again when a dark paw was shown above him. Mufasa tried to look up, but couldn't see well who it was. Seeing the fur of the new arrival, he thought it could only be one lion.

"Scar?" he asked, trying to look up. "Scar! Br…" and he slipped down a bit more. Burying his claws even more in the wall and trying to find strength out of weakness, he tried again: "Brother! Help me!"

Almost unconsciously, he started to move his rear legs, in a last attempt to propel himself up. He felt a bit of calmness when he knew his brother was there, he would help him and both would go home. But as soon as the serenity came, it faded away when a pair of dark paws dug its claws deeply on his golden ones. Mufasa let a roar of pain escape his throat and winced. When he could recover his senses for the surprise of such an action, Mufasa could only think in one thing: _This can't be my brother… He wouldn't do something like this… Would he?_

* * *

 **So, a long chapter this time... With cliffhanger. I'm evil, I know.**

 **Hope All Hail King Scar liked finally Mufasa had the chance to talk to the hyenas. I decided to do it trying to give the sensation of tension and mistrust, but I don't know if it was more boring than that.**

 **Also, I would like to thank all the people who spend some of their time reading this. Again, I don't think it is my best work, but it is helping me with my English and also I knew lots of nice people who give me good information about animals that can still be used in the Spanish one (Handy-Dandy, Billy Jean, Dragon-Milph and lots of guests, thank you for being so nice and help me!)**

 **I decided to mix Zira's and Mufasa's originals death to do the last scene. Don't know what's wrong with the gorge in the movies, everybody seems to die in there XD!**

 _ **Sursum corda!**_


	46. United we stand pt 7

_This can't be my brother… He wouldn't do something like this… Would he?_ Mufasa thought, feeling the blood running down his golden paws. He was starting to panic, feeling his heart beating faster against his chest, which was being filled with a mix of sensation of treason and anger at himself. Ahadi's voice wasn't talking anymore, but he was remembering his words, telling him his brother couldn't be trusted, and he refusing to believe it. Now, he was too frightened to look up in case it was truly his brother. He didn't want to know if he was right or wrong by doubting him, and so he didn't find enough strengths to open his eyes. However, the voice of his attacker sounded, and Mufasa found that it rang him a bell.

"Well, well, well, this isn't a view someone'd see every day… Don't you think, Mufasa?" and then the lion laughed with mockery.

Mufasa's eyes were wide open when he heard the voice. A sudden memory of the day he went with his family and Ujinga to look for Rafiki and he was victim of a trap. _Excited to be in this place again?_ he had said then. He hadn't forgotten that voice. He wasn't able.

Infuriated, the King finally looked up, finding two rubies looking at him with a shine of delight that only made him angrier. He was big, just a bit more than him, maybe older, and possessor of a dark fur and a black mane of which two pairs of fringes that fell in front of his eyes. Mufasa didn't doubt in baring his teeth at him, burying his claws in the wall with ferocity. He didn't even feel the claws buried in his own.

"You…" he said, filled with rage.

The lions didn't seem pleased by his tone of voice, and so, he dug his claws deeper in the other's paws, making Mufasa winced a bit, but it wasn't enough to making the monarch stop looking at him with anger.

"No, no, I didn't give you permission to talk" he said with the same tone a father would use to reprimand his child, but in his sarcastic tone sounded much more scary. "Now… Where was I?" and he pretended to think a bit, feeling the death glare of the lion he had firmly held. "Oh, yes, I remember… I was about to say you're more fool than I once thought, still coming alone to maintain you inherited pride…" he commented rolling his eyes with a mix of taunt and anger.

"Do whatever you want with me, but don't you dare to touch any of my family" said Mufasa baring his teeth. He had to look back when both lions heard a log colliding violently against the rocks.

The dark lion gave a hint of a smile: "Oh, don't worry, I'm not planning to kill you… _yet_ " and he began to laugh, enjoying the scene. "Oh, no, you deserve so much worse…" he added angrier.

"What are you talking about? I've done nothing to you" said the King, his rage being now replaced by confusion.

The lion looked at him disgusted, wrinkling his nose. For a moment, Mufasa had a brief flashback of Ahadi in front of his eyes, and he had to close them, not wanting to dither in that lion's presence. The aforesaid had gotten closer, and started to scratching the golden lion's paws, making Mufasa wince in contained pain.

"You conceited and spoiled brat…" he whispered under his breath in his ear. "Throwing you to the water would be too merciful; you deserve to abandon this world slowly, feeling all the pain a living being can feel" without even noticing, he started to dig even deeper his claws in the other lion's paws, enjoying the King's complaints. "I'm going to have so much fun with you…"

Mufasa could even _felt_ the smile in his tone of voice while trying to ignore the pain and the blood that was running down his paws, staining his golden pelt. A lot of hatred could be heard as well, a resentment the King couldn't understand but made him feel chills up and down his spine. He was cursing in his mind for being so fool, as the lion had said, coming there all alone after what happened to him the last time.

Suddenly, Mufasa started to feel extremely tired, almost giving up in not letting himself go; his eyelids were heavy and he fought to keep his eyes open. _I can't give in_ … thought the King, shaking a bit his head to clear his vision, but it only made it more blurred. When he was about to close his eyes, the lion roared loudly and got separated from him rapidly, and with the same speed, Mufasa's tiredness disappeared and his concentration came back.

Taking a deep breath he looked up, seeing the dark lion roaring furious and being pinned down, with Scar on the top, trying to bit his neck through his thick mane. The lion looked at the King's brother with fury and separated Scar from him by a swipe which made the dark lion roll over the ground. Immediately, Scar was on his feet, baring his teeth at the bigger lion who looked at him enraged.

Scar breathed in and out, feeling the blood boiling inside and killing the lion in front of him with the look. A noise made Scar stop looking at the stranger, seeing his brother hanging over the cliff. A frown adorned his features and, without thinking, he decided to jump against his opponent, being able to scratch him across his snout. The black lion roared a bit, containing his pain and looking at the thinner lion with hatred. Scar immediately bared his teeth at him and the bigger one roared while giving him back the blow; the dark lion didn't complain but repeated the action, more violently and this time he ran when his opponent wanted to hit him again.

The black lion looked at him with anger, but then, he gave the hint of a smile, the last thing Mufasa could see before slipping down in another attempt to finally be on the ground again. The King growled when he felt the pain his front paws, but could ignore it when he thought about his brother running away and being for sure chased by that lion. He needed to get on the ground now, he couldn't let Scar fight that being alone. Another loud bang called his attention. He could swim but falling into the water now would be like a suicide.

Mufasa closed his eyes, in an attempt to think clearly what he could do to finally get away of the situation, but the only things that came to his mind were reproaches of how stupid he was for having gone there alone, for having thought Scar was the one who tried to harm him – even kill him – and for being in that situation all because of himself, being easily tricked by his mind. The King growled, frustrated. _Shut up! Think about solutions!_ he scolded himself.

"Hey, you're still there?!" a voice said from above.

Mufasa opened his eyes and looked up. That voice rang him a bell.

"Why do you ask? Can't you see him?" asked a second voice, more annoyed.

And then, it knew it. "Hyenas… Not the hyenas…" he grumbled, shaking his head.

"Hey, do you need a helping paw?" asked Ukaidi from above, finally let herself be seen.

"Whatever…" whispered Mufasa, rolling his eyes. At least, they were somebody. "Yes…"

Then, Banzai and Ed appeared in the scene, and the three of them held him tight so he could move his rear paws without slipping down, and finally, he could be on firm ground again. He tried to be on his four feet, but his front ones hurt when he tried to support himself in them as well. Surprisingly, Banzai and Ukaidi helped him to not hit the ground too.

"Those will be a pain in the neck…" commented Ukaidi, taking a deep glare to the injuries.

"A pain in the paws, you mean…" said Banzai confused.

"It's a set phrase, you daft" she said rolling her eyes.

"What were you doing in here?" asked Mufasa, letting Ed smell his recent wounds a bit uncomfortable.

"Remember when we said we trusted?" asked Ukaidi.

"Yes"

"It was a lie"

"…"

"We followed you to see if you were serious"

"Aha…"

"And don't worry, you passed the test"

"I'm like in ecstasy…" said Mufasa sarcastic. Then, he shook his head. "I have to go.." he began to say, getting separated from the two hyenas, and when he was left alone he almost fall again if it weren't for the spotted ones.

"You can't walk with two paws injured" said Ukaidi.

"You should go to that crazy monkey you have" said Banzai.

"He's not crazy… He's just eccentric" said the female one.

"I can't leave, my brother is fighting alone with… with that other lion" explained Mufasa, trying to see any of them in the distance. "I have to go with him"

The three cousins shrugged: "Alright, if that's what you want" said Ukaidi. "But we'll go with you" she said, starting to walk in the direction the King was looking at.

"Are you sure you can overcome him?" asked the monarch, limping a bit.

"We're always prepared" said the two hyenas, and Ed nodded.

* * *

Scar knew he wouldn't have a chance against such a lion, a bit bigger and brawnier than his own brother, but that was why he also knew Mufasa wouldn't have a chance as well, especially in the position he found him. Mufasa could be brawny and strong, but he lacked a but of brains in the battlefield, and that made the victory be harder for him. Scar would lose – or maybe not if he was positive, but that wasn't something characteristic for him – but he could make the fight last longer. Because he knew a few tricks to escape the attacks, to confuse his adversary; the hyenas taught him all he knew. Sometimes they could beat a bigger animal, but of course when they were united, he was alone, and so he would've had to think and act faster.

The only thing he needed to know was that the lion was following him, nothing more. Because that meant he was away from Mufasa, and that was the only thing that mattered to him right then. His brother would be able to save himself, he would go back to the pride and tell them what was happening. He didn't think about anything else, and that was very strange. He didn't remember the last time he had acted altruistic towards his brother, but he didn't care about that either, and focus in running.

When he thought they were far enough, he stopped. Gasping for air, he turned around, and his eyes were wide open when he saw nobody else. For a moment, he thought the lion didn't follow him, but that was impossible, he had heard his _pawsteps_ all the way, he had paid a lot of attention to that to be sure he was being followed.

He decided to shut his mouth, to not make a sound, and raised his ears. He was good at hunting, at running away, at camouflaging himself from others; if the lion was there, he'd know it. As the seconds – which for him felt like minutes – passed by, Scar heard nothing, just the raindrops falling violently against the things that surrounded him and wetting his fur. Slowly, he looked at both sides, but he couldn't see something. Wrinkling his snout, he thought maybe, somehow, the lion had gone away. He wasn't very convinced, but he wanted to think that was the reason. And so, trying to convince himself of that, he turned around, being then blindsided with a swipe that make him fall.

Scar fell to the ground, groaning a bit. Passing a paw through his snout he saw he wasn't bleeding, but still the pain was present and with intensity. He looked up, teeth bared, but he saw nobody there. And this time he didn't think he was imagining things, his mouth was hurting and he had felt it. Getting up, he looked around himself, wanting to see a shadow, something that could tell him where his opponent was.

"Such guts you have, _Taka_ , challenging me like that…" commented a deep and dark voice.

Scar looked in all directions, seeing nobody: "Where are you?" he asked showing his teeth, starting to be angry and fed up. "Show yourself" he demanded.

"I wanted to go to the bigwig first, but I think I had to be content with the weak and forgotten brother for the moment" kept saying the voice, visibly annoyed.

That only made Scar angrier. "At least I'm not hiding myself as a coward" he commented, trying to show himself cold.

There was a moment of silence that made Scar feel a bit nervous. He wasn't the best at fighting, but at least he could defend himself… When he could see his rival. Now, he was lost, and he hated so much to feel so dependant. It was starting to make his blood boil much more than before.

A loudly noise was heard, making him look at the left. More relaxed, he realised it was only the water sweeping along lots of logs that, from time to time, disturbed the silence of the rainy night. In that brief moment when he lost his concentration, a big body leapt on him, pinning him to the ground. He was shocked at first, but could concentrate in time to push the black lion with his rear paws and pin him to the ground. He wanted to take a look, taking advantage of the situation, but when he saw the two red orbs that were looking at him with ferocity, Scar felt paralyzed.

The black lion showed his sharp teeth in a gloomy smile and hit the slim lion with all his might, making him roll over the ground a few metres away. Such a violent act made Scar come back to the real world, and shaking his head, he tried to get up; but before he could be able to, the bigger lion ran to him and hit him once again, roaring with rage. And that time, Scar felt a great pain taking over him and preventing him to stand up again and carry on with the fight. He tried, but he only fell to the ground again, feeling an unbearable pain in his ribcage, which made harder for him to breathe normally.

"Thought I lost my chance to get rid of that annoying lion once and for all for you" commented the black lion, baring his teeth with anger.

Scar didn't doubt in imitating him. Pain wouldn't be enough to tame him: "You're not match for Mufasa" he said in a growl, supressing a moan.

His opposite was serious a moment, in which he looked at him disgusted. Scar felt his rubies drilling through his soul, a bad sensation he thought to be forgotten; he thought about to turn around his head, not wanting to keep looking at him, but he knew with that would make the other see he was superior in the fight. It didn't matter if his whole body was hurting, if he was smaller, thinner or weaker, Scar wouldn't let _anyone_ think to be better than him _anymore_. So he kept looking at the bigger one with a frown, wrinkling his features and containing the pain.

After what seemed like an eternity, the black lion showed a faint smile and then laughed a bit. Scar stopped being so tensed, thinking maybe he had lost his mind, and so he could play with him a bit before the help arrive… If it arrived… He wasn't that sure his brother would come for him. It was then when he saw how foolish he was for helping him risking his own life. Unexpectedly, the lion let one of his big paws fall on his chest, pressing with all his strength, and making Scar roar of dolour, but he bit his lip to prevent any more sounds that would let him see he was in pain.

"Am I not?" asked the lion, enjoying the suffer of the other. Getting a bit closer, he added: "I think I already am…"

Scar closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain. When the big lion got separated from him, he let a deep and long sigh escape his lips, and then he gasp through his nose. His vision was starting to became blurred suddenly, and Scar felt a sensation of exhaustion.

"It is said we're used to tripe over the same stone twice… But I always say that's something only stupid animals do; never thought you'd be included…" he heard the lion's voice said with a reproaching tone. Then, with a mocking one, he added: "And you're supposed to be the smartest of the two brothers?"

Scar bared his teeth at that, really offended. The rage was such that he tried to get on his feet, but he just ended up on the wet ground, staining himself of mud even more. While he was trying to catch his breath, his closed his eyes, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"You could've been" the lion kept talking. "In fact, you were starting to be, finally… But you had to listen to the feelings once again!" he said annoyed. "Don't you remember the last time you made that mistake?" he asked.

And as soon as that sentence was said, Scar felt a sudden strength coming back to him, enough to make him open his eyes. A bit surprised, he saw he wasn't at the gorge anymore, he didn't feel the ground or the rain either. A bit confused, he looked forwards, and then, all the air he felt coming back to him was taken away once again. In front of him, the body of his mother was lying; eyes closed and still, Uru was there, it was real. It was the same image he saw when he went to sleep, when he thought too much inside the den that once they shared together as mother and son. And Scar felt like a cub again, the same little and afraid cub who discovered her body in that fatal day in the gorge.

"The best ones are the first to go, huh?" said the voice, echoing in his head. "Thinking she could still be alive… if it weren't for your brother"

Scar growled, infuriated, and closed his eyes, not wanting to see his dead mother in front of his eyes any longer. But her image was there, it was inside his mind, refusing to leave.

" _What have I ever done to you?!"_

The voice of his brother sounded suddenly. It was demanding, full of rage, he hadn't sounded like that in all that time, so for a moment it sounded really strange. But Scar rapidly remembered that was the only tone of voice his brother had talked to him all their lives.

Opening his eyes, he looked forwards again, seeing now the scene when Mufasa and him fought in front the whole pride. Scar had come back to the Pridelands a few days back then, and he remembered also he had another fight with his brother. He didn't remember why, but he couldn't forget the hurtful words the golden lion dedicated him.

" _Enough, Mufasa"_ said his old self, turning around and wanting to leave the place.

He saw the image of himself walking crestfallen, ashamed, and he could feel the same shame he felt that day as if it was happening now again.

" _No"_ Mufasa said, as Scar expected. _"Why can't you just come and talk to me like before? Why are you always avoiding me?"_ Scar saw his image kept walking, trying to ignore his brother's words. But, as he knew, Mufasa hadn't finished yet: _"Why are you so afraid of!?"_ the King screamed.

Scar saw his image roaring, and turning around to face the golden lion. He remember he felt so much rage that day… So much hatred. He could feel it again.

" _I said enough!"_ roared his image. _"Stop talking about things you have no knowledge of!"_

" _I would have it if you just explain it to me! But instead of that you prefer to spend time with the ones who killed Mother!"_ said Mufasa's image, baring his teeth. Scar remembered – and felt again – the sharp pain he had felt in his chest in that moment.

" _You could at least trust your brother"_ Scar's image said with a frown.

The dark lion flinched a bit, seeing his brother's image shaking his head. That day he wasn't expecting what his brother said, now that he knew it, he was shaking his contained rage.

" _You're not any brother of mine; you're just a traitor"_

And Scar lowed his head at the same time the memory disappeared from in front of him. He had felt it all again: the rage, the rejection, the impotence, the sadness.. His brother repudiated him, in front of the entire pride, and that had a greater meaning than anyone could think: it meant that Mufasa had broken the bonds that tied them, not caring about the blood they shared.

"It was him who ruined your life…" the black lion's voice said. "Why risk your life helping him, then?"

"Scar!"

When he heard his brother's voice in the distant calling his name, Scar let out the air he was – unconsciously – holding in. He started to feel dizzy and exhausted again, and let himself fall to the ground. All the pain in his body, that for an instant seemed to disappeared, returned, and Scar was really fighting to not close his eyes.

When Mufasa saw his brother on the ground, visibly hurt and in pain, he forgot about his own injuries and got separated from the two hyenas who were holding him. Calling his name, he tripped a few times, but kept walking forwards. Ukaidi and Banzai immediately went to the King's side and helped him to be on his feet. When they saw their friend in the state he was in, they couldn't help but gasp loudly.

"Scar… Are you alright?" asked Mufasa, hesitating in touching him. "Scar, can you hear me?" he asked, more concerned when he saw his brother gasping and writhing.

"It has passed a lot of time since the last time I saw him panicking like this…" commented Ukaidi in a low voice, but Mufasa could hear her perfectly fine.

Ed sniffed his friend and moan a bit, pinning his ears. He nuzzled him a bit, trying to catch his attention somehow. Scar could feel it, but couldn't find enough strength to talk or do something more than complaining because of the pain. He could only open his eyes a bit – an action that calmed Mufasa down, making him even sigh – and he saw the figure of his brother, blurred, in front of his eyes.

"I'm taking you home. Don't worry, you'll be fine" he heard him say.

And with the echo of his brother's voice, he finally gave in and let his head fall, closing his eyes, letting his whole world become black.

* * *

 **All Hail King Scar: You're welcome, you're welcome! A pleasure! Thank you for reading!**

 **Story Writer 2015: Thanks!**

 **Joseph94: Thanks!**

 **Fluffy Dream: Sooo you were right! Congratulations! And thanks for the support!**

 **Handy Dandy: That was a good one XD! Thank you!**

 **Vidgealz C Valvatore: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it that much!**

 **Nobody: The autocorrect is always a bane... I'm glad you see that "easter egg" (is that what is called? XD). I love Loki and Thor, and I always compared them to Mufasa and Scar since the first minute I saw them together! Yay! Thanks for the support!**

 **So, I have the writer's block, sorry for spend so much time without updating XD**

 **Hope you like it!**


	47. United we stand pt 8

_Taka had to watch the presentation of his brother far away from the rest, hidden behind the rocks that were at the end of the den. He was a bit sad because of that, but he didn't have enough courage to contradict Ahadi. The lion had been very clear, he didn't want him near. Uru didn't know anything about this, and when he was asked by her why he didn't want to see the event, he lied saying he wasn't very interested into it, and found it stupid._

 _Uru was used to those kind of answers, but it still worried her that her older son was saying that about something very important of his brother. She didn't want to think he was being jealous, as it sometimes happened between siblings. She made a mental note about talking to Taka later if he would say something like that and turned around, to give her new born cub to Rafiki, who then presented him to the entire kingdom._

 _Taka felt terrible for lying to his mother, but he didn't want to worry her and telling her it was all Ahadi's doing. Because he didn't want to have a problem with his new father and, above all, didn't want to ruin Uru's relationship, she was being happy again. She hadn't seen her smiling like that since they were both living with his true father. Taka pinned his ears, feeling a bit sad at the memory of Barafu, and shook his head to eliminate the bad thoughts. Today was a happy day._

 _He looked at Ahadi, his eyes glued to the little cub that the baboon was holding up. He swallowed a bit afraid and then started to walk towards the exit. He was curious about how it looked like in the outside. Slowly, he crawled till he was at the entrance. A brief look to the outside showed him all the animals bowing before his new brother. They respected and loved him, just like that. His brother didn't have to do anything more than being born to be admired by all those animals who didn't know him. Suddenly, he felt a bit of pain inside his chest, and turned around, returning to the place he was hidden not too long ago._

 _When Taka arrived at the kingdom the rest of animals didn't even look at him, didn't mind if he was the new son of the King or not. His mother was a bit more respected, more to fear of Ahadi than anything else, but as he was also hated by the King, the rest of animals ignored him. He knew he wasn't a prince, Ahadi didn't recognise him as a son, so he was still just Uru's son. He wasn't going to inherit any throne, he was invisible. The forgotten prince, the non-existent prince. The cub let his head fall upon his dark paws and closed his eyes. He imagined himself and his mother again with his father, living the three of them together in his old pride. Everything was easier, more peaceful. They didn't have to pretend to be someone they weren't, they didn't have the heavy weight of a crown upon their heads, his mother didn't have to think twice before talking… The other animals didn't judge every step they walked…_

" _Taka" a soft voice called._

 _The cub opened his eyes and yawned. Looking at his right side, he saw his mother with her tender smile adorning her features. They were alone in the den, and Taka thought the rest of the pride were out hunting and Ahadi had left to watch the borders in case the outcasts would want to enter again._

" _Is the presentation over already?" he asked._

 _Uru nodded: "Long ago. You've been sleeping for awhile" she said. Then, her smile faded a bit: "Do you want to see your brother?" she asked._

 _It was like a test. Uru wanted to see if Taka was interested in his brother or not, if he felt put aside or not, and then act if it was needed. Taka, on his behalf, looked at her up and down and then at the little hairball that was in her paws. The cub made a face. He didn't know why, but he didn't like how his brother was being treated without doing nothing. Why was he more special than him? For being a prince? That didn't mean nothing. A throne couldn't be that important, right?_

 _He saw his mother looking at him carefully, and Taka decided to finally do something. Shrugging, he got up and walked to the two lions. He didn't want to feel that way towards his brother, but it was true. Not even Barafu showed him that affection to him… He knew his father was cold, but still… Even Ahadi, serious and firm as he was, smiled each time he looked at his cub, filled with pride. But when he looked at him, Taka saw hatred._

 _Hissing, he stopped when he was finally in front of his mother, and without so much interest, he looked down. His brother was there. His golden fur adorned by brown spots; his pink nose started to move and, slowly, his eyes started to be open, showing two rubies which were exactly the same as Ahadi's. That only made Taka wrinkled his features, something that Uru saw immediately, and she frowned, worried. The little cub looked at his older brother, and sniffed him a bit before sneezing in his face. Taka got separated for him, moving his snout in circles, meanwhile, Uru laughed._

" _I think he really likes you" she commented._

" _Hum…" was the only thing Taka could say._

 _Then, he looked at the cub again. It was so small… Taka tilted his head to the right, feeling curious about this new arrival in his life, and decided to lowered his head once again. This time, the cub just raised a paw and touched him with it, as if he was inspecting him. That made Taka laugh, and Uru sighed. They both saw the new prince turning himself around, in an attempt to get closer to the dark cub. Taka laughed a bit again, and caught his brother by his scruff and then put him on his back._

" _Does he already have a name?" Taka asked._

" _His name's Mufasa" answered Uru. Then, a bit sadder, she added: "Ahadi chose it"_

" _And what about you?" asked the cub with a raised eyebrow._

" _Honey, here, the King is the one who decides the name of his first-born" she explained._

" _Oh…" said Taka, not liking that at all._

" _But don't worry" said the lioness rapidly when she saw that expression in her son's face. "The Queen can decide the name of the rest of the cubs if the royal couple has more"_

" _Oh… And what name would you chose if I have more siblings, Mum?" asked Taka, laughing a bit when Mufasa started to bit on of his ears._

 _Uru smiled when she saw her son so happy talking about having more siblings: "Well… I think the names of Binti or Vitani are nice for girls…" she said, closing her eyes and imagining herself having more cubs. She was very happy with that thought._

" _And if you have another male?"_

" _Mmh…" she said, thinking a bit more. Then, the smile returned to her face. "Simba"_

Scar exhaled at the same time he woke up. Blinking, he started to feel pain all over his body, and a sudden memory of what happened to him was shown inside his mind. That lion had tried to kill his brother, and he had gone for him, listening to his instincts. And he saved him. He sacrificed his life for saving his brother's. He wasn't thinking when he did it, and he hated it.

He was taught to listen to the head before the heart, and he had ignored the wise advice Ujanja gave him when he was a little boy. He sighed, and tried to get up, but a strong pain in his chest appeared. He lied down again, gasping for air. He bared his teeth.

"If I saw that bastard ever again…" he muttered, angry.

And then, feeling enraged as he hadn't felt lately, he scratched the leaves that formed the bed he was lying on.

"Try to not force yourself. I'll tell you you need to rest, but I know that's not possible" Rafiki said when he finished bandaging the left paw of the King.

Mufasa took a look at his two paws, now covered by some cream and two leaves to protect them. He sighed.

"You know I would if I could. The last thing I need… is this" he said with a frown.

"I know…" said the baboon, understanding.

"I can't relax, I have to figure out…"

"I know, Mufasa, but…" interrupted Rafiki, putting a hand on his shoulder. "If you do not stop beating yourself up, you won't solve anything"

"And what do you recommend me? Be on vacation when a crazy being is out? He has entered in here, in my lands… It could've been Simba or any of his friends…" said Mufasa with a frown. Then, he sighed again: "I can't rest now, Rafiki"

"And when have you? All your life the only thing you've been doing is working" said Rafiki with a frown of worry.

"What other thing I can do? I'm the King. Something happens. Always"

"Yes, but there's also a Queen"

"Sarabi's been anxious since we had Simba. Besides, she's the leader of the pride when they go hunting" said Mufasa, shaking his head. "I don't want to stress her"

"You have also another male now living in your lands"

"The last time Leo tried to solve a problem, Kumbu the Elephant's hydrophobia went worse… And now we have to spend half of the morning trying to convince him the water is clean"

"… What about Mchumba? She's been taking care of her pride long ago"

"She's also anxious and each day that passed she has less tact. I can't blame her with that mate of hers…"

"And Dwala?"

"Dwala hates me"

"True… Kuvutia?"

"The last thing he did something was impregnate one my lionesses"

"… Alright, I give up" said Rafiki raising both hands. "I'll go get some sleep. That lioness you brought me before hadn't stopped complaining, and I have to take advantage when she's asleep"

"Zira? Is she still here?" asked Mufasa.

"Where will she go? You told her to not leave" said the baboon, climbing up.

"Well, I wasn't expecting her to obey orders from anyone" said the monarch shrugging.

"Actually, she didn't have time to run away because Zito's been talking to her since she came" explained Rafiki.

"Poor soul" said the lion laughing a bit. "Goodnight, Rafiki"

"Night, Mufasa… And, please, at least reconsider what I've told you" he said before disappearing from the other's sight.

"I'll try…" said the King in a whisper.

He turned around, wanting to go home and try to forget all that happened that day, but he stopped. He looked behind him. His brother was there. He had collapsed after he found him, gravely injured. He unsheathed his claws. That lion was going to pay. One thing was harming him, but he wouldn't allow anyone to harm his brother or anyone of his family. This was more personal than ever.

Mufasa calmed down a bit when he remembered why his brother was injured: he had saved his life. Because he couldn't save himself. Scar was hurt because he was weak. He had failed him for the second time. The last thing he could do was stay with him until morning arrives. So, he inspired and started to walk in the direction his brother was left alone and in peace. A curtain of leaves was falling, and he put them aside with the head. Slowly and carefully, not wanting to wake his brother up. But he was given a surprise when he saw Scar was already awake, trying to get up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, jogging to his side. "You can't move yet" he said, making him sit up once again. "You're not healed, you need to… To rest" he hesitated to say it when realised it was the same Rafiki had told him.

Scar looked at him with a frown: "I'm perfectly fine, Mufasa… Just let me…" he said, trying to get up.

Mufasa frowned as well and pushed him slightly: "No. You'll stay here… I'll be here with you as well. All night" he said, his tone becoming tender as the sentence went by.

"Delightful…" said the dark lion sarcastically.

Mufasa taken back by that, but decided to let it go: "Please, lie down"

And then the King had to bit his lips when he realised he had sounded like his brother all the times Scar tried to help him when he was sick or in the middle of one of his attacks. His brother seemed to notice as well, as he rolled his eyes and looked at the other side. Mufasa watched him and sighed.

"I know this was all my fault, and you have all the right in the world to be angry at me… But while you're angry, you could at least listening to me, because I'm trying to help you"

He thought that if maybe he admitted his mistake Scar would listen to him, would cooperate, at least. He saw his brother's features softening up and felt a sensation of relief. The dark lion stopped holding in his air and exhaled slowly.

"I am not angry at you… And this wasn't your fault" he said without looking at him.

Mufasa was surprised to hear him saying that. "Yes, it was. You're hurt because of me" he said, taking a seat beside him.

"No. I'm hurt because of that vermin" he said baring his teeth.

"That vermin hurt you because I'm weak. I couldn't defend myself and you had to do it for me" said Mufasa angry at himself.

Scar looked at him with the corner of his eye before saying: "You're not weak; you're just blocked… And I think I am too" he admitted.

"What do you mean?" asked Mufasa confused.

"Think, Mufasa… Don't you think is strange how things are been happening since this lion was in the middle of your life?" asked Scar, finally staring straight at him. "There was no living being who could beat you in a fight, and then this lion came from nowhere and can beat you up twice. Not only that. When I… When he was in front of me, and I looked at him in the eyes, I went blank"

Mufasa looked down, assimilating all the words his brother had spoken. The last ones really got to him. Scar's mind was a mystery, he didn't know how but he always knew what to say and how. With only one sentence, Scar could break you down, or cheer you up. It was his gift. Dangerous but incredible at the same time. If that lion really succeeded in such a thing as let his brother without anything to say, he would be truly worried.

"He wasn't going to kill me, you know?" he said all of a sudden, seeing his brother wasn't going to keep talking.

"What?"

"Yes… He… He was holding me still and he told me he wasn't going to kill me then, that… I deserve so much worse" he admitted, moving uncomfortable in his seat.

"And are you sure you don't know him?" he asked. "It's not surprising I don't, I've lived far away from here a lot of time, but you haven't"

"No, I don't know him… But he seems to know who I am"

"He seems to know a lot of things" said Scar with resentment. He remembered the memory he saw before losing his composure completely. How the hell he knew all that was beyond his knowledge.

"What do you mean?" asked Mufasa with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing" Scar answered rapidly. "Coming back to the important thing… I think I know what's wrong with you"

"You do?" said the monarch, suspicious.

"Yes. You're strong… but only with this" he said pointing at his brawny body. "And that's fine… But you also need to be strong in here" he added, now pointing at the head. "It is easy to fight paw to paw… But this being seems to be more interested in a fight of minds" he commented with a smile. "We have Ujinga and her family living here in the Pridelands, they own you their security. Ask them if they had seen something that really bothers him. No one is made of stone"

"And what will I do with that? You know I'm not good at those games of minds…" complained the King, rolling his eyes.

"You don't. But I do" said Scar rapidly. "I'll help you"

"And what do you want in exchange?" asked the golden lion wrinkling his nose.

"Leave me be for tonight. I will need a lot of strength and patience for you tomorrow" he said resting his head on his paws.

Mufasa looked at him for a moment and then sighed: "Alright… Are you sure you'll be fine alone?" he asked concerned.

"It is not the first time I have to take care of myself alone, Mufasa" he answered without looking at him.

The King frowned slightly. He didn't know what to think about why his brother had to say that now, but he didn't want to know, actually. He just sighed and decided to not think about it. Scar was right: he needed his help. He would have to stand his behaviour without complaining if he wanted him to lend him a paw. In this, his brother had the control, and he'd have to listen, bite his tongue and do not lose control.

Turning his head one last time, Mufasa saw his brother closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep. Scar was always detached. He loved his solitude and seemed to be the only companion he liked to have. Mufasa never understood it, but admired that of his brother. He was unable to spend so much time alone, without any family or friends. He was a being of people, he liked to be surrounded by people, and talk with someone, or just feel their presence. His brother, on the contrary, could eat, hunt, live, sleep all alone and he was happy with it. The rest always saw that as a strange behaviour, a bad one even, but Mufasa sometimes felt jealous. He wished he had that ability to live his own life without depending on somebody.

He remembered times of his cubhood when he went to play with the rest of the cubs when his lessons were over; Taka spent all the day with their mother, and not even when he finished with Ahadi went to see him. Not even today Mufasa knew if that was because he didn't want to be with him or just because Taka could feel he wasn't wanted. He wasn't very popular, and Mufasa knew it. He loved his brother deeply, he still did, but it was that personality he had what kept them apart nowadays. Mufasa never stopped feeling guilty about what happened between Scar and him. The dark lion trusted him, and he betrayed his trust. Even if sometimes Scar went too far, Mufasa couldn't blame him completely.

When Scar returned to the kingdom, he was so different he couldn't recognise him at first. The first thing that called his attention was his scar. It stood out. And he hated to see it. Each time he wanted to talk to him or just be near him, it was there, like haunting him for his mistake. An eternal mark his brother would have to carry the rest of his life, the reason why he had his name changed. And he promised he would never call his brother that, because it wasn't his fault all that happened and that he was exiled; but he called it, anyway. The first time he saw him, he called him Scar. He went to welcome him and he called him Scar. The lion made a face back then, but Mufasa didn't pay attention to it. He had wanted to nuzzle him, to ask him if he was fine, that if he needed something he'd be there… But he did nothing more that welcome him.

Both changed. Mufasa wasn't the same cub who could and wanted to spend time with his brother, he now had responsibilities, a family. A whole kingdom depended on him, they needed his attention. Scar wasn't the same playful cub who tried to fit in, who cried in their mother's arms, not knowing what else to do. Mufasa never knew how much he suffered. He just thought his brother liked to live like that, that he preferred Uru's company before any of theirs. And when the hyenas went in between, things were more complicated than ever.

Mufasa was taught to hate them, he was never explained why though. And he always envied his brother: for his ability to talk to other animals who weren't part of the kingdom and also how he could befriend them so easily, and his freedom. Scar could do whatever he wanted with his life: if he wanted to leave, he could; if he wanted to disappear three days in a row, he could; if he wanted to sleep all day he could; if he had something to say he could say it without thinking twice… He had all the freedom Mufasa hadn't. And was always jealous of how his brother could fail in something and the world would keep turning, but if he failed, he would be left alone. And, unlike his brother, Mufasa couldn't stand the solitude.

He would take advantage of the fact that his brother was helping him. They'd be alone tomorrow. Rafiki was right, he wasn't the only one who could take care of the kingdom. Sarabi had offered her help a lot of times, and he knew she would be able to keep Leo at bay, and Mchumba would love to watch the cubs. He wanted time with his brother, so that way they could talk. Maybe he could find the way to make Scar open up to him, to know him again.

He had saved his life, it had to mean something. If there was a bit of love or care inside his brother's heart, Mufasa wasn't going to miss this opportunity. This time, he couldn't risk it.

* * *

Rafiki couldn't sleep. He tried, but couldn't. What happened today was eating him away. He was lying down, looking at the leaves moving slowly thanks to the wind that was blowing that night. But he didn't feel cold. He was too focus in trying to remember something about those days he was taken away.

It was so strange… Rafiki had a great memory. He had lived and seen lots of things happening in the kingdom, and he hadn't forgotten anything. He couldn't forget a thing that was so important for his friends now. Sighing tired, he closed his eyes, feeling a terrible headache.

"It doesn't matter how hard I tried, my mind is blank!" he complained, passing a hand over his face.

Getting up, he decided to go where he used to paint. The whole tree was adorned with his drawings, one of each children the Kings had had. There he could see a drawing of Mohatu, and next to him, the little form of Ahadi. He even remembered the happiness he felt when he had drawn him his red mane once he became an adult. The same when he drawn Mufasa and Simba.

He smiled slightly. It was a tradition to pain the great events that occurred in the kingdom. His family had been doing it for decades, seeing the Lion Kings raising and falling as the sun. He approached the drawings of Mufasa and Simba, so close to one another. The actual King was very happy when he was given the news that he was going to be a father, and Sarabi was glad to see him so excited about his fatherhood. Rafiki shared his happiness and helped him all the days he could see the King having doubts. He knew how Ahadi was with him once Scar was exiled, and he could see Mufasa was afraid of becoming his father in that aspect.

But Rafiki was never afraid. Within Mufasa beat a heart made of gold, pure and big. The lion was all that Ahadi never was: he was loyal, trustworthy, just and had empathy, even if some animals doubted it. It was truth he never dared to break his father's rules, especially the ones concerning outcasts, but he could understand the King was hurt, deep in his soul.

"Oh, Uru, I wish you haven't left so soon…" he lamented, shaking his head, sad.

And suddenly, a current of air started to blow. Rafiki blinked a few times and looked up. The wind was whispering. It felt warm and comforting, as if someone was caressing him with tenderness. Paying more attention, it almost seemed as if the wind was trying to talk to him, to guide him somewhere, always with quietness and fondness. Rafiki knew exactly who it was.

"Uru?" he asked frowning slightly.

He saw the leaves of the tree moving because of the sudden air, and some of them began to fall, dancing in the air gracefully. A noise was heard, breaking the silence of the night, and also, the wind stopped abruptly. Carefully, the baboon descended the tree, and when he was on solid ground, he saw that the thing that caused the noise was one of his fruits. And he only had to look once to know where it had fallen.

It was a tradition to bury the deceased kings at the tree feet or at the back of Pride Rock. Mohatu was there, along with his mate, who had wanted to be buried there and he desired to be near her even in death; Ahadi never said when he wanted to be buried, but as he died in Pride Rock, the whole pride thought the rightful thing was to put his grave there. Of course, this only made with members of the royal family, the fact that Mufasa had buried Amani back at Pride Rock was because of the importance the lioness had for so much lions in two prides, and because she was considered like an Aunt to the actual Queen. So, in a sense, Mufasa and Sarabi did nothing wrong… But he did.

He didn't think it was wrong even if it was against the rules. But it was some of those times where he didn't mind about the law. The day Taka was banished, Ahadi made clear that, from now own, Scar would be his name, to never forget his sins and treason. Everybody, even his brother, thought the dark lion would die out there, being so skinny and weak. Rafiki thought that as well. He always had a bit of faith, but as the time passed by, no one had any clue of where the cub could be, and so, the supposition became a reality in their heads.

Rafiki and Taka always got along. The cub was curious and loved to listen to his lessons, advises and stories. So, the baboon was one of the few animals who felt the lost. He knew Ahadi would be furious if he saw what he had done, but he didn't care. Rafiki had warned him of what could happen if he didn't treat the cub better, the Great Spirits had alerted him of a disgrace. Ahadi didn't listen. And so, he didn't listen to him that day.

Without thinking, Rafiki had gone to the feet of the tree and made a draw of Taka, the good and curious cub. He remembered he had drawn his scar across his left eye with a lot of sadness. And when he had finished with the painting, Rafiki decided to collocate a few African daisies beneath the draw. It was like a grave, something where he could go and provide honour to the memory of the gone cub. Mufasa knew about this place one day after, and he never said a thing, even if he went there almost every day. Rafiki felt sad at the memory of the broken King, losing all hopes that his brother would be alive.

He was about to go back and try to sleep when something caught his attention. Beside the image of Taka, there was another draw. It was more blurred as it seemed to have more years, so it was difficult to distinguish some traits. But when he saw the red paint used for the eyes, a series of images passed inside his mind, being the last one the raging glance of the lion who had hurt him and his friends.

Rafiki let out all the air he had been holding in while the memories came back to him, and spent a few minutes gasping, feeling his strengths returning slowly. He looked at the drawing again, but this time nothing happened. It wasn't necessary, though, he already knew all that he needed. And he was going to tell it to Mufasa tomorrow. The King would need to be prepared.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay. I couldn't find the way to continue. Thank you for the patience.**

 **Okay, as it passed a lot of time, I don't remember if I had answered the few Fanfiction let me, or nobody, so I'll answer you all again XD**

 **All Hail King Scar: I think I answered you... Anyway, thank you for reviewing and you'll know who is the lion in next chapters. Rafiki remembered, yay! =P**

 **Jem Boy: I don't have enough patience to translate stories (mines or not), sorry :( If I do it, I'd write the story with the same base but in a different manner, as both stories had identical chapters (like Sarafina's past, the first episode of this Fanfic, etc). Thank you!**

 **Story Writer 2015: Mental attacks can be awful, that's why I love to use it against the heroes. Thank you! =)**

 **Fluffy Dream: I understand, actually, villains are always exciting. I love to write them XD! Thank you!**

 **Undergrowth: You know what? When I started to write this, I was going to do Mufasa as you said, but then, at the last moment, I changed it. I like to do it all upside down. I read fanfics where Mufasa is always like that, and I wanted to try something new. Besides, I wanted to use Mufasa to vent about my anxiety, and Scar to show my depression, that would explain so much better why the change of behaviour. But, I totally agree with you. And about Scar pissing the lion off... I didn't want to do it... yet. I'm planning to do that scene exactly later on, so don't worry =P Thanks for writing your opinion and being so nice! ^^**

 **Handy-Dandy: I love that way of being of Scar, but (as I said before XD) I want to use that in later chapters, so don't worry about that... And what an original way to write a review! I loved the song, btw. Again, I don't feel very proud of this work of mine, but I'm glad to see there are people who like it. I knew that thing about lions and manes, and I think it's ironic, really XD. I never understood why they hated so much Scar before the crime happened. I mean... He's always alone and didn't seem to be very loved by anyone even if he hadn't done anything wrong yet... Thank you for your support!**

 **Joseph94: Thanks!**

 **Sanukuni: Thank you!**

 **Sr G Dirtybush: today XD**

 **That guy: OMG, I needed that kind of information for the last Spanish fic I'm writing and later on chapters! Thank you so much! =D**

 _ **Sursum corda!**_


	48. Please, read!

**Alright, so I'm rewriting this story because I'm a very obssesive person... (Is that the word? ... ...) Alright, let's say I always think and rethink things very much, I'm a perfectionist freak (Maybe because I'm a Libra? XD!). I've been thinking of what I should do. I know some people like this story (I'll always be grateful to you! You are really nice persons!) but I wasn't very comfortable with the way it was going. I'm very hard on myself, but sometimes that's good. So, I'll start rewriting the story, some scenes will be the same, others not, I will use the advices you gave me (I was going to used them in the Spanish fic, so they were useful since day one, and btw you're awesome for helping me =P).**

 **Since I already have the names of "my version" in the Spanish fic, I would use them in here as well. I mean, I used the names of the lionesses without caring too much about them, now I'll try to "do it right". That's mean Dwala won't be the name of Sarabi's sister, but just one of the lionesses in Mufasa's pride, and Sarabi has three sisters (just like in the old version of the Lion King, I think...). Let's say it's like doing it "serious" (that does not mean there won't be any comedy, I am unable to write soething without comedy XD). Besides, I will try to put the characters in a way everybody can have their time in the story, and I'll try to do it less confusing. Also, the villain was, at first, something I came up with so put some action in the story, but now he's more well done (humility aside XD!) and his past is already decided, it was something that had so much weight in this decision.**

 **I won't delete this story, so don't worry... And the new one will be called the same, but I'll write remade between brackets, as it is usually done.**

 **I must add I really appreciate the way you helped me through this story. I mean, you gave me advices and opinions without being rude, and that's something I will always thank and it counts a lot. That's why I feel very grateful for having met you all. Sometimes, it's not the stories what help me in bad times only, but the kidness of the people I know along the way and you were really very nice to me and helping me. I was going to put an author note at the end of this story, I will do it in the remade, but as you were very loyal and kind, I think I can write a bit in a way of thanking you for your time.**

 **It happens that I've been struggling with depression and anxiety since I was 14-15 years old. Writing helps me a lot and the most, because I put my feelings and my way of being in each character, no matter what movie or show I'm writing about. Remember I made Sarafina VERY sensitive? Well, when I was little I was like that, I still am, but I learnt to not show it, because (as I've explained in chapter 39, I think), people used to make fun of me (teachers didn't help... well, they did help: to the others to keep laughing at me). The year of school I was a bit down, it was the most horrible sensation I've ever felt. Sometimes, I still feel sad without reason, and very lonely. Fortunately, the next year I found true and loyal friends, and they helped me a lot, but I still have some down moments. I used Scar to show my lonely, cold, sarcastic and sad side, that was why I started writing fics of the Lion King and I started to love him more, when I was neutral about him in my childhood.**

 **I hated Mufasa when I was little. Yep. I think I must be the only one who hates him. Really, really hates him. I couldn't stand him when I saw the movie as a child. I never knew why I hated him, but I know I didn't like him one bit. And then, when I grew up and watched the movie again, I was stupefied: first because Scar was given my pity for the first time as I said before, and second because I finally saw why I couldn't stand Mufasa. I once heard a quote in "Mr. Peabody and Sherman" by Sherman: "Sigmund Freud says if you don't like a person, it's because they remind you of something you don't like about yourself". I can be bossy when I'm stressed, very strict if I see it's needed, and I had to act as perfect because in my school teachers wanted me to. I like things done right, and people usually confused it with being a perfectionist and so they think they can use you. Teachers used me and that habit of mine to used me as example, and I became the perfect girl and student, and my classmates hated me because of that. So, I started to see myself as Mufasa: I do things right, I'm serious (but with sense of humour when it's needed, as he's shown in the movie); and my classmates as Scar: they started to be compared with me and teachers used to say: "look at Leah, she does right, do it like her, she's such a good student! Be like Leah". And I hated it, maybe even more than them.**

 **When I started feeling down, I began to stop studying as much as I used to, and the teachers didn't do a thing. And no, I'm not talking about that stupid excuse some make that the teachers hate them because they didn't study enough and they blame the teachers, no. I didn't pass because of me. Maybe I was down, but it was my responsibility and I can't blame nobody but my for my marks. I am talking about that when they saw I was given less marks that I was used to, they just said they were disappointed on me and let me alone, as my classmates, who ignored me. I was left alone in the class, and some used my sad mood to tease me. I had problems with a few, and the teachers didn't do anything (not only for me, I know they didn't do anything for anybody, they only cared about the marks, so if you were given low marks, you didn't exist for them. Real cases. Hard, but true). I used Mufasa to express my frustration. How his father tormented him, how he believed he had to be perfect so that way he won't be left alone, how lonely he felt when he was less cheerful... Are things that happened to me, and I used him to show it and vent in a way. I began to be obssesed with doing it all perfect, because I was afraid people would left me alone if I didn't, as they did when I was down, and became terrified of the idea. I'm a lonely wolf like Scar, but that doesn't mean I like to feel alone. Nobody likes it. I think I wrote Mufasa more "weak" as usual because that was what I felt back at that time: I feel weak, like a nobody and nothing at all, without strenghts to do anything. So, maybe that's the reason. I did it without realising, to be honest.**

 **So, I used the two brothers to show the two sides of me. I am cold, a lover of my times of solitude, very sarcastic when I'm being hurt and I show my emotions by anger, I am not good with dealing with them as Scar; then, I am serious, perfectionist, I'd do anything for my family and friends, prepared to be the role model without wanting to, with anger issues when I feel at the limit but in the end not dangerous and violent with anyone and do not like revenge or rancour, and with also a (fucking and annoying) ease of forgiving others as Mufasa. I'm complicated, I admit it XD**

 **So, I think I said enough. Just thought you deserved to know as I'm doing this all of a sudden, and do not think you deserve to wait longer to know some reasons of why I started to write this and why I did it the way I did.**

 **Thank all of you for your time, your kindness and your help. Nice to meet you all! If you have something more to add, or any idea of how the story can go better, just write it, don't be afraid and speak your mind ^^**

 **Leah9712**


End file.
